Meet Strangers
by baekhyunknown
Summary: Baekhyun terlanjur kesal dengan kekasihnya dan atas saran Kyungsoo, dia menginstall aplikasi chatting online dan sampai akhirnya dia mulai dekat dengan pria yang memiliki nama pcy-nim dan mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu [ChanBaek/Yaoi/M/Little NC/Completed]
1. Chapt 1 - Our Relationship

Baekhyun adalah namja pendek berwajah tampan? Ahh... dia bisa dibilang tampan, tapi kadang juga dia bisa dibilang cantik? Dia bersekolah disekolah menengah atas yang bisa dibilang biasa saja di kota Seoul. Status dia? Yup, dengan wajah tampan seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin masih single. Dia sudah mempunyai pacar, namanya Kang Yeri.

Kang Yeri adalah adik kelas dibawahnya 1 tahun. Mereka berada di sekolah yang sama sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan Yeri sengaja untuk mendaftar sekolah menengah atas yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun sedang menempuh tingkat 2 sekolah menengah atas.

Baekhyun mengikuti club Band dikarenakan dia suka bermusik. Dia suka bermain piano dan dia selalu membanggakan dirinya dihadapan temannya kalau dia memiliki suara emas.

Baekhyun cukup populer diantara teman satu sekolahnya? Kecuali, dia yakin ada 1 orang yang sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan tidak peduli tentangnya, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang, Chanyeol itu? Chanyeol adalah pria tertampan yang ada di SMA JM. Populer, anggota club band dan... Tunggu... Kenapa Chanyeol yang 1 tingkat dengannya dan 1 club dengannya bisa-bisa tidak mengenalnya? Jawabannya hanya 1, jadwal kegiatan club band Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlainan.

Dulu, saat Baekhyun bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama, dia mendapatkan plakat sebagai pria tertampan yang ada di sekolahnya. Banyak wanita yang menyukainya, dia mendapatkan sekantong penuh coklat saat valentine. Tapi, hanya 1 coklat yang dia makan. Yaitu, coklat buatan tangan dari Yeri. Baekhyun dan Yeri sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun.

Kenapa Baekhyun bisa populer? Padahal ketampanannya sudah dikalahkan oleh Chanyeol, pria yang sama-sama tingkat 2 tapi berbeda kelas dengannya. Jawabannya hanya 1. Baekhyun adalah putra kedua dari pemilik tempatnya menempuh ilmu. Ya, Baekhyun adalah putra dari pemilik SMA JM. Jadi semua orang termasuk guru pasti mengenalnya. Tapi dia sangat yakin kalau Chanyeol yang sombong itu pasti tidak mengenalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

"Oppa... bisa jemput aku hari ini?"  
"Kenapa Yeri?"

Baekhyun yang masih terlelap terpaksa terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar nada dering telepon masuk dan setelah melihat nama penelpon, dia segera bangun terduduk di ranjangnya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam agar terdengar seperti orang yang segar. Diapun menggeser tombol hijau di handphonenya dan bicara dengan lembut.

Baekhyun: "Halo Yeri..." (dengan suara lembut)  
Yeri: "Oppa... bisa jemput aku hari ini?" (Tanya Yeri sedikit panik)  
Baekhyun: "Kenapa Yeri?" (Dengan nada datar)

Sambil menelpon Yeri, Baekhyun yang mendengar permintaan Yeri dengan terpaksa beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan menuju toilet yang berada didalam kamarnya. Perlahan dia melepaskan kemeja piama yang dikenakannya. Dapat terlihat dari kaca yang ada di toilet, tubuh Baekhyun yang begitu mulus serta abs yang dia buat belakangan ini demi Yeri.

kenapa demi Yeri? Belakangan ini, Yeri suka menggelitiki Baekhyun kalau Baekhyun jail terhadap Yeri. Yeri suka sekali menggelitiki Baekhyun di daerah perut dan lehernya. Jadi, Baekhyun mau tidak mau membentuk abs agar Yeri bisa merasakan betapa manlynya tubuh Baekhyun.

Yeri: "Supirku sedang sakit, aku tidak ada yang antar..."  
Baekhyun: "Hmm... jadi aku jemput kamu disana? Dan kita berangkat bersama dengan mobilku?" (Baekhyun meletakkan handphonenya di meja samping wastafel dan menyalakan mode loudspeaker"  
Yeri: "Tidak... aku tidak enak dengan supir oppa..."  
Baekhyun: "Kalau begitu begini saja... mau naik bus bersama?" (Baekhyun mengoleskan odol disikat giginya dan mulai menyikat giginya)  
Yeri: "Kau yakin oppa? Oppa pernah naik bus sebelumnya?"

Kenapa Yeri meragukan Baekhyun tidak pernah naik bus? Karena setahu Yeri, Baekhyun itu chaebol. Dia diantar jemput oleh supirnya setiap hari, pasti. Yeri sendiri? Yeri juga tidak pernah naik bus. Yeri adalah anak perempuan yang sangat manja. Bila keinginannya tidak terpenuhi maka dia akan mogok bicara.

Baekhyun: "Aku pernah naik bus, percaya saja padaku." (Baekhyun menghentikan acara sikat giginya sebentar)  
Yeri: "Baiklah kalau begitu oppa... Kutunggu 15 menit ya..."

Baekhyun panik! Pasalnya, jarak rumah Baekhyun menuju rumah Yeri itu sekitar 1-2 kilometer. Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk sampai disana, sedangkan Baekhyun baru saja membuka mata 5 menit yang lalu dan tersadar dari mimpinya. Dia tidak mungkin menjemput Yeri dengan keadaan kusut dan belum mandi seperti ini.

Baekhyun: "Tidak bisa 30 menit?" (Tawar Baekhyun kemudian menyelesaikan acara sikat giginya dengan cepat dan mulai mencuci mukanya)  
Yeri: "30 menit? Tunggu... itu suara air? Oppa belum mandi?!" (Yeri bertanya kesal)  
Baekhyun: "Ahh itu suara ku mencuci tangan... aku baru selesai sarapan..." (Baekhyun mengelak, diapun segera meraih handuk, mengeringkan wajahnya yang baru selesai dicuci)  
Yeri: "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin oppa sampai disini dalam 15 menit. Nanti aku bisa telat." (Paksa Yeri)

Baekhyun: "Iya... urii aegiii... tunggu disana ya... 15 menit lagi oppa sampai." (Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya dan segera melepas seluruh piamanya beserta pakaian dalamnya, melemparnya asal)  
Yeri: "Oke aku tunggu oppa..." (Yeri memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak)

Baekhyun memakai pakaian dalamnya. Dia mengambil parfum dari laci meja riasnya kemudian menyemprotkan parfum itu ke seragam sekolahnya. dengan cepat dia memakai celana yang belum di resleting dan kemejanya yang belum dikancing. dia langsung mengambil wax dari meja riasnya dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya kemudian berlari ke bawah untuk mengambil sarapan. Dia nampak seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Baekhyun? Tumben sekali sudah bangun sepagi ini?"  
"Bawel sekali kau hyung."

"Kau pasti belum mandi kan? Hahaha... aku malu melihatmu... aku tidak sanggup."

"Diam!"

Byun Baekbeom adalah putra sulung dari keluarga Byun. Dia sangat suka sekali menjahili adik satu-satunya Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun pernah kesal padanya dan pernah tidak bicara padanya hingga 3 bulan.

"Song ahjusii... tolong siapkan mobil sekarang di depan, kita harus segera berangkat kerumah Yeri."  
"Baik tuan."

Baekhyun mengambil cepat roti yang ada di meja makan dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Roti itu hanya menggantung dimulutnya dan belum dimakan. Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk mengunyah roti itu, bahkan celana dan kemejanya saja belum dikancing. Dia segera memasukkan botol air mineral kedalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah siap di depan dengan tampang seperti orang gila. Rambut acak-acakkan, roti menggantung di mulutnya, celana dan kemeja yang belum di kancing sambil membawa tas dan jas seragamnya.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil. dalam 10 menit, seperti sulap, dia merubah dirinya yang tadinya seperti orang gila menjadi Baekhyun pria idaman. Pertama dia menghabiskan rotinya sambil mengancingkan celana dan kemejanya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan wax dari dalam tasnya dan mengoleskannya ke rambutnya. Dia merapikan rambutnya dan memodelnya agar dia terlihat tampan. Kemudian dia meminum air mineral yang dibawanya tadi agar tenggorokkannya tidak kering karena belum minum dari semalam.

Baekhyunpun sampai didepan rumah Yeri. Dia melihat Yeri sudah berdiri didepan rumahnya menunggu Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun turun dari mobil dengan tas yang ditentengnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan sebelahnya menjadi gantungan jas sekolahnya. Yeri berbinar. Ya, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat tampan. Padahal Yeri tidak tahu sebenarnya kalau Baekhyun belum mandi.

"Oppa... parfummu wangi sekali... sepertinya kau menyemprotkannya terlalu banyak... padahal aku lebih suka wangi sabun yang biasa kau pakai untuk mandi."  
"Ahahaha..."

Baekhyun tertawa canggung. Bagaimana tidak, hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu kalau dia belum mandi dan dia sengaja menyemprotkan parfum yang banyak supaya Yeri tidak tahu kalau dia itu belum mandi.

"Ayo jalan, halte busnya disebelah sana, katanya tidak mau telat."  
"Oppa sudah terlambat 1 menit, aku kesal."

Yeri berjalan duluan ke depan menuju halte bus terdekat dan menunggu bus jurusan yang menuju ke arah sekolah mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara saat menunggu bus. Baekhyun tahu, kalau dia mengajak Yeri bicara, dia bisa-bisa dikacangi selama 1 minggu penuh karena mengganggu Yeri yang sedang kesal. Jadi, mau tidak mau, dia yang harus menunggu Yeri mengajaknya bicara duluan.

Akhirnya, bus yang ditunggu-tunggupun sampai. walaupun Yeri kesal, Yeri masih saja mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Sampai ada seorang pria yang tidak sengaja menengok kebelakang dan menyapa Yeri.

"Ohh! Kang Yeri?" Pria itu bertanya-tanya tidak yakin.  
"Kim Taeyong?" Yeri juga terkejut melihat teman sekelasnya itu berada di bus yang sama dengannya dan bahkan duduk didepannya

Baekhyun yang tidak mengenal Taeyong hanya bisa menatap mereka yang saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan datar.

"Kau Baekhyun sunbae kan?" Taeyong ragu-ragu.  
"Ya, kau siapa?"  
"Aku Kim Taeyong, teman sekelas Yeri."  
"Aku sudah tahu namamu, tidak usah memperkenalkan diri lagi."  
"Ahh... maaf..." Taeyongpun akhirnya menyadari situasi kalau Baekhyun sedang badmood.

Baekhyun kesal. Karena disaat Yeri sedang kesal padanya, dia malah dengan cuma-cuma memberikan senyuman kepada pria lain. Baekhyun tidak suka, karena itu sama saja dia seperti tidak dianggap oleh Yeri.

"Oppa, kenapa nada bicaramu begitu?"  
"Kau sudah mau bicara denganku lagi?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum kembali mendapati Yeri yang sudah mulai bicara kepadanya. Jujur Baekhyun sangat tidak suka dikacangi oleh Yeri, ditambah Yeri tersenyum didepan pria lain dan yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Maaf kalau aku terlambat dan membuatmu kesal. Aku sudah sangat buru-buru tadi."  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kesal sedikit, yang penting kita tidak terlambat.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Keadaan hening kembali sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Baekhyun dan Yeri turun bersama. Mereka berpisah didepan gedung sekolah. Ya, karena kelas Baekhyun harus naik kearah kanan sedangkan kelas Yeri naik kearah kiri. Baekhyun tadinya menawarkan diri kepada Yeri untuk mengantarnya hingga sampai dikelas. Tapi Yeri menolak, dia bilang dirinya bukan anak kecil.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dan duduk termenung dikursinya. Kyungsoo, salah satu sahabat terbaiknya sejak sekolah dasar. Mereka bersekolah disekolah dasar yang sama dan rumah mereka juga berdekatan atau bisa dibilang tetangga. Mereka sempat terpisah selama 3 tahun karena Kyungsoo bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama diluar Seoul.

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Ahh...Padahal hari ini hari jadi 3 tahun kita, tapi kenapa sih Yeri selalu begitu... selalu semaunya sendiri. Aku memang menyukai wanita yang manja, tapi manjanya sudah mulai keterlaluan. Awalnya aku biasa saja ketika dia masih SMP, tapi sekarang kan dia sudah SMA dan akan mengijak umur 17 tahun. Mau sampai kapan dia begini. Setiap hari pasti selalu aja ada masalah karena dia yang kesal dan ngambek. Aku jadi tidak mood mengikuti kelas hari ini...

.

.

.

"Hei Baekhyun"

Kyungsoo duduk didepan kursi Baekhyun. Dan panggilan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun spontan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Ohh... kau Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun kembali merebahkan kepalanya malas.

"Yeri ya?"

Nama Yeri yang disebut Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun spontan mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo bingung melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang kelihatan marah. Baekhyun bangun dari kursinya, berdiri menatap Kyungsoo, mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Tolong jangan Bahas Yeri lagi sekarang, aku sedang tidak mood, dan sampaikan kepada seonsaengnim kalau aku sedang sakit dan harus tidur di UKS."

Baekhyun pergi keluar dan menuju ke atap sekolah. Dia menatap kebawah, kearah lapangan. Karena Yeri, dia jadi berada disekolah 30 menit lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan dia sempat melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan sekarang. Ya, dia melihat dilapangan ada seorang pria, adik kelasnya sedang menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang wanita yang kemungkinan adalah teman sekelasnya dengan coklat yang dibungkus dengan kotak berbentuk hati. Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit jijik melihat cara menyatakan perasaan seperti itu. Dia teringat akan masa lalunya yang benar-benar sangat menjijikkan.

 _ ***Flashback***_

3 tahun lalu...

Baekhyun berdiri pintu setelah sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa dekat dengan yeri? Jawabannya simple. Yeri adalah wanita tercantik disekolah dan Baekhyun adalah pria tertampan dan sekaligus anak pemilik sekolah. Yerilah yang lebih dulu mendekatkan diri kepada Baekhyun yang selalu sendiri dan tidak memiliki teman. Karena Baekhyun anak pemilik sekolah, hanya sedikit orang yang berani mendekatinya. Wanita yang mengidolakannya biasanya hanya suka menjahilinya dengan berteriak dari jauh.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Yeri. Yeri menghampiri Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berada di atap sekolah sedang bolos kelas dan tidur ditanah. Baekhyun terlihat tertidur pulas. Yeri takut untuk membangunkannya, tapi bila tidak sekarang tidak ada waktu lagi di lain hari. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dengan memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun sunbae..."

Yeri Memanggil Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun masih tetap tertidur dan tidak bangun. diapun mencoba membangunkannya dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunn sunnbaeee..."

Baekhyun masih saja terlelap. Akhirnya Yeri mulai kesal dan menyentil jidat Baekhyun yang bersinar itu. Baekhyun spontan terduduk dan terbangun dari tidurnya memegangi daerah keningnya yang merah karena disentil oleh Yeri.

"AHHH...!"  
"Maaf... apa sesakit itu?"  
"Hah?"

Yeri merasa bersalah karena membangunkan Baekhyun dengan cara yang salah. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini..."

Yeri menyodorkan sekotak coklat sambil menunduk kepada Baekhyun. Dia tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Apa ini? Kau ingin meracuniku?"

Baekhyun bertanya sinis. Pasalnya, tidak ada wanita yang seberani ini untuk mendekatinya. Bahkan dulu Baekhyun pernah dijahili karena tidak menerima cinta teman perempuan yang sekelasnya yang merupakan kembang sekolah sebelum Yeri masuk disekolah ini.

"Aku menyukaimu oppa..."

Yeri menyatakan perasaannya. Padahal ini tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Yang ada di hayalannya Dia menyatakan perasaan kepada Baekhyun dengan cara berkelas dan Baekhyun memeluknya. Tapi semua jauh dari harapan.

"Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Baekhyun bertanya tidak percaya sambil mengambil coklat yang masih dipegang oleh Yeri. kemudian membuka kotak itu.

"Buatanmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun menunjuk kotak yang dibungkus dengan pita berwarna pink itu. Isinya adalah coklat yang bentuknya ... mmmm... agak sedikit hancur? Bagaimana tidak, Yeri adalah anak kelas 1 SMP yang biasanya dimanjakan mencoba membuat coklat dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Iya... Hari ini 14 Februari, hari valentine dan ini coklat valentine untukmu yang kubuat sendiri. Maaf kalau berantakkan... aku sudah berusaha keras tapi hasilnya jadi jelek begini..."

Yeri menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa tidak enak memberikan Baekhyun coklat yang bentuknya benar-benar jelek dan tidak pantas untuk dimakan. Dia sudah mencoba membuatnya semalaman 3x tapi tetap saja bentuknya jelek. Akhirnya air matanyapun turun. Dia tidak berhasil menahan tangisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Duduk disampingku... memang tidak ada kursi tapi duduk saja disampingku."

Baekhyun berbicara ramah sambil menepuk tanah disampingnya. Yeri menurut dan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyunpun akhirnya mengambil sepotong coklat buatan Yeri dan memakannya. Diapun mengusap kepala Yeri agar berhenti menangis.

"Coklatnya enak kok, sudah ya, jangan menangis. Aku menerima coklatmu. Kau mau coba juga?"

Baekhyun menyodorkan sepotong coklat yang Yeri buat sendiri dan menyuapi Yeri. Yeripun memakan Coklat yang disuapi oleh Baekhyun dan akhirnya berhenti menangis.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun menatap Yeri lekat-lekat. Yeri yang sudah merasa lebih baik mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertatap mata dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dari tadi. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ahh... aku masih ada kelas, aku pergi dulu oppa..."

Yeri langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya berdiri dan berlari menjauhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Diapun melihat catatan kecil yang ditempel dibawah kotak coklat yang dia dapat.

.

.

\- Baekhyun Oppa... aku menyukaimu, apakah oppa ingin menjadi pacarku? Ahhh tidak... temanku saja...? Temanpun sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik...

Nomor teleponku 02xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Yeri-_

.

.

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Ahh... Dia lucu sekali... hahaha... harus kusimpan nomornya. Jadi sebenarnya dia ingin menjadi pacarku atau menjadi temanku? Hahaha... Kurasa pada akhirnya ada juga yang bisa menjadi temanku di masa SMP.

.

.

.

Kembali ke 3 tahun lalu saat White day.

Yeri menjadi sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Mereka sering bermain, mengobrol, bahkan membolos kelas bersama. Walaupun usia dan tingkatan mereka terpaut 1 tahun, mereka nampak sangat akrab. Beberapa anak menggosipkan mereka disekolah, ada yang bilang mereka berteman, ada yang bilang mereka saudara dan bahkan ada yang bilang mereka Berpacaran.

Saat itu, sepulang sekolah Baekhyun benar-benar memantapkan dirinya. Baekhyun dan Yeri sudah berjanji untuk bertemu setelah pulang sekolah di atap. Dia berdiri tegap didepan pintu masuk menuju atap sekolah sambil memegang coklat white day untuk Yeri yang dibungkus kotak berbentuk hati. Dia tahu Yeri pasti sudah berada disana dan akhirnya dia membuka pintu. Terlihat Yeri sedang melihat pemandangan dengan rambut yang berkibar akibat hembusan angin. Tampak belakang Yeri yang seperti itu membuat dirinya 3x lebih cantik dan Baekhyun menyukai itu.

"Yeri..."

Baekhyun memanggil Yeri pelan. Dirinya benar-benar gugup. Pasalnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia dekat dengan seorang wanita dan akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada wanita tersebut. Yeri menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa oppa?"

Baekhyun menatap Yeri lembut. Dia memantapkan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yeri sekarang. Diapun menelan ludahnya kemudian menarik napas.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Baekhyun menyodorkan coklat white day untuk Yeri. Yeri sedikit terkejut kemudian mengambil coklat dari Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ini bukan mimpikan oppa..? Aku...-"  
"Kau tidak usah menjawab... aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Baekhyun dengan segera memeluk Yeri dan ikut tersenyum. Pada hari itu 14 Maret tepat 3 tahun yang lalu, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

Memikirkan kembali cara Baekhyun menyatakan perasaanya kepada Yeri saat white day dulu membuanya bergidik ngeri dan sedikit jijik. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia sebocah itu dulu. Dia terkekeh kecil.

"Aku sama saja dengan pria itu... hahaha..."

Baekhyun masih menonton pasangan pria dan wanita yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya dilapangan.

"Padahal hari ini white day dan aku ingin mengajaknya ke toko coklat... tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak cocok... kukirim saja lah coklatnya..."

Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan atap. Berniat membolos kelas, dia berjalan menuju ruang studio club band. Seharusnya kelas itu kosong, karena jam pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai. Baekhyun yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah memiliki kunci ke semua ruang yang dia inginkan. Salah satunya studio musik. Diapun berjalan dan mencoba memasukkan kunci yang sudah dia siapkan untuk membuka ruang band. Tapi ternyata ruangan itu tidak dikunci.

"Ehh...? Tidak dikunci?"

Baekhyun memutar knop pintu dan melihat seorang pria yang sedang asik tiduran di sofa yang memang sengaja ada didalam sana sambil memainkan handphonenya santai.

"Chanyeol?"

Pria yang sedang memainkan handphone itu terkejut melihat cahaya masuk dari luar karena ruang band lampunya memang remang remang dan karpet kedap suara yang berwana biru dongker di dinding memberikan kesan gelap. Pria itu juga terkejut karena pria yang membuka pintu itu menyebut namanya. Chanyeolpun langsung terduduk bangun menyimpan handphonenya kedalam kantongnya.

"Baekhyun?"

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Note:**

 **Sorry ya... momen Chanbaeknya belom ada... soalnya aku mau ceritain bener bener dari dasar biar kalian ngerti hehehe... di next chapt semoga aja momen Chanbaeknya mulai nongol dan banyak...**

 **Ini juga ff yaoi pertama aku... jadi aku minta maaf kalo misalnya kalian kurang suka. Kalian bisa kasih saran dan komen juga... Buat yang suka, makasih ya :) hehehe... gak tau mau bilang apa lagi...**

 **terus sorry juga kalo misalnya banyak typo :'v huhuhu... aku ngetiknya buru-buru... tengah malem... :(**

 **BTW, semua karakter selain member EXO aku cuma nyomot nama aja hehehe... Jadi kalo ada yang gak suka, maafkeun :(**

 **Ohh iya... btw album universe mantap ... HEHEHE... :D**


	2. Chapt 2 - First Meet

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Dia tidak tahu kalau disana akan ada Chanyeol yang dia tidak sukai karena Chanyeol membuatnya bukan menjadi pria tertampan lagi disekolah. Baekhyun juga bingung kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengetahui namanya. Padahal selama ini Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol yang sombong sok tampan dan sok populer itu tidak mengenal orang lain selain teman se gengnya yaitu Sehun dan Kai yang notabenenya Kai itu adalah pacar Kyungsoo sahabatnya dan Sehun sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Luhan yang merupakan teman sebangku Baekhyun saat berada di tingkat 1.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bingung tidak mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku tahu..."

Baekhyun semakin terkejut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang dia kira selama ini adalah pria dingin yang sombong dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Entah teori dan mindset dari mana, sejak dia pertama kali melihat Chanyeol dia langsung beranggapan seperti itu. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Chanyeol.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa...?"  
"Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu Baekhyun? Kau pria paling tampan yang ada disekolah, memiliki suara emas, pacarmu adalah wanita tercantik disekolah ini. Kau digosipkan sebagai pasangan paling sempurna dengan pacarmu itu. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu..."

 _ **"Chanyeol POV"**_

Aku terkejut saat melihat seorang namja tampan... Ahh tidak, namja cantik? Itu memasuki ruang band. Aku langsung terbangun dan membalas sapaannya.

Ya, Baekhyun. Dia adalah namja yang kuanggap paling tampan dan sekaligus cantik disekolah ini. Aku juga tahu kalau sebenarnya dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jujur, untuk diriku yang seorang gay ini melihat Baekhyun membuatku tegang.

Kenapa aku bisa gay? Jujur dulu aku seorang straight. Aku sempat menyukai seorang perempuan saat sekolah dasar. Tapi perempuan itu menyukai pria lain dan dia memintaku untuk membantunya agar bisa dekat dengan pria yang dia sukai dan aku dengan bodohnya menurutinya.

Saat sekolah menengah pertama, aku mengenal Sehun dan Kai. Karena merekalah aku menjadi gay. Mereka dari awal memang sudah gay. Sehun dan Kai menarikku ke dunia mereka dan membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang. Itulah sebabnya semua orang melihatku dengan kesan dingin dan sombong terhadap wanita. Padahal jujur, aku tidak ingin dingin terhadap wanita, tapi hatikulah yang terlah berbelok dan membuatku tidak tertarik terhadap wanita.

.

.

.

 _ **"Baekhyun Pov"**_

Dia bilang aku pria tertampan? Apa dia tidak salah? Aku tidak tahu dia bodoh atau idiot. Tapi pria tertampan di sekolah ini kan adalah KAU! Apakah dia tidak menyadarinya. Apa dia tidak pernah berkaca? Atau dia terlalu sepercaya diri itu akhirnya dia merendahkan dirinya?

Lupakan... Dia juga tidak menyebut aku ini anak pemilik sekolah? Bukankah semua orang disekolah ini sudah tahu kalau aku ini anak pemilik sekolah ini. Kenapa dia tidak menyebutnya? Apa karena kesombongannya dia tidak update berita disekolah ini? Ahh sudahlah lupakan, aku tidak peduli.

Dan juga, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa dia juga bolos kelas? Kalau dia bolos juga, aku juga tidak mau bolos bersamanya dan berada di satu ruangan yang sama saat bolos. Aku tidak suka padanya. Aku tidak mau seruangan dengan orang dingin sepertinya.

.

.

.

 _ **"Author POV"**_

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang diam saja, Chanyeol tidak suka suasana yang terlalu sepi dan hening begini. Apalagi lampu remang-remang dan ruang kedap suara. Jujur itu membuat suasana sangat canggung. Untuk memecah suasana, akhirnya Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Kau bolos kelas?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam.

"Yaa, kau juga bolos? Kalau kau ingin memakai ruangan ini pakai saja, aku bisa menggunakan ruangan lain." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya kemudian memegang gagang pintu untuk menutupnya membiarkan Chanyeol tetap berada di dalam sana

"Kenapa kau harus menggunakan ruangan lain? Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Apa barusan Chanyeol mengajaknya berada di ruang band? Berdua? Baekhyun tidak mau berada di ruang yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Suasana benar-benar canggung. Dan lagi pula dia sedang ingin sendiri.

"Tidak, aku sedang ingin sendiri, aku ke perpustakaan saja."

Chanyeol bingung melihat Baekhyun yang bereaksi sangat dingin. Dia berpikir apakah perkataannya salah. Akhirnya Chanyeol bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Aku saja yang keluar, kau bisa memakai ruangan ini."

Chanyeol bicara seperti itu dengan tersenyum tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun, kemudian dia mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya layaknya bicara pada anak kecil. Chanyeolpun kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari studio band. Baekhyun yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu merapikan rambutnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil apa... kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa. Dia bermain handphone sebentar, membuka galeri dan menggeser satu persatu koleksi fotonya saat berjalan-jalan bersama Yeri. Hingga akhirnya matanya memberat dan dia tertidur hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur yang lumayan panjangnya. jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia tidur selama itu. Mungkin efek karena banyak pikiran. Dia membuka mata dan benda pertama yang dia sentuh adalah handphonenya. Terlihat di home handphonenya banyak sekali notifikasi panggilan masuk dan pesan dari Yeri. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak memasang alarm.

Hari ini white day. Tentu sudah tradisi untuk saatnya pria memberikan wanita balasan coklat saat valentine day. Baekhyunpun segera menuju ke kelas mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar sekolah menuju toko coklat langganannya.

Dia berjalan pelan karena ramainya jalanan dipenuhi oleh orang yang berpasangan saling bercengkrama. Dia cukup iri sebenarnya, karena kejadian tadi pagi, Baekhyun dan Yeri tidak bisa berduaan hari ini. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus memberi coklat white day dan juga sebagai permintaan maafnya karena terlambat.

tepat jarak sekitar 20 meter lagi Baekhyun sampai di toko coklat langganannya. Tapi 1 hal yang menganggu dan membuatnya terkejut. Dia melihat Yeri di toko coklat yang akan dia masuki bersama pria yang tadi pagi tidak sengaja bertemu di bus. Ya, Kim Taeyong. Saat ini pemandangan yang dilihat Baekhyun adalah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya runtuh dan benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping.

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Bagaimana bisa? Yeri dan pria menyebalkan itu? Mereka saling bersuap coklat. Apakah Yeri sudah melupakan statusku sebagai pacarnya? Apa hanya karena kejadian tadi pagi dia sengaja membuatku kesal? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Melabraknya sekarang atau aku ikuti permainannya perlahan-lahan? Hmm... kurasa aku harus mengakhirinya hari ini...

.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengikuti Yeri dan Taeyong. Awalnya dia hanya mengikuti mereka asal. Tapi akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa tujuan mereka selanjutnya setelah dari toko coklat adalah rumah Yeri. Ya, Baekhyun hapal betul arah jalan ini. Ini adalah jalan yang mengarah kerumah Yeri. Dia masih menjaga jarak dari Yeri dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membongkar hubungan mereka.

Akhirnya merekapun sampai didepan rumah Yeri. Baekhyun yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok tetangga Yeri mencoba mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Baekhyun sunbae masih tidak mengangkat teleponmu?"  
"Sudahlah, lupakan pria menyebalkan itu. Aku benci padanya."

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

What?! Dia benci padaku? Aku menyebalkan? Hanya karena tadi pagi aku terlambat 1 menit? Dan atau aku berlaku dingin karena pria bernama Taeyong ini? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal... Aku mulai muak padamu Yeri... selama ini aku sudah mencoba menahan emosiku, tapi kali ini cukup, aku tidak bisa, kau sudah keterlaluan.

.

.

.

 _ **"Author POV"**_

"Kau masih dalam hubungan dengannya kan?"  
"Kenapa? Kau mau memulai hubungan denganku?"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan kefrontalan Yeri yang mengajak Taeyong memulai hubungan. Apakah Yeri tidak ingat kalau Baekhyun masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya?

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Baekhyun sunbae.."  
"Kalau kau mau memulai hubungan denganku, aku bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya sekarang."

Yeri mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Ya, Yeri dengan jelas menunjukkan kepada Taeyong apa yang dia ketik. Dia mengetik pesan untuk meminta putus kepada Baekhyun dan setelah itu ia akan segera menelponnya.

"Kalau kau mau memulai hubungan denganku aku akan mengirim pesan ini."

.

.

.

Suasana hening sebentar. Taeyong tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan Yeri itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok tetangga tidak sanggup lagi menonton pengkhianatan Yeri. Diapun memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mencoba bersikap dewasa.

"Hai Yeri..."

Yeri terkejut mengengok kearah kiri. Baekhyun berdiri dengan tegapnya dan dengan tatapan tajam kepada Yeri. Baekhyun yang menyapa Yeri dengan nada ramah dan wajah dingin itu terlihat 10x lebih menyeramkan daripada Baekhyun yang sedang ngambek.

"Oppa..."

Yeri gelagapan melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun seperti memancarkan aura yang sangat gelap. Yeripun melangkah mundur karena takut akan Baekhyun.

"Sebelum kau mengirim pesan itu, aku duluan yang akan mengakhiri hubunganku denganmu karena aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu."

Baekhyunpun berjalan menjauhi Yeri kesal dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan didepannya karena Baekhyun berjalan tidak melihat kedepan, tapi kepalanya menunduk kebawah karena tidak ingin terlihat sedih di depan Yeri.

"Baekhyun?"

Orang yang ditabrak itu menyapanya. Lantas Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf. Tapi tunggu... Baekhyun serasa kenal dengan suara itu. Suara baritone dari seorang pria yang tadi pagi juga memanggilnya dengan nada yang sama. Lantas Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Ya, Chanyeol. Dia menatap Baekhyun datar.

"C-Cha-Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pria yang ditabraknya adalah pria yang secara tidak langsung diusir olehnya tadi pagi di studio band. Dia semakin malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini? Suasananya aneh?"  
"Chanyeol sunbae?"

Jujur, Yeri cukup terkejut bertemu Chanyeol disaat seperti ini. Yeri juga sempat memendam rasa kepada Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu. Siapa yang tidak jatuh hati kepada pria tertampan disekolah? Sayangnya, saat itu Baekhyun sedang baik-baiknya dengan dia. Yeri juga masih menyayangi Baekhyun dan dia tidak tega memutuskan hubungan tanpa masalah hanya karena pria itu lebih tampan dari pacarnya. Dia tidak mau dianggap wanita murahan yang melirik pria hanya sebatas wajah.

"Kau Yeri kan? dan kau siapa?" Chanyeol menatap Yeri kemudian mengadahkan dagunya kearah Taeyong  
"Namaku Taeyong... Chanyeol Sunbae-nim."

Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari situasi ini. Dia tahu bila ada pasangan dan ada 1 pria lain muncul, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, karena dia pernah mengalami hal ini. Akhirnya dengan kepekaannya dia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya.

"Baek, kau bilang wanita di kencan buta kemarin cocok denganmu? Aku sudah memintanya untuk menghubungimu, tapi sepertinya handphonenya rusak. Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan untuk bertemu dengannya. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Hah?!"

Baekhyun nampak bingung dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Dia nampak berpikir panjang untuk mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. Otaknya serasa berjalan 10x lebih lambat dari biasanya.

"Ahh... mungkin kau sudah lupa... wanita yang minggu kemarin kau temui di XM Cafe loh..."  
"Ohhh... iya... pantas saja sulit untuk menghubunginya, ternyata handphonenya rusak... ahahahah..."

Baekhyun tertawa canggung mengikuti alur permainan Chanyeol. Dan dengan terpaksa akhirnya dia mengikuti Chanyeol pergi menjauhi Yeri. 1 hal yang pasti, Baekhyun dan Yeri mulai sekarang sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

Di tengah jalan, Baekhyun berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun ikut berhenti dan menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu sebentar.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bingung melihat Baekhyun yang berhenti melangkah dibelakangnya.  
"Kita mau kemana?"  
"XM Cafe."  
"Kenapa aku harus ikut juga?"  
"Aku sudah membantumu kabur dari sana, kau tidak mau berterima kasih?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Mau tidak mau akhirnya dia mengikuti Chanyeol menuju ke XM Cafe itu dari belakang.

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Benar-benar menyebalkan... siapa yang memintanya untuk membantuku kabur dari sana! Tanpa bantuanmu aku bisa kabur sendiri tahu! Apa-apaan sih pria ini, lagi pula kenapa aku harus berterima kasih juga? Bukankah dia yang harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah menemani ke cafe yang ingin dikunjunginya? Seharusnya sekarang aku sedang bersantai dirumah bermain video games!

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol melihat kebelakang. Dia melihat Baekhyun melamun berjalan sambil menendang batu-batu ditanah. Akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti berjalan karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari Chanyeol berhenti akhirnya menabrak punggung Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kenapa berhenti!"

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau melamun?"  
"Memangnya apa pedulimu? Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu aku melamun atau tidak."  
"Hhhuhhh..."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela panjang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. setelah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka sampai di XM cafe. Lampu remang-remang dan design tembok batu-bata warna coklat membuat pembeli nyaman berlama-lama disana menyeruput kopinya.

"Ohh... Chanyeol"

Sapa seorang barista yang diduga sebagai pemilik cafe itu.

"Minseok hyung? Tumben sekali melayani pembeli..."

Baekhyun hanya bisa terlihat bingung melihat Chanyeol yang sudah akrab dengan barista itu. Diapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku Latte ya... Baek, kau mau kopi apa?"  
"Aku tidak suka kopi."

Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol ketus. Baekhyun memang tidak menyukai kopi, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun menyukai yang manis-manis. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya melihat jawaban ketus Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk memesankan Baekhyun minuman yang tidak mengandung kopi.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, latte 1 dan lemon tea 1 ya Minseok hyung.."  
"Siap.."

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol yang memesan lemon tea langsung menengok tajam kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari dari tadi ditatap tajam oleh Baekhyun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau."  
"Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku memesan untukmu?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol menunduk malu, wajahnya memerah. Memang benar sih Chanyeol memesan lemon tea, tapi kan itu belum tentu diberikan kepadanya. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa sepercaya diri itu dan seyakin itu kalau Chanyeol memesan lemon tea untuknya. Kau bodoh sekali Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku bilang aku tidak mau?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun semakin bingung dan keheranan dengan tingkahnya. Pasalnya, jelas-jelas tadi Baekhyun bilang tidak mau, dan sekarang dia bilang kalau dia tidak bilang bahwa dia tidak mau. Maumu sebenarnya apa Byun Baekhyun.

"Hmm... yasudah, lemon teanya untukmu saja."

Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menunggu lemon tea yang dipesankan Chanyeol datang. Minseok selaku barista dan pemilik cafe, serta sepupu Chanyeol. Meletakkan segelas lemon tea didepan Baekhyun dan secangkir kopi didepan Chanyeol. Dibatasi oleh meja, Minseok duduk didepan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mencoba untuk mengobrol dan mencairkan suasana yang canggung itu.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?"

Minseok bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan mencoba mengajaknya bersalaman. Dengan wajah ramahnya, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum menatap Minseok dan membalas jabatan tangan Minseok.

"Namaku? Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa?"

"Okey, kau pasti seumuran Chanyeol karena masih memakai seragam sekolah, kau bisa memanggilku Minseok hyung, aku sepupu Chanyeol. Dan kuanggap kau dekat dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak biasanya membawa orang lain selain Sehun dan Kai kesini.

"Ne..."

Baekhyun menjawab Minseok canggung karena tidak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa. Baekhyun sendiri mengakui bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Dia bahkan baru pertama kali berbicara dengan Chanyeol tadi pagi dan sekarang mereka sudah pergi ke cafe bersama? Untuk mengobrol dan nongkrong? Ini gila...

"Jadi, ada apa Chanyeol?" Minseok menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya menatap kedua pria yang sedang duduk didepannya.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa... aku hanya bosan dan iseng membawa anak ini kesini."  
"Kau bilang anak ini?! Memangnya aku anak kecil?! Aku ini satu tingkat denganmu bocah!"

Baekhyun kesal dipanggil anak kecil. Dia tidak suka. Walaupun Baekhyun sendiri dirinya pendek, tapi tidak sepantasnya Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya menyebut dirinya anak kecil.

"Sudahlah aku ingin pulang saja!"

Baekhyunpun berjalan keluar cafe, meninggalkan segelas lemon teanya yang masih tersisa setengah. Diapun akhirnya pulang kerumah dengan taksi, karena dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan kaki dan dia takut akan memarahi sembarang orang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Chanyeol dan Minseok hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun bingung. Akhirnya mereka menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengangkat kedua pundaknya tanda tidak peduli. Minseok yang sudah biasa melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi, siapa dia?"  
"Baekhyun? Aku baru pertama kali bicara padanya tadi pagi."  
"Kau tertarik padanya? Dia lumayan..."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Sepupunya yang satu ini memang peka sekali akan perasaan Chanyeol. Ya, Minseok sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol yang straight telah berubah menjadi seorang gay. Dan dia juga tahu kisah asal mulanya Chanyeol bisa berbelok seperti sekarang.

"Sudah hyung, belum tertarik dengan pria pemarah itu dan dia itu straight."  
"Begitu ya... hmm... Chanyeoll... aku diberitahu aplikasi cari jodoh oleh Jongdae kau bisa mendownloadnya di handphonemu, apakah kau tertarik?  
"Jodoh? Perempuan?"  
"Tidak, dia memiliki opsi untuk gay dan lesbian juga..."  
"Hah?"  
"Sini, berikan handphonemu."

Minseok langsung mengambil handphone Chanyeol yang dia letakkan diatas meja. Dia langsung mendownload aplikasi chatting disana dan membuat akun baru.

"Kau mau namamu siapa?"  
"Harus nama?"  
"Tidak, bisa angka atau inisial."  
"Kalau begitu, pcy61"  
"Oke."

Minseok langsung membuat akun untuk Chanyeol dengan username pcy61 sesuai keinginan Chanyeol. Diapun membuka opsi chattingan yang diberikan.

Di aplikasi Chatting itu, pengguna bisa memilih partner yang beragam. Dia bisa memilih perempuan, laki-laki, atau keduanya. Biasanya pengguna akan ditanyakan terlebih dahulu opsi untuk pasangan atau hanya sebagai teman. Kemudian pengguna bisa memulai chatting dengan partner yang dipilih random oleh robot chatting tersebut.

"ini... kau coba.."

Minseok menyodorkan handphone Chanyeol supaya Chanyeol bisa mencoba aplikasi chatting yang sudah didownload oleh Minseok. Tetapi, Chanyeol hanya mengambil handphonenya dan mematikan layar handphonenya.

"Sudahlah hyung... aku lelah, aku pulang saja..."

Chanyeolpun menyeruput kopinya hingga habis kemudian mengambil jas seragamnya dan keluar dari cafe. Dia berjalan keluar menuju ke rumahnya untuk segera pulang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun sudah sampai dirumah. Dia segera mandi dan tiduran dikasur setelah tubuhnya bersih. Jujur saja, dia mengakui badannya mengeluarkan bau tidak enak karena tidak mandi tadi pagi. Diapun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencoba mengirim Kyungsoo pesan. Karena, jujur sekali, Baekhyun sangat bosan sekarang.

Baekhyun: "Kyungsoo..."  
Kyungsoo: "Apa?"

Kyungsoo menjawab pesan Baekhyun dengan singkat dan cepat. Kenapa? Kyungsoo memang sedang memegang handphonenya, untuk membalas pesan dari Kai, bukan Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak sengaja membaca pesan Baekhyun. Daripada Baekhyun kesal karena merasa diabaikan, lebih baik dia dengan cepat merespon Baekhyun dan mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Baekhyun: "Aku bosan... aku ingin bercerita.. aku butuh teman... mau voice call?"  
Kyungsoo: "Voice call?!"

Kyungsoo terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengajaknya voice call. Dia yakin pasti sesuatu benar-benar terjadi pada Baekhyun. Tapi dia setiap malam sudah ada janjian jadwal voice call dengan Kai dan itu tidak bisa dibatalkan karena Baekhyun tidak bilang lebih dulu. Jadi mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo menolak ajakkan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo: "Tidak bisa, aku ada voice call dengan Kai nanti... kalau kau mau bercerita besok saja disekolah."  
Baekhyun: "Kau menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo sudah tahu Baekhyun pasti akan menjawab begitu. Jujur Kyungsoo sekarang sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, satu satunya cara adalah mendengar cerita Baekhyun besok.

Kyungsoo: "Kalau kau kesepian dan butuh teman untuk bercerita, aku akan memberimu teman."  
Baekhyun: "Maksudmu?"  
Kyungsoo: "h***. download  
Baekhyun: "Kau menyuruhku mendownload aplikasi chatting?!"

Dari pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun pasti benar-benar kesal sekarang. Tapi jujur, menggunakan aplikasi chatting itu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Kau bisa merasa sangat akrab bahkan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal 5 menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo yang mengerti Baekhyun butuh hiburan, mengirim link download aplikasi itu. Lagipula, dia juga bisa bertemu orang yang lucu disana.

Kyungsoo: "Download saja... kadang kalau aku merasa kesepian, aku memakai aplikasi itu dan berkirim pesan dengan orang random disana, hahaha..."  
Baekhyun: "Sana voice call saja dengan Kai, aku tidak mau membaca pesan darimu lagi!"

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Pasalnya, satu-satunya sahabat sejak kecil dan teman sekolahnya mengabaikannya demi pacar gaynya itu. Baekhyun merasa tidak adil. Kai dan Kyungsoo baru saja bersama selama 1 tahun lebih, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berteman selama 10 tahun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pertemanannya hanya seharga aplikasi chatting tidak berguna ini.

Walaupun Baekhyun menggerutu dan mengutuk aplikasi tidak berguna itu. Pada akhirnya dia mendownload aplikasi itu. Mungkin karena dia penasaran atau dia memang kesepian. Intinya sekarang dia sedang membuat akun untuk aplikasi chatting tersebut.

"Hmm... username? bbh04 saja... atau bacon? Mana yang lebih bagus..."

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan username baconee04 karena username bacon dan bacon04 sudah digunakan oleh orang lain. Diapun melihat isi dari aplikasi chatting itu.

"Ahh apaan sih ini..."

Baekhyun kesal. Dia melempar handphonenya sembarang. Diapun akhirnya mengambil guling dan memakai selimut, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi, setelah bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, dia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Dan akhirnya diapun bangun mengambil handphonenya lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi, langsung menuju keranjangnya dan tidur telentang. Dia menambil handphone yang diletakkan disamping ranjangnya dan membuka handphonenya. Dia sungguh terganggu dengan notifikasi "Start Chatting" dari aplikasi yang didownload oleh Minseok tadi di cafe. Chanyeol menekan dan menahan aplikasi tersebut untuk menguninstallnya. Tapi jari jempolnya terhenti.

"Haruskah kucoba..."

Baekhyun yang juga mendapat notifikasi "Start Chatting" dari aplikasi yang sama mulai gerah. Dia segera menekan tombol uninstall, tapi aplikasi tersebut tidak terhapus dan malah muncul notifikasi dari handphonenya. Handphonenya error.

"Kenapa sih... Sepertinya aku harus membeli handphone baru."

Pada akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama membuka aplikasi tersebut.

"Hmm... Meet Strangers?"

"Meet Strangers ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 **Note: Akhirnya Chapt 2 ini up gaes... Akhirnya momen Chanbaeknya mulai... hehehe... maaf ya kalo kurang greget... terus rada gak jelas gitu... terus sorry juga kalo banyak typo :( Aku selalu mengetik tengah malem... paling pewe soalnya hehehe...**

 **Komen ya gaes kalo ada saran ato kritik... aku terima dengan senang hati :)**

 **Ohh iya, aku juga mau nanya? enaknya up tiap hari apa ya menurut kalian readers? Ato berapa hari sekali gitu?**


	3. Chapt 3 - Good Bye

"Hmm... Meet Strangers?"  
"Meet Strangers ya?"

Baekhyun membuka aplikasi tersebut dan mengutak atiknya. Terlihat opsi pilihan yang ditawarkan oleh aplikasi tersebut untuk memilih partner komunikasinya.

"Hmmm pilih partner komunikasi? Haruskah pria? Atau wanita? Haruskah aku melampiaskan kekesalanku pada wanita lain? Ahh tidak... Aku akan jadi pria brengsek kalau seperti itu... Kalau begitu pria saja... Dan tentu pilihan selanjutnya adalah teman."

Baekhyun memilih partner komunikasi pria sebagai teman. Setelah menunggu loading dari aplikasi yang mencari partner secara random, akhirnya akun Baekhyun masuk ke room chatting bersama orang tidak dikenal dan pastinya adalah seorang pria. Pria tidak dikenal itupun memulai chatting duluan.

Xxxx189: "hei..."  
Baconee04: "ahh... Hallo.."  
Xxxx189: "apa-apaan sapaan itu, kau gay ya?!"

Baconee04 is typing...  
Xxxx189 left the room.

"Hahh!"

Baekhyun terdiam kesal membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh pria itu. Dia ternganga karena tidak menyangka bahwa 1 kata hallo bisa membuatnya dianggap sebagai gay.

"Apaan sih pria itu... tidak jelas..."

Baekhyunpun ikut keluar dari room dan memulai pencarian partner lagi. Dia kembali memilih partner pria sebagai teman.

Baconee04: "Hai..."  
pcy61: "Hai juga..."  
Baconee04: "Untung sekali kali ini tidak bertemu orang aneh..."  
pcy61: "Ada apa? Bisakah kau intro?"  
Baconee04: "Tadi aku bertemu pria yang meneriakkiku seorang gay di room sebelumnya..."  
Baconee04: "Intro itu apa?"  
pcy61: "Ahh... begitu... intro itu perkenalan diri..., tidak usah menyebut namamu, cukup umur dan asal kotamu saja karena ini hanya random chat hahaha..."  
Baconee04: "Ohh begitu..."  
Baconee04: "Aku 18 tahun, dari Seoul"  
Baconee04: "Bagaimana denganmu?"

pcy61 is typing...  
pcy61 left the room.

"Apa lagi ini? Meninggalkan room setelah aku memberi tahu identitasku? dasar menyebalkan."

Baekhyun semakin kesal, karena setelah memberitahu lokasi dan umurnya kepada pria tidak dikenal. Pria itu meninggalkan room chat begitu saja. Baekhyun merasa dikhianati.

"Apakah aplikasi ini berisi dari orang-orang aneh..."

Baekhyun mencoba mencari partner pria lagi untuk dijadikan teman. Dia bertekad harus mendapatkan 1 teman baru berhenti menggunakan aplikasi ini. Diapun kembali mengirim pesan kepada orang asing.

badboy1897: "Hai..."  
Baconee04: "hai..."  
badboy1897: "Intro"  
Baconee04: "18 tahun, Seoul. Kau?"  
badboy1897: "15 tahun, Busan."  
Baconee04: "Boleh aku bilang sesuatu?"  
badboy1897: "Ya?"  
Baconee04: "Jujur, usernamemu sangat lucu... hahaha..."

badboy1897 left the room.

"Hahaha... baru begitu saja dia kesal... aplikasi ini lucu juga untuk menertawai orang."

.

.

.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang berada dirumahnya sedang mencoba menyalakan handphonenya kembali. Ya, baterai handphonenya habis. Itulah sebabnya chattingngannya dengan Baconee04 tiba-tiba terputus tadi.

 _ **"Chanyeol POV"**_

Kenapa tiba-tiba mati sih handphone bodoh ini. Padahal tadi aku sudah bertemu seorang pria yang seumuran denganku... walaupun hanya akan berstatus teman sih. Tapi kan kalau dia tertarik padaku aku bisa menariknya. Arghhh... hape sialan. Kau harus menyala sekarang... aku harus mencari partner baru lagi kan... Semoga pria itu masih aktif dan mencari partner dan kebetulan aku berpasangan dengannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

Baekhyun kembali mencari partner pria dengan status teman. Dia mulai terhibur dengan aplikasi ini. Masalah yang baru saja dihadapinya 3 jam yang lalu terasa sudah ia lupakan dan sudah tidak dia pedulikan lagi. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah cara dia bisa mendapatkan partner teman pria yang bisa dia jadikan benar-benar teman.

pcy61 enter the room  
Baconee04 enter the room  
pcy61 is typing...

Baconee04: "Hai..."  
pcy61: "Ohh… Hai Baconee04, aku pria yang tadi tidak sengaja keluar dari room karena handphoneku bermasalah."  
Baconee04: "Ahh pria yang menyuruhku intro kemudian setelah aku memberi intro kau meninggalkan room begitu saja..."  
pcy61: "Maaf... baterai handphoneku habis tadi, tapi sekarang tidak masalah... aku juga 18 tahun, Seoul."  
Baconee04: "Wahhh Seoul juga... boleh aku tahu didaerah mana? Siapa tahu kita berdekatan?"  
pcy61: "Gangnam..."  
Baconee04: "Gangnam juga?! Aku juga disana... Dunia ini sedikit sempit ya..."  
pcy61: "Hahaha... ngomong-ngomong kenapa usernamemu Baconee04? Bukankah itu nama makanan yang ditambah huruf ee dibelakangnya? Kau suka Bacon?"  
Baconee04: "Hahaha... aku suka bacon tapi aku lebih menyukai beef... tapi Bacon di usernameku bukan makanan ."  
pcy61: "Hahaha... maaf... mau bertukar nomor telepon? Bila koneksiku terputus atau handphoneku mati lagi, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa berchatting denganmu lagi."

...

Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan itu. Dia ragu haruskah dia memberikan nomornya kepada pria tidak dikenal ini atau tidak. Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya. Clue satu-satunya adalah pcy yang menurut Baekhyun adalah inisial namanya dan 61 kemungkinan adalah angka kesukaan pria itu. Dia ingin sekali berteman dengan pria ini. Menurut Baekhyun pria ini cukup ramah.

pcy61: "Bagaimana? Kenapa hanya dibaca?"  
Baconee04: "Ahh... maaf... kalau begitu, ayo bertukar nomor telepon."  
pcy61: "Nomorku 02xxx***xxxxx."  
Baconee04: "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencoba menghubungimu."

Baekhyun menekan nomor yang diberikan oleh username pcy61 itu. Dia mengklik tombol bergambar telepon dan nada sambungpun mulai terdengar. Tak lama, nada sambung tersebut berubah menjadi kata sapaan dari orang diseberang sana. Suara Baritone milik penelpon dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Haloo..."  
"Kau pcy61-nim?"  
"Ya... Kau Baconee04-sshi?"  
"ne..."  
"Oke, aku akan menyimpan nomormu."

Sambungan teleponpun diputus oleh pria yang diduga username pcy61. Baekhyun menyimpan nomor penelpon tersebut. Ketika jarinya mengklik tombol untuk menambah kontak, gerakan jempolnya terhenti ketika dia harus mengisi nama dari kontak baru itu.

Baconee04: "Aku harus menyimpan nomormu dengan nama apa?"  
pcy61: "simpan saja pcy, dan aku akan menyimpanmu dengan Baconee."  
Baconee04: "Ahh... baiklah pcy-nim."  
pcy61: "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di aplikasi chatiing xxx? Kau bisa menambahkanku sebagai teman menggunakan nomor handphoneku... chatting disini tidak nyaman."  
Baconee04: "Oke, aku akan coba mengirim pesan ke profile mu di aplikasi xxx."

Baconee04 left the room.  
pcy61 left the room.

Mereka bertukar nomor telepon, dan sekarang mereka akan saling berkomunikasi menggunakan aplikasi chatting xxx. Jujur Baekhyun tidak akan menyangka kalau dia akan berkenalan dengan orang asing sampai memberikan nomor handphonenya. Baekhyun tidak memikirkan hingga sejauh itu. Dia pikir, dia hanya akan berkenalan, bercerita keluh kesahnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan orang itu. Tidak sampai berlanjut di kehidupan nyata seperti ini.

Ting...

Notifikasi pesan di handphone Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol sedikit cukup senang? Karena mendapatkan teman pria lain. Walaupun dia tidak tahu pria yang dia ajak berkenalan ini single atau tidak, gay atau straight. Yang pasti, Chanyeol sangat bosan sekarang. Temannya Kai sedang voicecall dengan pacarnya. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Handphonenya tidak aktif, dan selalu tidak pernah aktif. Kadang Chanyeol meragukan Sehun itu sebenarnya memiliki handphone atau tidak.

Chanyeol melihat nama pengirim, terpampang nama pengirim yang sesuai dengan kontak yang sudah disimpannya tadi. Ya, Baconee. Pengirim yang disimpannya dengan nama Baconee dan tidak memiliki profile picture di profile akunnya mengiriminya pesan yang bertuliskan 4 huruf.

Baconee: Test  
pcy-nim: Ya, Baconee.  
Baconee: ini benar pcy-nim kan?  
pcy-nim: Jelas, aku sudah menyebut usernamemu barusan.  
Baconee: Ahh iya... hahaha...  
pcy-nim: Kau tidak tidur? Tidak sekolah besok? Berencana membolos?  
Baconee: Tidak, hahaha... aku sudah bolos hari ini...  
pcy-nim: Kau bolos hari ini? Aku juga bolos hari ini...  
Baconee: Wahh... kita sama-sama bukan pelajar baik... hahaha...  
pcy-nim: Tidurlah kalau kau tidak mau terlambat besok...

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Apa-apaan sih pria aneh ini. Kenapa dia menyuruhku tidur terus. Padahal kepala dan hatiku ini sedang tidak ingin tidur. Aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Memang apa pedulinya aku tidur atau tidak. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kehabisan topik? Makanya dia selalu menyuruh untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Ahh... aku ingin memulai topik dengan cerita pahitku hari ini... tapi akankah jadi tidak sopan kalau menceritakan hal pribadi kepada orang asing yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya. Ahh aku pusing...!

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia masih belum membalas chat dari Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar butuh teman untuk bersandar sekarang. Dia kecewa sudah dikhianati Yeri, bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau Yeri mungkin sudah melakukan hal itu berkali-kali tanpa diketahuinya.

Baconee: pcy-nim...  
pcy-nim: Ya? bisakah kau memanggilku pcy saja? Kita seumuran bro...  
Baconee: Tidak, aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu pcy-nim.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia bergumam, kenapa pria ini suka sekali sih mengatur-aturnya. Dari menyuruhnya tidur hingga memutuskan nama apa yang harus digunakan oleh Baekhyun untuk memanggil pria itu. Baekhyun lebih nyaman memanggilnya pcy-nim. Baekhyun memang tidak suka berlaku tidak sopan dan sok akrab dengan orang tidak dikenal. Baekhyun juga sulit akrab dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya.

pcy-nim: Ahh, baiklah, terserahmu saja...  
Baconee: boleh aku bertanya?  
pcy-nim: Ya?  
Baconee: Apa alasanmu menggunakan aplikasi tadi?  
pcy-nim: Maksudmu? Meet Strangers?  
Baconee: Ya.  
pcy-nim: Tidak ada alasan khusus... Sepupuku menginstalkannya untukku dan aku hanya menggunakannya karena aku sedang bosan.

Well, tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya... 'Aku ini seorang gay yang sedang mencari pasangan karena dilingkunganku sangat sulit menemukan gay yang membuatku tertarik. Jadi aku menggunakan aplikasi ini untuk berkenalan dengan pria gay lain.' Hell, itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol masih tahu batas. Negara ini belum meresmikan hubungan sesama jenis, dan orang-orang biasanya memandang hubungan sesama jenis itu sangat menjijikkan. Padahal menurut Chanyeol, tertarik, menyukai, dan mencintai itu tidak memandang umur dan jenis kelamin, serta apapun bentukmu.

Baconee: Ahh... boleh aku bercerita?  
pcy-nim: Ya, tentu.

 _ **"Chanyeol POV"**_

Sepertinya pria ini sadar kalau aku sudah kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan dan dia mau memulai topik baru. Tapi karena jawabanku selalu jawaban yang tidak bisa dibalas, dia pasti akan mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Dari sini aku sudah tahu alasan dia menggunakan aplikasi 'Meet Strangers'. Sudah pasti dia butuh teman, karena dia pasti sangat tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya sekarang. Haruskah aku jadi teman curhatnya?

.

.

.

Walaupun Chanyeol tidak menyukai sekolah dan belajar, dia sangat pintar. Apalagi dalam urusan musik. Bisa dibilang dia genius. Otaknya mungkin sangat jarang digunakan, makanya ketika dibutuhkan, otak itu bekerja dengan sangat maksimal seperti robot tanpa baterai yang baterainya kembali diisi.

Baconee: Alasanku menggunakan aplikasi tadi karena aku butuh teman. Jujur aku tidak memiliki teman, temanku hanya 2...

Well, menurut Chanyeol, pria yang memberikan namanya sendiri Baconee ini benar-benar sangat jujur. Siapa yang mau memberi tahu kepada orang asing kalau dia tidak memiliki teman. Orang biasanya pasti akan memamerkan betapa banyaknya teman yang mereka miliki. Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar prihatin dengan orang yang sedang berkirim pesan dengannya ini.

pcy-nim: Aku dengan senang hati akan menjadi temanmu.  
Baconee: hmm... jujur aku sedang kecewa sekarang.  
pcy-nim: Ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku.  
Baconee: Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau dikhianati seseorang? Tapi, setiap hari kau berada dekat dengannya. Kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu satu sama lain secara sepihak karena terlanjur kecewa, tapi kau tetap terpaksa bertemu dengannya karena ketidak sengajaan.  
pcy-nim: Jadi intinya, kau dikhianati dan kau memutus kontak secara sepihak tapi karena kau satu sekolah dengannya, kau terpaksa akan bertatap muka dengannya?  
Baconee: Hah? Yah... bisa dibilang begitu sih...  
pcy-nim: perempuan?  
Baconee: Bukan!  
pcy-nim: pria?  
Baconee: Ya, tentu saja perempuan bodoh... tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan seorang pria.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria yang sedang bicara dengannya ini. Tentu saja yang dimaksud Baekhyun itu perempuan. Baekhyun kan masih straight. Tidak mungkin dia akan membawa perasaannya bila yang mengkhianatinya itu adalah seorang pria. Karena dia juga tidak begitu peduli. Dia sudah terlalu terlanjur sayang kepada Yeri. Tapi perilaku Yeri tadi benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan dan membuat Baekhyun sangat ingin membuang yeri dari pikiran dan hatinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut membaca balasan dari pria yang diberi nama Baconee itu. Dia terbangun dari posisi tiduran santainya menjadi duduk. Dia cukup kesal membaca balasan yang diselipi kata bodoh pada kalimatnya. Chanyeol kan juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kehidupan orang straight. Karena dia sudah berubah menjadi gay, pikirannya berbeda jalan dengan orang straight.

pcy-nim: Kau baru saja bilang bodoh?

Jujur, Baekhyun sangat tidak sadar kalau dia menyelipi kata bodoh diantara kalimat yang dia kirim. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dia sudah berlaku tidak sopan terhadap orang dikenal. Padahal ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk berlaku sopan dan ramah serta tersenyum kepada semua orang, bahkan kepada orang yang belum dikenalnya.

Baconee: Maaf... aku tidak sengaja.

 _ **"Chanyeol POV"**_

Hahahah... kenapa pria ini lucu sekali. Padahal aku hanya bercanda untuk pura-pura marah. Jujur, pria ini terlalu polos untuk dikatakan berumur 18 tahun. Pantas saja dia dikhianati oleh mantan pacarnya hahaha... atau masih pacarnya? Lupakan, aku tidak peduli. Pria ini lucu, aku suka itu. Aku jadi penasaran dengan rupanya. Apakah rupanya selucu perilakunya atau rupanya tinggi kekar bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya? Hahaha... kalau bertolak belakang, jujur aku bisa tertawa hingga mati melihat pria bertubuh kekar bersikap polos dan lucu seperti ini.

.

.

.

pcy-nim: Tidak apa-apa... kata-kata kasar kadang membuatmu menjadi lebih akrab, hahaha... santai saja.  
Baconee: Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?

Chanyeol bingung harus membalas apa. Dia berpikir sebentar, apa maksud pertanyaan username Baconee itu. 1 menit, 2 menit, 5 menit berlalu. Dia masih memikirkan maksud pertanyaan Baconee. Apa yang dia minta dari Chanyeol? Pendapat tentang apa? Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Baconee: Hei, kenapa di read saja? Apa pertanyaanku sesulit itu? Atau kau tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya makanya kau tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya sendiri. Dia baru ingat kalau username Baconee itu menanyakan tentang saran yang harus dia lakukan bila bertemu dengan pacar yang telah mengkhianatinya itu. Chanyeol merasa benar-benar bodoh dan tenggelam oleh kepolosan dan kelucuan tingkah pengguna yang diberi nama Baconee olehnya.

Membaca balasan Baekhyun yang berkata kalau Chanyeol belum pernah berpacaran, jujur Chanyeol cukup sakit hati. Chanyeol memang belum pernah berpacaran dan tidak tahu rasanya berpacaran, tapi dia sangat tahu rasanya dikhianati. Dia bahkan di khianati oleh wanita yang bahkan belum menjadi miliknya. Betapa sakitnya Chanyeol mengingat hal itu.

pcy-nim: temui saja dia, bilang hubunganmu sudah berakhir dan jangan pernah bertemu lagi, kita cukup menjadi teman, tapi jangan harap kau bisa bersikap akrab denganmu.  
Baconee: Kan aku bilang aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya.  
pcy-nim: Temui dia untuk terakhir kalinya, kalau kau tidak mau bicara 4 mata, kau akan terlihat pengecut.

Ya, itulah yang Chanyeol lakukan saat dia dikhianati oleh Hyewon, teman masa kecil perempuannya yang dia sukai sejak lama. Chanyeol sangat mencintai Hyewon tapi Hyewon tidak menyadari perasaan Chanyeol dan malah menyuruh Chanyeol mendekatkan Hyewon dengan seorang pria yang notabenenya adalah temannya sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Hyewon sudah dekat sejak lahir, karena kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat. Chanyeol sering sekali mengunjungi rumah Hyewon dan mengajaknya bermain. Tapi, ketika dia mengajak Hyewon, Hyewon akan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengajak Dongjoo, teman Chanyeol disekolah. Hyewon bisa mengenal Dongjoo karena Chanyeol sering mengajak Dongjoo bermain bersama juga dengan Hyewon. Hyewon tidak pernah sekelas di sekolah dasar dengan Dongjoo, maka dari itu bila dia ingin bertemu Dongjoo, satu-satunya cara adalah melalui Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan polos dan bodohnya menuruti permintaan Hyewon. Dia tidak pernah sadar dan tidak pernah tahu, kalau yang dia lakukan itu sangat membantu Hyewon untuk menyalurkan perasaannya kepada Dongjoo. Sampai suatu saat, Hyewon meminta Chanyeol untuk mendekatkannya dengan Dongjoo.

 _ ***Flashback 6 tahun lalu***_

"Chanyeol..."

Wanita kecil berambut panjang itu memanggil pria yang sedang bermain gitar didepannya. Chanyeol dan Hyewon sedang berada ditaman dekat daerah rumah mereka. Mereka biasanya bermain disana hingga sore ketika akhir pekan. Pria bermata bulat yang sedang bermain gitar itu menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Hyewon.

"Hmm?"  
"Bisakah kau kesini sebentar?"  
"Ohh."

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan sambil membawa gitarnya berjalan menuju Hyewon yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Jujur dia melihat Hyewon dengan rambut yang terkena hembusan angin dan bermain ayunan merupakan fantasinya. Itu seperti mimpi, Hyewon bagaikan gadis di film princess yang dia tonton saat masih taman kanak-kanak dan dia pangeran yang akan segera menjemput purtinya. Tapi fantasi itu hancur seketika karena permintaan Hyewon yang tidak masuk akal.

"Bisakah kau menedekatkanku dengan Dongjoo?"  
"Hah? Maksudmu?"  
"Aku menyukainya."

Bagaikan tersambar petir mendengar pernyataan Hyewon barusan. Chanyeol yang sudah memendam rasa sejak lama terhadap Hyewon merasa sakit. Dia sakit hati mendengar pernyataan Hyewon. Padahal dia sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyeown setelah lulus sekolah dasar nanti. Walaupun masih agak lama, tapi dia bersabar agar Hyewon tidak terganggu saat ujian nanti. Tapi kesabarannya tidak terbalaskan dan terbuang sia-sia. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hyewon menyukai temannya sendiri. Hayalannya akan masa sekolah menengah pertamanya yang seharusnya dia berpacaran dengan Hyewon terasa hancur dan runtuh begitu saja seperti bangunan yang menjulang tinggi yang telah memakan waktu lama untuk dibangun, runtuh karena gempa bumi.

"Kau yakin?"  
"Ya, tolong dekatkan aku dengannya Chanyeol."  
"Huhh..."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya dia membantu Hyewon supaya bisa dekat dengan Dongjoo. Dia dengan sukarela memberikan nomor handphone Dongjoo pada Hyewon.

"Aku akan memberikan nomornya padamu nanti. Aku pulang dulu ya."  
"Tidak mau pulang bersama? Kau biasanya selalu mengantarku. Kau tidak mau mengantarku hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Hyewon barusan berhasil membuat Chanyeol geram. Chanyeol semakin kesal. Dia sudah tidak ingin lagi berada dekat-dekat dengan Hyewon, dia merasakan yang rasanya hanya dianggap sebagai teman dan diberi secercah harapan oleh Hyewon dan harapan itu hanyalah sebagai kebaikan dari seorang teman.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, kau pulang sendiri saja bisa kan?"

Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum didepan Hyewon agar perasaan sakitnya tidak terlihat dan dia juga sama sekali tidak mau menunjukkan rasa sakitnya di depan Hyewon, dia tidak mau dikasihani olehnya. Itu membuatnya semakin terlihat buruk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lupa nomor telepon Dongjoo, kirim padaku ya.."

Chanyeol kesal dan langsung berlari kerumahnya tanpa menghiraukan pernyataan terakhir Hyewon. Dia lelah dengan kenyataan ini. Sampainya dirumah, dia mengeluarkan handphonenya kemudian mengirim kontak Dongjoo kepada Hyewon. Bodoh sekali kau Chanyeol, masih mengirimnya.

Hyewon: terima kasih Chanyeol, kau memang sahabat terbaik.  
Chanyeol: ya.

Jawaban Chanyeol yang sangat singkat itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Itu sudah memiliki arti kalau dia tidak mau membahas hal itu lebih panjang dan semakin lebih panjang. Dia ingin mengakhirinya sampai disana saja. Diapun mencari kontak Dongjoo dan mengiriminya pesan.

Chanyeol: aku mengirimi kontakmu ke Hyewon, dia memintanya, dia menyukaimu.  
Dongjoo: Hyewon? Kenapa kau mengirimnya? Aku tahu kau menyukainya Chanyeol, tapi jangan relakan dia kepadaku, aku sudah memiliki wanita yang kusuka.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, sekarang Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah. Dia memberikan harapan kepada Hyewon seperti Chanyeol yang diberi harapan oleh Hyewon. Chanyeol menyesal memberi kontak Dongjoo tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu. Dia sempat berpikir, apakah ini yang namanya karma? Dia menjauhkan pikiran itu.

Chanyeol: tidak bisakah kau berpacaran dengannya? Sebentar saja? Kalau tidak cocok baru menjauh darinya.  
Dongjoo: kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau kan menyukainya?

Chanyeol terdiam dan tidak bisa membalas pesan terakhir dari Dongjoo. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata agar bisa mengelak dari kenyataan ini. Dia berpikir untuk mengukir kata-kata yang tidak bisa dibalas lagi. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan jalan terakhir untuk mengelak.

Chanyeol: aku tidak menyukainya, aku gay.

Cukup lama, pesan Chanyeol tidak dibalas oleh Dongjoo. Dia pasti cukup shock membaca pesan Chanyeol itu. Pasalnya, seorang straight biasanya menganggap hubungan sesama jenis itu menjijikkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, Chanyeol sangat ingin menghindar dari masalah ini. Dia lelah dengan Hyewon, tidak, dia mulai lelah dengan yang namanya wanita.

Dongjoo: kau gay?  
Chanyeol: ya, jadi aku mohon turuti kata Hyewon, kasihan dia.  
Dongjoo: hmm... Jangan bohong Chanyeol, aku tahu kau menyukainya, bila kau gay, buat apa kau bersusah payah membuat hati Hyewon senang.

Skak mat, Dongjoo sangat pintar membaca situasi. Chanyeol terlalu panik hingga mencari alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal untuk dicerna oleh orang normal. Alasan Chanyeol sangat klasik menurut Dongjoo. Dongjoo sadar kalau Chanyeol sedang menghindari masalah ini.

Chanyeol: maaf Dongjoo, aku memohon padamu... Tolonglah..  
Dongjoo: baiklah, aku akan mencoba berhubungan dengannya selama 1 minggu, bila tidak cocok, aku akan berhenti menghubunginya, dan yang utamanya, kau harus berkata jujur kepada Hyewon besok.

Chanyeol terkejut membaca balasan dari Dongjoo. Darimana Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan keberanian dan kepercayaan diri untuk menyatakan semuanya kepada Hyewon. Dia takut Hyewon tersakiti dan dia juga sudah tidak ingin tersakiti oleh Hyewon.

Chanyeol: aku tidak bisa.  
Dongjoo: ayolah Chanyeol, jadilah dewasa, kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan melakukan permintaanmu.  
Chanyeol: baiklah.

Chanyeol dengan berat hati menuruti permintaan Dongjoo. Dia bertekad akan mencoba menyatakan semuanya kepada Hyewon sesuai permintaan Dongjoo. Dia harus menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang. Chanyeol mencari kontak Hyewon dan membuat janji temu dengannya.

Chanyeol: Hyewon, besok temui aku didepan rumahmu jam 3 sore, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.  
Hyewon: oke.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan rumah Hyewon. Dia belum berani untuk memberitahu Hyewon bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Hatinya masih berat untuk mengucapkan yang sesungguhnya. Dia terdiam menggenggam dan menatap Handphonenya. Dia bimbang, haruskah dia menekan enter untuk mengirim pesan kepada Hyewon bahwa dia telah didepan rumahnya, ataukah dia harus membatalkan pertemuannya hari ini.

Setelah berpikir panjang sekitar 10 menit. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada Hyewon bahwa dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan hati dan pikirannya. Dia akan mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya.

Chanyeol: Hyewon, aku sudah didepan rumahmu, keluarlah.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Hyewon yang membaca pesan dari Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke pintu rumahnya untuk menemui Chanyeol sesuai janji. Dia dapat melihat Chanyeol berdiri membelakangi pagar rumahnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Hyewon mengejutkan Chanyeol dari belakang. Tapi, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Dengan wajah datar, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hyewon dalam-dalam. Dia menarik napas dan membuangnya pelan.

"Ada apa Chan?"

Hyewon dengan polosnya bertanya seperti itu kepada Chanyeol, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin katakan sekarang, yaitu mengakhiri hubungan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, ahh tidak. Mengakhiri hubungan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan hubungan pertemanannya. Chanyeol merasa tidak sanggup melihat wajah Hyewon lagi.

"Aku ingin bicara jujur padamu Hyewon."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Jujur, aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku sadar bahwa rasa sukaku ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan mendengar pernyataanmu kemarin saat kau bilang kau menyukai Dongjoo benar-benar membuatku sakit. Jadi aku harap, kau bisa menerima fakta bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi."  
"..."

Hyewon hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol yang panjang lebar. Dia masih mencerna maksud dari pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Sementara Chanyeol masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Hyewon.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi?"  
"Ya, aku sudah bilang pada Dongjoo untuk menghubungimu secepatnya. Aku akan pindah dari Seoul besok dan kau tidak perlu tahu aku akan pindah kemana."

Ya, Chanyeol sudah berencana pindah dari Seoul sejak lama, dikarenakan ibunya membuka bisnis di luar Seoul bersama saudaranya. Dan ayahnya? Ayahnya bahkan seorang direktur perusahaan yang bisa mengontrol semuanya dari rumah tanpa harus berangkat ke kantor bila tidak ada yang penting.

"..."

Hyewon hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Antara tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, terkejut, dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Hyewon menundukkan kepalanya agar wajah sedihnya tidak terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol sangatlah peka, dia memajukan tubuhnya. Dia melihat air mata menetes ke pipi Hyewon. Dia memajukan jari jempol tangan kanannya dan mengusap wajah Hyewon.

"Jangan menangis Hyewon. Aku yakin Dongjoo bisa menghiburmu, dan dia adalah orang yang tepat."

"Selamat tinggal."

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Note: kasih pendapat kalian ya tentang ff ini. Aku merasa masih kurang greget. Momen Chanbaeknya masih dikit banget.**


	4. Chapt 4 - My Secret

Kembali ke Baekhyun yang masih membutuhkan saran terhadap hubungannya dengan Yeri. Dia masih menunggu Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya. Baekhyun masih tidak tahu dan bingung, apa yang harus dia katakan bila dia bertemu Yeri besok di sekolah.

pcy-nim: Temui dia untuk terakhir kalinya, kalau kau tidak mau bicara 4 mata, kau akan terlihat pengecut.

Baekhyun belum membalas pesan dari username pcy-nim itu. Dia masih memikirkan saran dari pcy. Otaknya berkata ingin menjalankan semuanya sesuai yang pcy sarankan. Tapi hatinya masih terlalu lemah untuk menerima semuanya. 3 tahun yang dia jalankan dengan Yeri berakhir begitu saja.

Pcy-nim: Hey, kenapa hanya dibaca saja?  
Baconee: Maaf, aku masih memikirkan saranmu.  
Pcy-nim: Apalagi yang perlu dipertimbangkan, kubilang temui dan bicara baik baik dengannya. Setelah itu, kau akan terasa bebas.

Baekhyun menatap handphonennya datar. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan pcy-nim. Haruskah dia menghubungi Yeri dan melakukan seperti apa yang pcy-nim katakan, atau dia menuruti kata hatinya untuk menghindari Yeri saja. Baekhyun labil.

Pcy-nim: aku mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan ke akun "Meet Strangers" mu, terimalah.

Baekhyun membuka home akun aplikasi Meet Strangers dan melihat notifikasi permintaan pertemanan disana. Tapi, bukannya mengklik terima, Baekhyun malah keluar dari aplikasi itu, mengabaikan notifikasi yang masih muncul di halaman utama akunnya.

Baconee: apa yang terjadi kalau aku tidak mau bicara padanya.  
Pcy-nim: Kau akan menyesal... Selamanya.

Membaca balasan dari pcy, Baekhyun meletakkan handphonenya, tanda tidak berminat untuk menyentuh handphonenya lagi. Dia memilih untuk segera tidur dari pada berlarut dalam masalah ini dan malah terlambat untuk sekolah besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

Paginya, Baekhyun bangun lebih awal, dia mandi sarapan dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Tapi bukan berangkat ke sekolah, melainkan rumah Yeri. Baekhyun masih akan menjemput Yeri? Tidak, Baekhyun ingin menyelesaikan semuanya pagi ini didepan rumah Yeri. Dia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yeri secara baik-baik dan dewasa.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya melamun. Di otaknya sedang bekerja untuk menyusun kata-kata yang benar agar semua baik-baik saja. Diapun merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan handphone yang tidak dia sentuh sejak malam tadi. Melihat banyaknya notifikasi dari pria yang baru saja dia kenal, dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Membaca satu persatu pesan dari pria yang bernama pcy itu.

Pcy-nim: jadi bagaimana? Sudah kau putuskan?  
Pcy-nim: temui dia atau menghindar?  
Pcy-nim: hei jawab aku!  
Pcy-nim: Baconee-sshi...  
Pcy-nim: ayolah, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur kan?  
Pcy-nim: kau benar-benar tidur?  
Pcy-nim: sebelum kau tidur beritahu aku apa keputusanmu.

Today ~

Pcy-nim: Pagi Baconee...  
Pcy-nim: jadi apa keputusanmu?

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Ada apa sih dengan pria ini. Dia memaksa sekali ingin tahu keputusanku. Kita bahkan beru berkenalan belum sampai 24 jam. Kenapa dia mencampuri urusanku sih... Tapi bodohnya, akulah yang duluan membuatnya mencampuri urusanku. Bila aku tidak sepusing itu tadi malam, aku pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Ditambah lagi kemarin aku bertemu orang sombong bernama Chanyeol itu. Kurasa itu adalah hari sialku. Dari semua tempat dan waktu, kenapa aku harus bertemu dia disaat seperti itu. Kenapa harus disaat aku ribut dengan Yeri. Gossip pasti akan tersebar hari ini. Dan kalau gossip itu tersebar, itu pasti ulahnya. Ulah siapa lagi? Siapa lagi yang tahu kalau aku putus dengan Yeri? Kyungsoo bahkan belum tahu mengenai hal ini.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya tiba didepan rumah Yeri. Seketika dia terkejut dan bola matanya membesar. Ya, dia melihat pria yang bernama Taeyong itu berada didepan rumah Yeri dengan motor sportnya. Memang dia terlihat 10x lebih gagah dari Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mengantar jemput Yeri setiap hari. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terima. Baekhyun masih memastikan bahwa dia 10x lebih tampan dari pria yang bernama Taeyong itu.

Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya didalam mobil. Dia menunggu hingga Yeri keluar dari rumah. Dia juga memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taeyong. Seketika dia baru saja tersadar dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Tunggu! Dia membawa motor. Lalu kenapa kemarin dia naik bus? Aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang aneh disini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga pernah melihat pria bernama Taeyong itu memakai seragam sekolah 2 bulan lalu saat aku kencan dengan Yeri disebuah bioskop. Tapi aku kira dia hanya pengunjung biasa yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir... Ya! Dia membuntuti Yeri selama ini! Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang! Bila dia selalu membawa motor kesekolah, untuk apa dia susah payah naik bus kemarin, apalagi alasannya kalau bukan membuntuti Yeri! Apakah Yeri tidak sadar? Oke, aku selesai. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku harap masalah ini selesai pagi ini.

.

.

Yeri keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya. Awalnya dia menyapa Taeyong terlebih dahulu. Dia menghampiri Taeyong. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sebuah mobil hitam yang terlihat tidak asing terparkir diseberang rumahnya. Diapun akhirnya menyuruh Taeyong menunggu dan dengan sendirinya berinisiatif menghampiri mobil itu dan masuk kedalam mobil kemudian duduk dikursi penumpang.

"Kau menyadarinya ternyata."  
"Aku sudah hapal bentuk, warna, dan plat serta aura mobilmu."  
"Hahaha..."  
"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Dia kembali memutar otak dan mencoba mengingat semua kalimat yang harusnya dia ucapkan saat sudah berkesempatan bertemu dengan Yeri dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi bodohnya, semua ingatan itu tertutup oleh rasa gugup dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun melupakan semua kalimat yang sudah disusun secara rapi itu.

"Hmm..."

Baekhyun bergumam. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia akhirnya mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba membuangnya perlahan. Jujur, Baekhyun merasa, mengucapkan kata perpisahan lebih sulit dari mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Ada apa? Aku bisa terlambat, cepatlah"  
"Hmm... Aku ingin meluruskan semuanya, jadi hubungan kita sudah berakhir tadi malam. Dan aku minta maaf jika perlakuanku padamu selama ini membuatmu tidak menyukaiku lagi. Aku juga minta maaf bila aku kadang ngambek dan tidak mau bicara padamu, tapi aku hanya bercanda dan..."  
"Cukup oppa... Aku tahu kalau kau hanya bercanda dan perlakuanmu padaku sebenarnya tidak membuatku membencimu."  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu... Kalau begitu, ini perpisahan yang sebenarnya kan... Hahaha.." (Baekhyun tertawa canggung)  
"Boleh aku bilang sesuatu padamu oppa?"  
"Tentu."  
"Kau mau tahu alasan aku memulai hubungan dengan Taeyong padahal kita tidak ada masalah dan kemarin hari jadi kita yang ke 3 tahun?"

"Kau, jujur, kau terlalu baik oppa.. Kau memberikan segalanya untukku. Hubungan kita sangat berjalan mulu. Tapi karena itu aku merasa aku tidak bisa berkembang dan mengembangkan perasaanku padamu. Setiap konflik, selalu oppa yang mengalah. Padahal aku sadar bahwa aku yang salah. Aku menunggu oppa menjadi lebih tegas, tapi oppa tetap saja oppa yang selalu mengalah dan memberikan semua yang terbaik untukku. Dan itulah yang membuatku mulai merasa bosan dan merasa tidak bisa lagi bersamamu, aku tidak mau membohongi mu dan perasaanku. Karena itulah, aku sebenarnya tahu oppa membuntutiku kemarin, tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku juga tahu oppa pasti akan menemuiku dan membicarakan semuanya dan mengakhiri semuanya dengan baik."  
"Boleh aku bertanya?"  
"Ya."  
"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"  
"Aku masih menyukaimu oppa, tapi aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku harap kau menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku."  
"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Perpisahan ini... Aku harap bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih bahagia dan lebih baik."  
"Tentu. Kurasa pembicaraan kita berakhir disini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik oppa, kuharap kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku."

Yeri keluar dari mobil Baekhyun dan menaiki motor Taeyong untuk berangkat kesekolah. Sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam menunduk di kursi penumpang belakang mobil hitamnya. Dia sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu lemah. Airmatanya menetes membasahi celananya. Diapun mengusap air matanya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Setelah merasa dirinya lebih baik. Diapun menyuruh supirnya mengantarnya kesekolah. Walaupun Baekhyun tahu, dia pasti akan membolos lagi.

.

.

Sama seperti kemarin, Baekhyun membolos lagi. Perbedaannya adalah, bolos kali ini, dia tidak mengabari kepada sabahatnya Kyungsoo bahwa dia akan bolos. Alhasil, Kyungsoo menghubunginya terus menerus. Baekhyun sengaja mengaktifkan mode getar pada handphonenya dan meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja yang agak sedikit jauh darinya agar tidurnya tidak terganggu oleh Kyungsoo yang sudah pasti terus berusaha menghubunginya.

Ya, Baekhyun tidur, disofa nyaman dengan ruang kedap suara. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di studio band. Pagi itu, dia lagsung mengambil kunci studio band dan menguncinya kembali agar tidak ada yang masuk kedalam sana. Diapun tiduran disofa yang ada di ruangan mengscroll layar handphonenya hingga akhirnya dia mengantuk dan tidur.  
Sudah 3 jam Baekhyun tertidur disana.

Tepat waktu istirahat, Suara kunci terdengar dari luar ruang band. Suara kunci? Tentu saja, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang memiliki akses memasuki ruang band. Tetapi, pengurus ruang band juga memiliki akses untuk keluar masuk ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun memiliki akses khusus karena dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah.

Suara kunci terdengar semakin keras, Nampak orang diluar itu sedang berusaha mencocokkan dan memutar kunci yang benar. Hingga akhirnya gagang pintu bergerak kebawah, dan cahaya mulai masuk dari luar. Pria tampan berbadan tinggi itu masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seoang namja mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas disofa. Namja tinggi itu tersentak terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas disofa.

"Baek-hyun...? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa dia tidak kepanasan? Panas sekali disini."

Chanyeol, ya, pria tampan dan tinggi yang memasuki ruang band itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol merupakan pemegang kunci ruang band. Dia memiliki akses untuk membuka dan menutup ruang band saat ada kegiatan pada jadwalnya. Diapun menyalakan AC kemudian duduk tepat didepan Keyboard dan mulai menyalakan seperangkat alat band lainnya.

"Haruskah kubangunkan dia? Dia pasti terganggu bila aku bermain musik disini… Haruskah aku bermain lagu melo saja agar tidurnya makin nyenyak? Tapi… apa hubungannya dengan diriku tidurnya nyaman atau tidak."

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mematikan semua perangkat alat band yang baru saja dia nyalakan. Dia batal bermain musik karena suara itu pasti akan mengganggu Baekhyun yang tidur. Chanyeol bosan. Diapun akhirnya mengeluarkan handphonenya dari sakunya dan membuka inbox pesan.

"Pria ini kenapa suka sekali sih hanya membaca. Paling tidak balas 1 huruf juga tidak masalah."

Ya, pria yang memiliki username pcy61 ini sedang membahas pria yang diberi nama Baconee olehnya. Akhirnya diapun mencoba mengirim pesan lagi kepada pria yang diberi nama Baconee itu. Sesaat Chanyeol menekan tombol enter, handphone Baekhyun bergetar dan layarnya memunculkan notifikasi pesan masuk. Awalnya, Chanyeol hanya mengira itu hanya suara pesan masuk dari temannya di handphone Baekhyun. Diapun mengirim pesan lagi kepada pria yang diberi nama Baconee itu.

Pcy-nim: Hey…  
Pcy-nim: Kenapa tidak membalas?  
Pcy-nim: Kau sudah memutuskan kan?

"Ohh… suara apa ini? Suara getaran handphone, tapi darimana?"

Chanyeol menoleh kesegala arah dan menemukan sumber getaran dari handphone yang diletakkan di meja yang tidak jauh darinya. Chanyeol mendekat menuju meja tempat handphone Baekhyun diletakkan.

"Eii… tidak mungkin kan ketika aku mengirim pesan padanya, handphone ini bergetar disaat yang sama."

Chanyeol mencoba menekan tombol berbentuk telepon kemudian memilih nama Baconee pada smartphonenya. Menunggu nada sambung sebentar, kemudian seperti yang dia kira, handphone Baekhyun bergetar dan yang mengejutkan, layarnya menunjukkan kontak pria yang diberi nama pcy-nim, percis seperti yang Chanyeol tahu, yang menyebutnya pcy-nim hanyalah pria yang dia ketahui sebagai Baconee.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut kemudian membalik handphone Baekhyun dan mengakhiri sambungan telepon kepada Baconee yang sengaja dia buat. senyum kecil terlintas di bibir Chanyeol. Dia menghela napasnya kemudian mencoba membalikkan badannya membereskan alat band diruang itu dan mendengar gumaman dari namja mungil yang tertidur pulas itu.

"Uhh... dingin..."

Namja mungil itu meringkukkan badannya agar tidak kedinginan. Dia bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya untuk mengambil posisi yang paling nyaman. Chanyeol yang mendengar gumaman Baekhyun mematikan AC yang dia nyalakan, kemudian melepas jas seragamnya dan menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan jasnya. kemudian dia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas.

"Jadi kau adalah pria labil yang bernama Baconee itu... kurasa melihatmu membolos, tidak semangat dan malah tidur disini, aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. setelah selesai membereskan peralatan band, Chanyeol keluar dari ruang band dan tak lupa mengunci pintu ruang Band seperti sedia kala sebelum dia masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

.

.

Sekitar sore hari, akhirnya Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berat, mungkin efek hatinya yang kelelahan menghadapi semua ini, fisiknya jadi lelah? Baekhyun terbangun menyeka liurnya yang sudah kering di sekitar bibirnya. Dia membangkitkan badannya dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan jas yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya itu. Diapun menengok ke lantai dan mengambil jas itu.

"Ini jas siapa? Aku masih mengenakan jasku."

Baekhyun melihat ketubuhnya yang masih mengenakan jas kepunyaannya. Diapun membolak balik Jas itu mencari logo sekolah yang diatasnya terdapat nama pemilik jas tersebut.

"Park… Chan-yeol? Chanyeol? Chaannn…yeooll? Siapa?"

Baekhyun masih belum selesai mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah bangun tidur. Entah kenapa otaknya terasa kosong sekarang. Dia meletakkan lagi jas yang merupakan kepemilikkan pria bernama Park Chanyeol diatas pahanya. Dia menghela napas sebentar dan kemudian bak disambar petir, matanya langsung membulat besar dan mencari lagi nama pemilik jas itu dengan panic.

"AKU TIDAK SALAH BACA KAN?" Baekhyun mengusap dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap tajam bordiran nama pemilik jas itu.  
"PARK CHANYEOL? DIA KESINI?!"

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati melihat pemilik jas tersebut adalah Chanyeol. Cukup sampai disana terkejutnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa dia tadinya akan tidur sebentar,tapi dia merasa energinya terisi penuh seperti sehabis melakukan hibernasi. Diapun mengambil handphonenya untuk melihat seberapa lama dia tidur.

"SUDAH JAM 4! Aku hibernasikah? Lama sekali aku tidur... huuaammmm..."

Sudah tidur selama itupun, Baekhyun masih saja menguap. Dia duduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya. Dia melamun, sampai akhirnya dia membulatkan matanya menjadi besar.

"Tunggu... bukankah seharusnya kegiatan band dimulai setengah jam yang lalu? Hari ini kan hari rabu..."

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan menyimpan jas Chanyeol di dalam tasnya. Kemudian dia mengambil kunci yang berada disakunya untuk keluar dari ruang band. Dia berjalan menuju keluar sekolah sambil membuka handphonenya melihat beberapa notifikasi, ada notifikasi dari Kyungsoo yang sangat amat banyak sekali, notifikasi club band dan beberapa notifikasi dari pria bernama pcy-nim.

"Kyungsoo... pesan darinya pasti tidak penting, nanti malam saja mengabarinya."  
"Club band... hari ini tidak ada kegiatan dikarenakan Chanyeol pengurus ruang tidak membawa kunci dan Baekhyun yang memiliki akses khusus tidak hadir."  
"Pcy-nim... Misscall? Untuk apa dia menelponku?"

Baekhyun menyimpan handhonenya kedalam saku celananya. Didepan gerbang sekolah terlihat mobil sport hitam yang sudah setia menunggu didepan gerbang dan agak sedikit menghalangi jalan. Saat Baekhyun mencapai gerbang, perlahan, kaca mobil itu terbuka dan jelas sekali Chanyeol terlihat duduk dikursi pengemudi dan sedang menatap dan berkontak mata dengan Baekhyun.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"  
"Masuklah."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti terima kasih? Dan kau juga harus mengembalikan sesuatu padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum licik.

Baekhyun akhirnya menurut dan masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol. Beberapa murid wanita lain hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun iri. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol sendiri yang menawarkan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan memasuki mobil Chanyeol itu bagaikan suatu keajaiban. Karena selain Chanyeol sendiri yang membawa mobil itu, bahkan temannya tidak diperbolehkan untuk memasuki mobil sport hitam kesayangannya itu. Walaupun Chanyeol memang belum memiliki SIM, tapi status keluarganya yang bisa dibilang bisa menikmati fasilitas apapun selama ada uang membuat Chanyeol bisa berbuat sesuka hati.

"Kita kemana?"  
"Tentu saja rumahmu Baek..."  
"Kau tahu rumahku?"  
"Tentu saja tidak, arahkan jalannya."  
"Ahh..."  
"Kau.. tidak ingin mengembalikan sesuatu padaku?"

Baekhyun gugup. Dia bingung, seketika dia lupa apa yang harus dikembalikan. Dia berpikir agak lama. Baekhyun melamun sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dia kembalikan kepada Chanyeol dan apa yang harus dia katakan. Otaknya bekerja sangat lama. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Hei... nyawamu belum terkumpul setelah bangun tidur tadi?"  
"Ahh... maaf... sudah berapa lama kau menungguku didepan sana?"  
"Hmm... sekitar setengah jam?... Lupakan... kau tidak mau mengembalikan jasku?"

Ahh iya... jas... Baekhyun baru teringat bahwa jas kepemilikkan Park Chanyeollah yang harus dia kembalikan, yang dia gunakan sebagai selimut entah sejak kapan. Yang membuatnya tidur semakin nyenyak akibat bau maskulin dari pemilik jas yang menempel pada jas tersebut. Baekhyun mengeluarkan jas yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dari tas sekolahnya. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas ja situ.

"Apa perlu ku laundry terlebih dahulu baru kukembalikan?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak mengenai tawaran Baekhyun. Senyum kecil tergambar diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mencuci jasku kemudian mengembalikannya padaku bila sudah selesai."

Baekhyun menunduk menatap jas yang terdapat nama kepemilikan Park Chanyeol itu berada digenggamman tangannya. Suasana hening. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia memikirkan kata apa yang cocok, maaf. Atau terima kasih. Chanyeol yang melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri akhirnya menghela napas dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan... Aku tahu kau bingung antara ingin meminta maaf atau berterima kasih. Aku mengerti. Tapi aku ingin bertanya 1 hal."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol mendengar permintaan Chanyeol barusan. Dia sebisa mungkin menatap Chanyeol dengan serius karena itu satu-satunya usahanya agar bisa menunjukkan betapa berterima kasihnya dia kepada Chanyeol. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeollah yang membuat kegiatan band tidak diadakan hari ini. Dan bila kegiatan band diadakan, baekhyun siap menerima kata-kata kasar dari teman seclubnya. Ya, karena Baekhyun anak pemilik sekolah dan bisa memakai ruangan sesuka hati, anak club band pasti tidak berani mengusirnya dan alhasil mereka akan membicarakan Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"  
"Kau sudah putus dengan Yeri?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia lelah membahas hubungannya dengan Yeri. Dia ingin segera melupakan Yeri agar hatinya bisa merasa nyaman dan dia bisa menghirup napas lega.

"Kau kan sudah melihatnya kemarin."  
"Bukankah itu hanya karena kau marah, kau jadi berkata seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Dia benar-benar merasa bahwa Chanyeol memang ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mengikuti alur yang sudah dipimpin oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah bicara baik-baik dengannya tadi pagi dan hubungan kami resmi berakhir, puas?

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Walaupun senyum itu kecil sekali, Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Diapun menyipitkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau baru saja tersenyum?"  
"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"  
"Jangan bilang padaku kau menyukai Yeri?"  
"Hah?"  
"Aku baru putus dengan Yeri dan kau tersenyum. Bukankah itu tanda bahwa kau senang aku putus dengan Yeri dan kau akan mengencaninya... Yah siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan yeoja tercantik disekolah ini."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. Menurut Chanyeol, perkataan Baekhyun sangat tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa Chanyeol mengejar Yeri? Chanyeol itu gay. Tapi masuk akal bagi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol itu gay. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol tidak tahu respon Baekhyun mengenai hubungan sesama jenis. Apakah dia menyukai hubungan sesama jenis? Biasa saja? Terima terima saja? Atau merasa jijik? Chanyeol belum berani mengambil resiko.

"Huhh..."  
"Benarkan? Kau menyukai Yeri? Jangan bermimpi Chanyeol, dia sudah berkencan dengan Taeyong. Tapi kalau kau mau mencoba ya silahkan... Ohh iya, lurus lagi ada perempatan belok kiri kemudian lurus hingga bertemu jalan kedua disebelah kanan, disana rumahku. Lagipula, kau cukup tampan.. Ahh tidak kau bisa dibilang namja tertampan disekolah, pasti sangat mudah bagimu untuk mendapatkan Yeri.

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun sebentar. Dia tersenyum. Baru saja dia mendengar kata-kata bahwa dia tampan jelas keluar dari mulut namja pendek yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Dia merasa jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang dan dia tidak sanggup menahan rasa senangnya itu.

"Baekhyun?"  
"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memutar kemudi mobilnya kearah kanan, kemudian menginjak rem tanda bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu di depan rumah megah Baekhyun.

"Kau mau tahu rahasiaku?"  
"Memangnya apa peduliku harus tahu rahasiamu. Sangat tidak penting. Pokoknya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian memegang gagang pembuka mobil dengan tangan kirinya dan membuka pintu untuk keluar dari mobil. Tapi ketika langkah kaki kanannya sudah menyentuh aspal, tangan kirinya tertahan didalam mobil. Genggaman hangat menyentuh pergelangan tangannya tanda bahwa Namja yang telah mengantarnya pulang itu menahan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu rahasiaku?"

Baekhyun yang merasa tangan kanannya tertahan kembali masuk kedalam mobil untuk mendengar celotehan namja yang duduk di kursi pengemudi itu. Dia memutar bola matanya malas dan kemudian duduk menghadap namja yang telah mengantarnya pulang itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengar rahasiamu. Setelah aku tahu rahasiamu, bisakah kau membiarkanku keluar dari mobil ini dan beristirahat dengan tenang dikamarku? Jujur, aku terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan candaanmu."  
"Hmm... Baiklah... Tapi 1 hal yang aku yakin, kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat sedamai itu setelah mengetahui rahasiaku."

Jujur, Baekhyun sedang merasa seperti bicara dengan anak SD yang ingin mengumbar gosip tentang dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas pendek dan menerima celotehan panjang lebar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, jadi rahaisamu apa? Mengenai aku beristirahat dengan nyaman atau tidak, itu urusanku."  
"Hmm... Baiklah, jangan kaget..."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya. Dia hanya ingin pembicaraan ini berakhir cepat dan beristirahat dengan damai di kamar tercintanya. Tapi namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini menghalanginya untuk bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

"Iyaa... Rahasiamu apa? Cepat?!  
"Aku... Aku seorang gay."

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Chapt 5 - Changed

"Aku... Aku seorang gay."

Rahang Baekhyun turun kebawah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Bola mata sipitnya terlihat membesar. Dia mulai mengeluarkan sedikit keringat melalui keningnya. Padahal dia berada di mobil sport mahal dengan AC menyala. Ya, Baekhyun terkejut, sangat terkejut. Rahasia Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sangat tidak pantas untuk didengar olehnya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan seorang gay, tapi, dia terkejut, bagaimana seorang Chanyeol yang selalu didekati wanita-wanita cantik berdada besar idaman Baekhyun bisa menahan nafsunya ketika dekat dengan wanita-wanita itu. Dan semuanya terjawab. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol terlalu menyia-nyiakan wajah tampannya. Dia kembali menyadarkan dirinya dan harus merespon Chanyeol akan pernyataannya barusan. Dia berpikir sebentar dan menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Lalu... sekarang aku boleh turun dan beristirahat dengan nyaman?"

"Ya, silahkan turun."

"Ahh.. terima kasih."

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil sport hitam milik Chanyeol. Jujur, Baekhyun cukup gugup sekarang. Dia dihantui banyak pikiran. Ketika sampai di kamar yang dirindukannya, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangannya dan hanya melamun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya kosong. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memfokuskan dirinya.

Plakk... Baekhyun menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Sadar Baekhyun... ayo segera mandi dan pergi tidur."

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ketika mandipun, dia masih melamun. Air mengalir dari showernya mengalir dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Dia masih saja berpikir, bagaimana seorang Chanyeol bisa menjadi gay. Akhirnya diapun menyelesaikan acara mandinya dengan tidak nyaman.

 ** _"Meet Strangers"_**

Baekhyun berbaring di kasur sambil menutup mata dan memeluk guling berharap pernyataan Chanyeol tadi menghilang dari pikirannya. Tapi gagal. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Istirahatnya benar-benar terganggu karena pernyataan namja yang telah mengantarnya pulang itu. Mau tidak mau Baekhyunpun akhirnya mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo: "Hallo? Ada apa Baek? Aku sedang dinner dengan Kai, teleponnya nanti saja ya"

Tutt... tuttt... tuttt... Sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri dan mengutuk Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata kasar dikamarnya dan setelah agak lama merenung. Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pesan yang dianggurkannya sejak pagi. Ya, pesan dari pria yang diberi nama pcy-nim. Dia membuka pesan dari pcy-nim membacanya dan pada akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membalasnya.

Baconee: Hei... aku sudah memutuskannya tadi pagi. Apa itu pilihan yang benar?

Pcy-nim: Menurutku, bila kau tidak menyesal, maka pilihanmu benar. Kau menyesal?

Baconee: Tidak sih... tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur.

Pcy-nim: Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?

Chanyeol yang berada diseberang sana, membalas pesan Baconee tersenyum lebar. Pria yang sedang tersenyum ini sudah mengetahui bahwa pemilik akun Baconee adalah teman sekolahnya sendiri dan bahkan satu club, yaitu Baekhyun. Dia pasti sudah tahu alasan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur, yaitu karena pernyataan akan rahasianya tadi, dan dia sedang mencoba memancing Baekhyun untuk menceritakannya kepada seorang pcy-nim yaitu Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah tipe pria polos yang memberikan segalanya kepada orang yang sudah dekat dengannya.

Baconee: Tadi sore, temanku memberi tahuku rahasianya... Tidak bisa dibilang temanku juga sih… aku tidak dekat dengannya. Aku tahu aku memang tidak seharusnya membocorkan rahasianya yang bahkan tidak akrab denganku, tapi ini benar-benar sangat menggangguku.

"Got You Baekhyun!"

Pcy-nim: Bukan temanmu? Hmm… tidak apa-apa ceritakan saja padaku, lagipula aku tidak mengenal temanmu itu.

Baconee: hmm...

Baconee: Apa pendapatmu tentang gay?

Pcy-nim: ...

Baconee: Ada apa? Apa pertanyaanku terdengar aneh? Kau benci gay ya?

Chanyeol benar-benar senang bisa memancing Baekhyun membahas kearah sini. Dia memutar kursi belajarnya kesana kemari saking senangnya. Kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya lagi dengan nyaman diatas meja dan mulai mengetik untuk membalas pesan dari pemilik nama Baconee itu.

Pcy-nim: Tidak... aku biasa saja akan gay... tapi kenapa? Rahasia temanmu itu, dia gay?

Baconee: IYA!

Pcy-nim: Lalu? Masalahnya?

Baconee: Aku harus apa? Aku bahkan tidak dekat dengannya, dia bahkan idola semua wanita di sekolah. Dan dia secara tiba-tiba memberitahu bahwa dia gay kepadaku? Aku yang sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya... bukankah itu aneh?

Pcy-nim: Kau tidak dekat dengannya?

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya membaca balasan Baekhyun yang panjang lebar itu. Apakah selama ini hanya Chanyeol sepihak yang mulai merasa semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun? Apakah ini artinya status Chanyeol selamanya hanya akan menjadi teman sekolah dan teman seangkatan serta teman seclub band Baekhyun saja?

Baconee: Bukan tidak dekat sih... kami bahkan satu club, kami hanya pernah bicara beberapa kali dan mungkin pertama kali aku bicara dengannya...kemarin?

Pcy-nim: Kau pertama kali berbicara dengannya kemarin?!

Baconee: Ya, seingatku...

Chanyeol meletakkan handphonenya sebentar diatas meja. Dia menghela napas panjang tidak percaya akan jawaban Baekhyun. Padahal, Chanyeol ingat betul, pertama kali dia dan Baekhyun berkomunikasi itu saat masa orientasi siswa. Mereka berkenalan sebentar dan sepakat untuk ikut club band sebelum mereka dipisah kedalam kelompok berbeda. Chanyeol pikir selama ini Baekhyun hanya tidak mau dekat dengan siapapun karena statusnya sebagai anak pemilik sekolah terbongkar. Tapi ternyata dia salah, ternyata selama ini, Baekhyun tidak ingat kalau ada pria bernama Chanyeol yang dulu sempat akrab dengannya semasa orientasi siswa.

Pcy-nim: Kau yakin?

Baconee: Ahh aku tidak tahu, intinya aku baru mulai bicara dengannya kemarin dan tadi sore dia sudah membocorkan rahasianya padaku bahwa dia gay, apalagi dia memberitahunya tepat setelah aku putus dengan mantan pacarku, awalnya aku pikir, dia bertanya mengenai hubunganku dengan mantanku karena dia tertarik dengan wanita itu, tapi setelah mendengar rahasianya, aku rasa tidak mungkin.

Pcy-nim: Ingin mendengarkan jawabanku alasan kenapa dia memberitahumu bahwa dia gay?

Baconee: Kenapa?

Pcy-nim: Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? Kau bisa terkejut...

Baconee: Ya, aku ingin mendengarnya dan aku yakin karena biasanya perkataanmu itu ada benarnya, contohnya seperti konsultasi hubunganku dengan mantan pacarku. Dan aku juga tidak akan terkejut.

Pcy-nim: hmm...

Baconee: Cepatlah, aku jadi penasaran .

Pcy-nim: Itu tandanya... dia tertarik padamu.

Bagaikan tersambar petir ketika Baekhyun membaca balasan terakhir dari pria yang diberi nama pcy-nim itu. Tubuhnya membeku dan tangannya bergetar. Bola mata sipitnya benar-benar membesar seakan bisa keluar dari tempatnya. Dia menganga, bahkan 1 buah hamburger terbesar bisa memasuki mulut kecilnya itu. Baekhyun tidak percaya akan kalimat terakhir balasan dari pria yang diberi nama pcy-nim itu. Dia tidak bisa, ahh bukan tidak bisa, tapi dia tidak mau menerima fakta itu, dia belum siap.

Setelah agak lama tidak membalas pesan dari pcy-nim, handphone Baekhyun berbunyi lagi, tanda pesan masuk dan Baekhyun segera membacanya.

Pcy-nim: Ada apa? Kau benci gay?

Baconee: Bukan... bukan aku membenci gay... tapi aku agak sedikit aneh mengenai hubungan sesama jenis.

Pcy-nim: Maksudmu?

Baconee: Apa kau gay?

Kali ini, giliran pria yang diberi nama Pcy-nim itulah yang tidak berani membalas pesan terakhir dari namja yang diberi nama Baconee itu. Dia ragu harus jujur bahwa dia gay atau bohong dan bilang dia adalah pria straight.

Baconee: Kau gay ya? hahaha...

Pcy-nim: Hmm... ya, begitulah...

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk jujur. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat, Baekhyun pasti akan tahu bahwa Pcy-nim itu adalah Chanyeol sendiri, karena semakin Chanyeol mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun, semakin dalam juga dia memasuki kehidupannya dan statusnya pasti akan diketahui.

Baconee: Huhh.. sudah kuduga, pantas saja kau biasa saja mendengar temanku gay.

Pcy-nim: Ehh? Kau tidak masalah berteman dengan gay sepertiku?

Baconee: Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mempermasalahkan gaynya, tapi aku mempermasalahkan orang yang gay itu.

Pcy-nim: Memangnya ada apa dengan temanmu itu?

Baconee: Tadi kau bilang bila dia memberitahuku rahasianya mengenai dia gay, dia tertarik padaku...

Pcy-nim: Ahh... itu... aku hanya bercanda...

Baconee: APA?! KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU PANIK TADI DAN KAU MENARIK KATA-KATAMU SEKARANG?! HEI! INI BENAR BENAR TIDAK LUCU -_-

Pcy-nim: Maaf... hahaha... mungkin dia memberi tahu rahasianya padamu karena dia sudah merasa dekat denganmu atau ingin mendekatkan diri denganmu. Kau tidak punya teman kan?

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa pernyataan pcy-nim ini ada benarnya juga. Baekhyun tidak punya teman, temannya hanya Kyungsoo, satu-satunya. Mungkin bisa saja Chanyeol hanya ingin mendekatkan diri sebagai teman karena dia tahu Baekhyun tidak punya teman. Tapi apa alasannya dia menjadikan Baekhyun teman? Teman Chanyeol kan banyak. Tunggu? Banyak? Baekhyun hanya pernah melihat Chanyeol hang out bersama Kai dan Sehun. Tunggu? Teman Chanyeol hanya 2? Baekyun baru menyadari hal itu.

Baconee: Iyaa... aku tidak punya teman dan kurasa dia juga kesepian...

Pcy-nim: Huh? Dia kesepian?

Baconee: Ya... kalau dia tidak kesepian, bagaimana bisa dia tidak haus akan wanita dan temannya hanya 2 orang?

Pcy-nim: Temannya hanya 2 orang ?!

Baconee: Ya... setahuku.

Pcy-nim: Eii... pria populer di kalangan wanita sepertinya tidak mungkin temannya hanya 2.

Jujur, Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Dia tadinya hanya menganggap enteng pernyataan Baekhyun. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, pernyataan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga, Chanyeol hanya memliki 2 orang teman, yaitu Sehun dan Kai.

Baconee: begitulah faktanya... Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rasanya menjadi gay?

Pcy-nim: maksudmu?

Baconee: teman-temanmu tidak terganggu akan fakta bahwa kau gay?

Pcy-nim: hmm... Tidak...

Baconee: kenapa?! Apa mereka sebegitu tidak pedulinya padamu? Ahhahaha...

Pcy-nim: karena yang tahu bahwa aku gay hanya dirimu dan temanku yang gay juga.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar membaca pesan terakhir dari namja yang sedang berkirim pesan dengannya itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah salah satu orang terpilih yang tahu bahwa orang yang sedang berkomunikasi dengannya ini adalah seorang gay. Entah kenapa, dia merasa seperti deja vu.

Baconee: benarkah? Wahh... Haruskah aku merasa terhormat? Hahaha...

Pcy-nim: kau straight kan?

Baconee: hmm...

Pcy-nim: kenapa hanya bergumam? Kau tidak menutup kemungkinan kau bisa berubah menjadi gay?

Baekhyun terdiam berpikir sebentar. Benar juga perkataan Pcy-nim ini. Baekhyun sedang muak dengan wanita dan untuk sementara dia sangat tidak ingin berhubungan dengan makhluk bernama wanita. Baekhyun juga tidak begitu jijik dengan hubungan sesama jenis, tapi dia malah penasaran dengan hubungan sesama jenis.

Baconee: Ya... Jujur, mungkin aku bisa berubah menjadi gay kapan saja hahaha... Aku terlalu patah hati dengan wanita..

Pcy-nim: makanya berhati-hatilah dengan makhluk yang namanya wanita.

Baconee: Ehh? Kenapa? Kau jadi gay karena wanita?

Pcy-nim: hmm... Anggap saja begitu.

Baconee: wahh berarti dulu kau straight ternyata... Aku kira kau gay dari awal.

Pcy-nim: kenapa? Apa aneh?

Baconee: tidak... Aku hanya penasaran dengan hubungan sesama jenis.. Hahaha...

Pcy-nim: kau penasaran?

Baconee: yaa... Begitulah...

Pcy-nim: ingin mencobanya?

Baconee: mencoba apa?

Pcy-nim: hubungan sesama jenis? Gay?

Baconee: hah? Bagaimana?

Pcy-nim: Jadilah pacarku dan berkencan denganku.

Baekhyun membeku dikasurnya. Dia meletakkan handphonenya disamping tubuhnya sebentar. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, bahkan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada saat dia sedang berdua dengan Yeri. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Inikah rasanya diajak berkencan? Aku kira sebagai pria, aku harus selalu menjadi yang duluan menyatakan perasaan... Ternyata bila sesama jenis, hal seperti ini bisa terjadi..."

Pcy-nim: Baconee?

Baconee: hmm...

Pcy-nim: kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu kita bisa tetap menjadi teman saja.

Baconee: bukan tidak suka... Tapi bukankah aneh?

Pcy-nim: aneh kenapa?

Baconee: aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganmu.

Diujung sana, terlihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar masih sibuk mengetik handphonenya membalas pesan dari namja yang diberi nama Baconee itu. Dia gemas dengan Baekhyun.

"Hmm... Kau belum pernah bertemu denganku ya.. Hahaha... Kalau begitu kita harus bertemu.. Hahahha..."

Pcy-nim: hmm... Ingin bertemu?

Baconee: caranya?

Pcy-nim: tinggal tentukan waktu dan tempat.

Baconee: hmm...

Pcy-nim: ada apa?

Baconee: aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara merespon pernyataanmu tadi hahaha...

Pcy-nim: jangan jawab dulu. Berikan aku waktu sekitar 2 minggu, kita akan bertemu kurang dari 2 minggu. Bagaimana kalau jumat depan?

Baconee: kau butuh waktu? Kenapa? Bukankah aku yang butuh waktu? Hahahah...

Eh? Ada benarnya juga? Biasanya pihak yang harus menjawablah yang butuh waktu, tapi mengapa Chanyeol, pihak yang sudah dengan matang menyatakan perasaan malah meminta perpanjangan waktu? Bukankah itu aneh? Baekhyun tertawa akan pernyataan tidak siap dari namja bernama pcy-nim itu.

Pcy-nim: hahaha... Maaf... Aku tidak menarik pernyataanku tadi, tapi aku hanya butuh waktu... Jumat depan, sore hari... Bagaimana? Tempatnya akan kukabari nanti.

Baconee: hmm... Baiklah, jumat depan.

Pcy-nim: kau boleh menjawab ajakkan kencanku setelah melihat wajahku dan tahu namaku yang sebenarnya, oke?

Baconee: tapi aku kan bukan gay...

Pcy-nim: aku bilang jumat depan. Sudah ya, aku harus tidur.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan pembicaraan secara sepihak sebelum menunggu balasan Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum lebar. Sekarang, dia seperti sudah merasa bisa tidur dengan sangat nyaman dan bermimpi indah.

Baekhyun berakhir tetap saja tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Ajakkan kencan dari pria yang diberi nama pcy-nim itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa dia merasa aneh? deg-degan? Senang? Terkejut? Hatinya terisi kembali? Dia tidak tahu, yang pasti dia merasa seseorang ini sudah berhasil memasuki hidupnya dan membuatnya melupakan masalah besar yang baru-baru ini melandanya. Padahal mereka baru kenal 2 hari, tapi Baekhyun sudah merasa dekat.

Setelah berperang agak lama dengan hati dan pikirannya, akhirnya Baekhyun terlelap dengan handphone yang masih tergenggam di tangannya.

Paginya, Baekhyun tidak nelihat ada pesan masuk sama sekali dari pcy-nim, hanya beberapa pesan dari operator dan sahabatnya yang lebih mementingkan pacarnya yaitu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Pria bernama pcy-nim itu tidak menghubunginya? Paling sedikit mengucapkan selamat pagi? Baekhyun akhirnya meletakkan handphonenya dan mencharge baterai handphonenya yang nyaris habis. Diapun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

Selama perjalanan duduk di mobil, Baekhyun menyala matikan layar handphonenya, menunggu notifikasi masuk dari pria yang dia tunggu-tunggu untuk menghubunginya, tapi, pria yang dimaksud tak kunjung menghubunginya, yang ada malah pesan Kyungsoo yang marah-marah karena pesannya hanya dibaca, tidak dibalas.

Kyungsoo: Baekhyun... Balas!

Baekhyun: apa sih?

Kyungsoo: kau kemana saja selama ini?!

Baekhyun: nanti aku ceritakan.

Baekhyun menghentikan pembicaraan secara sepihak, dia mematikan layar handphonenya dan memutuskan untuk tidur sepanjang perjalanan sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun sudah banyak tidur bahkan dia bolos hanya untuk tidur. Tetapi dia tetap saja mengantuk. Apakah ini karena hatinya bosan?

Baekhyun sampai di sekolah. Pemandangan tidak mengenakkan pertama adalah dia melihat Yeri dibonceng oleh Taeyong dengan motor sportnya. Seketika, Baekhyun selaku mantan pacar Yeri menjadi bahan omongan satu sekolah pagi itu. Chanyeol yang baru sampai di parkiran mobil dan memarkirkan mobil sportnya segera menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian merangkul pundaknya.

"Hei pendek, kau bawa jasku?"

"Pendek?!"

"Iyaa kan? Kau pendek? Lihat. Tinggimu hanya semulutku? Hahahha"

"Diam kau, kau yang memiliki kalsium berlebih.. Huh..."

Baekhyun mengeluh, melepas rangkulan Chanyeol dan berjalan lebih cepat. Kenapa hari ini suasana hatinya begitu buruk? Apakah karena melihat Yeri dan Taeyong yang sangat serasi? Atau karena dia tidak mendapat pesan dari pcy-nim? Atau karena dia bertemu Chanyeol pagi ini? Dia tidak tahu, yang jelas hari ini dia sangat ingin membolos. Tapi bila dia membolos lagi hari ini, orang tuanya pasti akan memarahinya setelah menerima kabar dari sekolah bahwa Baekhyun bolos selama 3 hari. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan suasana hati yang buruk.

"Baekhyun! Kau kemana saja?"

Kyungsoo terbangun dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang memasuki kelas dan melempar tasnya asal ke atas meja.

"Diam Kyungsoo, moodku tidak enak."

"Aku sudah tahu kabar kau putus dan dia berpacaran dengan Taeyong..."

"Huh..."

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan malas dengan tumpuan kedua yangan yang terlipat diatas meja, dia mencoba tidur. Dia menutup mata, tetapi, sahabatnya Kyungsoo terus memancing Baekhyun untuk bercerita, memang Baekhyun berjanji untuk bercerita, tapi sekarang sangat tidak tepat.

"Hei Baekk..."

"Baekki..."

"Hyunniee-yaaa..."

"Baekhyun..aa..."

"Auhh... Kyungsoo.. Kau benar-benar..."

Baekhyun kesal. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo gemas dan mengepalkan tangannya meremasnya kencang seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dihancurkan disana.

"Cerita padaku... Hari ini Kai sedang ada urusan di Busan dan hanya hari inilah aku bisa bersamamu..." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun serius

"Hmm.. Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Ohh?"

"Haruskah aku jadi gay saja?"

 ** _"Meet Strangers"_**

 **Note: Chapt ini agak pendek, gak tau kenapa :(** **Terus aku juga udah putusin bakal up tiap 3 hari sekali ya, jamnya bisa sekitar jam 8-10 malam tergantung inget apa enggak :'v**


	6. Chapt 6 - The Truth

"Haruskah aku jadi gay saja?"

Pria bermata bulat yang sedang berbicara dengannya semakin membulatkan matanya lagi. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dia tidak percaya akan pertanyaan yang barusan Baekhyun keluarkan dari mulutnya sendiri. Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya 1 langkah dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Ide buruk?"  
"Kau tidak mungkin... Suka padaku kan?... Baek...? Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa Baek... Aku sudah bersama dengan Kai.."  
"Kau bercanda hah? Untuk apa aku menyukaimu!"

Baekhyun meninju perut Kyungsoo pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Kyungsoo. Memangnya bila Baekhyun jadi gay, lalu target pertamanya Kyungsoo? Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat satu-satunya bila mereka menjadi pasangan dan berpisah.

"Lalu? Siapa?"  
"Hmm... Aku merasa nyaman dengan seorang pria..."  
"Kau juga nyaman denganku kan? Mungkin kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu? Bukankah kau baru patah hati karna Yeri? Kau kan straight..."  
"Tolong jangan sebut Yeri lagi. Dan, memangnya kalau aku straight, aku tidak bisa berubah jadi gay?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bertanya cukup serius. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam dan meraih kedua tangannya. Jujur, Baekhyun benar-benar butuh jawaban atas perasaannya sekarang. Dia sangat bingung mengartikan perasaan nyaman ini.

"Hmm... bisa sih... tapi... agak aneh melihatmu menjadi gay."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Entahlah, karena kau tadinya straight."  
"Kau gay sejak lahir?"  
"Bisa dibilang begitu, aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan terhadap perempuan."  
"Hmm... Kyungsoo, mau menginap di rumahku hari ini?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Untuk seorang gay seperti Kyungsoo, pertanyaan Baekhyun itu sangat sensitif baginya. Menginap di rumah pria, mungkin Kai bisa menghajar Baekhyun bila dia tahu. Apalagi bila ditambah fakta sahabatnya ini yang tadinya straight berubah menjadi gay. Kai pasti akan menghajar Baekhyun habis-habisan.

"Bagaimana ya, sepertinya Kai tidak akan mengijinkanku..."  
"Hm... telpon dia dan tanya."  
"Hah? Kau yakin?"  
"Ya."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon Kai yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Busan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, baru nada sambung pertama, telepon yang tadinya hanya terdengar nada sambung langsung berubah menjadi suara pria berkulit tan diseberang sana.

Kai: "Haloo, Kyungsoo-ya... ada apa?"  
Kyungsoo: "Ohh Jongin-ahh... bolehkah hari ini aku menginap?"  
Kai: "Dimana?"  
Kyungsoo: "Rumah Baekhyun."

Terdengar keheningan dari suara diseberang sana. Pria yang dihubungi itu tidak menjawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun menoleh ke Baekhyun dengan wajah panik. Dan memberi isyarat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat gerak-gerik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dengan sigap langsung merebut handphone Kyungsoo yang masih tersambung dengan Kai.

Baekhyun: "Hei! Kim Jongin!  
Kai: "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggil nama asliku hah?!"  
Baekhyun: "Biarkan Kyungsoo menginap dirumahku, kami hanya sahabat, bodoh.."  
Kai: "Aku tetap tidak percaya..."  
Baekhyun: "Aku sudah jadi gay dan aku tidak tertarik dengan sipendek bermata bulat ini."  
Kai: "Apa kau bilang? Si pendek bermata bulat!"

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Dia menoleh ke Kyungsoo sambil mengembalikan handphone Kyungsoo. Dapat terlihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo disana.

"Kyungg...ssoo?" Baekhyun dengan hati-hati memanggil Kyungsoo.  
"Kalau kau kesal padanya kenapa kau harus meledekku juga?! Menyebalkan!"  
"Maafkan aku... eohh... menginap dirumahku hari ini saja... aku butuh teman bercerita.."  
"Bercerita saja dengan teman barumu." Kyungsoo kesal.  
"Tidak bisa Kyungsoo, aku ingin bercerita tentangnya dan satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi pendengar hanya kau."  
"Huh..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

Kyungsoo pada akhirnya menginap dirumah Baekhyun, yah, rumah Baekhyun yang sepi dan sangat besar ini pasti sangatlah bisa menampung Kyungsoo yang hanya 1 orang. Kamar tamu di rumah Baekhyun ada banyak, karena biasanya saudaranya dari China mengunjunginya dan keluarga ketika tahun baru. Tapi belakangan ini kedua orang tuanya sibuk entah dimana, Baekhyun sangat kesepian akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana dengan Baekboom? Ya, hyung yang satu-satunya Baekhyun miliki pasti sedang keluar bersama pacarnya.

Yah, ukuran tubuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga tidak begitu berbeda jauh. Hanya saja Baekhyun lebih besar sedikit. Kyungsoo tidak perlu pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil baju dan bisa meminjam baju Baekhyun untuk sementara. Masalah makan juga Baekhyun bisa meminta pembantu rumah tangganya untuk membuat makanan lebih agar bisa disuguhkan kepada Kyungsoo. Karena masih sore, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada di ruang tamu bermain video games, Baekhyun masih belum memutuskan untuk bercerita atau tidak.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baek..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan permainannya sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun serius. Melihat Kyungsoo yang berhenti, Baekhyun mengambil gelas berisi air dimejanya untuk dia minum.

"Kalau kau jadi gay..."  
"Kau mau jadi seme... Atau uke?"  
"Uhuk..uhuk..." Baekhyun tersedak.

Bagaimana tidak, pertanyaan Kyungsoo sangat menyerang sekali. Baekhyun yang baru memasuki dunia sesama jenis mana mengerti hal seperti itu harus dipilih. Lagi pula, saat bersama Yeri kan dia menjadi seme, tidak mungkin menjadi uke.

"Haruskah aku mencoba?" Baekhyun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo.  
"Coba apa? Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri dari Baekhyun.  
"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak tertarik padamu. Memangnya bagaimana rasanya menjadi uke? Haruskah aku coba?"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kerah Baekhyun tajam. Dia menatap serius dan aneh terhadap sahabat yang sedang duduk didepannya ini. Kyungsoo merasa tidak buruk melihat Baekhyun menjadi uke, tapi, Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa melihat Baekhyun sebagai pacar pria yang baik terhadap Yeri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sikap Baekhyun bila menjadi uke.

"Jangan Baek, kau tidak akan sanggup menjadi uke..."  
"Waee?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung.  
"Sakit Baekk..."  
"'Hah?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.  
"Ahh.. selama ini kau belum pernah ya?"  
"Apanya?"  
"Sex..."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo barusan. Bagaimana tidak, pertanyaannya begitu... sensitif? Memang mereka sesama pria, tapi bila kedua pria berada di 1 atap bersama dan kondisinya sangat sepi dan hening begini, bukankah aneh?

"Kau tidak salah kan Kyungsoo? Kau sakit?"  
"Kau belum pernah kan dengan Yeri?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun serius.  
"Tentu saja tidak bodoh... memangnya aku segila apa menghamili anak orang."  
"Bila tidak keluar di dalam kan tidak hamil..." Jawab Kyungsoo polos.  
"Auhh..."

Baekhyun Frustasi akan pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa arah pembicaraan mereka jadi mengarah kesini. Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Yah, Baekhyun yang sudah berpacaran 3 tahun ini bahkan tidak pernah mencium Yeri. Eh? Tidak pernah? Kenapa? Selama ini Baekhyun memang menyayangi dan menyukai Yeri. Tapi suka ya suka, sayang ya sayang, semua rasa tertarik itu hanya sebatas perasaan Baekhyun menganggap Yeri seperti orang yang ingin dia lindungi. Teman? Adik perempuan? Mungkin kata adik perempuan lebih tepat untuk mendiskripsikannya.

"Iya kan... kau bahkan belum pernah menciumnya, kau dan Yeri hanya sebatas berpelukkan, hubungan kalian paling jauh hanya sampai disana."  
"Diam kau Kyungsoo... memangnya kau dan Kai sudah sampai mana, hah?!" Baekhyun kesal.  
"Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya kami sudah sampai mana, yang pasti hubungan kami sangat dalam." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

Baekhyun tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan. Dia melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah saat membahas ini, Baekhyun merasa panas. Baekhyun mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terasa panas padahal ruangan tersebut ber-AC.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya, jangan bilang padaku kalian sudah... masuk... memasuki?"

Mereka sudah cukup dewasakan membahas ini? Baekhyun menanyakan kepada Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan dan dia juga merasa jijik mengucapkan kata masuk memasuki. Apalagi sesama Pria, Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkannya. Jelas, Baekhyun kan straight. Bagaimana bisa dia membayangkan hubungan sex antar pria.

"Huhh..." Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas.  
"Kyungsoo-yaa... jawab aku..."  
"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Serasa naik jet coaster yang sudah tiba di puncak tertinggi dan dihempas kebawah secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menganga mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Apalagi dia menjawab dengan santainya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak percaya akan sahabat satu-satunya ini sudah ternoda. Walaupun dia tidak mungkin hamil sih, tapi, hubungan seperti itu terlalu intim menurut Baekhyun. Bukannya tidak ada hasrat akan sex, tapi Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin?

"Hhh..."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Dia meletakkan Joystick yang sedari tadi dia genggam saat bermain video games kemudian bagun dari sofa yang didudukinya. Dia berjalan melalui Kyungsoo kemudian menepuk Pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kutunggu dikamar ya, ceritakan semuanya sahabat..." Senyum Baekhyun palsu dan terpaksa.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia siap dihujat oleh sahabat kecilnya ini. Semua rahasianya akan terbongkar hari ini. Dia tidak menyangka, hari ini adalah harinya mereka akan bertukar cerita lagi. Terakhir mereka melakukan hal seperti ini sepertinya kurang lebih, 5 tahun yang lalu?

.

Baekhyun berada dikamarnya, menonton beberapa acara TV yang bahkan dia belum pernah tonton. Yah, Baekhyun sangat jarang menonton TV. Biasanya hari-harinya dihabiskan diluar rumah bersama Yeri dan bila dia tidak pergi dengan Yeri, dia pasti akan melakukan video call dengan Yeri atau mencoba menulis lagu di kamarnya. Tapi entah kenapa moodnya sedang jelek, dia sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menyentuh alat musik yang berada di kamarnya.

Dan juga, handphone Baekhyun sangat sepi. Biasanya dia tidak bisa terpisahkan dari handphonenya karena Yeri hampir menanyakan kabarnya setiap 30 menit. Dan juga beberapa hari ini ada pria yang dikenalnya melalui aplikasi chatting selalu menghubunginya. Tapi setelah ajakkan kencan kemarin, pria itu tak kunjung muncul.

Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya. Menyalakan layarnya yang begitu polos tanpa notifikasi dan kembali membuka pesan dengan pria yang diberi nama pcy-nim itu.

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Jelas-jelas pesanku sudah dibaca dari kemarin... Tapi kenapa dia tidak membalasnya? Aneh? Bukankah dia baru saja kabur dari masalah namanya? Setelah dia membuatku seperti ini, dengan seenaknya dia pergi? Huh. Haruskah ku delete namanya dari kontakku? Tenang Baekhyun, kau harus tenang. Kau tidak boleh kesal. Bila kau kesal, itu tandanya kau kalah. Tapi... bukankah sesuatu bisa terjadi padanya? Tidak biasanya dia tidak membalas seperti ini? Tunggu, tapi, apa peduliku bila sesuatu terjadi padanya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Lupakan saja Baekhyun, pria itu hanya lewat saja di kehidupanmu.

.

.

.

 _ **"Author POV"**_

Benarkah pria yang diberi nama pcy-nim itu hanya lewat di kehidupan Baekhyun? Baekhyun nampak gelisah, dia tidak bisa diam sedari tadi menyala matikan layar handphonenya menunggu satu notifikasi saja dari pria itu. Baekhyun kembali membuka dan menutup pesannya dengan pcy-nim, berharap pria yang sudah membaca pesannya itu segera membalasnya, tapi sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain, pria yang diberi nama pcy-nim itu tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berkutat di dapur rumah Baekhyun. Dia memasak spaghetti dengan tujuan untuk meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan sekesal itu karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa akan hubungannya. Demi merayu Baekhyun yang sedang kesal, mau tidak mau dia harus membuat makanan. Bila Baekhyun kesal juga Baekhyun tidak akan mau menceritakan apapun, karena moodnya benar-benar buruk.

Akhirnya, spaghetti buatan Kyungsoo jadi. Dia membawa satu piring berisi spaghetti itu menyusuri tangga menuju lantai dua yaitu kamar Baekhyun, dimana Baekhyun sedang bersantai sekarang. Sebelum masuk, Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu dulu, berjaga-jaga bila Baekhyun menolak kehadiran Kyungsoo disana. Tapi fakta berkata lain, Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur dan membukakan pintu kamarnya yang dikunci itu agar Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Spaghetti?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Kyungsoo membawa piring berisi spaghetti.  
"Ohh... Makanlah..."  
"Kau sengaja membujukku dengan makanan kan?!" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam.  
"Aku minta maaf Baekk... Aku akan menceritakan semuanya."  
"Hh..."

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia mengambil piring yang sedari tadi dibawa Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya kepalanya ditolehkan kearah dalam kamarnya menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo boleh masuk.

.

Baekhyun masih menyantap spaghettinya sambil menonton acara variety yang sama sekali tidak ia resapi. Matanya menatap ke arah televisi yang menyiarkan acara itu, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Baekhyun sedang memikirkan bagaimana awalnya dia harus bercerita pada Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tau harus memulai dari mana, haruskah dimulai dari dia putus dengan Yeri? Ahh, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau menyebut nama wanita itu lagi. Haruskah dia mulai dari aplikasi chat yang dia download? Atau Chanyeol siswa tertampan disekolah yang mengajaknya ke cafe? Baekhyun bingung. Dia nampak sedikit frustasi sekarang.

"Kyungsoo ya..."  
"Ohh?"  
"Bagaimana kau bisa jadi gay?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan bertanya to the point seperti itu. Dia kira, Baekhyun akan menanyakan pertanyaan dasar seperti kenapa kau menyukai Kai? Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat penasaran dengan hubungan sesama jenis.

"Yahh... aku menyukai pria..."  
"Aku jelas tahu gay itu menyukai pria." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan meletakkan spaghettinya yang masih belum habis kemudian duduk bersila di ranjangnya menghadap ke Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi yang letakknya tak jauh dari jendela balkon.  
"Lalu maksudmu?"  
"Hmm... mungkin pertanyaan yang lebih tepat... Apa tanda-tanda dirimu mulai menyukai si Jongin itu?  
"Hah? tanda-tanda?"  
"Hmm..." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo serius nampak seperti anak kecil yang akan mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang mengajar di depan kelas.  
"Entahlah, ketika dia dekat denganku, jantungku berdegup kencang... ketika dia pergi atau menjauh dariku, aku sedih. Bukankah kau tahu rasanya? Kau pasti pernah merasakan hal seperti itu dengan mantan pacarmu." Kyungsoo tidak berani menyebut nama Yeri lagi.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Apakah dia pernah merasakan hal itu dengan Yeri? Pernahkah? Memang pernah jantung Baekhyun berdegup tidak normal saat bersama Yeri, tapi kapan? Baekhyun tidak ingat. Apakah karena Baekhyun menganggap Yeri seperti adiknya? Baekhyun juga sedih saat berpisah dengan Yeri. Apakah itu perasaan sedih yang seperti Kyungsoo bilang? Baekhyun bahkan menangis ketika putus dengan Yeri. Tapi apakah itu benar perpisahaan terhadap orang yang dicintai? Baekhyun tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak yakin..."  
"Hah?" Kyungsoo bingung.  
"Kurasa, aku selama ini bingung terhadap perasaanku dengan Yeri."  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Aku memang mencintai Yeri."  
"Lalu masalahnya apa?"  
"Aku tidak tahu... Aku mencintai dia sebagai wanita... atau sebagai anggapan adik perempuan yang ingin kujaga hatinya... Aku bingung."  
"Hmm.."

Akhirnya setelah tidak bercerita selama 5 tahun lamanya, kedua sahabat ini membuka hati masing-masing. Kyungsoo nampak mengerti maksud Baekhyun yang bingung akan rasa cintanya, menganggap Yeri sebagai wanita berstatus pacar yang suatu hari bisa dia nikahi di masa depan atau adik perempuan.

"Jantungmu pernah berdegup kencang saat bersama Yeri?"  
"Hmm... aku tidak ingat..."  
"Coba ingat-ingat.."  
"Hmm... Ahh... jantungku berdegup kencang saat itu... white day... saat aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendegar jawaban Baekhyun. Tentu saja semua pria pasti akan deg-degan dan gugup ketika menyatakan perasaannya. Bahkan perempuan yang hanya tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak aja pasti akan gugup. Kyungsoo tidak tahu Baekhyun ini bodoh atau apa, tapi rasa bingungnya sudah menenggelamkannya.

"Tidak ada momen lain? Yang lebih spesifik?"  
"Mmm... Kurasa tidak.."  
"Lalu, saat putus, kau sedih?"  
"Ya... Aku bahkan menangis." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terlihat antusias.

"Hmm... menurut pandanganku, kau tidak meliriknya sebagai wanita karena kau tertarik padanya, tapi hanya sebagai adik permpuan yang ingin kau jaga, seperti kau bilang."

"Kenapa? Kau beranggapan seperti itu? Kupikir selama ini aku mencintai Yeri."  
"Cinta itu banyak jenis Baek... kau juga cinta kedua orang tuamu kan? Seperti itu maksudku."  
"Ahh... Aku rasa aku mulai mengerti." Jawab Baekhyun yang bertingkah seperti anak SD yang baru mengerti pelajaran matematika setelah dijelaskan berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo yang selama hampir 2 tahunan ini bersama Baekhyun yang berstatus pacar Yeri, baru tahu bahwa perasaan Baekhyun terhadap Yeri itu ternyata rasa sayang sebagai adik? Kyungsoo tidak menyangka, selama 3 tahun Baekhyun berhubungan dengan Yeri, apakah Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya? Memang aneh sih, mereka sudah berpacaran 3 tahun, tapi mereka bahkan belum pernah sekalipun berciuman. Bila dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai, rasanya jumlah mereka saling bertemu bibir sudah tidak dapat dihitung. Memikirkan itu, wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bingung melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah.  
"Hah? Tidak apa-apa... sesaat aku hanya teringat Jongin."  
"Lagi? Tolong lupakan Jongin hari ini saja Kyungsoo. Tidak bisakah kau pikirkan diriku? Hari ini saja... Eohhh"  
"Hmm... Baekk... jujur padaku, kau menyukaiku kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Baekhyun yang ditatap tajam seperti itu hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya. Perlahan dia bangun dari posisi duduk bersilanya dan memundurkan tubuhnya sejauh mungkin hingga ke kepala kasur yang ditempatinya. Dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari kaki hingga pundaknya yang menyebabkan hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat disana. Dia menatap Kyungsoo takut? Gugup? Bingung? Aneh? Dia tidak tahu.

"Kyungg... tolong jangan mendekat denganku, jaga jarak denganku minimal 2 meter."  
"Hah?" Kyungsoo bingung kemudian beranjak bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya dan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut.  
"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun sedikit menekankan nada bicaranya.

Kyungsoo yang bukannya menuruti perkataan sahabatnya ini malah semakin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun memasukkan kepalanya kedalam selimutnya. Dia tidak tahu harus apa, Baekhyun bingung sekarang. Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat bentuk meringkuk dari balik selimut kemudian menarik selimut Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk membelakangi Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri terlihat. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun membeku seketika. Matanya membulat besar.

"Kyungg?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan sebentarnya terhadap Baekhyun kemudian menarik lengan Baekhyun agar duduk dan wajahnya terlihat oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Baekhyun terduduk dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Apa?" Baekhyun kemudian menundukkan wajahnya lagi.  
"Jantungmu..."  
"Hah?" Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya lagi menatap Kyungsoo bingung.  
"Aku tanya, jantungmu... dia berdegup kencang tidak?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dada sebelah kiri Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya dengan tangan kananya. Dia beberapa kali memindahkan telapak tangannya mencoba mencari sumber detakkan disana. Hingga akhirnya, detak jantungnya terasa. Sangat normal, berdetak pelan bahkan sangat pelan. Apakah ini tandanya Baekhyun akan segera mati? Baekhyun panik menatap Kyungsoo.

"Detak jantungku sangat pelan... Apa aku akan mati?!" Baekhyun berdiri meraih kedua pundak pria bermata bulat yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.  
"Hhh..." Kyungsoo menghela napas cukup panjang. Ahh, tidak, bisa dibilang sangat panjang.  
"Baek... sepertinya kau cukup stress ya setelah putus?" Kyungsoo menekan tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkan Baekhyun kembali di ranjangnya.  
"Sepertinya... hahaha... Kau tahu, saat kau bilang aku menyukaimu, aku mengira bahwa itu mungkin saja terjadi, ternyata setelah mengetahui detakkan jantungku, aku jadi mengerti maksudmu memelukku tadi. Hahahaa…" Baekhyun tertawa sedih?  
"Ya… aku melakukan itu hanya untuk mengetesmu saja ahhaha… Oh hiya… Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu yang bisa menaikkan rasa penasaran dan moodmu?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya dengan nada semangat.  
"Apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo penasaran. Entah kenapa, dia rasanya sangat membutuhkan vitamin penyemangat saat ini. Terlalu banyak masalah yang hal mengejutkan beberapa hari ini. Mungkin sahabatnya ini bisa menenangkannya.

"Tapi aku juga tidak begitu yakin dengan hal ini..." Kyungsoo sedikit ragu.  
"Apa? Beritahu saja."  
"Menurut pandanganku..."  
"Kenapa dengan pandanganmu? Matamu sudah membaik? Jangan tatap orang dengan tatapan seperti itu, kau tahu semua orang benci dengan tatapanmu."  
"baek... jangan buat aku kesal... tolong..."

Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum palsu dan tatapan tajamnya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Kyungsoo memang memiliki pandangan yang buruk. Dia selalu menatap tajam seseorang agar bisa melihat dengan baik. Tapi tatapan tajam seperti ini rasanya bukan tatapan tajam untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya, tapi tatapan tajam bahwa dia sedikit kesal.

"Ahahah... maaf..." Baekhyun tertawa canggung.  
"Oke... jadi, menurut sudut pandangku." Kyungsoo membenarkan kata-katanya agar tidak disela Baekhyun.  
"Ya?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Kyungsoo.  
"Kau itu..."  
"Sudah gay sejak dulu..."

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	7. Chapt 7 - Officially Meet

"Kau itu..."  
"Sudah gay sejak dulu..."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo. Gay sejak dulu? Tapi kan Baekhyun masih tertarik dengan dada besar wanita? Bagaimana bisa dia gay?

"Eii... Jangan bercanda Kyungsoo-ya... Aku masih tertarik dengan dada wanita hahaha..."  
"Memangnya kau kira aku tidak tetarik dengan dada wanita?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan isi galeri handphonenya yang terkunci. Banyak sekali foto wanita yang (membuat nafsu meningkat?) Membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Rasa nafsu dan ingin karena cinta itu beda Baekk... Kau memang nafsu terhadap wanita berdada besar, tapi dengan siapa kau ingin melakukan hal itu? Wanitakah? Atau Pria? Tidak peduli jenis kelaminnya, pasti kau ingin melakukannya hanya dengan orang yang kau sayangi dan kau cintai, kecuali kau seorang brengsek yang memasuki sembarang orang." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalnya tidak percaya atas apa yang Kyungsoo katakan barusan. Apakah Kyungsoo yang berada dihadapannya ini benar Kyungsoo yang dulu sering dihajar oleh senior karena tatapan tajamnya? Yang jelas, Kyungsoo yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang dulu. Lebih dewasa? Ahh tidak, dia tidak jadi lebih dewasa, tapi topik yang dibahaslah yang berbau dewasa.

"Tunggu..tunggu..tunggu..."  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita jadi membahas..."  
"hmm... sex...?"

Baekhyun mengucapkan 1 kata yang memiliki 3 huruf itu ragu-ragu. Pasalnya Baekhyun benar-benar sensitif akan hal berbau sex. Kenapa? Ya, Baekhyun adalah anak hasil karya ayah dan ibunya. Sedikit cerita tentang keluarga Baekhyun. Ayah dan ibu Baekhyun, menikah setelah Baekhyun lahir. Ya, setelah Baekhyun berumur 2 tahun. Yang Baekhyun tahu, dulu ibunya adalah partner sex ayahnya. Ketika mereka melahirkan anak kedua, mereka baru sadar bahwa kedua orang tuanya itu melakukan sex berdasarkan cinta. Bagaimana dengan Baekbeom? Kenapa tidak menikah setelah Baekbeom lahir?

Ibunya kabur. Singkatnya, ibu Baekhyun melarikan diri dari tuan Byun saat tahu bahwa dia hamil anak pertamanya yaitu Baekbeom. Selama 5 tahun, ibu Baekhyun menjadi single parent. Tapi saat Baekbeom berumur 6 tahun, ibunya tidak sengaja bertemu tuan Byun lagi. Sebenarnya saat itu tuan Byun sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai status Baekbeom sebagai anaknya. Sebelum Baekhyun hadir di dunia, nyonya Byun selalu bilang bahwa Baekbeom itu keponakannya yang yatim piatu. Tetapi setelah nyonya Byun hamil anak kedua, yaitu Baekhyun, hasil dari kegiatan untuk memuaskan nafsu tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa Baekbeom adalah anak dari tuan Byun juga. Tuan Byun yang merasa bertanggung jawab akhirnya menikahi nyonya Byun setelah Baekhyun hadir di dunia.

"Hey, sebentar lagi kita berumur 19, bukankah hal normal untuk membahas sex?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.  
"Hmm.. memang normal... tapi... bukankah sex lebih baik dibahas saat bersama dengan wanita. Lagipula, Kyungsoo-ya, aku penasaran... Kau itu..."  
"Kau... pihak yang dimasuki? Atau yang memasuki?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia tahu pertanyaan ini sedikit sensitif? Ahh tidak, sangat sensitif. Tapi Baekhyun merasa dia berhak tahu? Bukan berhak, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar sangat penasaran dengan hubungan sesama jenis. pasalnya semua film porno yang pernah dia tonton adalah adegan pria dan wanita bukan pira dengan pria.

"Kenapa jadi membahas diriku?!" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah.  
"Kau pasti pihak yang dimasuki kan, aku sudah tahu."

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kursi yang tadi didudukkinya dengan wajah memerah. Entah kenapa memikirkan hal masuk-memasukki membuatnya merasa panas. Apalagi hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Jongin karena ada urusan di Busan.

"Jadi, apa alasannya menurutmu aku ini gay?"  
"Mudah saja, dulu kau selalu bilang menyukaiku dan ingin menikahiku dan kau tidak ada perasaan cinta terhadap wanita. Jujur saja, bila kau dimasukki oleh pria kau mau kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum nakal.

Baekhyun memikirkan lagi kalimat per kalimat yang barusan Kyungsoo keluarkan dari mulutnya. Dia merasa bahwa yang Kyungsoo katakan ada benarnya juga, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sejak kapan Baekhyun ingin menikahi Kyungsoo?!

"Tunggu... aku memang pernah bilang aku menyukaimu waktu kecil, maklumkanlah anak SD kelas 2 saat itu. Tapi, kapan aku pernah bilang ingin menikahimu?! Barusan kau mengarang cerita eohh!" Baekhyun melempar bantal dari kasurnya kearah Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo berhasil menangkap bantal itu.  
"Ibumu bilang, aku harus menikahimu saar dewasa nanti, dia bilang kau sangat menyukaiku hingga ingin menikah denganku."  
"Itukan kata ibuku! Aku hanya menyukaimu tapi tidak ingin menikahimu bodoh."  
"Bodoh? Bila kau mengucapkan itu lagi, aku akan keluar dari kamar ini dan tidak ingin mendengar inti ceritamu."  
"Maaf, Kyungsoo... eohh.." Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan mukanya dari wajah Baekhyun yang memelas.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Dia melempar kembali bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya kembali ke ranjang Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau menyukai pria?"  
"Bukan suka... kau ingin membaca pesanku dengan pria tidak dikenal itu? Lagipula ini semua karena dirimu, kau harus bertanggung jawab, dia tidak mengirimiku pesan lagi hingga sekarang."  
"Siapa? Pcy-nim ini? Kenapa aku yang bertanggung jawab? Tentu saja dia yang harus bertanggung jawab!" Kyungsoo membaca seluruh isi pesan Baekhyun dengan pcy-nim.  
"Karena kau yang menyuruhku mendownload aplikasi jelek itu."  
"Begini Baekk... kau kesal dia tidak mengirimu pesan lagi sejak dia mengajakmu untuk kencan?"  
"Yaa... bisa dibilang begitu."

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang mudah dicerna Baekhyun. Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Karena Baekhyun lebih suka langsung to the point.

"Kurasa kau menyukainya."  
"Hah?" Baekhyun bingung.  
"Kubilang kau menyukainya, pria itu... sebagai gay."  
"Eii... tidak mungkin kan."  
"Kau senang kan dia mengajakmu kencan? Kau suka kesal disaat dia tidak mengirimu pesan lagi, itu namanya kau rindu padanya." Kyungsoo layaknya konsultan jodoh saat ini.  
"Tunggu, kau tahu, kau bilang bila kita suka? Jantung kita berdegup kencang?"  
"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia tidak tahu harus mengungkapkan cerita dan rahasia ini atau tidak. Tapi dia mulai khawatir akan perasaannya. Baekhyun memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin sore. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat hal itu terjadi. Apakah itu perasaan yang sama yang seperti Kyungsoo maksud. Tapi Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah.

"Kau tahu... kemarin, namja tertampan di sekolah mengantarku pulang."  
"Namja tertampan?"  
"Ya..."  
"Tidak mungkin Chanyeol kan?!"  
"Iyaaa...!"  
"CHANYEOL! Hell! Bagaimana bisa?! Kau membual ya sekarang."  
"Tidak! Aku bilang, Chanyeol benar-benar mengantarku dengan mobil sport hitamnya, hingga depan rumahku ini! Kemarin sore!"  
"Heol... dengan mobil sport hitam kesayangannya..."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Dia menyukaimu?"  
"Hah?" Baekhyun bingung.  
"Dia kan gay."

Bagaikan disambar petir. Demi Dewa Neptunus, darimana Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang gay? Baekhyun saja terkejut mendengar rahasia namja tertampan di sekolahnya itu seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi Kyungsoo menyebutnya dengan santainya. Dan apa Kyungsoo bilang? Dia menyukai Baekhyun? Well, Chanyeol memang tampan, tapi Baekhyun masih menganggap Chanyeol itu pria sombong yang menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu dia gay?!" Baekhyun memberikan penekanan pada pernyataannya.  
"Tentu, Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, mereka gay."  
"heoll..."  
"Kenapa? Terkejut? Awalnya juga aku terkejut saat diberitahu oleh Jongin, tapi aku sudah biasa saja sekarang. Jadi kau diantar Chanyeol?"  
"Well, siapa yang tidak terkejut, dan saat mengantarku kemarin, Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah menyatakan bahwa dia gay."  
"Dia bilang padamu?"  
"Emmm..." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kyungsoo bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya kemudian berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas bahu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-aa... kurasa... Chanyeol... menyukaimu."  
"Dan, kuberitahu satu rahasiaku karena kau sudah bercerita… Aku… pihak yang dimasuki…" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

Baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celananya. Dia berjalan menunduk kebawah. Dia sedang tidak ingin ditatap siapapun. Semua murid di satu sekolah sedang menggossipkan kabar Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol dan kabar Baekhyun yang putus dengan wanita tercantik disekolah. Seketika perkataan Kyungsoo tadi malam terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

~ Baekhyun-aa... kurasa... Chanyeol... menyukaimu. ~  
~ Dia tidak biasanya membawa sembarang orang bersamanya... kuharap kau bisa menerima fakta ini ~  
~ Aku… pihak yang dimasuki… ~

"Aishh... aku tidak peduli..."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah lebih cepat sambil menepuk kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Wajahnya nampak bingung? Kesal? Aneh? Tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Yang pasti, Baekhyun sangat pusing sekarang. Dan lokasi tujuannya saat sedang pusing? Yap, ruang studio band. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun selalu merasa nyaman berada disana. Hatinya terasa tenang dan damai.

Kyungsoo masih di kelas, menunggu kehadiran Baekhyun. Kursi Baekhyun nampak kosong disana. Kenapa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak berangkat bersama? Tentu saja karena Baekhyun tidak bangun sepagi Kyungsoo. Tadi pagi, Kyungsoo sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, akhirnya Kyungsoo seorang murid disiplin yang tak pernah bolos dan tak pernah telat itu mau tidak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tiduran disofa yang dengan setia berada di ruang band itu. Dia masih bermain handphone, mengscroll timeline akun sosial medianya. Yah, sejauh ini hal paling menyebalkan yang dia lihat adalah update-an terbaru Yeri bersama Taeyong. Apakah ini yang namanya cemburu?

Tsk..tsk... Suara berisik terdengar dari ruang band. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang mencoba membuka ruang band? Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi instingnya berkata bahwa yang sedang mencoba membuka ruangan itu adalah seseorang yang menyelimutinya dengan jas 2 hari yang lalu. Ya, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Diapun akhirnya menutup mata berpura-pura tidur dan meletakkan kedua tangan serta handphone yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan tangan kanannya diatas dadanya.

Cahaya matahari dari luar masuk kedalam ruangan yang gelap itu. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu masuk dan meletakkan tasnya disembarang tempat di dekat keyboard yang dengan setia terpampang disamping sofa yang Baekhyun tiduri. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tidur kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Hhh... lagi? Apakah dia tiap hari kerjanya hanya tidur?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol mengutuk Chanyeol dengan kata-kata kasar didalam hatinya.

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Kau sendiri juga kesini tiap hari bodoh! Kau bolos kelas juga, apa berbedanya denganku. Dasar, dia pasti tidak pernah berkaca. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia tampan. Park Chanyeol, perlukah kubelikan kau kaca?

.

.

 _ **"Author POV"**_

"Apakah dia ada masalah lagi sehingga dia tidur disini?" Chanyeol bergumam menatap Baekhyun yang menutup mata dan memampangkan wajah polosnya saat tidur.

Baekhyun berpikir. Otaknya bekerja sangat keras sekarang. Dari mana Chanyeol tahu bahwa bila dia ada masalah tujuannya adalah ruang band? Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengannya? Ahh bicara pernah. Tapi hanya kata sapaan dasar, tidak lebih. Pembicaraan yang lebih mendalam adalah topik mengenai Chanyeol yang gay. Lalu, dari mana Chanyeol tahu? Kyungsoo kah? Tapi Kyungsoo tidak suka membeberkan rahasia sahabatnya sendiri ke orang lain, bahkan Jongin yang notabenenya adalah pacarnya sekalipun.

"Dia tertidur dengan handphone yang berada diatas dadanya? Hmmm..." Chanyeol meraih handphone Baekhyun yang berada di genggaman lemas tangan kanannya, kemudian meletakkan handphone Baekhyun di meja tak jauh dari sofa yang ditiduri Baekhyun.  
"Kalau kau tidur seperti tadi, kau bisa terkena radiasi."

Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang setia berada di depan komputer, duduk menghadap sofa yang ditiduri Baekhyun. Dia meraih remote AC yang letaknya tak jauh dari dirinya. Ketika akan menekan tombol berwarna orange untuk menyalakan AC, jari jempol kanannya terhenti sebentar.

"Tunggu... Kalau aku menyalakan AC, dia akan kedinginan kan?" Gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan jas yang setia dikenakannya tadi dan menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan jas miliknya. Jujur, saat ini Baekhyun tidak dapat bernapas rasanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Bisa-bisa jantungnya melompat dari dada kirinya. Dia tidak tenang. Beberapa kali dia menggeliat merubah posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman. Tapi tetap saja, di posisi seperti apapun, Chanyeol duduk menghadap ke arah dirinya.

"Haruskah aku mengiriminya pesan? Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak menghubunginya..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku kanan celananya.

Dia mengetik beberapa kata dengan kedua jari jempolnya. Menatap layar handphone serius dan tersenyum kecil beberapa kali selama mengirim pesan itu. Entah apa yang Chanyeol kirim. Pastinya, sekarang dia sedang mengirim pesan kepada orang yang sudah agak lama tidak bertukar pesan dengannya.

Drrtt... drrrtttt... Handphone Baekhyun bergetar.

"Hmm... Melihatnya benar-benar tertidur pulas disini, sepertinya dia memang sedang ada masalah." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun masih dalam kondisi berpura-pura tidurnya. Dia sadar handphonenya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Tapi, siapa yang peduli dengan pesan masuk itu disaat seperti ini. Bila dia bertingkah aneh sedikit, Chanyeol pasti akan menyadari bahwa dia hanya berpura-pura tidur.

Drrttt... drrrtttt... drrrttt...drrtt... handphone Baekhyun bergetar tanpa henti menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk. Chanyeol berjalan kearah handphone Baekhyun kemudian melihat nama penelpon yang terpampang di layar.

"Kyungja? Wanita? Pria? Siapa dia?"

"Hhh..." Chanyeol menghela napas.  
"hei..." Chanyeol menendang sofa yang ditiduri Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya.  
"Hentikan acara berpura-pura tidurmu, aktingmu buruk tahu… Ini ada telepon masuk, kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?"

Seketika mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar dan dia bangun terduduk. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli akan Kyungsoo yang diberi nama Kyungja di kontaknya itu menelponnya. Tapi yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura tidur. Baekhyun melamun sebentar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei... kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?" Chanyeol mengarahkan layar handphone Baekhyun yang masih bergetar kedepan wajah Baekhyun.  
"Huh..." Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Chanyeol dan mereject panggilan dari Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kembali duduk dikursinya, bedanya, kali ini dia duduk tidak menghadap Baekhyun, tapi menghadap ke komputer yang sedang menyala. Di komputer terpampang aplikasi untuk membuat lagu disana. Chanyeol dengan lincahnya menggunakan aplikasi tersebut dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol yang fokus membuat lagu dari balik punggungnya.

"Ohh... Dia mengirim pesan..." Baekhyun bergumam pelan ketika sadar bahwa di ponselnya terdapat pesan masuk dari pria yang ditunggu-tunggu, ya, pcy-nim.

~message~

pcy-nim: Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu, ponselku rusak dan aku baru membeli ponsel baru. Jadi, beberapa hari kemarin aku belum bisa menghubungimu.  
pcy-nim: Ohh iya, mengenai ajakkan berkencan kemarin...  
pcy-nim: Aku ingin kita bertemu secara langsung hari jumat sore seperti yang sudah kubilang kemarin.  
pcy-nim: tempatnya bisa kita tentukan nanti...  
pcy-nim: Tapi bila kau ingin bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin jadi gay, kau bisa bilang sekarang.  
pcy-nim: Bila kemungkinan kau ingin menjadi gay, atau kau masih mempertimbangkannya, jawablah ajakkan kencanku hari jumat saat kita bertemu nanti.  
pcy-nim: Jawab aku setelah kau melihat diriku.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh pria bernama pcy-nim itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang membaca pesannya. Dia merasa hatinya ingin berteriak. Kenapa berteriak? Hati Baekhyun ingin berteriak kegirangan. Rasanya dia ingin menuju keatap tertinggi gedung yang ada dan berteriak disana. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang. moodnya terkumpul kembali. Hingga dia tidak sadar, suara tertawanya yang sudah sangat ingin dia sembunyikan terdengar oleh namja yang duduk diseberangnya. Namja tinggi itu diam-diam tersenyum mendengar suara kasak-kusuk dibelakangnya. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun pasti merasa sangat senang sekarang, Chanyeol merasa berhasil menyenangkan hati Baekhyun sekarang.

"Hei... kenapa tertawa sendiri?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan bertanya dengan wajah datar.

Baekhyun yang sadar Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam. Seketika dia ingat, didepannya terduduk seorang namja sombong yang tidak dia sukai. Kehadiran Chanyeol membuat mood Baekhyun turun. Baekhyun akhirnya bangun dari sofa dan mengambil tasnya untuk segera bergegas keluar dari ruang band.

"Kau ingin keluar?" Tanya Chanyeol  
"Ya, kenapa?"  
"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau keluar?"  
"Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri."  
"Byun, kau selalu menjawab seperti itu, makanya kau tidak memiliki teman."

Seketika Baekhyun memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Jujur, pernyataan Chanyeol ada benarnya, tapi, memang apa pedulinya bila Baekhyun tidak punya teman? Apa benar kata pcy-nim waktu itu bahwa Chanyeol kesepian dan hanya ingin mendapatkan Baekhyun menjadi salah satu temannya. Tapi, apa untungnya? Dekat dengan anak pemilik sekolah? Heol... status anak pemilik sekolah itu bisa-bisa malah membuat Chanyeol kehilangan teman.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu bila aku tidak punya teman?" Baekhyun bertanya ketus.  
"Hmm... kau mau berteman denganku?"  
"Hah?" Baekhyun bingung mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.  
"Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu? Apa telingamu bermasalah hingga aku harus mengulang pertanyaanku? Kubilang, kau mau menjadi temanku tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi  
"..."

Hening di ruang itu terlalu lama menurut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab ajakkan pertemanannya. Chanyeol akhirnya memutar bola matanya malas dan membereskan ruang band tersebut. Bola mata Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakkan namja yang sedang membereskan ruangan tersebut. Chanyeolpun akhirnya mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan disebelah keyboard tadi dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun kemudian menyentil kening Baekhyun pelan.

Tukk... Suara pertemuan antara jari Chanyeol dan kening Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, terlalu lama menunggu jawabanmu. Keheninganmu aku anggap kita berteman. Kau boleh menggunakan ruangan ini."

Chanyeol mengambil jas yang berada diatas paha Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi dari ruang band. Ya, Chanyeol tidak mau membolos lagi. Bila dia bolos lagi, ayahnya pasti akan menghubunginya dan menceramahinya. Paling tidak, terlambat lebih baik daripada bolos, itu yang selalu ayahnya katakan. Yah, ayah Chanyeol tidak ada di Korea, lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol tinggal sendiri di Korea, di apartemen yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya sendiri jadi, mereka berkomunikasi melalui telepon dan kadang bila ayahnya benar-benar sudah marah, Tuan Park akan menyuruh sekretarisnya mendatangi Chanyeol jauh-jauh di Korea hanya untuk menceramahinya.

Baekhyun masih berada di ruang band berkutat dengan handphonenya. Dia masih membaca pesan dari pcy-nim berulang kali. Entah kenapa dia tidak bosan-bosan membaca pesan tersebut. Dia masih tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Padahal isinya hanyalah permintaan maaf. Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai gila.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba, yah sudah 1 minggu Baekhyun menjalani sekolah seperti biasa, tidak membolos, mendengarkan guru dengan baik dan mengikuti club band. Baekhyun tidak ingin membolos lagi. Dia muak membolos karena, setiap dia membolos, dia selalu berakhir bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Belakangan ini dia sedang mencari ruangan kosong yang hanya bisa dimasuki olehnya seorang. Tapi Baekhyun masih belum bisa menemukan ruangan yang senyaman ruang band

Hari ini, hari Jumat. Hari apa itu? Tentu saja, hari dimana Baekhyun dan pria yang diberi nama pcy-nim itu janji bertemu dan membahas ajakkan kencan dari pria itu. Jujur, Baekhyun cukup gugup. Beberapa hari ini, pertukaran pesan mereka sebatas pertanyaan dan jawaban singkat. Yah, mereka bahkan saling tidak mengetahu nama masing-masing. Mereka juga tidak saling mengetahui identitas orang yang sedang berkirim pesan dengannya. Mau bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing juga sangat tidak mungkin. Belakangan ini banyak penipuan yang mengaku mengatas namakan keluarga yang berawal dari cerita tentang keluarga. Baekhyun berhati-hati belakangan ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman yang terletak dibelakang sekolah. Walaupun sekolahnya bisa dibilang sekolah biasa yang tidak termasuk sekolah elit. Tapi, fasilitas disekolah milik ayahnya ini sangat wow. Taman dibelakang sekolahnya langsung menghadap kearah danau buatan. Sangat nyaman duduk dibawah pohon ditaman itu sambil menikmati makan siang dan mendengar suara air di danau dan juga tentu melihat ikan yang berenang disana membuat hati terasa damai.

Tepat sebelum dia benar-benar sampai ditaman. Dia melihat sosok pria tinggi sedang berdiri melihat danau. Baekhyun dengan otak lambatnya? Mempertaruhkan handphonenya, dia yakin bahwa pria tinggi yang sedang berdiri itu adalah pria yang disangka-sangka sebagai pcy-nim.

.

.

.

 _ **"1 hari sebelumnya" ~**_

Baekhyun menghempaskan badannya sendiri ke ranjang kesayangannya. Tidak lupa, dia menggenggam handphonenya di tangan kanannya. Beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari ponselnya. Kenapa? Karena dia selalu menunggu balasan dari pria yang diberi nama pcy-nim itu. Dia menunggu balasan dan selalu membalas dengan cepat. Baekhyun sangat tidak suka membiarkan pesan orang hanya terbaca saja.

Drrttt... drrrttt... Handphone Baekhyun bergetar.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan menyalakan layar ponselnya. Terpampang notifikasi dari pria yang dia tunggu-tunggu di layar ponselnya.

pcy-nim: Jadi, besok ingin bertemu dimana?  
Baconee: Kita sama-sama di Gangnam kan? didaerah Gangnam saja.  
pcy-nim: Kau bersekolah dimana?  
Baconee: SMA JM...  
pcy-nim: Hmm...  
Baconee: Kenapa?  
pcy-nim: Aku juga bersekolah disana.  
Baconee: BENARKAH?!

Jujur, mengenai Baekhyun yang bersekolah di SMA JM itu hanya Baekhyun sepihak yang terkejut. Yah, Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa faktanya pria yang diberi nama Baconee itu adalah Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tidak masalah akan hal itu. Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu lucu, dia polos. Chanyeol kadang tersenyum sendiri mengingat kelakuan Baekhyun di ruang band saat bersamanya. Sayangnya, setelah ajakkan pertemanannya minggu lalu, Baekhyun tidak pernah datang ke ruang band lagi untuk bolos. Dan Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah bolos lagi sejak saat itu. Chanyeol tahu dari mana? Tentu saja dari Jongin yang mendapat informasi dari Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih membeku membaca pesan dari pcy-nim yang menyatakan bahwa mereka selama ini berilmu di sekolah yang sama. Ya, sekolah milik ayahnya. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan hati dan pikirannya. Seketika wajahnya terlihat murung. Dia tahu bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil. Yah, Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan statusnya lagi sebagai anak pemilik sekolah.

pcy-nim: Yahh... karena kita satu sekolah... ingin bertemu di taman saja? Dibelakang sekolah? Dekat danau, sepulang sekolah.  
Baconee: Kau yakin?  
pcy-nim: Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?

Nice Shoot...

Entah kenapa inilah yang dia suka dari pria yang bernama pcy-nim ini. Pria ini sangat peka. Pria ini sangat sadar akan keadaan. Ketika Baekhyun merasa ada masalah atau apapun yang membuat dirinya tidak tenang, pria yang bernama pcy-nim yang lebih tepatnya Chanyeol ini sangat tahu timing untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

Baconee: Kurasa, kau akan menyesal ketika melihatku.  
pcy-nim: Kenapa? ada yang salah dengan dirimu? Aku tidak akan menyesal, 100% yakin. :)

Tentu saja pcy-nim tidak akan menyesal, pria yang notabenenya adalah Chanyeol itu sudah tahu bahwa namja yang sedang berkomunikasi dengannya ini adalah Baekhyun. Dia sudah tahu rupa, sikap dan tingkah Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi olehnya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Baconee: Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok.

 _ **"Flashback end" ~**_

Yah, bukannya pria yang bernama pcy-nim itu yang menyesal. Tapi, sekarang, Baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik temboklah yang sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan beberapa kali memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Bodoh sekali kau Baekhyun!" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya lagi.

Baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu kembali menengok kebelakang, kearah danau, dimana pria tinggi yang identitasnya adalah Chanyeol itu berdiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari bahwa pria yang selama ini berkomunikasi denganmu adalah Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu bahwa namja yang sedari tadi menunggunya dipinggir danau itu adalah Park Chanyeol? Jawabannya simple. Saat Baekhyun hampir berjalan mendekat kearah pria itu, sekitar jarak 20 meter. Pria itu membalikkan badannya. Ya! Chanyeol membalikkan badan. Baekhyun segera berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Tunggu...tunggu...tunggu..."  
"Aku tidak salah lihat kan?!" Baekhyun mengusap matanya beberapa kali.  
"Park Chanyeol?!"  
"pcy-nim... Park Chanyeol... p...c...y... Park... Chan... Yeol..."  
"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bicara cukup keras. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Dia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa identitas pcy-nim itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Jujur, dia sangat tidak menduga hal ini. Dia juga tidak pernah mengira bahwa inisial pcy itu adalah singkatan dari huruf depan nama orang.

Sebenarnya, semalam, Baekhyun sudah mengkadidatkan beberapa pria yang terlihat seperti gay, yang seangkatan dengannya. Dia mendapatkan nominasi sekitar 4 orang pria, termasuk Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, dan 1 orang lagi teman sekelasnya. Dia sudah mencoret nama Kai dan Chanyeol kemarin. Jadi dia menyiapkan hati dan pikirannya untuk bertemu Sehun atau 1 pria teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa pria yang namanya telah dicoret itu lah yang telah berhasil menarik hatinya. Ya! Park Chanyeol!

.

.

.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar mengambil handphonenya disakunya. Dia berencana untuk membatalkan janji temunya dengan pcy-nim yang merupakan namja tinggi yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya di pinggir danau. Pasalnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyiapkan hati dan pikirannya untuk menerima ajakkan kencan dari Chanyeol. Dia pikir, bila pria ini adalah Sehun atau teman sekelasnya tidak masalah. Bagaimana dengan Kai? Eii, pria yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin itu kan sedang dalam masa mesra-mesranya dengan Kyungsoo.

Baconee: maaf... sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu... ada masalah yang muncul tiba tiba...

Drrttt... drrrrttt... Tidak lama, balasan dari pcy-nim masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun bergetar mengangkat posnselnya, mencoba membaca apa isi pesan balasan dari pria itu.

pcy-nim: Baiklah aku mengerti.

"Hhh..." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya. Jujur, barusan dia sangat panik. Dia terkejut. Dia, perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan perasaannya.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk menenangkan dirinya, sampai dia tidak sadar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekati dirinya. Baekhyun masih sibuk menghapus keringat yang mengalir di keningnya dan mengatur napasnya.

"Untung saja dia mengerti... hhh..." Baekhyun menghela napasnya tenang.

"Kenapa? Sebegitu tidak inginnya kah kau bertemu denganku?

"Hnnn..." Baekhyun seketika membeku ditempatnya tidak berani menoleh menghadap kepada kehadiran aura hangat seseorang yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Byun Baekhyun"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 **Note: Entah kenapa... aku suka part ini... HAHAHAHA... Abaikan author yang menggila ~**


	8. Chapt 8 - Yes or No

"Hnnn..." Baekhyun seketika membeku ditempatnya tidak berani menoleh menghadap kepada kehadiran aura hangat seseorang yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Byun Baekhyun"

"..."

"Kau tidak mau mengembalikan jas ku?"

"Ehh?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia kira Chanyeol akan menangkap basah dirinya yang membatalkan janji temu. Tapi, mengembalikan jas? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal itu. Dia kira, Chanyeol akan memarahinya karena Baekhyun menghindarinya.

"Jas?"  
"Jasku, sudah kau cuci belum?"

Ahh benar, Baekhyun waktu itu membawa pulang jas Chanyeol untuk dicuci. Itu semua karena dia tertidur berselimutkan jas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendirilah yang menawarkan diri untuk mencucikan jas milik namja tinggi didepannya ini. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingat akan hal itu. Dia ingat betul bahwa jas Chanyeol sudah dicuci olehnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat untuk mengembalikannya. Jas Chanyeol masih terlipat rapi di salah satu bagian lemari pakaiannya.

Kenapa Baekhyun yang mencuci? Yah, walaupun pembantu rumah tangga bertebaran di rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak suka barang yang dipakainya dan benda pribadinya disentuh oleh orang lain. Baekhyun suka menggunakan barang orang lain, kadang dia tidak masalah bila barangnya digunakan oleh orang lain. Tapi, itu tergantung siapa pemakainya. Jadi, Baekhyun mencampur pakaiannya dan pakaian Chanyeol bersama agar dia tidak usah susah payah mencuci 2 kali. Yah, walaupun dia mencuci menggunakan mesin cuci, bukan tangan. Tapi, paling tidak, seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bisa menyuruh pembantu rumah tangga malah turun tangan sendiri.

"A... Aku lupa..." Baekhyun gugup dan gelagapan. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat akan hal itu.  
"Jujur, kau sudah mencuci jasku atau belum?"  
"Sudahh... tapi aku lupa untuk mengembalikannya, aku ingat jasmu sudah terlipat rapi kok."  
"Hhh... sebegitu inginnya kah kau memiliki jasku?"  
"Hah?"  
"Aku tidak mau tahu, kembalikan jasku hari ini."

Baekhyun membulatkan bola matanya besar mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Dia merasa bahwa perkataan Chanyeol itu mutlak. Bukan mutlak sih, tapi lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol sangat berhak menyuruhnya mengembalikan jasnya hari ini juga. Kenapa? Ya, siapa yang tidak kesal, jas Chanyeol tidak dikembalikan selama 2 minggu. 2 minggu adalah waktu yang sangat cukup untuk mencuci, mengeringkan, memakai dan kemudian mencucinya lagi, mengeringkan, dan memakainya lagi.

"Tapi... aku tidak membawanya..."  
"Hmm... begini saja, kau ikut aku ke apartemenku. Suruh orang mengantar jasku ke apartemenku. Sambil menunggu, kita bermain nintendo, bagaimana?  
"Kau ada nintendo?!" Mata Baekhyun berbinar.  
"Ya..." Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun bingung karena seketika Baekhyun jadi semangat.  
"Baiklah aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo mengambil jasmu dan mengantarnya ke apartemenmu. Tapi, kita bermain nintento, oke?"  
"Bukankah, itu seperti yang aku bilang tadi?"  
"Jadi kita kesana naik apa?"  
"Ikuti aku, aku membawa mobil."

Yup, mobil yang dimaksud adalah mobil sport hitam kesayangan Chanyeol. Sudah kedua kalinya Baekhyun memasuki dan menjadi penumpang di mobil ini. Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Kenapa Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo yang mengantar? Karena jas Chanyeol berada di dalam lemari pakaian Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak suka barangnya disentuh oleh orang tidak dikenal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 **~ On Call ~**

Kyungsoo: Ya?  
Baekhyun: Kyungsoo-ya... tolong aku kali ini saja.  
Kyungsoo: KAU BAHKAN MENGABAIKAN PESANKU DAN TELEPONKU, SEKARANG KAU MENGHUBUNGIKU HANYA UNTUK MINTA TOLONG?! HUH! TIDAK BISA KUPERCAYA!

.

.

.

Suara keras Kyungsoo terdengar hingga ke telinga Chanyeol. Pria yang sedang bertelpon dengan Baekhyun itu berteriak sangat keras, bahkan Baekhyun merasa telinganya sakit sekarang. Dia sedikit menjauh kan ponselnya dari telinganya. Tapi, apa boleh buat, demi keselamatan dirinya, mau tidak mau dia harus meminta bantuan dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun: Maaf Kyungsoo, situasinya sedang buruk tadi  
Kyungsoo: Apa yang ingin kau minta dariku memangnya?  
Baekhyun: Bisakah kau ke rumahku? Masuk ke kamarku dan ambil jas yang memiliki bordiran nama Park Chanyeol di dalam lemari pakaianku.  
Kyungsoo: Hei Baek, kau membual ya? Bila itu lemari pakaianmu, maka bordiran namanya harusnya Byun Baekhyun, bukan Park Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun: aku tidak membual, kubilang ambil saja jas itu dan bawakan ke alamat yang akan kuberitahu lewat SMS.  
Kyungsoo: Kau menyukai Chanyeol?

Ya, walaupun tidak menggunakan mode pengeras suara, suara Kyungsoo dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol jelas-jelas mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Baekhyun apakah dia menyukainya. Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun dengan wajah datar dan Baekhyun juga menoleh ke Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Bisa dibilang raut wajahnya, tidak enak?

"Kau menyukaiku?" Pria yang sedang memegang setir kemudi itu memotong pembicaraan pria disampingnya yang berkomunikasi lewat ponsel.  
"Hah?" Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merespon apa  
"Aku bertanya padamu, kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya lagi.  
"..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo: Baek, kau bersama siapa?

Baekhyun terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia malah melanjutkan komunikasinya dengan Kyungsoo yang belum terselesaikan.

Baekhyun: Ada... seseorang, kau bawakan saja ke alamatnya kukirim nanti.

Tut...tut...tut... Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Kyungsoo bahkan belum menyutujui permintaan Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Yah, karena Kyungsoo masih merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun karena tidak bercerita apa-apa selama ini.

"Kau tenang saja, dia akan membawakan jasmu."  
"Ya, aku sudah dengar, tapi kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."  
"Pertanyaan apa?"  
"Aku mengulang ini untuk ketiga kalinya, aku tanya, kau menyukaiku?"

Jujur, Baekhyun sangat benci berada di dalam suasana seperti ini. Dipaksa untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin dia jawab. Rasanya dia ingin kabur melompat dari mobil ini sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"  
"Hah?" Baekhyun bingung.  
"Setelah tahu bahwa itu diriku kau menghindar..."  
"Apanya?"  
"Pcy-nim... kubilang, itu diriku."  
"..."

Jujur, bila Baekhyun bisa, dia ingin mati ditempat itu sekrang juga. Suasana ini sangat mencekiknya. Dia diinterogasi dan diberi banyak pernyataan serta pertanyaan. Entah kenapa dia merasa bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya menempel erat, tidak bisa terbuka. Bila terbukapun, dia merasa pita suaranya rusak. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa?" Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sedikit mmm... sedih?  
"Tidakk... Bukan itu maksudku... Tapi bagaimana bisa pria yang begitu baik hati di pesan itu adalah dirimu?! Kau! Iya! Park Chanyeol! Pria yang sombong dan dingin!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun yang bisa terbilang sedikit panjang. Dia tidak mengira bahwa selama ini Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai pria dingin dan sombong. Dia kira Baekhyun selama ini menghindarinya karena status Baekhyun sebagai anak pemilik sekolah yang tidak ingin dekat dengan siapapun.

"Hahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa.  
"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.  
"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku?"  
"Hah?"  
"Kau bahkan bilang baru mengenalku selama 2 hari waktu itu."  
"Hei, itu kenyataan kan?"  
"Kau tidak ingat, pria yang pertama kali berkenalan denganmu saat masa orientasi siswa? Kau tahu, saat itu kau sangat kesepian dan aku mengajakmu berteman."  
"Hah? Kapan?"

Baekhyun memutar otaknya berkali-kali mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Jujur, dia sama sekali tidak ingat akan masa orientasi siswanya. Dia pikir, masa orientasi itu sangatlah tidak penting. Lagipula teman yang didapat saat masa orientasi juga hanya pertemanan sementara. Yah, menurut Baekhyun, setelah masa orientasi kau berpisah kelas dengan teman yang baru kau kenal dan kau tidak berhubungan lagi. Jadi, apa gunanya mengingatnya.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berpikir, masa awal masuk sekolah menengah adalah dimana masa kau mencari jati diri dan tentu saja teman yang akan menemanimu hingga lulus nanti. Ternyata, jalan pikir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat bertolak belakang.

"Hhh..."  
"Pria culun, berkacamata, yang waktu itu kau ajak ikut club band..."  
"PARK CHANYEOL!"  
"Ya, aku tahu itu namaku, kau tidak perlu menyebutnya lagi."  
"Kau! Anak tinggi culun yang waktu itu berkenalan denganku! AHHH! AKU BARU INGAT! NAMANYA PARK CHANYEOL!"  
"Hhhh..." Chanyeol hanya menghela napas sambil menyetir mobilnya.  
"Aku pikir anak culun dan tinggi itu sudah pindah sekolah! Ternyata itu KAU?!"  
"Iya... kubilang ya Byun Baekhyun, tolong jangan sebut lagi tinggi dan culun."  
"Pfftttt..." Baekhyun menahan tawanya.  
"Kau tertawa?!"  
"Tidakkk... pfftt..."

Jujur, Chanyeol cukup kesal melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa akan fakta yang baru saja terkuak. Chanyeol sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin membahas ini, tapi, demi selangkah lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, apa boleh buat. Semua harus dilakukan Chanyeol agar bisa meraih hati namja cantik ini.

"Hmm..."  
"..." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menghela napas.  
"Jadi, sesuai yang kutanya di pesan seminggu yang lalu, kau mau berkencan denganku?"

"Kenapa? Kau masih belum mau menjadi gay? Apakah kau jijik dengan gay?"  
"Aku tidak jijik dengan gay. Tapi aku masih memikirkannya. Aku mempertimbangkan hatiku dan aku harus menjawabnya dengan matang. Aku tidak mau hubungan hanya untuk bermain-main."  
"Memangnya aku main-main?"  
"Mungkin? Bagaimana bisa seorang pria menyukai orang yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya?"  
"hei Baek, kau pasti tidak akan menyangkanya... Aku sudah tahu kau itu Baconee dari seminggu yang lalu."

Baekhyun terdiam ditempat duduknya. Kesal? Kecewa? Marah? Semua perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa dan dia rasanya ingin bersembunyi dan kabur dari Chanyeol. Dia malu. Wajahnya pasti sangat memerah sekarang. Dia kira, selama mereka sama-sama tidak mengetahui identitas satu sama lain. Tapi ternyata semua yang dia pikir itu bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan.

"..."  
"Ada apa?"  
"Jadi, selama ini hanya aku sepihak yang tidak tahu lawan bicaraku siapa?"  
"Hmm... bisa dibilang begitu."  
"..."

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dia serasa seperti dikhianati? Entah kenapa rasanya dia tidak ingin bersama pria yang sudah menipunya ini. Dia muak dengan pria yang duduk disebelahnya ini.

"Bisa kau turunkan aku dari mobilmu ini? Aku akan tetap mengantarkan jasmu dengan selamat. Tapi aku tidak ingin bersamamu."  
"Kenapa? Bila kau merasa terkhianati aku minta maaf."  
"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang."

Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti sebentar. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan duduk menghadap kearah namja yang duduk disampingnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah namja itu tengah memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hei, mereka bahkan belum berpacaran tapi pihak yang diajak berkencan sudah hampir menangis, apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka benar berkencan?

Jujur, sekarang Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia serasa terjatuh dari puncak gunung tertinggi melihat namja yang disukainya ini hampir menangis. Chanyeol awalnya membeberkan hal itu hanya untuk bercanda. Tapi, nampaknya selera candaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit berbeda.

"Aku minta maaf Baekhyunaa... ohh?"  
"Kau sudah menipuku." Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya tidak terlihat."  
"Baek..."

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat erat. Jujur, Chanyeol sangat panik sekarang. Raut wajah Chanyeol sangat sulit diartikan. Panik? Terkejut? Merasa bersalah? Hanya Chanyeol sendiri yang mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan mengusap kedua matanya. Nampak sedikit jejak basah dari air matanya di kulit tangannya.

"Hehehe..."  
"Ehh?"

Baekhyun tertawa?

"Kau kenapa Baek?"  
"Hahaha! Karena kau sudah menipuku, gantian aku yang menipumu! Hahahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa lebar.  
"..."

Oke, Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Dia tidak mengira bahwa dia akan sebodoh dan semudah ini ditipu oleh seorang Baekhyun. Ya, walaupun Chanyeol sudah cukup lega sekarang karena namja yang duduk disampingnya ini hanya bercanda tadi. Chanyeol merubah posisi duduknya kembali menghadap depan dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Dia melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

"Kenapa? Kau kan sudah menipuku tadi... Aku hanya membalas menipumu... Kenapa kau hanya diam saja."  
"Hentikan Baek, aku harus fokus menyetir."  
"Maaf bila kau tidak suka candaanku." Baekhyun menunduk kembali.

Melihat dan merasakan suasana aura namja disampingnya tiba-tiba berubah, Chanyeol melepaskan tangan kanannya dari kemudi dan menggenggam tangan namja kecil yang duduk disampingnya itu.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut atas perlakuan Chanyeol barusan. Ya, tangan hangat itu menyentuh tangannya yang cukup dingin? Ya, Baekhyun sensitif terhadap dingin. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak meraih jari jemari Baekhyun hingga jemarinya dan jemari dingin Baekhyun terikat satu sama lain.

"Tanganmu dingin Baek?"  
"Yahh... Aku sedikit sensitif terhadap udara dingin."  
"Hmm... Jadi, kau masih ingin diturunkan ditengah jalan? Kalau iya, aku akan memberhentikan mobilku dan kau bisa turun." Chanyeol mulai menyalakan penghangat di mobilnya.  
"Hah? Kau setega itu?!"

Chanyeol benar-benar menghentikan mobilnya dipinggi jalan. Jujur, saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa mengenai tingkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil menuju pintu kursi penumpang disampingnya. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau turun?"  
"Tidak! Aku hanya bercanda tadi, maafkan aku, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk turun..." Baekhyun berkata sedikit panik.  
"Ahh... bukan itu maksudku, ayo turun dan makan cup ramyun sebentar sambil menunggu mobilku menghangat. Tubuhmu dingin..."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Dia sangat malu sekarang. Dia mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan benar-benar menurunkannya dari mobil karena permintaannya. Well, Baekhyun memang sedikit lapar sekarang. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan mengajaknya turun untuk makan cup ramyun.

Baekhyun terlalu lama diam ditempat. Chanyeol memasukkan setengah tubuhnya kedalam mobil melalui pintu penumpang yang Baekhyun duduki. Dia mencoba mencari pengunci sabuk pengaman untuk segera membuka sabuk pengaman Baekhyun. Akhirnya sabuk pengaman Baekhyun terlepas.

Deg...deg... Jantung Baekhyun berdegup cukup keras dan kencang. Yup, Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil melepaskan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun itu wajahnya tepat berada didepan wajah Baekhyun. Jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut 5 centi. Jujur, saat ini Baekhyun sangat bisa menghirup wangi shampoo yang digunakan oleh Chanyeol untuk mencuci rambutnya dan bau parfum yang digunakan oleh Chanyeol pada pakaiannya. Yup, bau yang sangat khas. Sama seperti bau jas yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk tidur 1 minggu yang lalu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari mobil. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Baekhyun bingung. Pasalnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak, bahkan setelah sabuk pengamannya dilepas oleh Chanyeol. Apa ada yang salah?

"Kau tidak mau turun?"  
"Hmm?" Baekhyun bergumam menoleh menatap Chanyeol.  
"Kalau kau ingin tetap berada dimobil, aku akan turun membawakan cup ramyunnya untukmu. Kau suka pedas?"  
"Ahh... aku tidak suka pedas, dan aku akan turun." Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya menuju mini market terdekat. Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil sportnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun dengan melangkah lebih cepat agar menyusul Baekhyun dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau tidak suka pedas? Aku juga tidak suka pedas... selera kita sama hahaha... kau mau yang mana?"

Chanyeol menunjuk ke berbagai macam rasa, jenis, dan merk cup ramyun yang ada di mini market tersebut. Dia menunggu Baekhyun memilih cup ramyun yang dia inginkan.

"Hmm... aku ini saja." Baekhyun menunjuk ke salah satu Cup ramyun yang berada di sebelah kiri rak tingkat 3.

Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil cup ramyun pilihan Baekhyun. Ya, 2 cup yang dia ambil. 1 cup dia ambil untuk Baekhyun dan 1 nya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mengikuti selera Baekhyun. Segera menuju ke rak air mineral dan membeli 2 botol air mineral. Dia bahkan membayar sepasang cup ramyun dan sepasang air mineral itu.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah dimana Baekhyun sedang duduk dan bermain ponselnya. Dia memberikan air mineral tersebut kepada Baekhyun dan bahkan membukakan tutup botolnya untuk Baekhyun. Kemudian dia membuat 2 cup ramyun tersebut sekaligus bersamaan.

3 menit menunggu, ramyun sudah matang. Chanyeol mengambil 2 cup ramyun tersebut dari oven dan memberikan 1 cupnya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol keheranan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku membuatnya sendiri?"  
"Hah? Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sekalian membuat punyaku."

Kedua namja itu menikmati cup ramyun mereka. Walaupun sekarang bukan musim yang cocok untuk menikmati cup ramyun panas. Tapi, ramyun tetaplah ramyun. Makanan yang sangat pantas dinikmati disaat seperti apapun. Chanyeol menghabiskan ramyunnya terlebih dahulu. Yah, sebenarnya Chanyeol juga cukup lapar. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 5 sore, dan terakhir dia makan sekitar jam 11. Chanyeol masih setia menunggu Baekhyun menghabiskan ramyunnya.

Slurrppp... penghabisan ramyun Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju mobil Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Dan sebelum menutup pintu kursi penumpang itu Chanyeol berpikir dan menatap Baekhyun sebentar.

"Mmmm..."  
"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar.  
"Kau mau kopi? Cola? Coklat hangat? Jus?"  
"Hah?"  
"Pilih!"  
"Hmm... Cola?" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa mengerti maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menutup pintu penumpang dan kembali masuk ke mini market. Apa maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol? Ya, Chanyeol membeli cola. Lebih tepatnya 2 kaleng cola, seperti yang Baekhyun jawab. Chanyeol keluar dari minimarket dan memasukki mobilnya, kemudian menyodorkan 1 kaleng cola pada Baekhyun.

"Untukku?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol heran.

Jujur, Baekhyun sangat heran akan tingkah Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol yang ngambek tingkahnya seperti ini? Memberikan segala kebaikan? Bila benar, ini akan sangat baik bagi Baekhyun dan akan sangat menyenangkan bila Chanyeol ngambek. Tapi, masalahnya, perilaku baiknya ini sangat aneh dan sangat membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Chanyeol... kenapa melakukan semua itu?"  
"Hnn?" Chanyeol menoleh sebentar kemudian menghadap jalan lagi focus mengemudi.  
"Kau... memberiku ramyun, menghangatkan mobil, membelikanku cola..."  
"Hhh... kau yang menginginkannya."  
"Tapi bila kau tidak memberikannya kan tidak apa-apa..."  
"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan meminta turun dari mobil lagi?"  
"Hah?! Aku sudah bilang, aku kan hanya bercanda!"  
"Pelankan suaramu Baek, aku tidak suka diteriaki. Karena aku tidak mau balas berteriak kepada orang yang kusuka."  
"..."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Yup, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merespon pernyataan Chanyeol barusan seperti apa. Ya, Baekhyun bukan seorang yang bodoh yang tidak mengerti perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa aneh. Dia merasa banyak ledakan kembang api dihatinya. Jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang. Perasaan senang dan perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sejak dia lahir. Apakah ini perasaan cinta yang Kyungsoo sebut sebut waktu itu?

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya disusul Baekhyun yang hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Ya, sejak Chanyeol menyatakan bahwa dia menyukai orang yang selama di mobil duduk disampingnya itu secara terang-terangan, suasana jadi sangat canggung. Satupun dari kedua namja itu tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun duduk disofa ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol. Dia melihat sekeliling apartemen Chanyeol. Ruang dengan cat warna putih sofa dan meja coklat serta TV LED yang ukurannya cukup besar, membuat ruangan itu terlihat sangat simple.

"Kau ingin minum?"  
"Ya..." Baekhyun hanya menjawab Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur setelah melepaskan sepatu, tas, dan kaus kakinya. Dia mengeluarkan sebotol besar jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke 2 buah gelas beling yang dia ambil dari rak coklat di dapurnya.

Chanyeol berjalan dan meletakkan segelas berisi jus jeruk tersebut di meja yang tepat berada didepan sofa yang sedang Baekhyun duduki. Chanyeol duduk di bagian sofa lainnya yang terpisah dengan sofa yang Baekhyun duduki. Chanyeol meneliti pergerakkan Baekhyun. Matanya bergerak sesuai dengan pergerakkan Baekhyun. Jujur, Baekhyun sangat tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Dia merasa risih. Demi menghilangkan kecanggungan, mau tidak mau Baekhyun membuat pernyataan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan padanya.

"Padahal aku lebih suka strawberry..." Baekhyun memutar pelan gelas beling berisi jus jeruk tersebut sebelum meminumnya agar bulir jeruk pada gelas itu tidak mengendap di dasar gelas.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan, dengan sigap dia berdiri dari posisi duduk santainya dan berjalan menuju dapur lagi. Dia mengambil gelas beling yang baru dan mengeluarkan sebotol besar jus strawberry dari kulkasnya ke gelas tersebut. Ya, jus strawberry khusus untuk Baekhyun karena Baekhyun yang memintanya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat perilaku Chanyeol yang sangat aneh. Jujur, Chanyeol yang ini sangat menyeramkan menurutnya. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat suasana tidak seperti ini lagi. Padahal dia hanya bercanda dan bergumam sendiri bahwa dia menyukai strawberry. Yah, walaupun memang faktanya dia lebih menyukai strawberry daripada jeruk.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak harus benar-benar memberikanku jus strawberry..." Jujur, nada bicara Baekhyun barusan seperti nada, orang yang ketakutan?  
"Tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol meletakkan gelas berisi jus strawberry itu disamping gelas tinggal terisi setengah jus jeruk.

Baekhyun meminum jus strawberry yang sudah susah payah Chanyeol ambil itu dan langsung meminumnya hingga habis. Jujur, Chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun menghabiskan jus strawberry tersebut dengan cepat. Yah, mungkin sebab itulah Baekhyun lebih memilik strawberry daripada jeruk.

"Chanyeol, kau aneh..."  
"Hnn...?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah bingung.  
"Kau berubah sejak aku menipumu tadi..."  
"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."  
"Ayo, tepati janjimu, sambil menunggu Kyungsoo, bermain nintendo."  
"Hhh..."

Chanyeol hanya menghela napasnya panjang. Chanyeol berjalan kekamarnya mengambil perangkat game console yang diminta oleh Baekhyun. Kemudian meletakkan nintendo tersebut di meja yang terletak disamping TV yang membuat Baekhyun harus bangun berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil game console tersebut.

Ya, Baekhyun benar-benar membangkitkan tubuhnya dari sofa untuk mengambil perangkat game konsole tersebut. Ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh game konsole yang bernama nintendo itu, Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Jawab aku sebelum bermain."  
"Memangnya kau bertanya?"  
"Hmm... hari ini hari jadi kita?"  
"Hah?"  
"Kutanya, hari ini hari jadi kita?"

Baekhyun membeku mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan menanyakan hal ini. Dia kira, setelah bermain nintendo dan mengembalikan jasnya, Baekhyun bisa pulang dengan damai. Tapi, nampaknya, fakta berkata lain.

"Tidak, kita bahkan belum berciuman dan aku bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanmu mengenai ajakkan kencanmu."  
"Jadi, kita belum jadi?"  
"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."  
"Jadi, kalau kita berciuman dan kau menjawab ajakkan kencanku, kita resmi berpacaran?"

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya selangkah lebih dekat dengan tubuh namja kecil itu. Baekhyun secara refleks memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol yang mendekat. Jantung Baekhyun terasa meledak-ledak.

 **"Baekhyun POV"**

Kenapa dia mendekat. Ahh, jantungku kenapa... apakah aku akan segera mati karena serangan jantung? Aku seharusnya menutup mulutku saja tadi. Aku ingin mengutuk mulutku yang hanya asal bicara tadi. Aku tidak mengira bahwa dia akan benar-benar serius menciumku kan? Hanya demi mendapatkan jawaban ajakkan kencan? Eii... tidak mungkin kan? Bagaimana bisa dia mencium sembarang orang yang bahkan belum tentu menerimanya? Dia hanya bercanda kan?

.

.

.

" **Author POV"**

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dipikiran Baekhyun sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menatap wajah namja tinggi yang berada tepat didepannya. Alhasil dia hanya menunduk melihat lantai dan jemari kakinya yang bergerak-gerak tidak bisa diam karena dia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Baekk..."

Baekhyun menoleh keatas, manik matanya langsung bertatap dengan manik mata namja tinggi didepannya. Jujur, Baekhyun saat ini melihat wajah dan mata Chanyeol, sangat mempesona. Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik tembok. Entah kerasukkan dari mana, bukannya menunduk malu seperti biasanya, Baekhyun malah menutup matanya. Ehh? Baekhyun menutup matanya?

"hhh..." Chanyeol mengehela napas pendek dan tersenyum.

"Kuharap, jawabanmu Yes."

Chanyeol kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium kening namja kecil yang berdiri didepannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 **Note: Happy Valentine Guys 3 ... yang jomblo cepet dapet pasangan, yang taken langgeng terus ya ~**


	9. Chapt 9 - That Night

"Kuharap, jawabanmu Yes."

Chanyeol kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium kening namja kecil yang berdiri didepannya.

Baru mengecup kening Baekhyun sebentar, bel dari apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi. Yah, benar-benar mengganggu suasana. Bel itu berbunyi karena 2 orang pria yang sedang berdiri didepan yang memencetnya dan membawa 1 kantong paperbag berisi jas yang memiliki wangi seperti tubuh Baekhyun dan terdapat bordiran nama Park Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Chanyeol berbisik tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit... mmm... merinding?

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke LCD monitor yang dapat menunjukkan wajah tamu yang menekan bel. Wajah Chanyeol cukup masam sekarang. Ya, Kai yang berada didepan pintu apartemennya, dan dibelakangnya ada pacarnya. Jujur, Chanyeol sangat benci dikunjungi disaat seperti ini. Timingnya benar-benar jelek. Karena Chanyeol malas keluar, maka dia bicara pada mic yang berhubungan dengan speaker diluar apartemennya.

Chanyeol: Untuk apa kau kesini? Bersama pacarmu pula!

Kai: Kau yang meminta pacarku kesini!

Chanyeol: Hah? Aku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan pacarmu!

Kyungsoo: Aku membawakan jasmu.

Ahh iya, Chanyeol baru ingat. Kyungsoo. Pria yang namanya disebut-sebut oleh Baekhyun tadi untuk dimintai tolong membawakan jasnya. Chanyeol baru ingat. Dia sama sekali lupa tujuan dia membawa Baekhyun keapartemennya. Ya, dia dibutakan oleh rasa penasarannya akan jawaban Baekhyun mengenai ajakkan kencannya.

Chanyeol: Ahh.. masuklah.

Chanyeol menekan tombol otomatis untuk membuka pengunci di pintu apartemennya. Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk bersama kedalam apartemen Chanyeol. Awalnya ketika mereka masuk, 1 hal yang Kyungsoo dan Kai sadari. Entah mengapa, suasana disana terasa sangat canggung. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, intinya suasananya sangat membuat diri merasa mm.. pergi dari apartemen itu?

"Baek... ini yang kau minta." Kyungsoo langsung duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Ehh? Kapan Baekhyun duduk disofa? Ya, setelah mendengar suara bel, Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan dia juga mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Agar tidak terlihat aneh, Baekhyun duduk sambil memegang segelas jeruk yang masih berisi setengah itu.

"Ahh, gomawo Kyung..." Baekhyun mengambil paper bag berisi jas yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, Kai langsung menuju ke dapur apartemen Chanyeol dan mengambil minum disana tanpa ijin. Tanpa ijin? Ya, tanpa ijin. Kai sudah sering bermain ke apartemen Chanyeol bersama Sehun. Tapi, Kai sama sekali belum pernah datang ke apartemen Chanyeol selain bersama Sehun. Jadi ini pertama kalinya Kai memasuki apartemen Chanyeol bersama orang selain Sehun.

Kai mengambil botol berisi mineral dari kulkas dan meminumnya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan memberikan botol air mineral yang sudah dia minum itu kepada Kyungsoo. Untuk apa? Agar Kyungsoo minum juga.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak mau menjamu tamu-tamumu ini?" Kai mulai menjelajah apartemen Chanyeol serasa milik sendiri.

"Bukankah kau biasanya seenaknya menghancurkan apartemenku."

Ya, biasanya bila Kai dan Sehun datang, apartemen Chanyeol yang sangat rapi bisa berubah menjadi kotor dan berantakkan setelah pemakaian brutal oleh Sehun dan Kai. Hanya Sehun dan Kai yang brutal? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Hmm... Chanyeol tidak mau repot-repot memberantakkan apartemennya sendiri dan merapikannya sendiri. Jadi, dia pasti ikut memberantakkan apartemennya, tapi tidak sebrutal Kai dan Sehun karena biasanya Chanyeol asik dengan kegiatan sendiri. Kegiatan sendiri? Ya, musik. Chanyeol akan berada di studio musiknya bila Sehun dan Kai mulai menggila. Dan ketika sudah selesai. Chanyeol akan menyuruh Sehun dan Kai membereskan apartemennya. Dia tidak mau repot-repot membereskan apartemennya sendiri.

"Kau sudah dapat kabar Sehun?"

"Belum."

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja disana."

Baik-baik saja disana? Sehun kemana? Sehun sedang berada di Jepang. Ya, setelah menempuh 1 tahun di SMA yang sama bersama Chanyeol dan Kai, Sehun melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang hingga waktu yang tidak diketahui. Kenapa? Orang tuanya lah yang memaksanya. Sehun dan Luhan, sepasang namja yang sedang menjalin hubungan. Tadinya hal ini tidak dipermasalahkan hingga akhirnya ayah Sehun mengetahui bahwa Sehun menyukai sesama jenis. Ayahnya marah besar dan langsung mengurus surat pindah Sehun. Ya, ayahnya pebisnis besar di Korea, China, dan Jepang. Namanya sudah dikenal dimana-mana. Bila publik tahu bahwa anaknya penyuka sesama jenis. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah ayahnya?

"Ehh? Sehun?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Kai yang barusan menyebut nama Sehun.

"Kenapa Baek?" Kai menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Sehun kemana?"

"Jepang." Kai menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm.. kau tidak tahu ya? Apa Luhan tidak bercerita padamu?"

"Luhan? Dia pergi ke China tanpa memberi kabar."

"Well sepertinya mereka sama saja." Chanyeol dengan santai tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas

Chanyeol menyiapkan dapur dan alat makanan serta alat masak. Dia ingin memasak makan malam. Ya, Chanyeol tinggal sendiri tanpa pembantu rumah tangga. Sudah pasti dia bisa memasak, karena tidak mungkin dia selalu makan diluar. Walaupun keluarganya kaya raya, Chanyeol juga masih memikirkan kesehatannya dengan membuat makanan sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?" Kai duduk dikursi yang terletak di ruang makan dekat dapur.

"Kupikir Sehun membujuk Luhan di China. Kudengar kedua orang tua mereka sama sekali tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka." Baekhyun bicara dengan Kai sambil meminum sisa jus jeruknya.

"Yah, orang tua Sehun sangat keras. Kudengar orang tua Luhan juga sama saja. Kupikir, hubungan mereka tak akan bisa. Bagaimana dengamu?"

"Aku?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol?"

"uhukk..."

Baekhyun tersedak jus jeruk yang diminumnya. Dia jujur cukup terkejut akan pertanyaan Jongin barusan. Apakah Chanyeol bercerita pada Jongin bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya? Tapi Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya sebentar menatap Jongin tajam dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Kalian tidak berpacaran?" Kyungsoo juga ikut bertanya.

"Eii... kami hanya teman." Baekhyun memukul Kyungsoo, mmm, sedikit kecang.

"Ahh... sakit." Kyungsoo mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang dipukul Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kalian berkencan. Dari tatapan mata kalian. Aku bisa mengetahui dalam sekali lihat bahwa kalian sedang berkencan. Hmm... ternyata perkiraanku salah." Kai meminum airnya.

"Kami tidak berkencan kok..." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _"Meet Strangers"_**

Tidak menunggu waktu lama. nasi goreng kimchi buatan Chanyeol telah jadi. 4 piring dan beberapa masih tersisa di panci penggorengan bila ada yang ingin nambah. Ehh? Chanyeol rela membuatkan makanan untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo juga? Ya, bagaimanapun juga, Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah tamunya. Ibu Chanyeol alias Ny Park selalu mengajarkan Chanyeol tata krama untuk menjamu tamu yang datang.

Hanya suara dentangan pertemuan antara piring, sendok, dan garpu selama 15 menit diruangan itu. Keempat namja itu telah kenyang memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga cukup terkejut mengenai fakta Bahwa Chanyeol bisa memasak dan bisa dibilang, masakannya sangat enak.

"Nasi goreng kimchimu enak. Terima kasih." Baekhyun telah kenyang.

"Ohh.."

"Chanyeol, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Kai mengajak Chanyeol ke kamar tamu.

Chanyeol hanya menurut dan mengikuti pergerakkan Kai. Dia memasukki kamar tamu. Entah setan dari mana yang merasukki Kai, Kai bisa-bisanya mengunci pintu kamar tersebut. Mereka berada didalam sebuah kamar dengan 1 ranjang dan pintu kamar terkunci. Suasana ini bisa dibilang cukup, aneh?

"Untuk apa mengunci pintu? Kau jadi tertarik pada namja manly sekarang? Hahah..." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Eii... tidak mungkin. Aku harus selalu jadi pihak seme ahahha..."

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Hah?"

"Baekhyun... Aku tahu dari tatapan matamu."

"Ohh..."

"Hanya Ohh..? Itu saja? Kau tidak mau menariknya?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu? Dia tidak mau?"

"Dia tidak menerima dan menolaknya, aku tidak tahu."

"Heol.. Bagaimana bisa Park tampan dan pintar serta memiliki banyak talenta yang terlihat sempurna ini sangat lemah mengenai masalah cinta."

"Diam kau hitam." Chanyeol beranjak membuka kunci dan keluar dari kamar.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Hah?" Pergerakkan Chanyeol terhenti.

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan si mungil itu."

"Tidak, aku bisa usaha sendiri."

"Hhh... Kau memang Park Chanyeol, hahaha..."

Kai tertawa akan Chanyeol. Ya, Kai sangat tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat bodoh mengenai masalah cinta. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Ya, Chanyeol tidak sebrutal Jongin. Brutal maksudnya? Jongin, dulu sebelum bersama Kyungsoo. Dia bisa berganti pacar setiap seminggu sekali. Ya, siapa yang tidak mau bersama Jongin, Walaupun berkulit hitam, dia bisa dibilang cukup tampan. Dan 1 nilai plus, Jongin calon pewaris perusahaan ayahnya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya pria baik-baik sebelum dia mengenal Jongin. Ibunya dan ayahnya mendidiknya dengan sangat amat baik seperti berlian. Ketika Chanyeol menaiki sekolah menegah atas, ayah dan ibunya mulai melepasnya untuk hidup mandiri. Ketika itu jugalah, Chanyeol semakin ternoda oleh Kai dan ditambah Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menikmati acara yang disiarkan di TV LED besar yang berada di ruang tengah Chanyeol. Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak menikmati sih. Ya, Baekhyun lebih tertarik terhadap apa yang dilakukan Jongin dan Chanyeol di dalam kamar tamu, berdua.

"Baek..."

"Ohh?"

"Chanyeol, dia menyukaimu kan?"

"Hah?"

"Dia tidak pernah membawa masuk sembarang orang kesini."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Kai, dia selalu bilang padaku untuk berhati-hati dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu tidak suka dekat dengan sembarang orang."

"Kau tidak dekat dengannya?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak."

Glek.. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia kira, selama ini Kyungsoo cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol karena Kai yang notabenenya adalah pacar Kyungsoo merupakan sahabat dekat Chanyeol. Tapi, yang selama ini dia kira itu bertolak belakang dengan faktanya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perihal Chanyeol.

"Bila kau sampai masuk kedalam mobilnya dan secara pribadi diijinkan ke apartemennya. Kau sangat spesial Baek..."

"..." Baekhyun membeku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Dulu, aku pernah kesini bersama Jongin, tapi entah kenapa aku diusir dan hanya Jongin yang boleh masuk walaupun Jongin sudah memaksa seperti apapun. Pada akhirnya Jongin tidak jadi berkunjung... Tapi, melihat kejadian hari ini, sepertinya dia tahu aku ini sahabatmu, jadinya aku diijinkan masuk."

"Chanyeol... sebenarnya kau pria seperti apa..." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Ohh? Kenapa Baek?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar gumaman Baekhyun.

"Ahh tidak, tidak apa-apa..." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Kai keluar dari kamar tamu dan menuju ruang tengah. Kai menuju sofa dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di single sofa.

"Karena ini sudah malam dan aku malas menyetir, besok juga hari Sabtu, tidak ada kegiatan sekolah. Ingin menginap Kyung?"

*blush* Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar ajakkan Jongin untuk menginap. Ya, Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak masalah menginap dirumah orang lain. Orang tuanya pasti mengijinkannya selama Kai masih bersamanya. Omong-omong, orang tua Kyungsoo sudah menyetujui hubungan Kai dengannya. Tapi, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah 1, ini, tempat yang dia inap. Ini adalah apartemen Chanyeol. Apakah tidak masalah?

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, selama aku bersamamu."

Baekhyun mendengar percakapan kedua namja itu dan jawaban Kyungsoo, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menonjok kedua namja itu dan ingin muntah. Baekhyun sangat tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun juga berpikir bila mereka menginap, Kyungsoo tidur di kamar tamu dan Kai tidur bersama Chanyeol, atau Chanyeol tidur sendiri dan Kai bersama Kyungsoo tidur seranjang? Memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala.

"Bagaimana denganmu Baek? Ini sudah malam, tidak mau menginap juga?"

Jujur, pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan barusan sangat tidak masuk akal, bila Baekhyun menginap, dia harus tidur seranjang dengan siapa? Chanyeol? Kyungsoo? Kai? Tidak mungkin. Lebih baik dia tidur disofa.

"Tidak, aku pulang saja."

"No Baek, kau boleh menginap disini."

Sialnya, Chanyeol malah mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyuruh Baekhyun menginap. Entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi merasa berat untuk meninggalkan apartemen kepunyaan namja tinggi yang menyukainya itu.

"Aku bisa pulang kok, masih ada bus, kalau tidak aku bisa naik taksi."

"Menginap saja Baek, malam bahaya." Kyungsoo nampak khawatir.

Jujur, kekhawatiran Kyungsoo sangat tidak dibutuhkan oleh Baekhyun sekarang. Masalahnya, Baekhyun belum pernah tidur bersama orang lain. Jadi Baekhyun tidak tahu kebiasaan tidurnya. Baekhyun selalu tidur sendiri dikamar tercintanya yang kedap suara itu.

"Aku... baiklah aku menginap. Tapi aku tidur disofa."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin mengajak Baekhyun tidur dikamarnya mengurungkan niatnya. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun tidur bersama? Seranjang? Tidak mungkin. Chanyeol akan tidur dengan sleeping bag dan dia akan mengijinkan Baekhyun tidur di ranjangnya. Tapi, sepertinya pernyataan Baekhyun barusan terkesan mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Baiklah, aku dan Jongin akan tidur di kamar tamu."

"Hhh..." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki kamar tamu. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia sudah tiduran disofa seakan sofa itu miliknya sekarang. Chanyeol menuju kekamarnya dan mengambil bantal serta guling cadangan yang tidak dia gunakan. Dia berikan kepada Baekhyun yang masih tiduran disofa menatap langit-langit ruang tengah.

"Ini, bantal dan guling. Kau tidak mau mandi dulu sebelum tidur?" Chanyeol memberikan bantal dan guling kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku akan mandi besok pagi." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Melihat dan mendengar keberadaan namja tinggi itu sudah hilang, Baekhyun bergumam sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Katanya menyukaiku, kenapa tidak mengajakku tidur dikamar? Hhh... Paling tidak bila menyuruhku mandi bilang kalau kau akan meminjamkan pakaianmu! Bodoh ahh!"

Maumu Apa sih Baekhyun? Katanya minta tidur disofa dan tidak mau mandi. Chanyeol sudah berbaring diranjangnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa, dia memikirkan Baekhyun yang tidur diluar, di sofa yang bisa dibilang tidak nyaman. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia berbaring di ranjang empuk dan hangatnya. Ya, Chanyeol sangat tahu Baekhyun sensitif terhadap dingin. Walaupun musim sudah berganti. Tapi, tetap saja, Baekhyun tidur diluar.

1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam. Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa tidur. Dia bahkan sudah bermain banyak game di ponselnya dan membaca beberapa komik agar dia mengantuk dan tidur. Tapi, dia tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menuju dapur karena tenggorokkannya terasa sangat kering.

Chanyeol tidak mau menyalakan lampu dapur. Karena dia takut Baekhyun terbangun. Ya, Baekhyun sudah terlelap sekarang. Dengan tubuh meringkuk memeluk guling. Bisa dibilang, Posisi tubuh Baekhyun seperti orang yang kedinginan? Chanyeol meminum segelas air dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur. Entah kenapa wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Apakah dia bermimpi buruk? Baekhyun juga beberapa kali mengganti posisi tidurnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidur dengan sangat tidak nyaman, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun dan memindahkannya ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun diranjangnya dan menyelimutinya. Entah kenapa, wajah Baekhyun sekarang terlihat lebih nyaman. Ya, benar perkiraan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pasti merasa dingin tidur diluar. Entah kenapa wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur itu sangat polos dan membuat hati Chanyeol tersentuh dan secara tidak disadari Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan menjawab ajakkanku? Hmm? Baek?" Gumam Chanyeol yang masih menatap wajah polos Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Chanyeol kemudian berhenti menatap wajah Baekhyun dan meraih remote AC yang tidak jauh darinya. Ya, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak suka panas. Tapi, karena Baekhyun yang sensitif terhadap udara dingin, mau tidak mau Chanyeol mematikan AC dan mau tidak mau, agar tidak kepanasan, Chanyeol tidur bertelanjang dada dan mengganti celana panjangnya dengan celana pendek.

Chanyeol kembali menuju ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah tubuh namja mungil yang telah tertidur pulas yang tertutup selimut itu. Ya, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak benar-benar bisa bersentuhan dan bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tidur dengan 1 tubuh tertutup selimut, sedangkan Chanyeol menggunakan sisa selimut itu sebagai alas tidurnya. Dia tidak membutuhkan selimut itu, karena dia merasa panas. Jadi, selimut yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka berdua.

Chanyeol tidur memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dan menadahkan kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya agar bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih jelas dengan posisi kepalanya lebih tinggi.

"Enghhh..." Satu kata keluar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol cukup terkejut.

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dari balik selimut dan mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Hingga akhirnya, Baekhyun tidur menghadap Chanyeol dan bahkan memeluk Chanyeol seperti guling serta menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Deg... Bisa dibilang, detak jantung Chanyeol sangat tidak normal sekarang. Dia bahkan takut Baekhyun terbangun karena suara detak jantungnya yang melaju kencang dan berdetak sangat keras. Tapi, bila Baekhyun benar mendengarnya. Chanyeol akan sangat malu.

Kyungsoo dan Kai mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka berdua berbaring diranjang. Ya, Itulah kebiasaan mereka berdua. Tubuh mereka harus selalu bersih sebelum menyentuh ranjang. Bagi mereka, ranjang bisa dibilang tempat yang, mmm, special?

"Mau melakukannya hari ini?" Tanya Kai sambil tersenyum nakal yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring di ranjang.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kenapa?" Kai merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana bila mereka dengar? Apalagi Baekhyun tidur diluar."

"Kamar ini kedap suara, aku tahu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, ini rumah Chanyeol."

"Lalu kenapa? Kita bisa membersihkan bekasnya hingga tidak terlihat olehnya."

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak merindukannya?" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan matanya menunjuk ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aishh... Kim Jongin. Bisakah kita istirahat dengan normal? Hari ini saja..." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Hhh... Baiklah." Kai akhirnya menyerah dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo dan tidur.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Ketika Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya menuju kamar Chanyeol, disaat itulah dia terbangun. Ya, tubuh Baekhyun sangat sensitif. Dia juga cukup terkejut atas pertanyaan Chanyeol yang meminta jawaban ajakkan kencannya. Jujur, Baekhyun jadi merasa kasihan menahan jawabannya selama ini. Dia seperti sedang memberikan harapan palsu pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan masih belum tahu akan menerima atau menolak ajakkan kencan Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun sedikit mendesah dan mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman, sebenarnya itu hanya alasan saja Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara. Itu karena, posisi tidurnya setelah tubuhnya diletakkan Chanyeol diranjang sangat tidak enak. Dan Baekhyun berhasil mencari posisi tidur yang sangat benar-benar nyaman. Ya, dada Chanyeol. Tubuh Chanyeol terasa hangat. Wangi khas Chanyeol juga tercium. Entah kenapa Baekhyun suka bau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga suka kehangatan. Posisi itu benar-benar memabukkannya hingga dia memeluk Chanyeol seakan Chanyeol itu adalah miliknya yang akan kabur bila tidak digenggam erat.

Baekhyun juga sangat bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Chanyeol yang tidak karuan. Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu. Entah kenapa hati Baekhyun jadi tergerak setelah mendengar detak jantung Namja tinggi yang dipeluknya ini. Entah kenapa suara detak jantung Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertidur lelap.

Paginya, Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan memeluk Chanyeol. Bedanya, posisi tidur Chanyeol telentang sekarang. Karena tidak mungkin semalaman dia tidur menatap Baekhyun dengan tumpuan tangan kirinya.

Seperti yang sudah dibilang, Baekhyun sangat sensitif, entah saat tidur atau saat terbangun. Dia masih bisa merasakan daerah sekitarnya. Ya, Baekhyun yang masih tidur dengan memeluk Chanyeol itu kembali mengeratkan posisi pelukannya seperti akan meremas sebuah guling. Tapi, pergerakkannya terhenti ketika kakinya bergerak agak keatas. Tulang keringnya menabrak sebuah benda yang cukup keras.

Karena pergerakan Kakinya untuk memeluk kaki Chanyeol tertahan, Baekhyun sekali lagi menggerakkan kakinya dan menabrak benda keras itu lagi. Ya, Baekhyun yang tertidur itu jadi terbangun karena Benda yang menghalangi pergerakkan kakinya itu. Kemudian dia menggerakkan Kakinya lagi dan...

Glup... Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia kemudian membulatkan matanya besar. Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Baekhyun POV"

Disampingku tubuh Chanyeol. Terdiri dari kepala yang berada diatas, badan, tangan dan kaki. Dia tidur terlentang, otomatis semua tubuhnya harusnya menjadi rata dan datar. Tapi benda keras ini sangat mengganggu pergerakkan kakiku. Dan bila kupikir lagi, posisi benda keras ini sebenarnya ada di, sekitar antara perut dan paha Chanyeol kan?

Eii... tidak mungkin kan? Baek...sadarlah... (Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipinya pelan) Sepertinya aku terlalu sering membaca dan menonton porno karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan hasratku... Hhh... Tapi... benda ini benar-benar mengganggu. Entah kenapa aku sangat yakin benda ini adalah itu. Tapi aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau benda itu mengeras.

"Author POV"

Bila kalian tahu, entah kenapa pikiran Baekhyun sangat liar sekarang. Ya, benda yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah penis Chanyeol. Benda pribadi kepemilikkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian memberanikan diri menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat besar melihat penis Chanyeol yang tertutup celana pendek itu mengacung tegak. Dan yang parahnya, pemiliknya sedang tidur. Baekhyun memikirkan ini berkali-kali, apakah Chanyeol bermimpi mengenai hal yang, mmm, jorok?

Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat rapat. Entah kenapa dia mulai merasa sangat sensitif sekarang. Pasalnya, dia juga sadar bahwa benda keras yang sedari tadi ditabrak oleh kakinya dan digesek dengan tulang keringnya yang berbalut selimut itu adalah penis Chanyeol yang sedang ereksi. Ya, Baekhyun takut dia juga ikut ereksi. Dia sangat malu sekarang. Diapun mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dia ingin menjauhkan dirinya dan melepaskan pelukkannya pada Chanyeol, tapi. Tanpa dia sadari, ternyata Tangannya tertahan. Kenapa? Ya, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun panik sekarang. Dia mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Sampai akhirnya kakinya tidak sengaja menabrak benda keras itu lagi.

"Emmphh..." Suara itu keluar dari namja tinggi yang penisnya tidak sengaja tersentuh oleh kaki namja mungil yang tidur disampingnya

"Mphhh..." Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sekarang. Dia bergerak-gerak menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatupkan mulutnya benar-benar rapat seperti di lem dan menahan napasnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekarang. Dia berjaga-jaga melihat apakah Chanyeol terbangun atas perbuatannya.

Ya, Chanyeol benar terbangun. Dan dia sadar bahwa penisnya telah ereksi dan terlah tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tulang kering kaki kiri Baekhyun yang berbalut selimut itu beberapa kali. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin bangun dari tadi. Tapi dia masih ingin dipeluk Baekhyun. Tapi, rasanya dia sudah tidak tahan sekarang, karena penisnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi setelah sentuhan terakhir oleh kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang panik dan berdoa agar Chanyeol tidak bangun akibat ulahnya. Jujur, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sengaja dan ingin mengutuk kakinya ini. Dia sangat tidak ingin menganggu tidur Chanyeol dan dia juga sangat tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol merasa sengsara. Ya, sesama pria, Baekhyun tahu rasanya penis ereksi yang bersentuhan dengan sesuatu berkali-kali. Sangat sensitif dan membuat sakit.

"Baekhhh... Sampai kapan kau mau terus menggesekkan kakimu ke benda milikku?"

"Ahhh...!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _"Meet Strangers"_**

 **Note: Aku gak jago bikin NC... lebih tepatnya gak pernah :( ... Haruskah aku coba bikin adegan basah basah ala NC beneran ?**

 **Btw, aku juga ganti jam update, soalnya jam 8an aku lagi kerjain tugas :'v... jadinya aku ganti update sekitar jam 6an-7an :)**


	10. Chapt 10 - First Date

"Baekhhh... Sampai kapan kau mau terus menggesekkan kakimu ke benda milikku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sendunya.

"Ahhh...!" Baekhyun sontak terkejut melihat namja didepan wajahnya membuka matanya.

Sekarang, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya. Chanyeol juga, detak jantung Chanyeol berdegup sangat kencang. Chanyeol bahkan khawatir takut Baekhyun mendengar seberapa kencang degupan jantungnya. Jujur, Baekhyun sangat bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang berdegup sangat keras. Itu sangat membuat Baekhyun malu dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Baekk.."  
"Ohh?" Baekhyun cukup terkejut disapa Chanyeol.  
"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku? Kumohon..." Chanyeol meminta dengan nada sedikit merintih.  
"Eohh?" Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan cepat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergerak cepat menuju toilet menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Yah, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, penis Chanyeol yang bergesekkan dengan kaki Baekhyun sangat menyiksa Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol semakin merasakan sakit karenanya. Dia juga sebenarnya cukup malu dan mengutuk penisnya sendiri karena sering terbangun tanpa disadari di pagi hari.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

Keempat namja itu sedang duduk dimeja makan. Ya, menikmati sarapan yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Roti dengan telur dadar. Chanyeol juga sudah mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk menggunakan dapurnya. Sementara itu, sejak kejadian memalukan tadi pagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih belum berbicara satu sama lain. Entah kenapa Kai dan Kyungsoo sangat merasa risih melihat mereka berdua.

Terkadang juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Ya, mereka ingin mengawali pembicaraan tapi tidak ada yang berani. Akhirnya mereka berakhir tetap saling mencuri pandang dan hanya menelantarkan makanan yang sudah Kyungsoo buat dari hangat hingga dingin.

"Hei, kalian berdua mau sampai kapan sih begini, kalian tidak makan? Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya susah payah."

Mendengar perkataan Kai barusan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol salah tingkah. Akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir dengan kedua manik mata mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua langsung menunduk dan memakan sarapan buatan Kyungsoo dengan lahap.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang berberes. Ya, mereka harus segera meninggalkan apartemen itu karena mereka berdua akan berkencan hari ini. Sudah tradisi mereka selalu berkencan di hari sabtu.

"Kalian berdua lebih santailah sedikit... Sampai kapan kalian mau seperti ini?" Kai mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya.  
"Eoh?" Chanyeol hanya menatap Kai datar.  
"Aku dan Kyungsoo pergi dulu, kami akan kencan. Kalian juga harus berkencan..."  
"Kami bahkan belum berpacaran." Baekhyun mengelak.  
"Makanya Baek, terima saja Chanyeol, kasihan dia. Ayo kita pergi Kyungsoo." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari apartemen milik namja paling tinggi itu.

.

Suasana masih benar-benar canggung. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masing-masing asik sendiri dengan ponselnya. Walaupun Baekhyun hanya membaca berita tentang selebriti dan Chanyeol mencari tentang musik. Kedua dari mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah seperti itu selama 2 jam setelah Kyungsoo pergi. Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun telah kehabisan berita untuk dibaca.

"Yeol..."  
"Eohh?" Chanyeol masih fokus dengan ponselnya.  
"Maaf akan kejadian tadi pagi."  
"..."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Ya, dia sangat tahu Baekhyun meminta maaf akan apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi pagi. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kesakitan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan rasa sakitnya, melainkan Chanyeol benar-benar malu.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"  
"Hmm?" Chanyeol akhirnya menunjukkan ketertarikkan pada topik yang coba Baekhyun ambil untuk berkomunikasi dengannya  
"Kenapa hanya diam saja?"  
"Aku malu Baek."  
"Eii... Kenapa harus malu? Kita sama-sama namja dan aku juga mengerti rasanya ereksi di pagi hari."  
"Aku merasa tidak adil."  
"Hah?" Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeolpun duduk mendekat pada Baekhyun. Deg... Baekhyun gugup dan reflek memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol yang mendekat. Melihat respon Baekhyun yang menjauh, Chanyeol kembali memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun mundur hingga tubuhnya telah sampai di ujung sofa. Entah kenapa Baekhyun takut melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang.

"Kenapa kau terus memundurkan tubuhmu?"  
"Kau ingin melakukan apa hah?! Jaga jarak dariku sejauh 2 meter!"  
"Hah? Kenapa? Memangnya aku ingin apa?" Chanyeol bingung.

Jujur, Baekhyun sangat malas membahas ini. Tapi, entah kenapa, pikiran Baekhyun sangat liar sekarang. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian dimana dia tidak sengaja menggesek-gesekkan kakinya dengan penis Chanyeol yang awalnya memang sudah ereksi itu hingga emakin menegang sempurna. Jujur, Baekhyun sangat merasa bersalah, tapi dia yakin itu tidak disengaja. Untuk apa dia sengaja membuat Chanyeol teransang?

"Tadi kau bilang tidak adil!"  
"Lalu?"  
"Lalu..mmm..."  
"Memangnya aku minta apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun mengira-ngira maksud dan arti dari senyuman itu. Ya, walaupun Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tapi dia sangat ingin kabur dari situasi ini. Dia tidak suka membahas kepunyaan milik pribadi.

"Kau bilang tidak adil. Dan kita sedang membahas yang tadi pagi. Jujur, aku sangat minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu bila aku terus menggesekkan kakiku dengan penismu yang ereksi pagi. Aku tahu itu rasanya sakit. Tapi bukan berarti kau juga berhak membuatku sakit kan?" Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.  
"Hah?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar dan menatap Baekhyun bingung.  
"Jangan pura-pura polos Yeol, aku tahu kau bilang tidak adil karena aku melihat penismu ereksi dan tidak sengaja semakin membuatnya semakin mengeras. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau bisa membuatnya menjadi adil ketika kau membuatku ereksi juga kan? Jujur, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya... membangunkan yang tertidur ini..."  
"HAH! BAEK! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Well, Chanyeol sangat terkejut akan penjelasan panjang kali lebar Baekhyun barusan. Jujur, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memikirkannya bila Baekhyun membuat kesimpulan mengarah kesana. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin membahas masalah tadi pagi dan mencari topik lain yang bisa mengembangkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, kenapa Baekhyun malah membahas masalah tadi pagi?

"Kenapa?!" Baekhyun menunduk malu.  
"Kau kira aku ini pria macam apa? Aku tidak seserakah itu Baek, jangan membuatku merasa seperti pria mesum dan ganas yang akan memakanmu. Aku hanya mengungkapkan tidak adil karena aku terus menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi kau tak kunjung membalasnya."  
"..."

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Oh ***** Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri telah membuat kesimpulan seenak jidatku. Aku tidak tahu bila dia ingin mengganti topik. Aku pikir dia tetap akan membahas masalah tadi pagi. Rasanya aku ingin segera menenggelamkan wajahku di laut utara. Aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Dia pasti sangat bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah semerah tomat. Aku juga tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan membahas mengenai perasaanku padanya. Itu sangat tidak diduga. Entah kenapa Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuat jantungku berdegup kencang... Jantung... tenanglah, kau bisa sakit bila seperti ini terus.

.

.

.

 _ **"Author POV"**_

"Baek..."

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, berdiri tepat didepan tubuh Baekhyun. Kemudian namja yang berdiri itu meraih wajah namja yang sedang menunduk menahan malu. Dia meraih kedua pipi namja mungil itu, mengangkatnya mengadah keatas untuk menatap wajahnya, dan menatapnya lekat lekat. Chanyeol dapat melihat jelas wajah Baekhyun yang memerah seperti tomat. Ya, Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun pasti sangat malu sekarang. Tapi, entah kenapa Chanyeol berpikir bahwa tingkah Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar lucu baginya. Jadi dia bermaksud mengerjainya.

"..."  
"Kenapa?" Tanya namja tinggi yang menatap namja mungil itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau ingin aku membangunkannya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun nakal dan mengarahkan dagunya sambil melirik daerah disekitar paha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun refleks menutup kemaluannya. Entah kenapa, hanya refleks saja, padahal benda tersebut jelas jelas masih terbungkus oleh celana panjang, ya walaupun bahanya tipis. Dan ditambah benda tersebut juga sama sekali tidak terbangun. Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar takut pada Chanyeol, atau malu?

"Chanyeol!"  
"Hhh... Tenang Baek, aku tidak serakah, sudah kubilang. Jadi, kau mau menjawab perasaanku atau tidak? Entah kenapa, hatiku ini-" Chanyeol melepas sentuhan tangan kirinya pada pipi Baekhyun dan memindahkan telapak tangan kirinya itu pada dada sebelah kirinya.  
"Aku sangat menunggu jawabanmu. Hati ini, hati kosong ini sangat tidak sabar untuk diisi olehmu, seorang Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku?"

"Apakah pernyataan barusan kurang romantis?"  
"Hah?" Baekhyun kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Ya, satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Baekhyun membalas perkataan Chanyeol adalah dengan membuatnya bingung dan frustasi. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat suka akan sikap polos Baekhyun itu. Mungkin sikap polosnya itu salah satu yang membuat Chanyeol semakin menyukainya.

"Aku sudah mencari cara menyatakan perasaan yang sudah pasti diterima di internet tadi malam. Tapi, sepertinya tidak berhasil.. hahaha..."

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol berbohong, dia sebenarnya mengarang kata-katanya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak mencari di internet. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun merespon semua yang dikatakannya. Ya, salah satunya adalah dengan membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh.

"Chanyeol bodoh... hahaha..."  
"..."

Ya, respon yang sudah sangat bisa Chanyeol tebak. Dia pasti akan dikatai bodoh atau idiot. Baekhyun hanya akan mengatainya tanpa menjawab perasaannya. Chanyeol sudah tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol masih tetap berusaha agar namja mungil yang berada didepannya ini menjawab yes akan perasaannya.

"Aku akan menerima perasaanmu Chanyeolahh..." Baekhyun kemudian meraih kedua tangan hangat Chanyeol.  
"Hnn?!"

Chanyeol tersentak terkejut dan menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan mata membulat besar. Dia sangat tidak menyangka respon yang satu ini keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri. Dia kira dia nantinya bisa mendengar respon ini melalui pesan singkat atau melalui Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menyangka mendapat jawaban secepat ini dan dari namja itu sendiri.

"Kubilang, aku mau jadi pacarmu." Ulang Baekhyun.  
"Kau serius?"  
"Memangnya aku pernah tidak serius?"  
"Tidak... tapi, kupikir kau akan terus menggantu-"

Chup... Baekhyun bangun dari posisi duduknya kemudian berjinjit hingga bibirnya bisa menggapai bibir namja yang sangat jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia mengecup bibir namja itu singkat, kemudian dia duduk kembali dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan, namja tinggi itu membeku ditempatnya. Dia sangat tidak menduga perlakuan namja mungil itu padanya. Ya, menurutnya progress ini sangat cepat untuk seorang Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang pemalu?

Chanyeol kemudian duduk disebelah Baekhyun. kemudian dia mengusap rambut namja mungil itu dan membuat namja mungil itu sedikit tersentak.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tersentak itu dengan raut wajah bingung.  
"Tidak... aku hanya merasa aneh... biasanya aku yang mengusap rambut pacarku. Tapi, entah kenapa, diusap oleh seseorang, aku merasa lebih baik."  
"Hehehe... Kau bisa memintaku mengusap rambutmu kapanpun kau mau bila itu membuatmu merasa nyaman." Chanyeol terkekeh lucu melihat tingkah polos Baekhyun.  
"Tapi... boleh aku mengusap rambutmu juga bila aku mau?"  
"Tentu saja... hahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa.  
"Kenapa kau tertawa?"  
"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau lucu Baek..." Chanyeol tersenyum.  
"Mmm... ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah berpacaran. Sebenarnya ini yang selalu aku pikirkan..."  
"Ada apa? Ceritalah..."  
"Kita kan sesama namja... siapa yang jadi seme dan siapa yang jadi uke?"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut akan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Seketika tangannya berhenti mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun dan menatap namja mungil itu heran. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan membahas perihal ini secepat ini. Dia kira, mereka akan membahas ini bila hubungan mereka sudah lebih jauh. Bahkan, ini baru hari pertama mereka resmi berpacaran. Ahh tidak, baru sekitar 8 menit yang lalu mereka resmi berpacaran.

Baekhyun sebenarnya juga sangat malu untuk menanyakan perihal ini. Tapi, entah kenapa dia sangat penasaran akan hal ini. Entah dorongan dari mana dia berani buka mulut untuk menanyakan hal ini. Memang sepenting itukah siapa yang seme dan uke? Tentu saja, Baekhyun biasanya bermain solo ketika menonton film porno, dan tentu saja saat itu peran Baekhyun adalah seme. Tapi sekarang, mereka sama-sama namja, Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia bisa seenaknya menjadi seme atau dia harus pasrah menjadi uke dari namja yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya itu.

"Hmm..." Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan kembali mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun  
"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar.  
"Sebelum kita membahas itu, bagaimana kalau kita membahas nama panggilan dulu?"  
"Mmm... Baiklah... kau ingin dipanggil apa?"  
"Yeol... aku suka kau memanggilku dengan 1 kata Yeol saja, itu membuatku merasa spesial daripada temanku yang terbiasa memanggilku dengan Chan."  
"Baiklah Yeol, aku akan terus memanggilmu seperti itu."  
"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"  
"Aku tidak tahu, biasanya kau hanya memanggilku Baek dan Kyungsoo juga sering memanggilku hanya dengan Baek saja, jadi Baek tidak begitu spesial..."  
"Ehmm... Aku sedang tidak bisa memikirkan nama yang indah untukmu. Bantu aku dengan beberapa saran..."  
"Tapi, bila Chanyeol tetap ingin memanggilku Baek tidak apa-apa. Karena suara panggilan nada saat kau memanggilku sangatlah spesial. Ya, selama orang yang menggunakan panggilan itu untuk memanggilku adalah orang spesial bagiku, maka nama yang tadinya tidak berarti apa-apa itu akan terasa spesial dariku bila kata kata itu keluar dari mulutmu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sangat tulus.

Demi apa, detak jantung Chanyeol tidak karuan sekarang. Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dan yang baru saja berbicara dengan tulusnya nampak 1000x lebih cantik dari biasanya. Apalagi mulutnya yang berwana merah muda yang tersenyum kecil dan matanya yang menatap Chanyeol dengan eye smile. Chanyeol sangat ingin mencium namja mungil yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Baiklah... aku memanggilmu Baek saja..."  
"Tapi Yeol... kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas paha Baekhyun. Dia menatap wajah namja yang menunduk menatapnya itu lekat-lekat. Waktu terasa seperti berhenti. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol rasanya ingin terus berada di posisi seperti ini. Momen ini merupakan saat paling nyaman baginya.

"Mengenai uke dan seme?"  
"Ya..." Jawab Baekhyun penasaran.  
"Mmm... terserahmu Baek..."  
"Hah?"  
"Kau mau jadi uke atau seme?"  
"Terserahku? Mmm... karena kita sama sama namja dan sama sama sudah akan segera dewasa. Aku jujur saja, aku sering menonton film porno dan aku selalu membayangkan diriku sebagai seme. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bila aku menjadi uke." Baekhyun menjelaskan malu-malu.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya nampak terkejut akan penjelasan Baekhyun barusan. Heol! Baekhyun sering menonton film porno? Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal itu. Dia kira Baekhyun adalah pria polos yang kerjanya hanya memantau pacarnya dan belajar disekolah.

"Kau..! Se...Sering bermain... solo?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.  
"Yeol! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu... aku nampak menjijikkan sekarang... Tapi... Bukankah itu normal bagi pria yang sedang bertumbuh?"  
"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak normal? Hahaha..."  
"Hah?!" Baekhyun bingung.

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak normal? Ya, Chanyeol paling malas menonton film porno. Kenapa? Chanyeol tidak tertarik. Dia hanya pernah nonton sekali ketika bersama dengan Kai dan Sehun. Dan bermain solo benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau menonton film porno lagi. Lebih baik dia melakukannya bersama seseorang daripada sendiri. Eh?

"Aku hanya pernah sekali menonton film porno... Jadi itu tidak normal kah?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap namja yang sedang duduk menatapnya.  
"Kau hanya pernah sekali menonton film porno?! Heol!"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Kukira kau itu pria mesum yang selalu menonton film porno ketika kau ingin!"  
"Kenapa kau memberi kesimpulan seperti itu?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Baekhyun bingung.  
"Ya, seperti yang tadi pagi sudah kulihat. Sepertinya kau mudah sekali terbangun Yeol..." Jawab Baekhyun ragu.

Well, kesini lagi pembahasan mereka. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa, Baekhyun senang sekali membahas mengenai kejadian tadi pagi dan penisnya yang ereksi. Apakah Baekhyun sepenasaran itu pada penis ereksi Chanyeol jadi dia selalu membahasnya di setiap waktu?

"Baek... ereksi dipagi hari itu normal. Dan aku semakin terangsang karena kau yang menggesekkan kakimu padaku."  
"Mmm... jadi begitu..." Baekhyun tersenyum nakal.

Ya, Baekhyun jadi tidak terlihat polos sekarang. Chanyeol merasa dipermainkan. Dia tidak terima. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dipermainkan oleh namja mungil yang polos ini.

"Baek..."  
"Ya?"  
"Kau bilang kau tidak tahu kan cara menjadi uke?"  
"Mmm..." Baekhyun hanya bergumam dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.  
"Aku akan menjelaskannya."  
"Hah?!"

Chanyeol kemudian mengubah posisi tidurannya yang kepalanya masih beralaskan paha Baekhyun itu. Dia berbaring memiringkan badannya menghadap kanan dan ya, wajahnya menghadap tepat pada kepemilikkan milik Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana yang berbahan tipis itu. Baekhyun yang polos itu tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol merubah posisinya menghadap kepemilikkan Baekhyun.

"Jadi Baek... uke dan seme itu..." Chanyeol bicara setengah-setengah.  
"Uke dan seme kenapa?"  
"Uke itu adalah seperti ini..."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas hangatnya tepat didepan benda kepemilikkan Baekhyun yang terbungkus celana tipis itu. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Ya, sekarang Baekhyun merinding dan merasakan aneh didaerah selatannya. Dia menunduk dan melihat Chanyeol menutup matanya menarik napas melalui hidungnya dan membuang napas hangatnya melalui mulutnya. Ya, Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang mesum sekarang. Baekhyun refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya menutupi kemaluannya yang terbungkus celana itu agar tidak merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol. Sebenarnya celanamu setipis apa Baek?

"Chanyeol! Kau melakukan apa?"  
"Nah... seperti itu... kau uke dan aku seme..." Chanyeol tersenyum berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang sedari tadi dia lakukan didepan kemaluan Baekhyun  
"Hah?!"  
"Kau, pihak yang mudah malu... dan aku pihak dominan." Chanyeol terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan bangkit berdiri.  
"Tapi...-"  
"Sudah Baek.. aku ingin mandi, kau tidak ingin kecan hari ini? Tidak iri pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo."  
"Tidak..." Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol karena dia masih malu atas apa yang Chanyeol perbuat.  
"Aku yakin mereka sudah berciuman berkali kali, kau tidak ingin mencoba bibir ini lebih dalam?" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal sambil menunjuk bibirnya.  
"..."

Baekhyun mendongak sebentar untuk menatap Chanyeol, ya lebih tepatnya bibir merah Chanyeol yang barusan Chanyeol sebut sebut. Jujur, Baekhyun ingin mencobanya, tapi saat ini dia benar-benar sangat malu.

"Baiklah Baek, karena kau diam, aku anggap setuju. Aku akan mandi, setelah itu kau bisa mandi. Aku akan membelikanmu baju dan celana dalam. Kau bisa memakainya nanti." Chanyeol langsung beranjak pergi memasukki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol telah selesai mandi dan segera pergi menuju toko pakaian terdekat. Untuk apa? Untuk apa lagi bila bukan membeli baju untuk kekasihnya itu. Dia hanya memilih baju asal yang kira-kira sesuai dengan selera Baekhyun. Yang penting, bisa digunakan untuk keluar rumah dan ukurannya pas.

Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya. Suara kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya nampak sangat hening. Apakah Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi? Chanyeol mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Baekk...?"  
"Eohh?"  
"Kau belum selesai mandi?"  
"Sudah, aku menunggumu membawa baju."  
"Ohh... Aku akan meninggalkan pakaiannya di ranjang ya."  
"Ne..."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Ya, Chanyeol bukanlah pria mesum yang akan langsung memakan Baekhyun begitu saja. Dia juga diajarkan sopan santu oleh keluarganya. Keluaga Park sangat mengutamakan sopan santun.

.

.

.

Disinilah kedua namja itu berada. Myeongdong. Tempat yang bisa dibilang paling ramai di Seoul. Tempat yang paling pas untuk kedua namja ini menikmati waktu bersama sambil memakan jajanan pinggiran yang dijual disana.

Mereka nampak berjalan beriringan saling bergandengan tangan. Namja yang tinggi itu nampak tersenyum melihat namja pendek yang berjalan bersamanya itu tampak bersemangat.

"Yeol.. Aku lapar... Ayo beli makanan ringan."  
"Kau mau makan apa?"  
"Hotteok?"  
"Oke. Mmmm... kita cari tempat duduk dulu. Aku akan membawakan hotteoknya untukmu."  
"Baiklah."

Chanyeol berjalan bersama Baekhyun mencari tempat duduk. Baekhyun akhirnya duduk menunggu Chanyeol yang beranjak pergi membeli hotteok untuk Baekhyun. Antrian disana cukup panjang. Chanyeol sudah berdiri sekitar 10 menit disana. Hingga akhirnya seorang namja yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Dongjoo?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 **Note: Wahh... udah Chapt 10 aja ~ Makasih ya buat yang udah review FF ini ~ Padahal awalnya cuma iseng ngetik, eh jadi keterusan XD**


	11. Chapt 11 - My Name

"Chanyeol?"

"Dongjoo?"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Sekitar, 7 tahun? Ya, sudah selama itu Chanyeol tidak bertemu dan berbalas kabar dengan Dongjoo sejak Chanyeol berangkat ke Jepang. Terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu adalah saat Dongjoo mengantar Chanyeol ke bandara. Dan perpisahan mereka juga tidak begitu baik. Ya, seperti yang kalian tahu, wanita yang bisa dibilang cinta pertama Chanyeol itu menyukai teman Chanyeol sendiri yaitu Dongjoo lah orangnya.

"Ohh... benar Chanyeol? Chanyeolahh..." Dongjoo langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol terpaku berdiri tanpa membalas pelukkan dari Dongjoo. Entah kenapa dia hanya ingin saja tidak membalasnya. Apakah perasaan sakit hati itu masih membekas pada dirinya? Padahal Chanyeol sudah memberikan hatinya pada Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol hanya main-main saja dengan Baekhyun?

"Eohh..."  
"Kau mau beli hotteok?"  
"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."  
"Wahh... sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu... 7 tahun kah? Sejak terakhir kau berangkat ke Jepang."  
"Mmm..." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.  
"Mau bicara sebentar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau disini sendiri?"  
"Tidak, aku bersama pacarku."  
"Ehh? Kau sudah punya pacar?"  
"Ya, memangnya kau belum?"  
"Yah, aku sedang tidak begitu tertarik dengan masalah percintaan. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita naik tingkat 3 dan harus mempersiapkan ujian."  
"Mmm..."

Jujur, sebenarnya sekarang Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan kabar Dongjoo. Ahh tidak, bukan kabar Dongjoo saja. Tapi kabar mantan cinta pertamanya yang dulu dia relakan kepada Dongjoo. Chanyeol ingin sekali bertanya. Tapi rasanya bibirnya tidak bergerak sesuai dengan kemauannya.

"Ada apa?" Dongjoo menatap Chanyeol bingung dengan kedua tangannya masih berada di lengan Chanyeol.  
"Tidak..."  
"Kenapa? Kau ingin menanyakan kabar Hyewon?"

"Hyewon pergi. Dia ke Amerika tepat 1 bulan setelah kau pergi ke Jepang."  
"Hubunganmu dengannya?" Chanyeol menatap Dongjoo dengan penasaran.  
"Kami masih berhubungan hingga sekarang. Tapi hanya sebagai teman. Kau ingin kontaknya?"  
"Kalian tidak berpacaran?"  
"Hmm... kami berpacaran setelah kau menyuruhku, aku benar-benar mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi maaf Chanyeolahh... aku tidak bisa menjaganya."  
"Wae?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah serius.  
"Dia selalu bersedih sejak sebulan setelah kau pergi ke Jepang. Aku selalu mencoba membujuknya untuk menyusulmu ke Jepang saat liburan tapi dia menolak. Dia terlalu merasa bersalah denganmu. Dan akhirnya dia pergi ke Amerika dan sampai sekarang dia masih menempuh ilmu disana."  
"Dia baik-baik saja disana?"  
"Eohh... kadang dia juga bertanya apakah aku sudah bisa menghu-"  
"Chanyeol!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

Namja mungil yang sudah lama menunggu itu akhirnya terpaksa bangun dari tempat duduknya karena bosan menunggu pacarnya yang mengantri hotteok untuknya. Dia akhirnya menyusul dan melihat pacarnya itu sedang bicara dengan seorang pria yang tidak dia kenal yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengan pacarnya. Baekhyun yang terlihat penasaran langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan memanggilnya.

"Ohh... Baekhyunah.. kenapa?"  
"Ooo... Baekhyun?!" Dongjoo menatap Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.  
"Ohh... maaf, anda siapa?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung melihat pria itu menyebut namanya.  
"Kau tidak ingat aku? Kita sekelas saat kelas 2 SMP."  
"Maaf... tapi, sepertinya... aku tidak ingat.." Baekhyun menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Hmm... ya, itu bisa saja... karena kau adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Aku sudah pasti mengenalmu.  
"Emm... tolong tidak usah membawa urusan pemilik sekolah. Aku risih mendengarnya."  
"Ohh... baiklah. Kau masih bersama Hyewon?"

Chanyeol menatap Dongjoo tajam. Entah kenapa Chanyeol menjadi sensitif mendengar nama mantan pacar Baekhyun itu. Apakah Chanyeol semburu? Tapi Chanyeol sudah yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya melupakan Hyewon.

"Tidak, aku sudah putus."  
"Heol... pasangan sempurna seperti kalian tidak bisa berpisah seperti itu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua saling kenal?"

Entah kenapa Chanyeol mulai kesal melihat Dongjoo yang berkomunikasi cukup akrab dengan Baekhyun. Apakah karena temannya seketika jadi akrab dengan pacarnya? Atau dia masih kesal karena Dongjoo membuatnya merelakan Hyewon?

"Ohh.." Baekhyun menjawab singkat.  
"Kami berdua berpacaran." Chanyeol menatap Dongjoo serius.  
"Hah?! Kau tidak bercanda kan Chan? Kau masih sehat kan?" Dongjoo nampak sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan.  
"Ya, aku masih sehat. Aku sangat sehat. Baekhyun adalah pacarku. Dan aku sudah menjadi gay."  
"Kau benar-benar manjadi gay?!" Dongjoo benar-benar terkejut.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah bisa memperkirakan reaksi ini akan terlihat setelah dia mengaku bahwa dia gay didepan Dongjoo. Terserah Dongjoo mau menganggapnya jijik atau apa. Dia tidak peduli. Yang penting dia ingin segera pergi berdua saja dengan Baekhyun dan mengakhiri pertemuan canggung ini.

"Emm... Dongjoo, aku ada urusan, aku akan menghubungimu bila kita bertemu lagi."  
"Ehh?"

Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun dan pergi menjauh dari sana meninggalkan Dongjoo. Dongjoo hanya menatap mereka yang semakin pergi menjauh dengan heran. Baekhyun yang ditarik oleh Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat ingin membawa Baekhyun jauh dari Dongjoo.

"Chanyeol, kenapa buru-buru?" Baekhyun berhenti agar Chanyeol berhenti setengah berlari.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lapar. Ayo makan direstoran."  
"Hotteoknya?"  
"Akan kubelikan lain kali. Oke?  
"Hmm... baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti."

Chanyeol akhirnya membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah restoran yang menjual makanan China. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak begitu lapar. Dia hanya memasukki restoran yang berada disana dengan asal, berharap Dongjoo kehilangan jejaknya. Kedua namja itu duduk berhadap-hadappan sambil menunggu jjajangmyeon yang sudah dipesan oleh mereka.

"Kau mengenal pria tadi?"  
"Yah, dia temanku waktu sekolah dasar."  
"Ahh..." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.  
"Dia tampaknya mengenalmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengenalnya."  
"Ya, kau pasti sudah tahu akan jawabannya tadi. Aku anak pemilik sekolah. Dan aku benci status itu. Kau juga pasti semakin mengingatku setelah masa orientasi karena aku anak pemilik sekolah." Jelas Baekhyun.

Well, Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Selain mengenal saat masa orientasi, Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah melupakan Baekhyun mulai teringat lagi akan teman selama 3 jamnya itu karena sahabatnya Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

 _ **"Flashback Masa Orientasi Siswa Hari Pertama"**_

Pagi itu, pagi yang cukup cerah. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara nada dering telepon masuk dari ponselnya. Ya, Kang Yeri, pacarnya yang sudah berpacaran dengannya selama sekitar 1 tahun itu menelponnya untuk membangunkannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dia terus melakukan voice call dengan Yeri. Dan dia juga tahu Yeri selalu bangun pagi. Jadi dia meminta pada pacarnya itu untuk menelponnya pagi-pagi agar dia terbangun.

Ya, amanah itu benar-benar dilaksanakan. Baekhyun terbangun karena nada deringnya dan langsung meraih ponselnya kemudian menekan tombol berwana hijau untuk menerima telepon. Dia sudah tahu Yerilah yang menelponnya sesuai dengan permintaannya.

Yeri: "Oppa... sudah bangun? Hari ini hari pertamamu."  
Baekhyun: "Ohh... aku sedang mengumpulkan tenagaku."  
Yeri: "Ingat oppa... jangan sampai mereka tahu kau itu siapa."

Baekhyun mengerti sekali apa yang dimaksud Yeri barusan. Ya, status Baekhyun sebagai anak pemilik sekolah. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Dia tidak ingin diperlakukan spesial. Dan perlakuan spesial itulah yang membuatnya sulit berteman. Padahal Baekhyun adalah orang yang ceria dan banyak bicara.

Baekhyun: "Ohh Yeri-ah... terima kasih sudah membangunkanku. Sudah ya, aku ingin mandi."  
Yeri: "Oke oppa. hwating!"

Sambungan telepon diputus. Baekhyun segera bangun dari tempat tidur kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Seragam barunya sudah tergantung di pintu lemarinya. Siap digunakan. Dia sangat antusias akan hari pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah sampai disekolah. Dia turun dari mobil hitamnya. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam gedung mencari dimana hall untuk masa orientasi akan diadakan. Saat berjalan sambil menatap ponselnya. Seorang namja berlari dari belakang menyusulnya kemudian langsung merangkul pundaknya.

"Baek!"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Dia menoleh kekanan. Namja bermata bulat itu merangkulnya. Teman yang berpisah dengannya 3 tahun lalu karena namja bermata bulat itu harus pindah sekolah dengan alasan keluarga. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu sahabat masa kecilnya lagi di sekolah yang sama.

"Kyungsoo!"  
"Ohh... ini aku." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.  
"Kau tidak bilang ingin sekolah disini?!"  
"Aku ingin memberi kejutan."

Well, kejutan yang sangat tidak dibutuhkan. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak peduli Kyungsoo satu sekolah dengannya atau tidak. Karena dia sangat ingin memiliki teman sekarang. Dia tidak ingin merasa terasingkan seperti saat di sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Itu sangat menyiksanya.

"Ohh..."  
"Kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu saja? Kau kecewa aku kembali ke sekolah yang sama denganmu?"  
"Hah? Tidak... Biasa saja."  
"Huh... Baek, kau masuk kelompok berapa?"  
"Aku? 7, kenapa?"  
"Wah, aku kelompok 4... Kita tidak sekelompok."  
"Ya..."

Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang malas menanggapi Kyungsoo. Apakah Baekhyun kesal karena Kyungsoo tidak bilang akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama? Tapi bukankah Baekhyun tidak peduli?

"Baek... Kau masih dengan Yeri?"  
"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.  
"Kau kenapa sih? Jawabanmu dari tadi pendek sekali. Kau kesal padaku?"  
"Tidak..."  
"Lalu kenapa? Apa karena aku gay?"  
"..."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar mencerna pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama jenis temannya ini. Tapi entah kenapa dia hanya merasa tidak enak saja. Apa karena di Korea ini hubungan sesama jenis masih tabu dan Baekhyun takut dibenci bila berteman dengan Kyungsoo yang gay? Atau karena memang Baekhyun pribadi sendiri yang sedang tidak mood untuk bicara?

"Baek... Kau tidak membenciku karena aku gay kan?"  
"Tidak..."  
"Lalu kenapa?"  
"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bicara."

Baekhyun aneh. Mood dia tiba-tiba berubah. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Ya, Baekhyun baru saja melihat beberapa mantan teman satu sekolahnya pada saat sekolah menengah pertama. Dia sudah siap bila temannya itu akan membocorkan statusnya sebagai anak pemilik sekolah.

"Kenapa? Masalahmu yang jadi anak pemilik sekolah lagi?"

Kyungsoo menebak dengan sangat tepat. Kyungsoo sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak mau bila semua orang tahu bila dia anak pemilik sekolah. Dia pasti akan diperlakukan spesial. Semua orang pasti tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya. Menyentuh dalam artian berbuat masalah dengannya. Padahal Baekhyun ingin bersekolah seperti anak SMA biasanya. Bolos sekolah bersama, pergi ke karaoke bersama teman serta melakukan hal gila lainnya yang hanya bisa dilakukan saat SMA.

Tapi, rasanya, Baekhyun sudah tahu, kalau itu tidak akan bisa. Bila tahu begini, kenapa Baekhyun tidak bersekolah disekolah lain saja, yang bukan milik ayahnya? Jawabannya sangat mudah. Ayahnyalah yang mendaftarkan Baekhyun ke sekolahnya sendiri. Dan perintah ayah Baekhyun itu mutlak adanya. Ya, sebenarnya seharusnya Baekhyun dan ibunya serta kakaknya bersyukur karena Tn Byun mau mengakui mereka. Bila tidak, mungkin Baekhyun sedang berkerja entah dimana sekarang dan tidak akan pernah bisa memakai seragam.

"Baek... Masalah kau anak pemilik sekolah atau bukan, itu hanyalah presepsimu sendiri. Sebenarnya, bila kau bisa beradaptasi, mereka pasti ingin bertemanmu tanpa mempedulikan statusmu."

Yah, Baekhyun tahu itu. Dia sangat mengerti maksud dari beradaptasi itu. Dia sudah pernah mencobanya bahkan sempat akrab dengan beberapa orang. Tapi dia ditusuk dari belakang. Sampai dia mendengar orang-orang itu hanya berteman dengannya karena statusnya.

 _'Hei, kau masih berteman dengan Byun?_  
 _'Eohh...'_  
 _'Tidak bosan?'_  
 _'Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia selalu mendekat padaku dan bila aku menjauhinya, aku takut akan ada masalah dengan nilaiku'_  
 _'Tapi bukankah itu diluar aturan sekolah?'_  
 _'Kau tidak tahu? Waktu Baekhyun masih sekolah dasar. Dia tidak sengaja menabrak senior. Senior itu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?'_  
 _'Kenapa? Skors? Kan Baekhyun pasti minta maaf, kita tahu betul Baekhyun itu orang seperti apa. Memang senior yang salah kan mendorong orang yang sudah minta maaf?'_  
 _'Huh... Skors? Itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Byun. Kau tahu? Senior itu langsung dikeluarkan dan tidak diterima disekolah manapun di Seoul.'_  
 _'Hah?! Apakah kekuasaan ayah Baekhyun sebesar itu?'_  
 _'Entahlah, hanya saja, jangan bermain dan berbuat masalah dengannya.'_

Baekhyun yang saat itu mendengar pembicaraan kedua temannya saat masih sekolah dasar itu merasa sangat sakit dan terkhianati. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia berhak merasa terkhianati seperti itu. Tapi, intinya, dia sangat marah, kesal dan intinya, dia sangat kecewa.

 _'Memangnya Baekhyun mengadu? Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Lagipula itu hanya kasus kecil. Mungkin senior terlalu membesarkan masalahnya.'_  
 _'Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kita tidak tahu sikap aslinya. Intinya jangan bermain dan bermasalah dengannya.'_  
 _'Hmm... Baiklah... Aku akan berjaga-jaga.'_

Mengingat percakapan kedua temannya waktu sekolah dasar itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun bernostalgia dan tersenyum kecil. Temannya berpikir terlalu jauh. Padahal Baekhyun adalah orang yang berpikir praktis dan tidak mau ambil pusing. Yah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Baekhyun akan mencoba yang terbaik hari ini.

"Kyungsoo..."  
"Hah?"  
"Kau masih bersama Jongin yang kau ceritakan itu?"  
"Ohh iya... Aku lupa memberitahumu... Jongin, dan temannya masuk ke sekolah ini juga. Aku juga ada 1 orang teman yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Tapi sepertinya dia belum datang."  
"Siapa?"  
"Ada, dia namja, dan dia juga gay."

Well, Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan nau namja itu gay atau straight. Intinya, Baekhyun sangat ingin mendapatkan teman selain Kyungsoo. Dia sudah bosan melihat Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Dia ingin melihat wajah baru.

"Dia belum datang?"  
"Harusnya sih dia sampai sebentar lagi." Kyungsoo melihat Jam tangan dilengan kirinya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada tepat didepan pintu masuk. Mereka menunggu namja yang Kyungsoo maksud. Namja cantik bertubuh lebih tinggi dari mereka yang memeliki kebangsaan Cina itu menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungsoo..."  
"Ohh hyung..." Jawab Kyungsoo.  
"Annyeong hasaeyo." Baekhyun menunduk memberi sapa saat mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil namja tersebut dengan sebutan hyung.  
"Ahh, kau Baekhyun kan? Yang selalu diceritakan Kyungsoo. Santai saja, aku seangkatan dengan kalian. Hanya saja aku hanya 2 tahun lebih tua karena telat sekolah dan cuti. Panggil aku Luhan Hyung.  
"Ahh... Baik Luhan hyung." Baekhyun masih bersikap sopan.

Ketiga namja itu berjalan masuk kegedung dan menuju ke hall dimana masa orientasi siswa akan diadakan. Jujur, Baekhyun memang berada diatas standar pada grafik ketampanannya. Ya, walaupun grafik kencantikannya juga diatas standar dari wanita biasa. Semua siswi baru disana sering mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Ya, mereka mencuri pandang dengan polosnya seperti malu malu kucing. Entah kapan Baekhyun terakhir kali merasakan hal itu. Yang pasti dia cukup senang dan menikmati reaksi itu sebelum mereka semua menjauhinya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya sebagai bumbu saja disana. Ya, mereka memang mengakui Baekhyun tampan. Tapi Baekhyun berada dibawah rata-rata untuk target gay mereka. Tidak mungkin kan mereka gay sama-sama uke. Dari tingkah Baekhyun, kaum gay sudah bisa menebak bila Baekhyun menjadi seorang gay, dia sudah pasti menjadi uke. Itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan sekarang.

.

.

.

Sesampainnya di hall, 3 namja tinggi dan tampan sedang berdiri didepa pintu masuk. Ya, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun. Sedang apa mereka berdiri di depan pintu? Kenapa tidak masuk? Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan menunggu pacar mereka datang. Hanya pacar Kai dan Sehun sih, karena Chanyeol single.

"Ohh Kyungiieee..." Kai langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu membawa tas gendong Kyungsoo.  
"Ohh... Kalian sudah lama disini?"  
"Tidak juga, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol kesal menunggu..."  
"Ahh... hahaha..."  
"Tenanglah, sudah biasa." Kai hanya mengangguk kecil.  
"Kyungsoo, Luhan mana?" Pria berkulit putih itu bertanya keberadaan pacarnya.

Ya, Oh Sehun. Pria yang berkulit putih, tampan, dan tinggi itu. Dia adalah milik Luhan. Walaupun hubungan mereka sangat ditentang oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka tetap melanjutkan hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga.

"Dia sedang berada di toilet dengan Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo.  
"Baekhyun?"  
"Ahh... Aku belum memberitahu, dia temanku waktu kecil hingga sekarang, dia bersekolah disini juga."  
"Ahh begitu..."

Dari arah berlawanan, Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan ke arah mereka. Luhan langsung menghampiri pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia seperti terasingkan disana. Dia belum mengenal Kai dan kawan-kawan. Dia hanya mengenal Jongin sebatas cerita dari Kyungsoo selama mereka masih berkomunikasi lewat chatting.

"Ahh iya, ini temanku.. Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo reflek setelah menoleh melihat wajah Baekhyun benar-benar badmood.  
"Ohh... Annyeong Baekhyun. Kau sering kudengar oleh Kyungsoo." Kai menyapanya.  
"Ohh... Annyeong"  
"Aku Oh Sehun. Dan ini Chanyeol." Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis mengangguk setelah mendengar Oh Sehun memperkenalkan namanya juga. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menatap mereka. Yah, suasananya benar-benar canggung.

"Baekhyun, kau kelompok berapa? Mungkin kita bisa 1 kelompok?" Tanya Sehun.  
"Ahh... aku kelompok 4..."  
"Ohh kelompok 4? Kita berbeda, tapi Chanyeol, kau kelompok 4 juga kan?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol.  
"Eoh.." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar.  
"Kalau begitu, kau bersama Chanyeol saja, kami berbeda kelompok dengan kalian. Kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti setelah acara selesai."  
"Sampai bertemu nanti Baek.." Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh bersama Kai  
"Eohh..."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sehun dan Kai serta Kyungsoo dan Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berkontak mata. Entah kenapa suasananya sangat Canggung.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun kan..." Chanyeol mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.  
"Eohh... Chanyeol ya?"  
"Iya.."

Jujur, Baekhyun benar-benar sadar bahwa namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu benar-benar tampan dan seluruh mata para wanita tertuju padanya. Baekhyun sebenarnya agak risih dengan suasana seperti ini. Dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mau masuk kedalam saja?" Tanya Chanyeol yang peka melihat Baekhyun menoleh kanan kiri memperhatikan orang yang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka.  
"Iya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam hall besar itu. Banyak barisan yang sudah terbagi sesuai kelompok yang tertulis di papan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju kearah dimana papan bertuliskan nomor 4 terpampang. Mereka duduk berdampingan di barisan yang terbagi menjadi 3 baris itu.

"Ehmm... Baek..."  
"Ya?"  
"Kau kelas apa?"  
"Ahh... Aku kelas 1-2. Kau?  
"Hmm... Aku 1-1. Sepertinya setelah hari ini kita sulit bertemu hahaha..."  
"Eohh..."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa mencari topik. Dia tidak suka suasana hening diantara mereka. Entah kenapa Chanyeol ingin menjadi lebih akrab dengan Baekhyun.

"Ingin menjadi temanku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengajak Baekhyun bersalaman.  
"Iya.." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol.  
"Kau suka ikut kegiatan apa?"  
"Aku? Entahlah.. Aku tidak berniat ikut kegiatan apapun."  
"Suaramu kudengar bagus. Kau tidak suka bernyanyi?"

Well, menurut Baekhyun, tebakan Chanyeol sangat tepat. Baekhyun suka bernyanyi. Bahkan Baekhyun sangat percaya diri dengan suaranya sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun takut kegiatan itu akan berpengaruh karena statusnya sebagai anak pemilik sekolah. Makanya dia malas mengikuti kegiatan apapun.

"Ehmm... Aku sedikit suka bernyanyi..." Baekhyun menjawab malu-malu.  
"Eii, jangan bohong. Dari pendengaranku, kau pasti sangat ahli bernyanyi. Suaramu bagus. Aku bisa bermain alat musik. Mau ikut club band?"  
"Ahh club band? Mungkin akan kupikirkan dulu."  
"Ikut saja. Aku akan ikut."  
"Nanti akan kucoba lihat situasinya."  
"Ahh baiklah."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti disana. Suara microfone di depan panggung mulai terdengar. Ya, kepala sekolah sedang berdiri diatas panggung akan memberikan arahan kepada seluruh siswa. Suara microfone yang digunakan oleh kepala sekolah itu mendominasi hall besar yang penuh terisi oleh siswa. Hening selama beberapa menit hingga kepala sekolah akhirnya meresmikan dimulainya masa orientasi siswa. Seluruh siswa ramai bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

"Kuharap ini jadi awal yang baik yah." Chanyeol menoleh tersenyum kepada Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan.  
"Eohh.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menatap Chanyeol datar.

Pengarahan masa orientasi dilanjutkan oleh siswa selaku senior tingkat 2. Para panitia osis yang berhak melangsungkan kegiatan masa orientasi siswa ini. Senior memberika pengarahan kepada siswa baru untuk berkumpul sesuai dengan pembagian kelas mereka. Saat itulah suasana mulai berisik. Dimana siswa baru mendapat teman baru dan harus meninggalkan mereka.

Baru kenal, sedikit dekat, kemudian meninggalkan. Itulah yang terjadi pada masa orientasi siswa. Masalah akan akrab atau tidaknya setelah acara itu selesai adalah masalah nanti. Keputusan untuk menjadi lebih dekat pada teman yang baru dikenal itu ada ditangan siswa masing masing. Dan Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk memilih opsi yang tidak meninggalkan. Melainkan dia ingin menjadi lebih dekat.

"Baek..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tertarik padamu..."

"Hah?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_


	12. Chapt 12 - My First Love

"Baek..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tertarik padamu..."

"Hah?!"

Baekhyun tidak begitu bisa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol karena suara hall sangat berisik oleh para siswa. Chanyeol mencoba mengulang perkataannya karena dia sangat ingin melihat respon Baekhyun.

"Kubilang aku tertarik padamu."  
"Apa?! Aku tidak bisa mendengarnnya. Disini terlalu berisik."  
"Sepertinya kita harus pisah kelompok sekarang."  
"Ahh benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah datar.  
"Eohh... Sampai bertemu nanti." Chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkah menjauh.

 _ **"Flahback End"**_

.

.

.

 _Well, sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak mengingat seorang Byun Baekhyun bukan karena Baekhyun anak pemilik sekolah saja. Tapi sejak awal, dia sudah tertarik dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Awalnya dia berminat untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Tapi, semua keinginannya sirna ketika tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang Straight. Dia ingat betul, perkataan Kai hari itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak ada harapan dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun lagi._

 _'Jongin, kau ingat Baekhyun?'_  
 _'Ya, kenapa?'_  
 _'Maksudmu si anak pemilik sekolah itu?' Sehun ikut masuk kedalam pembicaraan._  
 _'Anak pemilik sekolah?' Chanyeol nampak bingung._  
 _'Kau tidak tahu? Rumornya sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Teman satu SMP Baekhyun masuk di sekolah ini juga dan katanya Baekhyun adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini dan murid harus berhati-hati padanya?' Sehun nampak menjelaskan._  
 _'Kenapa?'_  
 _'Kau sama sekali tidak dengar rumornya?'_  
 _'Iyaa, memangnya kenapa kalau dia anak pemilik sekolah? Masalahnya dimana? Aku anak ayahku saja biasa saja.'_  
 _'Ini beda Chanyeol... kalau kau mendekatinya atau bermain dengannya, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah.' Sehun nampak serius._  
 _'Hah? Bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin?'_  
 _'Memangnya kenapa Chanyeol? Kau tertarik padanya?' Kai mencoba membaca situasi._  
 _'Dulu katanya ada senior yang dikeluarkan karena Baekhyun. Senior itu hanya bercanda mendorong Baekhyun dan akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah.'_  
 _'Yahh... aku tidak peduli dengan rumor. Tidak mungkin bercanda hingga dikeluarkan. Mungkin menurutnya bercanda, tapi Baekhyun tidak.'_  
 _'Terserahmu saja.' Sehun mulai tidak peduli._

 _Sehun akhirnya berjalan keluar. Ya, dia sudah ada janji dengan pacar kesayangannya Luhan. Mereka setuju untuk bertemu di kantin. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan kai masih duduk di ruang band. Ya, Chanyeol masih asik dengan ponselnya sendiri dan Kai sedang chatting dengan Kyungsoo._

 _'Kau serius tertarik dengan Byun?'_  
 _'Hah?! Iya, kenapa?!' Chanyeol mulai kesal._  
 _'Jangan Chanyeol! Dia straight! Dan paling penting, dia punya pacar, seorang yeoja!' Kai mencoba memperingatkan Chanyeol._  
 _'Kau tahu darimana?'_  
 _'Kyungsoo...'_  
 _'Yah, aku bisa merubah seorang straight menjad gay, bagaimana?'_  
 _'Terserah, intinya aku sudah memberitahumu. Kyungsoo juga sudah bilang kalau hubungan Baekhyun dan pacarnya itu seperti lem.'_  
 _'Iya... iya... Aku tidak akan mendekatinya... puas?'_  
 _'Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol, sampai kapan penampilanmu akan seperti itu?'_  
 _'Hah?!'_  
 _'Rambut kebawah, berkacamata, mata bulat seperti itu?'_  
 _'Yah, aku akan segera mengganti penampilanku.'_  
 _'Bagaimana bisa seseorang akan tertarik padamu bila kau bertampang seperti itu.'_

 _Kai akhirnya memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan kemudian beranjak dari kursi menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruang band itu. Akhirnya hanya tersisa Chanyeol yang berada di dalam ruang band. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa memiliki akses masuk ruang band? Yah, jawabannya mudah. Chanyeol mengenal ketua kegiatan club band dan dia meminta akses khusus, sebagai gantinya, dia akan ikut club band hingga lulus._

 _Yah, 3 hari setelah Kai membicarakan hal itu, Chanyeol benar-benar mengganti model rambutnya dan cara berpakaiannya. Dia yang tadinya seperti anak pelajar culun yang selalu rajin belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, seketika berubah menjadi namja tampan idola semua wanita disekolah. Hari itu, Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi topik hangat. Bahkan beberapa orang banyak yang tidak percaya bila Chanyeol itu anak culun yang selalu memakai kacamata kebesaran berwarna coklat._

 _Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang band seperti biasa. Dia sudah siap menghabiskan waktu disana. Dia tidak ingin terus menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas. Sungguh, dia amat teramat muak ketika merasakan seluruh pasang mata mengarah kepadanya. Chanyeol akhirnya mencoba membuka ruang band dengan kunci yang dimilikinya. Tapi, nampaknya, pintu itu tidak dikunci. Diapun akhirnya membuka pintu, dan Baekhyun nampak sedang tiduran bermain ponselnya di sofa._

 _'Ohh...' Chanyeol nampak terkejut melihat Baekhyun._  
 _'AHH...' Baekhyun ikut terkejut dan terbangun dari posisi tidurannya._  
 _'Sedang apa kau disini?'_  
 _'Maaf? Anda pengurus club band ya? Anda ingin menggunakan ruang band? Saya tidak bermaksud... Ahh iya, jangan takut juga anda akan dikeluarkan... walaupun saya anak pemilik sekolah, saya bukan orang seperti itu... maafkan saya.' Baekhyun segera menunduk dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu._

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun bingung. Apakah Baekhyun benar tidak mengenalnya? Apakah Baekhyun sudah lupa padanya? Apakah Baekhyun menjauh darinya karena statusnya sebagai anak pemilik sekolah? Chanyeol bingung. Begitu banyak tanda tanya diotaknya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan, dari penjelasan Baekhyun tadi bahwa Baekhyun tidak ingin dekat dengan siapapun karena takut menjadi ancaman bagi orang yang dekat padanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

 _ **"Back to now"**_

"Yah... Sebenarnya aku bukan hanya tetap mengingatmu sejak masa orientasi siswa karena kau anak pemilik sekolah saja Baek..."  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Dari awal aku sudah jelas memberitahu padamu bahwa aku tertarik padamu."  
"Hah?! Kapan?" Baekhyun nampak tidak ingat.  
"Sepertinya hari itu kau tidak mendengarnya..."  
"Kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.  
"Saat kita akan berpisah kelompok saat masa orientasi siswa... Aku bilang aku tertarik padamu. Tapi karena suasana berisik, sepertinya kau tidak mendengarnya dan terus berusaha membuatku mengungkapkan kalimat yang sama." Jelas Chanyeol.  
"Saat pergantian kelompok?"  
"Iya..."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingat betul kejadian itu. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan saat dimana seseorang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi entah kenapa pada hari itu Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Apakah karena dia malu? Atau karena dia sudah punya pacar?

"Ehm... Yeol... Sebenarnya aku mendengarnya..."  
"Hah?"  
"Kubilang aku mendengar saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik padaku."  
"Bohong... Jelas aku tahu kau tidak mendengarnya dan membuatku mengulang mengucapkannya."  
"Kau percaya aku tidak mendengarnya?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.  
"Bukankah kau memang tidak mendengarnya? Atau jangan-jangan kau pura-pura tidak mendengar?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati.  
"Bingo... Tepat sekali... Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun barusan, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sedang jual mahal padanya sekarang. Tapi dia tetap suka Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Walaupun tidak polos, yah tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun akan terus polos.

"Kenapa?"  
"Yah, saat itu aku sudah punya pacar... Dan aku juga straight. Mendengar pernyataanmu sangat membuatku terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jadi aku lebih memilih menghindar."

Ya, sebenarnya alasan Baekhyun sangat masuk akal. Pasti sulit bagi seorang Baekhyun yang dulu straight harus meladeni gumaman namja gay sepertinya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan terus meladenin semua gumaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan membuat Baekhyun seperti itu.

Setelah cukup lama mengobrol akan masa lalu, akhirnya 2 mangkok jjajangmyeon yang dipesan mereka datang. Chanyeol membantu mengambilkan sumpit dan mengaduk jjajangmyeon milik Baekhyun hingga rata.

"Ehmm... Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini. Dulu aku sudah terbiasa mengaduk milik mantan pacarku, dan sekarang jjajangmyeonku yang diaduk oleh orang lain jadi terasa aneh bagiku."  
"Baek... kubilang apa tadi pagi?"  
"Apa?"  
"Kan kita sudah sepakat, aku seme dan kau uke..."  
"Tapi kan..."  
"Ini manner... oke? Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini Baek..."  
"Hmm... aku akan mencobanya."  
"Jangan mencoba... tapi kau sudah seharusnya brgitu." Chanyeol menyerahkan jjajangmyeon yang sudah diaduk untuk Baekhyun.

Baru saja makan sebentar, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Acara makannya terganggu. Sebentar dia menatap layar ponselnya, nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya. Mau tidak mau akhirnya dia menerima panggilan itu sebentar.

"Baek... aku terima telepon sebentar?"  
"Siapa?"  
"Entahlah, nomor tidak dikenal." Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun menjadi serakah dan tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk menerima panggilan. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah berstatus sebagai pacarnya, tapi dia masih tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi Chanyeol walaupun dia sangat penasaran siapa nomor tidak dikenal itu yang menghubungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pergi ke dekat toilet restoran untuk mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal itu.

Chanyeol: "Hallo?"  
Dongjoo: "Ohh.. Chanyeol? Aku Dongjoo..."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengar suara dan nama penelpon tak dikenal diseberang sana. Ya, Dongjoo. Dongjoo yang tadi baru ditemuinya. Dongjoo yang merupakan sahabatnya. Dongjoo yang telah menemani masa kecilnya. Dan juga, Dongjoo yang telah merebut wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Ahh, bukan merebut. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeollah yang merelakannya.

Chanyeol: "Hah?! Kau dapat nomorku darimana?"  
Dongjoo: "Ahh... aku tadi menanyakan pada ibumu mengenai kontakmu. Aku mencoba menelpon ketelepon rumahmu tadi. Dan ternyata nomornya masih sama."  
Chanyeol: "Kenapa?"  
Dongjoo: "Aku hanya ingin berkomunikasi dengamu, tidak boleh?"  
Chanyeol: "Hanya aneh saja, kita sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi."  
Dongjoo: "Hyewon akan kembali ke Korea bulan depan... kuharap kau datang kebandara bersamaku nanti."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar perkataan Dongjoo barusan. Yah, dia pikir sejak hari itu dia berpisah dengan Hyewon, dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi, fakta berkata lain. Hyewon akan kembali ke Korea bulan depan dan Dongjoo meminta Chanyeol ikut dengannya menjemput Hyewon di bandara? Ini sangat tidak duga.

Chanyeol: "Ahh... lihat nanti ya, aku tidak tahu aku sibuk atau tidak nanti."  
Dongjoo: "Baiklah, akan kukabari nanti."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Dongjoo akan menghubunginya dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya lagi. Dia benar-benar sangat ingin menjauhi masa lalunya itu. Dongjoo, Hyewon, dan Chanyeol kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya. Bukan tidak ingin, tapi dia tidak boleh!

Chanyeol kembali kemeja makannya dengan wajah tidak enak. Baekhyun benar-benar bisa membaca raut wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Raut wajah yang sangat tidak ingin diajak bicara. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol terus seperti ini. Ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ikut merasa buruk.

"Ada apa Yeol?"  
"Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa..."  
"Tapi, raut wajahmu tidak bilang begitu."  
"Hmm..."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Mau pulang saja Baek?"  
"Ada apa?"  
"Habiskan dulu jjajangmyeonnya, oke? Aku tidak apa-apa."

Inilah yang Baekhyun tidak suka dari seorang pcy-nim atau yang sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu bercerita segala hal tentangnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan pcy-nim atau Chanyeol? Dia tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa. Jadi bisa dibilang, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kehidupan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya menurut dan segera menghabiskan jjajangmyeonnya. Dia berharap untuk cepat pulang dan Chanyeol akan menceritakan segalanya. Itulah harapannya. Entahlah akan faktanya nanti bagaimana. Semuanya berada ditangan Chanyeol. Apakah Baekhyun bisa menjalankan perannya sebagai pacarnya atau hanya sebagai orang yang mendapatkan cinta dari Chanyeol.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

Sesampainya di apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa empuk yang berada diruang tengah apartemen itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ya, dia sedang menuju kedapur dan menyiapkan minum untuk Baekhyun.

"Jus/Susu/Kopi Baek?"  
"Susu..."  
"Rasa?"  
"Memangnya kau punya semua rasa?"  
"Kalau aku tidak ada rasa yang kau inginkan, aku akan pergi membelinya."  
"Tidak... jangan, aku tidak mau sendirian."

Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Entah kenapa, mendengar penolakkan Baekhyun itu Chanyeol tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak, Jelas itu arti lain dari kata 'Aku ingin ditemani olehmu.' Ya, begitulah yang bisa Chanyeol dengar. Chanyeol sangat suka sikap Baekhyun yang ingin menempel dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, coklat, vanilla, strawberry, pisang?"  
"Hmm... sebenarnya aku suka strawberry... tapi untuk sekarang... pisang? Aku sudah mulai bosan dengan strawberry?"  
"Kau mau mencoba pisang?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang duduk disofa itu tersenyum nakal.  
"Iyaa..." Baekhyun masih tiduran disofa.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol kemasukkan setan darimana, dia sangat ingin mengerjai Baekhyun sekarang. Well, membahas pisang, entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi memikirkan pisang yang ada ditubuhnya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan penisnya. Entah kenapa setiap bersama Baekhyun pikiran Chanyeol menjadi liar.

"Baek?"  
"Eohh?" Baekhyun bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan menatap Chanyeol datar.  
"Kau yakin ingin mencoba pisang?" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.  
"Hah? Iya, kan aku sudah bilang aku mulai bosan dengan strawberry..." Baekhyun masih menjawab dengan wajah datar.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Dia berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun yang masih duduk disofa. Ya, sekarang Baekhyun mendongak keatas agar bisa menatap wajah namja tinggi itu.

"Ingin mencoba pisangku?"  
"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku mau mencoba pisang..."

Baekhyun nampak masih belum menangkap maksud pisang yang sedari tadi disebut Chanyeol. Yah, Baekhyun seperti inilah yang paling disukai Chanyeol. Polos, wajah datar, ahh tidak, lebih tepatnya wajah tanpa dosa. Chanyeol sangat suka wajah Baekhyun yang berekspresi seperti itu. Dia sangat gemas dengan pacar namjanya ini.

"Baek..."  
"Ya?"  
"Jangan melihat kewajahku..."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Katanya kau ingin pisang."  
"Iya... lalu?"  
"Tundukkan wajahmu sedikit, lihat lurus kearah depan."

Well, ketika Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya sedikit dan melihat lurus kearah depan sesuai perintah Chanyeol. Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak. Ya, didepan wajah Baekhyun langsung berpapasan dengan gundukkan milik Chanyeol. Walaupun gundukkan tersebut belum terbangun. Tapi Baekhyun yang tadinya polos ini mulai mengerti maksud pisang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin mati eohhh?!" Baekhyun mengambil bantal disampingnya dan memukul-mukul Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.  
"Maaf... Baek... ahhahaha.." Chanyeol tertawa lebar.  
"Sudahlah, aku ingin strawberry saja... dasar mesum."

Baekhyun sangat malu sekarang karena perbuatan Chanyeol tadi. Wajahnya pasti sangat merah semerah tomat sekarang. Baekhyun berani bertaruh. Entah kenapa membahas itu Baekhyun jadi memerah. Padahal dulu dia hanya bisa merona bila membahas dada besar dan kenyal wanita bersama Kyungsoo. Apakah ini nafsu yang Kyungsoo maksud?

Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun dan masih tertawa kecil akan sikap Baekhyun barusan. Dia jelas sekali bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah itu bahkan dari dapur sekalipun. Wajah merahnya sangat mendominasi. Chanyeol akhirnya menuangkan susu rasa pisang sesuai yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Chanyeol punya banyak rasa susu? hahahah...

"Ini... maaf atas tadi hahaha..." Chanyeol meletakkan gelas berisi susu rasa pisang diatas meja.  
"Diam kau, aku sedang memberontak."  
"Memberontak bilang-bilang... hahaha..." Chanyeol sangat gemas dengan Baekhyun sekarang.

Titninit... Tininit... Suara ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol segera merogoh sakunya untuk meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dan berbunyi itu. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat nomor penelpon itu. Ya, nomor yang sama dengan yang menelpon Chanyeol di restoran tadi. Dongjoo!

"Mmm... Baek... aku menerima telepon sebentar ya."  
"Ohh.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. Entah kenapa bila berbicara dengan Dongjoo dia tidak ingin pembicaraannya didengar oleh Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol takut Dongjoo akan membahas Hyewon dan Baekhyun akan cemburu? Entahlah, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu kenapa dia tidak suka Baekhyun mendengar pembicaraannya.

Chanyeol: "Ada apa?"  
Dongjoo: "Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"  
Chanyeol: "Aku sibuk, jangan ganggu aku."  
Dongjoo: "Ayolah Chan, kita kembali seperti dulu eohh? bertiga juga dengan Hyewon."  
Chanyeol: "Aku tidak mau."  
Dongjoo: "Kenapa? Karena masalah Hyewon menyukaiku? Ayolah... itu masalah lama."  
Chanyeol: "Bukan..."  
Dongjoo: "Lalu kenapa?"  
Chanyeol: "Tidak ada, intinya, tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi."  
Dongjoo: "Ayolah, kenapa? Aku akan meminta alamatmu pada mama Park."

Dongjoo memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Chanyeol pusing sekarang. Dia melempar ponselnya asal keatas ranjang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar malas dan pusing bila harus berurusan lagi dengan kedua teman masa kecilnya itu. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun sangat bingung dengan perilaku Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu menghindar darinya hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat telepon. Apakah pembicaraannya tidak boleh diketahui Baekhyun? Entah kenapa, Baekhyun sangat penasaran akan apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan ditelepon sejak di restoran tadi. Baekhyun sangat yakin, kalau penelpon yang sekarang, pasti adalah orang yang sama.

"Baek..."  
"Ya?"  
"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Inilah masa-masa yang ditunggu oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan bicara serius. Baekhyun sangat yakin, ini pasti berhubungan dengan topik yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dengan orang yang daritadi menelponnya itu.

"Iyaa... tentu sajaa..." Baekhyun menjawab antusias.  
"Kau ingat Dongjoo yang tadi?"  
"Ahh... temanmu dan teman seangkatanku di tempat hotteok tadi?"  
"Emm..." Chanyeol mengangguk.  
"Iya, dia kenapa?"  
"Menurutmu, dia itu bagaimana?"

Well, Baekhyun sangat tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kenapa dia bertanya tentang Dongjoo padanya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingat mempunyai teman seangkatan yang bernama Dongjoo. Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol menyukai Dongjoo? Sebenarnya, Baekhyun menduga-duga kalau Chanyeol pernah menyukai Dongjoo tapi mereka akhirnya berpisah. Tapi apakah itu benar?

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.  
"Hah?!"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut akan apa yang Baekhyun barusan lontarkan dari mulutnya. Baekhyun bertanya bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya? Baekhyun tidak bercanda kan? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol baru saja resmi menjadi pacarnya tadi pagi. Apakah dia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya yang baru saja terjalin selama 8 jam?

"Kau bercanda Baek? Hahahha..." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun.  
"Ahh.. tebakanku salah?"  
"Hahhaa... tidak kena sama sekali. Kau gila aku menyukainya. Aku hanya menyukaimu Baek."  
"Kau sudah bilang itu berkali-kali."  
"Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang kau menyukaiku."  
"..."

Baekhyun terdiam. Yah, perkataan Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya salah. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mengungkapkan kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia menyukainya. Baekhyun hanya sebatas menerima perasaannya tapi tidak membalas perasaannya.

"Hmm... sudahlah Baek.. lupakan... kau bisa bilang menyukaiku kapan saja bila kau mau."

"Jadi, menurutmu Dongjoo itu orang seperti apa?"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Dongjoo adalah sahabatku waktu kecil. Tapi, saat ini entah kenapa dia terasa berbeda..."  
"Beda dari mananya?"  
"Auranya?"  
"Bodoh... memangnya kau bisa melihat aura?" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan.  
"Eiii... sakit..." Chanyeol mengelus daerah kepalanya yang dipukul Baekhyun.  
"Aku bahkan tidak memukulmu sekeras itu..."  
"Hahaha... Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya Baek..."  
"Dia kenapa?"  
"Entahlah... Intinya aneh..."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya menanggapi jawaban Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti kata aneh yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Dia juga tidak begitu mengenal Dongjoo, jadi dia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun yang diharapkan Chanyeol.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak suka dia mulai menghubungiku lagi." Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun.  
"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, kan aku sudah bilang rasanya aneh..."  
"Hmm..." Baekhyun hanya bisa bergumam.  
"Mungkin karena kau tidak bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama, makanya kau merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda padanya."  
"Iya... Seperti itu... Tapi perasaan ini. Tidak... Insting ini mengarah ke hal buruk. Aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Baekhyun berpikir cukup lama untuk mengerti akan maksud Chanyeol. Ya, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu kenapa dia merasa akan ada hal buruk yang datang bila dia terus dekat dengan Dongjoo. Baekhyun juga sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan Dongjoo sewaktu dulu. Yang dia tahu. Chanyeol dan Dongjoo adalah sepasang sahabat yang terpisah setelah sekian lama dan bertemu kembali.

"Baek... Kau tahu..."  
"Apa?"  
"Dongjoo adalah pria yang berhasil mendapatkan hati cinta pertamaku."

Entah kenapa mendengarkan pembahasan Chanyeol mengarah kemana sekarang, Baekhyun mengerti. Dan seketika mood Baekhyun turun. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka Chanyeol membahas orang lain didepannya. Tapi, Baekhyun juga tidak ingin ada rahasia diantara mereka.

"Aku bukan cinta pertamamu kan, hahahah... Pria tampan sepertimu pasti banyak yang suka." Baekhyun bicara dengan wajah datar.

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan, Chanyeol yakin sekali, mood Baekhyun pasti benar-benar turun karena Chanyeol tidak sengaja membahas masa lalunya akan cinta pertamanya. Jadi inikah yang dinamakan cemburu?

"Kau cemburu Baek?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.  
"Tidak.."  
"Kenapa nada bicaramu jadi ketus begitu?"  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang malas bicara."  
"Bohong..."  
"Aku serius."  
"Huh... Baek, jujur saja, ketika aku menyebut kata cinta pertama, raut wajahmu jadi berubah, hahahhah..." Chanyeol benar-benar menertawakan Baekhyun sekarang.  
"Iya! Kenapa! Aku memang malas ketika kau mulai membahas cinta pertamamu! Aku sangat tidak ingin mendengarnya." Baekhyun sangat kesal sekarang.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun yang meluapkan kekesalannya barusan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat imut ketika kesal. Padahal pacarnya ini sedang marah, tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol suka membuat Baekhyun marah.

"Sudah ya Baek... Jangan marah..." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.  
"Iya, aku tidak marah, aku hanya sedikit kesal."  
"Kau ingin makan malam apa?"  
"Sudah mau makan malam?"  
"Iya... Kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah hampir jam 6..."  
"Ehmmm... Aku ingin apa saja yang penting enak."  
"Kau meragukan masakanku eohh?" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut dikepala Baekhyun.  
"Jangan acak rambutku, nanti aku jadi jelek."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan merapikan rambutnya. Dia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dekat pintu keluar.

Ting..tong... Bel pintu apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol masih berkutat didapur untuk memasak khusus untuk Baekhyun.

"Baek... Bisa tolong lihat siapa yang memencet bel?"  
"Eohh... Baiklah."

Baekhyun merubah langkah kakinya yang tadinya menuju toilet menjadi kearah pintu. Yah, kondisi Baekhyun untuk ke toilet juga tidak begitu mendesak. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu pada tamu yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

Tininit... Pintu apartemen terbuka.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat sosok namja yang sudah berada didepan apartemen Chanyeol. Ya, namja yang tadi tidak sengaja bertemu di tempat hotteok.

"Ehh?"

"Hai, Byun Baekhyun.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 **Note: Aku telat update ya? Aku salah itung hari? O.O ini hari keempat ya? Harusnya aku up hari ketiga setelah update terakhir O.O Sorry ya guys :( Karena aku telat update :( Chapt 13 aku up besok :) ~**


	13. Chapt 13 - Sleep

"Ehh?"

"Hai, Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun cukup terkejut melihat namja yang datang ke apartemen Chanyeol ini. Bahkan belum ada 4 jam sejak dia bertemu dengan namja yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"  
"Kau sudah tahukan? Aku sahabat Chanyeol waktu kecil."  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar dengannya."  
"Ahh... Begitu, masuklah."

Baekhyun membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Dongjoo masuk. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia memakai sepatunya dan bersiap keluar. Kenapa? Ya, Baekhyun ingin memberikan Chanyeol waktu pribadi dengan Dongjoo. Baekhyun sangat tahu jelas bagaimana rasanya sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabat lama. Jadi Baekhyun akan mencari angin sebentar sambil menunggu Chanyeol selesai mengobrol dengan Dongjoo.

"Loh? Kau mau kemana?"  
"Aku akan mencari angin sebentar. Kau mengobrol saja dengan Chanyeol didalam. Dia sedang memasak makan malam."

Baekhyun menutup pintu berjalan keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun sudah agak lama menerima tamu akhirnya menghentikan acara memasaknya sebentar dan nenuju ke pintu depan.

"Baek... Siapa yang da-"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya besar melihat Dongjoo sedang melepas sepatunya. Chanyeol sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Dongjoo akan seniat itu datang ke apartemennya. Dia pikir Dongjoo hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan sahabat masa kecilnya ini?

"Ohh... Chan..."  
"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Chanyeol nampak menatap tajam Dongjoo dan bertanya dengan nada ketus. Dan wajahnya nampak kesal. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat namja mungil kesayangannya dimanapun.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol sudah bertanya lagi bahkan sebelum Dongjoo berhasil menjawab pertanyaan darinya sebelumnya. Yah, Chanyeol yang sekarang notabenenya berstatus sebagai pacar Baekhyun pasti mengkhawatirkan pacarnya yang sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun itu.

"Baekhyun pergi mencari angin sebentar dan aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar denganmu."  
"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu."  
"Ayolah, ini penting. Ini tentang Hyewon."

Gerak Chanyeol yang melanjutkan masaknya terhenti. Dia terdiam sebentar ditempatnya kemudian mematikan kompor yang sedari tadi menyala itu. Akhirnya dia menuju kulkas mengeluarkan 1 botol besar jus jeruk dan menuangkannya ke 2 gelas.

"Duduklah."

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Dongjoo. Dia meletakkan kedua gelas berisi jus jeruk itu diatas meja ruang tengah. 1 untuknya dan 1 untuk Dongjoo. Yah, walaupun dia sedang tidak mood meladeni Dongjoo, dia tetap harus menjalankan manner kepada tamu yang diajarkan oleh orang tuanya sejak dia kecil.

"Ehmm... Begini Chan... Bagaimana ya..."  
"Hyewon kenapa?"  
"Aku sudah bilang kan dia akan kembali ke Korea bulan depan."  
"Ya..."  
"Tidak bisakah kau dan Hyewon kembali seperti dulu?"  
"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat peka sekali akan maksud dari Dongjoo yang memintanya dan Hyewon kembali seperti dulu. Tapi Chanyeol masih terkejut dan bisa belum menerima permintaan dari Dongjoo. Untuk memastikan, dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kembali seperti dulu? Maksudmu apa?"  
"Hmm... Maksudku, aku sahabatmu dan kau pria yang menyukai Hyewon, bagaimana?"  
"Kau gila? Aku sudah punya pacar. Dia Byun Baekhyun, jelas aku sudah mengenalkannya padamu tadi."  
"Bukankah ini sama Chan? Dulu kau meminta tolong padaku dan aku membantumu. Kali ini aku meminta padamu, tidak bisakah?"

Chanyeol cukup frustasi sekarang. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau meminta tolong pada Dongjoo akan menjadi hutangnya. Yah, Chanyeol yang saat dulu masih sekolah dasar itu sangat tidak menyangka akan hal ini.

"Hhh..." Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.  
"Kau masih punya 1 bulan Chan..."  
"Aku rasa aku benar-benar tidak bisa..."  
"Ayolah... Hyewon sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Entahlah... Kau tahu wanita... Mereka rumit..."  
"Intinya saja, aku tidak butuh basa-basi..."

Yah, Chanyeol sangat ingin pembicaraan ini segera berakhir. Dia ingin segera keluar dari apartemennya sendiri dan pergi mencari Baekhyun. Dia sangat yakin, Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dingin itu pasti sedang sangat kedinginan diluar sana.

"Aku ingin kau bersama Hyewon. Dia menyukaimu."

Chanyeol merasa beban 1 ton terjatuh pada pundaknya sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak bila Hyewon benar-benar akan menyukainya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dia pikir dia tidak akan pernah bertemu Hyewon lagi. Dia pikir Dongjoo hanya akan memintanya untuk mengobrol dengan Hyewon sebentar saat Hyewon kembali ke Korea. Dia tidak tahu bila permintaan Dongjoo akan seberat ini..

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku menyukai Baekhyun."  
"Ayolah Chanyeol... Eohh? Kumohon. Paling tidak, jadi pacarnya seminggu lalu tinggalkan dia."  
"Aku tidak suka mempermainkan perasaan orang."  
"Kumohon Chanyeolahh..."  
"Sekali tidak, tetaplah tidak."  
"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hutangmu padaku? Kau tidak ingin melunasinya?"

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Dia tahu kewajibannya untuk melunasi hutangnya pada Dongjoo. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan namja mungil yang sudah dicintai dan disayanginya.

"Hhh..."  
"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Ahh tidak... Kau harus mau bagaimanapun itu." Dongjoo semakin mendesak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi duduknya. Dia mengehela napas panjang. Dia kembali menuju dapur dan memakai celemeknya untuk melanjutkan masakkannya yang mulai mendingin.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab?"  
"Hmm... Aku akan melanjutkan masakkanku."  
"Lalu? Aku harus menunggu sampai kapan?"  
"Keluar lah dari apartemenku dan jangan datang lagi kesini."  
"Kau benar-benar akan serakah seperti ini Chan? Kau sudah berubah..." Dongjoo nampak kecewa akan keputusan Chanyeol.  
"Hhh..." Chanyeol mengehela napas berat.  
"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya." Chanyeol akhirnya memberikan jawaban.  
"Bukan iya tapi memikirkannya? Sudah kubilang, kau harus melakukannya."  
"Jawabanku itu, dan itu mutlak, bila kau tidak suka dengan jawabanku maka keluar dari sini sekarang dan jangan temui aku lagi." Chanyeol benar-benar nampak marah sekarang.

Well, Dongjoo tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah ini. Seumur-umur dia bersahabat dengan Chanyeol, dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Chanyeol marah. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol marah. Walaupun dia belum marah besar. Tapi, hanya marah seperti ini saja, nampak seperti monster akan keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Eohh... Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang... Ingat, kau akan memikirkannya. Aku akan mengirimimu jadwal penerbangan Hyewon. Sampai bertemu di bandara 1 bulan lagi. Ingat itu Chan."

Dongjoo nampak tidak mau meladeni Chanyeol yang marah dan buru-buru pergi dari apartemennya. Chanyeol nampak tenang menyelesaikan masakkan makan malamnya untuk Baekhyun. Dia melepas celemeknya dikenakannya lalu memakai jaket dan mengambil 1 jaket lagi digenggamannya.

Ya, sekarang Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi mencari-cari Baekhyun yang sudah pergi sekitar 45 menit yang lalu dan belum kembali. Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tidak membawa ponselnya dan keluar dari apartemennya dengan memakai kaos dan celana pendek serta sandal sebagai alas kaki. Chanyeol sangat tahu betapa kedinginannya Baekhyun pasti sekarang.

Dari jauh, Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang namja mungil terduduk dikursi taman dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa sekarang Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghela napas lega. Dia segera menghampiri namja mungil yang sedan duduk sendirian itu dan meletakkan jaket yang sedari tadi digenggamnya di tubuh namja itu.

"Ohh? Chanyeol?"  
"Kau kedinginan Baek? Ayo masuk, makanan sudah siap."  
"Eohh... Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang dingin itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka berjalan bersama kembali masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

"Wahh... Enak Yeol... Aku kekenyangan sekarang." Baekhyun mengelus-elus perutnya yang membuncit itu.  
"Syukurlah kalau enak..." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menikmati makanan di piringnya yang belum habis.

Chanyeol akhirnya menghabiskan makanannya. Dia mencuci semua piring dan Baekhyun sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton tv. Entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi terasa seperti budak Baekhyun? Chanyeol mengambil 2 buah gelas dan diisinya dengan susu coklat di 1 gelas dan susu strawberry digelas lainnya. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua gelas itu diatas meja ruang tengah. Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambilnya dan langsung meminumnya hingga habis.

"Ahh..."  
"Kau langsung menghabiskannya?"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Padahal aku ingin kau menghabiskannya perlahan..."  
"Sudah habis, kecuali kau mau isi lagi." Baekhyun menunjuk gelas kosongnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Baek..."  
"Emm?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam mendengar panggilan Chanyeol sambil memegang remote tv untuk mencari channel yang bagus untuk ditonton.  
"Dengarkan aku." Chanyeol nampak serius.

Baekhyun akhirnya dengan terpaksa mematikan tv dan duduk menatap Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi bila Chanyeol membuat suasana seserius ini. Dan dia sangat tidak suka suasana ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku ingin kau tetap percaya padaku."  
"Aku akan tetap percaya padamu kok, jadi masalahmu apa?"  
"Masalahnya bukan sekarang, tapi nantiii... Intinya tetaplah percaya padaku."  
"Hhh... Iya, aku akan tetap percaya padamu."  
"Baguslah Baek..."

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa lega sekarang. Entah kenapa dia khawatir Baekhyun akan merasa dikhianati bila Chanyeol pergi bersama wanita lain. Ya, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk menepati janji Dongjoo agar menemaninya menjemput Hyewon bulan depan. Bagaimana dengan permintaan Dongjoo agar Chanyeol menyukai Hyewon lagi? Chanyeol masih memikirkannya. Jadi ada kemungkinan Hyewon dan Chanyeol kembali bersama? Entahlah, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu akan itu.

"Ehmm... Chanyeol, ini sudah malam, boleh aku pulang?"  
"Ehh? Kenapa?"  
"Tidak... Aku khawatir hyungku akan mencariku."  
"Dia mencarimu?"  
"Tidak sih..."  
"Boleh aku minta kontaknya?"  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Aku ingin meminta ijin padanya agar kau menginap lagi disini malam ini."  
"Ehh?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Yah, menginap. Entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat sensitif akan kata itu. Apa karena kejadian tadi pagi?

"Ahh tidak usah... Hyung-ku juga tidak begitu peduli aku berada dirumah atau tidak."  
"Tidak apa-apa, kemarikan ponselmu." Chanyeol mengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya didepan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun segera memberikan ponselnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya merogoh saku kanan celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. Dia menyalakan layar ponselnya dan mencari menu kontak. Kemudian dia memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menelpon hyungku?"  
"Eohh... Kenapa?"  
"Tidak... Hanya aneh saja..."  
"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

Chanyeol kemudian menekan tombol hijau berbentuk telepon disamping nama yang bertuliskan "Hyung yang bawel" pada ponsel Baekhyun.

Titt...titt... Nada sambung dapat terdengar pada ponsel Baekhyun yang chanyeol genggam didepan telinga kanannya. Tak lama, nada sambung itu berubah menjadi suara seorang pria diseberang sana yang tidak lain seorang kakak dari Byun Baekhyun.

Baekbeom: "Kenapa?!"  
Chanyeol: "Ohh hyung-nim?"  
Baekbeom: "Siapa ini?"

Yah, Baekbeom sangat tahu suara Baekhyun seperti apa. Suara seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak seberat itu. Dia sudah hapal suara adiknya yang sering teriak-teriak itu. Entah kenapa sekarang Baekbeom jadi sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimanapun juga, Baekbeom adalah kakak dari Baekhyun dan sekarang ponsel Baekhyun berada digenggaman orang lain. Baekbeom tahu Baekhyun tidak sembarangan meminjamkan barang pribadinya pada orang lain.

Chanyeol: "Ahh... Annyeonghasaeyo~ Aku Park Chanyeol"  
Baekbeom: "aku tidak butuh perkenalanmu. Dimana pemilik handphone ini?"

Entah kenapa, sekarang Baekbeom seperti menjalankan tugasnya seperti benar-benar seorang kakak yang harus menjaga adiknya. Ya, Baekbeom juga tahu Baekhyun tidak pulang semalam. Jadi, dia pasti sangat khawatir sekarang.

Chanyeol: "Ahh... Baekhyun? Dia ada disebelahku."  
Baekbeom: "Kau kenal Baekhyun? Kau siapa?"  
Chanyeol: "Ehmm... Sebenarnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku tadi. Aku Park Chanyeol, pacar Baekhyun.  
Baekbeom: "..."

Entah kenapa suara dari seberang sana terasa hening. Ya, Baekbeom sedang berpikir sekarang. Dia yakin sekali bahwa yang sedang bicara dengannya ini adalah seorang pria. Tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun berpacaran dengan seorang pria? Ehh? Kenapa tidak mungkin?

"Hyung-ku bilang apa?" Baekhyun sangat penasaran akan balasan reaksi dari hyung satu-satunya itu.

Chanyeol hanya melakukan beberapa gerakan dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya tanda hyungnya belum memberikan reaksi dan meletakkan jari telunjuk kirinya didepan mulutnya tanda agar Baekhyun diam.

Chanyeol: "Hyung?"  
Baekbeom: "Tunggu... Tunggu..."  
Chanyeol: "Nee..."  
Baekbeom: "Kau namja kan? Ahh... Tidak-tidak... Baekhyun sedang mengerjaiku ya? Kau saudara Yeri?"  
Chanyeol: "Ehmm... Yeri dan Baekhyun sudah putus, dan aku adalah Pacar Baekhyun sekarang."  
Baekbeom: "Bisa kau berikan ponselnya ke Baekhyun?"

Well, Baekbeom sangat terkejut sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka adiknya benar-benar memacari seorang pria. Dia pikir hubungan adiknya dan Yeri akan berlangsung terus hingga mereka menikah punya anak dan hidup bahagia seperti di dongeng-dongeng. Tapi nampaknya tidak.

"Kakakmu ingin bicara..."  
"Kenapa? Dia tidak setuju?"  
"Entahlah, dia ingin bicara padamu." Chanyeol menyodorkan ponsel Baekhyun ke telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan sigap menggenggam ponselnya dan bicara.

Baekhyun: "Wae hyung?"  
Baekbeom: "Kau masih bertanya kenapa?! Kau gila?! Kau jadi gay sekarang?!  
Baekhyun: "Eohh... Aku putus dengan Yeri dan jadi gay sekarang. Kenapa?"

Yah, Baekhyun nampak membela diri sekarang. Baekhyun sangat tahu, dari nada bicara hyungnya itu, Baekbeom pasti sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Baekhyun untuk memacari seorang Park Chanyeol ini.

Baekbeom: "Aku tidak masalah kau mau gay atau transgender atau apapun itu. Tapi, bagaimana bila eomma dan appa tahu?"

Well, Baekhyun tidak memikirkan jauh sampai kesana. Ya, Baekhyun baru ingat, cepat atau lambat, dia pasti harus mengenalkan Chanyeol kepada kedua orang tuanya. Dan itu cukup, ehmm, menakutkan? Baekhyun takut mengenalkan Chanyeol kepada ayahnya. Ya, ayahnya gila bisnis dan uang. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol kaya, tapi, dia tidak tahu jelas latar belakang keluarga Chanyeol seperti apa. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi gay. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ayahnya menghalalkan hubungan sesama jenis atau tidak.

Baekhyun: "Tentu saja mereka tidak boleh tahu, aku akan menyembunyikan hal ini rapat-rapat."  
Baekbeom: "Sekretaris Wang mengirim pesan padaku, Besok appa dan eomma akan kembali ke Seoul."  
Baekhyun: "MWO?! KENAPA?!"

Yah, Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka ayahnya dan ibunya akan kembali kerumah besok. Sudah 3 bulan Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan wajah kedua orang tuanya itu. Keduanya sibuk mengurus urusan masing-masing.

Baekbeom: "Pasti dia ingin mengurus masalah putusmu dengan Yeri. Aku juga terkejut mereka tiba-tiba pulang besok. Tapi mendengar kabar kau putus dengan Yeri aku jadi tahu alasan mereka pulang."

Yah, Baekhyun sudah mengenalkan Yeri kepada kedua orang tuanya saat mereka masih awal pacaran. Dan tebak? Ayah Baekhyun setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Ehh? Kenapa? Ayah Yeri dan ayah Baekhyun memiliki hubungan kerja sama bisnis. Ya, Tuan Byun sangat tergila-gila dengan bisnis. Apapun itu harus disangkut pautkan dengan bisnisnya.

Baekhyun: "Jam berapa mereka sampai di Seoul?"  
Baekbeom: "Entahlah, sekretaris Wang hanya bilang besok mereka akan pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak bilang jam pastinya. Tapi harusnya tidak pagi sih, karena urusan percintaanmu pasti tidak terlalu penting.  
Baekhyun: "Terserahmu saja... Intinya, malam ini aku menginap dirumah Chanyeol ya."  
Baekbeom: "mwo?! Kau tidak pulang lagi?"  
Baekhhyun: "eohh.."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap datar wajah Chanyeol.

Baekbeom: "Terserah... Intinya aku sudah memperingatkanmu eomma dan appa akan pulang besok."  
Baekhyun: "Ne..ne.. Byun Baekbeom-sshi..."

Baekhyun secara sepihak memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia sangat malas bicara dengan hyung satu-satunya itu. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak takut akan kabar ayahnya yang kembali ke Seoul besok? Ya, jawabannya sangat simple, Baekhyun yakin ayahnya dan ibunya akan sampai Minggu sore. Ehh? Kenapa? Entahlah, yang Baekhyun tahu, ayah dan ibunya selalu sampai sore hari di rumah bila pulang dari luar kota.

"Apa katanya?" Chanyeol penasaran.  
"Aku menginap."  
"Dia mengijinkanmu?"  
"Aku mengijinkan diriku sendiri."  
"Ehh? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Chanyeol nampak terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun barusan.  
"Ini tubuhku, aku yang mengaturnya."

Entah kenapa nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar sangat badmood sekarang. Chanyeol ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi rasanya dia harus mengurungkan niat bertanyanya untuk sekarang. Melihat wajah Baekhyun sedang tidak enak untuk membahas apa yang dia bicarakan bersama hyungnya ditelepon.

"Kau ingin mandi?"  
"Ehh?"

Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. Ini sudah malam, dan memang sudah seharusnya mereka mandi kan?

"Ehmm... Kau tidak mungkin mengajakku mandi bersamakan?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati dengan wajah sedikit memerah.  
"Ohh? Mandi bersama? Tidak Baek... aku hanya bertanya kau mau mandi atau tidak, bila tidak, aku akan mandi dulu."  
"Ahhh... itu maksudmu... kau mandi dulu saja..." Baekhyun merasa lega sekarang.  
"Kenapa? Kau ingin mandi bersama?" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal melihat Baekhyun yang polos ini memiliki pikiran liar.  
"Ehh? Tidak... aku hanya salah paham, lupakan..." Baekhyun mencoba menghindar dari Chanyeol.  
"Kenapa?"  
"..."

Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun yang menggeliat gelisah kemudian meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau merindukan ini?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan Baekhyun, menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangan Baekhyun di bagian selatan tubuh Chanyeol sendiri. Ya, Penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana jeans biru panjang berbahan tebal itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya besar dan tubuh Baekhyun merinding sekarang, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ahhh... Chanyeol... Hentikan..."

Baekhyun menutup matanya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat Chanyeol. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat benda besar yang dimiliki Chanyeol itu! Tapi pergerakkan Baekhyun itu semakin membuat Chanyeol memegang erat tangan Baekhyun dan memainkan telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan menggesek dan menekan-nekan tangannya di daerah sekitar selangkangannya yang sudah sedikit menggembung itu.

"'Chanyeol! Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain solo malam ini!"

Entah kerasukkan setan darimana, Baekhyun barusan meneriaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya terhadap telapak tangan Baekhyun sebentar kemudian tersenyum akan teriakan Baekhyun yang bilang dia tidak mau bermain solo. Well, Chanyeol yakin sekarang, Baekhyun akan ikut menegang dan nafsu bila Chanyeol terus memainkan tangan Baekhyun pada selangkangannya. Sekarang Chanyeol bisa mengukur seberapa liar isi otak pacar namja mungilnya ini.

"Kau tidak harus bermain solo... ada aku disini... kita bisa bermain ganda." Dan dengan bodohnya Chanyeol malah menanggapi teriakan Baekhyun barusan.  
"MWO?!"

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menjawab teriakkannya seperti itu. Dia pikir Chanyeol akan langsung berhenti dan minta maaf. Tapi, rasanya itu tidak mempan.

"Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab akan ini? Tanganmu yang membuatnya jadi begini?"

Ya, Chanyeol mengarahkan telapak tangan Baekhyun dan membantu telapak tangan itu menggenggam benda yang tadinya lunak dan sekarang telah mengeras dan dan panjang itu. Ya, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menggenggam penisnya sendiri. Baekhyun seketika membulatkan matanya semakin besar dan menatap tangannya yang sedang menggenggam penis yang masih terbungkus jeans tebal milik namja tinggi yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa aku?! Kau yang memainkan tanganku hingga dia jadi seperti itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk penis Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya.  
"Kalau kau tidak disini aku tidak akan jadi seperti ini Baek..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu.  
"Hah?! Kau benar-benar mengajakku melakukan itu malam ini?!"

Yah, Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Dia benar-benar menanggapi semua perkataan dan perilaku Chanyeol dengan serius. padahal...

"Tidak... aku hanya bercanda... hahaha... aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri di kamar mandi... hehehe... aku mandi dulu Baek... dah..."

Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun dari penisnya dan mulai memainkan penisnya sendiri. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tangannya masih bergerak-gerak dibagian selangkangannya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol seperti pacar yang sudah tidak memiliki rasa malu sekarang. Dia terlalu terbuka pada Baekhyun. Ya, lagipula apa peduli Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan sudah menggesekkan kakinya sendiri pada penisnya. Baekhyun pasti sudah tahu paling tidak ukuran penis Chanyeol. Lagipula mereka juga sesama pria. Pasti saling mengerti akan hal itu.

"Huh? Dia hanya bercanda? Candaan macam apa itu?"

Yah, Baekhyun menoleh menghadap bagian bawah tubuhnya, ya, tepatnya selangkangannya. Penisnya sedikit bereaksi akan perilaku Chanyeol tadi. Yah, bagian selangkangan Baekhyun nampak sedikit menggembung sekarang.

"Ohh... aku mohon jangan hari ini, aku lelah..." Baekhyun mencoba menekan-nekan daerah selangkangannya berharap benda yang sudah setengah menegak itu kembali tertidur.

Baekhyun terduduk di ruang tengah sekarang. Dia menyalakan TV dan menonton drama Korea. Yah, walaupun Baekhyun tidak begitu mengikuti dunia perfilman di Korea ini. Baekhyun sangat jarang menyentuh televisi. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bermain pc game atau nintendo serta playstation.

Sekitar 15 menit, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Aroma khas Chanyeol dapat tercium hingga kehidung Baekhyun. Ya, aroma yang sama seperti bau jas yang pernah menyelimutinya dulu. Dia sangat suka bau ini. Aromanya memabukkan. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan bathrobe biru dan rambut basahnya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, mengeringkannya dengan handuk rambut berwarna putih. Ya, Baekhyun merona sekarang. Dimatanya, Chanyeol terlihat sepuluh kali lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Kau tidak mau mandi Baek?" Chanyeol masih mengeringkan rambutnya dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun.  
"Ehh?"  
"Kenapa kau linglung begitu? Kau memikirkan apa Baek? Masih hal tadi?" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.  
"Ahh... tidak... aku tidur saja..."  
"Ayoo tidur..."

Yah, jujur, kalimat Chanyeol barusan seperti mengajak Baekhyun untuk tidur bersamanya. Sekamar? Ahh tidak, seranjang? Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar memerah sekarang. Entah kenapa kejadian tadi pagi terlintas kembali diotaknya.

"Ehh? Sekamar denganmu?"  
"Hhh..." Chanyeol menghela napasnya pendek mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.  
"Iya?" Baekhyun panik sekarang.  
"Kenapa kau panik Baek? Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Hari ini tidak ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu." Chanyeol menunjuk kamar tamu yang terletak di belakang ruang Tengah.  
"Ahh..." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan menghela napas lega.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol sekarang berpikir. Sebenarnya sejauh apa pikiran liar Baekhyun? Well, Chanyeol jarang menonton film porno. Dia tidak begitu peka akan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa membuat lawan bicara sensitif akan hal itu. Haruskah Chanyeol mulai mencoba menonton beberapa film porno?

"Kenapa? Sebegitu inginnya kah kau tidur bersamaku?" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.  
"Hentikan pembicaraan ini Chanyeol, aku ingin tidur."

Ya, Baekhyun mulai lelah membicarakan masalah ini. Entah kenapa dia tidak mau membahas hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pikiran liar. Akhirnya Baekhyun pergi kekamar tamu. Yah, kamar yang cukup kosong. Hanya ada ranjang yang terlipat rapi setelah digunakan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo entah untuk apa? Ya, Baekhyun tidak tahu dan tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo kemarin malam di ruangan ini.

Ranjang, selimut, lemari, dan rak buku berwarna putih membuat ruangan ini tampak besar dan kosong. Ya, ruangan ini memang tidak pernah digunakan oleh Park Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, kemarinlah pertama kalinya ruangan ini digunakan setelah hampir 2 tahun Chanyeol tinggal di apartemen ini. Walaupun tidak pernah digunakan, Chanyeol membersihkan ruangan ini dengan rutin selama seminggu sekali. Entah apa alasannya? Apakah Chanyeol tidak suka kotor? Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya membersihkanya beserta 1 rumahnya setiap hari minggu.

Baekhyun tidak mandi. Dia terlalu lelah untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dia berpikir untuk tiduran sebentar dan membuka akun sosial medianya. Tapi, nampaknya Baekhyun bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menggenggam handphonenya. Dia tidur menyamping sambil membuka akun sosial medianya. Menggeser layar handphonenya menatap beberapa foto dari orang yang dikenalnya disana. Terutama Yeri. Yah, Baekhyun bahkan tidak lupa menekan tombol hati pada postingan Yeri. Kenapa? Baekhyun tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pria yang gagal move on. Hingga akhirnya mata Baekhyun memberat dan akhirnya tertidur dengan ponselnya yang masih menyala itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar tamu dimana Baekhyun sedang tertidur sekarang. Dia mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada balasan terdengar dari dalam sana. Yah, walaupun itu tempat tinggal miliknya. Tapi, mengetuk pintu adalah hal dasar untuk kesopanan terhadap orang yang sedang berada diruangan itu. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu kan Baekhyun sedang melakukan apa didalam sana? Bisa saja bermain solo? Ehh? Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol bicara dengan nada pelan. Ya, yang terlihat dimata Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran memunggunginya dan menggenggam ponsel dengan layar masih menyala ditangannya. Jelas sekali dengan sekilas orang akan mengira Baekhyun sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Chanyeol mulai heran dan berjalan kedalam. Dia melihat Baekhyun tertidur pulas dengan layar handphone masih menyala itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Hhh... Baek... sudah kubilang, kalau kau tidur seperti ini, kau akan radiasi."

Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil handphone Baekhyun dari genggamannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja disamping ranjang. Dia mematikan layar ponsel itu. Chanyeol dengan inisiatif membenarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya.

"Hhh... Baterai ponselnya hanya tersisa 18%. Dia pasti akan merengek meminta charger besok pagi..."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya. Dia mengambil kabel charger sepanjang 1 meter itu dan membawanya ke kamar Baekhyun untuk mengisi baterai ponsel itu. Ya, untunglah tipe ponsel Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama. Mereka jadi bisa berbagi kabel charger. Setelah berhasil membuat ponsel Baekhyun mengisi daya, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Akankah hubungan kita bisa bertahan terus? Kita hanya punya 1 bulan Baek... Kuharap kau tidak akan kecewa akan keputusanku nanti."

Apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol? Hyewon? Ya, benar, dia sedang membicarakan 1 bulan lagi dimana dia harus menemui Hyewon dan melaksanakan perjanjiannya dengan Dongjoo. Kenapa Chanyeol mau? Chanyeol masih menyimpan rasa dengan Hyewon? Hell, Chanyeol terpaksa. Jujur, dia sangat tidak ingin menemui Hyewon lagi. Dia sudah cukup sakit dan senang karena sudah bisa melupakannya. Tapi, Dongjoo mengacaukan semuanya. Chanyeol kemudian mematikan lampu di kamar itu dan kembali menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Paginya, Baekhyun terbangun karena suara getaran dari meja disamping ranjangnya. Dia melihat jam. Hell! Pukul 6 pagi?! Siapa yang menelpon Baekhyun sepagi ini?! Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja dan masih tercolok kabel charger itu. Dia mencabut kabel itu dan kemudian menatap sebentar layar ponselnya.

"Baekbeom hyung?! Dia gila apa menelpon jam segini?!"

Ya, Baekhyun kesal. Ini weekend, dan ini baru jam 6 pagi. Hyungnya sudah mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Baekhyunpun menggeser tombol merah tanda menolak panggilan dari kakak satu-satunya itu. Tapi, belum lama Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan ingin melanjutkan acara tidurnya, ponselnya bergetar lagi. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Baekhyun meraih ponselnya lagi dan menggeser tombol hijau bergambar telepon.

Baekhyun: "HYUNG! INI MASIH JAM 6 PAGI!"  
Baekbeom: "Eomma dan appa sudah sampai di rumah. Mereka mencarimu, aku bilang kau menginap dirumah teman dan akan segera menyuruhmu pulang."  
Baekhyun: "MWO?!"

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka eomma dan appanya akan datang sepagi itu. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dia merasa sangat bodoh tidak menghalalkan peringatan dari kakaknya kemarin. Yang Baekhyun tahu, selama ini ayah dan ibunya selalu kembali ke Seoul pada sore hari, tidak pernah sepagi ini. Apakah situasinya sangat genting?

Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru mematikan panggilannya dengan kakaknya. Dia dengan segera berlari meraih dompetnya yang tergeletak diatas meja dan segera memakai sepatunya dengan asal dan keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Dan bodohnya, saat di depan lift, Baekhyun baru ingat seragam dan tas sekolahnya masih tertinggal di apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu password pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Ahh masa bodo, intinya, Baekhyun benar-benar panik sekarang.

Dengan segera Baekhyun memanggil taksi untuk menuju ke rumahnya. Walaupun jarak rumah Baekhyun dan apartemen Chanyeol tidak begitu jauh, tapi untuk berjalan kaki bisa memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit dan berlari sekitar 15 menit, Bila dia naik taksi hanya butuh sekitar 5 menit. Siatuasi ini benar-benar genting!

Sekitar 7 menit berlalu, Baekhyun sampai didepan rumahnya. Glup~ Dia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dia melihat mobil mewah berwarna silver sudah terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Ya, Baekhyun tahu betul siapa pemilik mobil mewah silver itu. Ya, siapa lagi bukan tuan Byun. Satpam penjaga rumah Baekhyun dengan sigap langsung membukakan gerbang agar Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Tidak lupa juga untuk memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi tuan, Tuan besar sudah menunggu didalam."  
"Eohh... apakah dia sudah lama datang?"  
"Emm... Mungkin sekitar 15 menit yang lalu tuan besar telah sampai disini."

Baekhyun rasanya benar-benar ingin bunuh diri sekarang. Apa yang akan ayahnya katakan akan dirinya bila Baekhyun tidak pulang ke rumah selama 2 hari. Yah, selama ini Baekhyun hanya pernah menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, dan ayahnya juga sudah kenal Kyungsoo. Bagaimana dengan ini? Dia belum mengenalkan Chanyeol. Yah, ayah Baekhyun bisa dibilang sangat protektif.

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah didepan pintu putih besar bergagang emas yang dingin itu. Dia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas berat. Akhirnya, dia memberanikan diri menekan knop pintu putih itu dan masuk kedalam.

"Baekhyun? Anakku? Kau darimana saja?"

Ya, nyonya Byunlah yang sangat khawatir terhadap anak bungsunya ini. Walaupun sibuk akan bisnisnya sendiri, nyonya Byun masih sangat sayang terhadap anaknya sendiri, terutama anak bungsunya Baekhyun.

"Aku menginap di rumah teman eomma... maaf..."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia bisa melihat betapa datarnya wajah ayahnya yang terduduk disofa mewah yang berada diruang tamunya itu. Dengan berpakaian setelan kemeja putih dan jas hitam ala direktur.

"Hentikan acara menyapanya dulu, Baekhyun, duduk."

Tn Byun menunjuk sofa yang berada di arah barat lautnya. Sofa empuk berwarna coklat berbahan kulit. Entah kenapa sofa yang seharusnya terasa hangat itu jadi terasa dingin ketika Baekhyun duduk sekarang.

"Nee... appa... Ada apa ya appa ingin bertemu denganku?"

Yah, pertanyaan yang tidak asing lagi. Tuan Byung sangat tidak suka basa-basi. Dia hanya akan bertemu dengan anak-anaknya bila ada keperluan atau kepentingan dengan dirinya. Tuan Byun tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi hidup anaknya yang tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Kudengar kau putus dengan Kang."  
"Ne... kami putus 2 minggu yang lalu."  
"Hmm..."

Tuan Byun hanya bisa bergumam sebentar mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar takut dimarahi sekarang. Pasalnya, ayahnya dan ayah Yeri adalah partner bisnis yang baik. Apakah hubungannya yang kandas itu berefek terhadap bisnis ayahnya.

"Sudah kuputuskan..."

"Ne?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan segera bertunangan."

"MWOO?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_


	14. Chapt 14 - Gone

"Sudah kuputuskan..."

"Ne?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan segera bertunangan."

"MWOO?!"

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati mendengar peryataan ayahnya barusan. Yah, Baekhyun sangat tahu, ini sudah pasti bisnis. Tapi Baekhyun sangat tidak setuju bila kehidupan pribadinya harus dicampur adukkan dengan bisnis.

"Appa... Aku sudah punya pacar..."

Baekhyun mencoba berterus terang. Ya, satu-satunya jalan saat ini adalah memberitahu kebenarannya dan mencoba sebisanya. Baekhyun masih belum tahu apakah ayahnya ini akan menerima keputusannya atau tidak.

"Baek.. Kau gila?" Baekbeom mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekbeon baru menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak yang benar sekarang. Baekbeom sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila permintaan ayahnya ini ditentang. Sesuatu yang gila dan buruk pasti akan terjadi.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku membiarkanmu membela dirimu. Siapa pacar barumu itu?"

Glup, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Entah kenapa rasanya Baekhyun sudah siap jiwa dan raga bila dia akan dipukul oleh ayahnya. Ya, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bilang dengan mulutnya sendiri didepan ayahnya bahwa dia sudah beralih menjadi penyuka sesama jenis.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol.."  
"Park Chanyeol?"  
"Iyaa..."  
"Namja?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan Baekbeom menghela napas pendek. Dia sudah tahu kejadian apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Plakk... Satu tamparan panas mendarat dipipi kiri Baekhyun. Tuan Byun baru saja menampar Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Nyonya Byun juga ikut terkejut. Bagaimana bisa anaknya ini berubah jadi penyuka sesama jenis? Baekbeom juga hanya bisa menatap adik satu-satunya itu kasihan.

"Darimana kau kenal pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu?"  
"Dia teman sekolahku appa..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan polosnya.

Tuan Byun dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari saku celana kanannya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Tn Byun: "Ne... Kepala Sekolah Kim, bisa tolong urus surat kepindahan Baekhyun?"  
Kepsek. Kim: "Ne? Byun Baekhyun?"  
Tn. Byun: "Ya, secepatnya, aku akan memindahkannya."

Tuan Byun memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Ya, tidak mungkin Tn Byun asal mengeluarkan siswa tanpa alasan. Dia tidak sesemberono itu.

"Appa... Aku tidak ingin pindah..."  
"Calon tunanganmu akan datang ke Korea bulan depan dan kau harus menjemputnya. Bila aku mendengar kabar kau tidak berada bersamanya ketika dia datang kesini, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Kalian akan bertunangan setelah kalian lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas."

Ya, Tuan Byun sama sekali tidak mau mengindahkan penolakkan Baekhyun dan tidak peduli apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Dia hanya ingin semua rencana yang berhubungan dengan bisnisnya berjalan lancar tanpa diganggu.

"Appa.. Aku mohon.."  
"Sekeretaris Wang, tolong sita ponsel Baekhyun dan besok pagi segera antar Baekhyun keluar Seoul. Dia akan homescholing di rumah kita yang berada di Gyeonggi-do."  
"Baik tuan."

Sebenarnya Sekretaris Wang juga tidak tega harus berlaku setegas dan sekasar ini terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, yang memberinya gaji dan yang berhak memerintahkannya adalah tuan Byun seorang.

"Baekhyun, tolong berikan ponselmu."

Dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun pada akhirnya menyerahkan ponselnya kepada sekretaris Wang. Ya, ponselnya adalah satu-satunya alat yang bisa digunakan untuk Baekhyun supaya bisa tetap berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, bila seperti ini yang terjadi, bagaimana caranya menghubungi Chanyeol? Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingat nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Bila dia ingat, dia pasti akan santai dan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol melalui telepon rumahnya nanti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

Disinilah Baekhyun berada, dikamar besarnya. Hidupnya nampak kosong sekarang. Tanpa ponsel dan udara luar. Ya, dia benar-benar dikurung dikamar hingga hari esok tiba. Bila dikurung, bagaimana dengan makan siang dan makan malam? Tentu saja pembantu rumah tangga Baekhyun akan membukakan kamarnya dan membawakan makanannya ke kamar Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak kabur saja saat itu? Bagaimana bisa dia kabur, dirumahnya banyak penjaga. Satpam rumahnya ada 3.

"Huh... Bagaimana ini... baru saja aku berpacaran 2 hari, masa harus putus?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa bergumam sendiri dikamarnya, hingga akhirnya suara berisik terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Ya, sekarang sudah jam 1 siang. Sudah waktunya Baekhyun makan siang. Dia sangat bosan berdiam dikamarnya 2 jam. Dia hanya menonton acara tv dari tadi.

Tsk..tsk... Orang yang berada diluar itu mencoba membuka kamar Baekhyun. Suara kunci berbenturan diluar sana. Ya, bisa dibilang mungkin ada 10 kunci lebih yang menggantung disana.

"Hei, Baek..."  
"Hyung?"

Baekhyun bingung melihat kakak satu-satunya ini membawa 1 paket lengkap nasi, lauk, sayur, dan minum. Bukankah seharusnya bibi yang membawakan makanan itu? Kenapa jadi Baekbeom? Apakah Baekbeom beralih privasi jadi pembantu rumah tangganya? Tidak mungkin!

"Aku tahu rasanya dikurung seperti ini, makanlah..." Baekbeom menyodorkan makanan untuk Baekhyun makan.  
"Ne?"  
"Aku pernah merasakan hal ini 9 tahun yang lalu... saat itu kau tidak tahu, kau kira aku pindah sekolah karena aku ingin pindah, tapi inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi.."  
"Mwo? Hyung dulu juga begini?"  
"Yah, tapi lama kelamaan aku terbiasa dan akhirnya aku putus dengan pacarku dan sekarang lihat, aku hidup damai bertunangan dengan wanita yang ayah pilih. Kau juga akan terbiasa nanti."  
"MWO?! AKU TIDAK INGIN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN ORANG YANG AYAH MAU. AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU WAJAH DAN NAMANYA!"

Ya, Baekhyun kesal sekarang. Dia pikir kakaknya akan mendukungnya untuk kabur dan kembali kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja berstatus menjadi pacarnya. Ternyata tidak, baekbeom malah menyuruh Baekhyun menjalankan semua ini dengan santai.

"Kubilang, di awal kau memang akan seperti ini, dulu aku juga sepertimu. Lama-lama kau pasti bisa menyukai calon yang ayah pilih, lihat diriku... calon yang ayah pilih pasti cantik kok, badannya pasti montok, kau tidak akan kecewa Baek."

Well, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan badan montok dan wajah cantik itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak masalah akan dia yang harus menjalani hubungan dengan wanita yang ayahnya pilih itu. Tapi, satu hal yang dia takutkan adalah, dia takut perasaannya pada Chanyeol yang baru tumbuh ini semakin tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu dan semakin memudar ketika Baekhyun akan merasa nyaman dengan calon tunangannya itu.

"Hyung... aku baru jadi dengan Chanyeol kemarin! Bagaimana bisa..."  
"Baek... ikuti saja alurnya, aku pergi dulu, dahh~ Oh iya, kudengar, calon tunanganmu pemegang saham terbesar kelima diperusahaan ayah. Bila pertunanganmu batal, kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?"

Ya, Baekbeom sekarang mencoba memperingati Baekhyun akan tindakan apa yang harus Baekhyun ambil. Tetap memperjuangkan rasa cintanya terhadap Chanyeol yang baru tumbuh itu. Atau berhenti menumbuhkan rasa cinta itu dan mencoba menumbuhkan cinta yang baru. Ahh, Baekhyun pusing sekarang.

"Tunggu Hyung..."  
"Wae?"  
"Bisa aku pinjam ponselmu?"  
"Hah? Untuk apa? Kau masih mau menghubungi pria bernama Chanyeol itu? Kau gila?"  
"Aku bahkan tidak ingat nomornya, bagaimana bisa aku menghubunginya?"  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo, paling tidak dia harus tahu kabarku. Kau menyimpan nomornya kan?"  
"Nih..."

Baekbeom dengan santainya memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun langsung mencari nomor Kyungsoo pada ponsel milik hyungnya itu. Dia dengan segera menghapal nomor telepon Kyungsoo dan menelponnya.

Kyungsoo: "Ne, Hyung-nim?"  
Baekhyun: "Aku Baekhyun!"  
Kyungsoo: "Mwo?"  
Baekhyun: "Ponselku disita..."  
Kyungsoo: "MWO?!"

Well, sekarang Baekhyun berpikir, apakah Kyungsoo sejak lahir hanya diajarkan kata mwo untuk berbicara? Tidak bisakah dia bertanya akan kabar Baekhyun? Entah kenapa Baekhyun mulai sebal dengan sahabat idiotnya ini.

Baekhyun: "Hentikan acara terkejutnya, ponselku disita dan aku akan pindah sekolah."  
Kyungsoo: "MWOOO?!"  
Baekhyun: "Kyung!"

Yah, Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kyungsoo benar-benar berniat hanya mengucapkan kata 'mwo' kah hingga panggilan berharga ini berakhir?"

Kyungsoo: "Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata lain ~

Baekhyun: "Memangnya aku terdengar sedang bercanda?"  
Kyungsoo: "Tapi kenapa?"  
Baekhyun: "Aku akan segera bertunangan, calon tunanganku akan datang ke Korea bulan depan."  
Kyungsoo: "MWOOOOOO?!"

Oke, Baekhyun benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang. Bila Kyungsoo yang sedang menelponnya ini berada didepannya, mungkin Baekhyun sudah menampar Kyungsoo dari tadi. Sayangnya, ini hanya panggilan telepon. Baekhyun mulai muak, diapun akhirnya memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Baekhyun melempar ponsel Baekbeom dan untuknya Baekbeom berhasil menangkapnya dengan waktu yang tepat. Bila tidak, mungkin ponsel itu akan hancur berkeping-keping akibat lampiasan amarah baekhyun.

"Kalau kesal pada sahabatmu jangan lampiaskan ke ponselku, bodoh ahh.."

Baekbeom akhirnya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan membanting pintu itu sedikit keras. Tidak lupa, dia juga kembali mengunci pintu kamar itu. Baekhyun sangat kesepian sekarang. Dia sudah selesai makan. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Video gamesnya tertinggal diruang tamu. Harusnya dia meminta Baekbeom membawakannya tadi. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur membuat Baekbeom kesal. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin meminta tolong pada Baekbeom.

.

.

.

"Apa Benar Baekhyun pindah?"

Ya, Kyungsoo berada dikelas sekarang. Hari ini sudah hari Senin, sebentar lagi juga bel masuk berbunyi, tapi kursi Baekhyun masih kosong. Baekhyun tidak benar-benar pindah kan? Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar akan pindah sekolah. Dia pikir Baekhyun hanya bercanda kemarin.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun?"

Ya, siapa lagi yang akan menanyakan hal itu kalau bukan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu susah payah datang ke kelas Baekhyun tapi orang yang dicari tidak ada. Kursinya kosong. Chanyeol kebingungan menghubungi Baekhyun dari kemarin. Dia sudah coba datang ke rumahnya, tapi satpan rumahnya bilang Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah. Chanyeol pusing sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..."

Yah, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memberitahu Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun menelponnya kemaren dan memberi berita bahwa Baekhyun pindah sekolah. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Kyungsoo menganggap itu candaan. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol meninjunya di tempat.

"Kemarin dia menginap di apartemenku lagi, tapi saat paginya aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada, hanya seragam dan tasnya yang tertinggal. Kupikir dia keluar sebentar, tapi setelah 3 jam dia tidak kembali, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumahnya. Tapi, satpamnya bilang dia tidak ada dirumah. Dia juga sama sekali tidak memberi kabar hingga sekarang."

Yah, Chanyeol sangat khawatir akan pacarnya itu sekarang. Sudah hampir 24 jam Baekhyun tidak memberinya kabar. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol pergi ke kantor polisi dan melapor orang hilang.

"Hmm... Chanyeol.."  
"Ohh?"  
"Baekhyun... Dia pindah sekolah..."  
"Apa?!"  
"Kemarin dia menelponku menggunakan ponsel Baekbeom Hyung... Aku kira dia bercanda.."  
"Dia pindah? Tapi kenapa?"  
"Dia bahkan membahas pertunangan kemarin..."  
"MWO?!"

Ya, Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun membahas pertunangan? Tidak mungkin Baekhyun membahas pertunangan kakaknya. Buat apa susah susah dia mempedulikan kakaknya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya itu. Jadi pertunangan siapa lagi kalau bukan pertunangan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Aku rasa ini ayahnya..."  
"Ayahnya?"  
"Ya, saat Baekhyun pacaran dengan Yeri juga seperti ini. Awalnya ayahnya tidak setuju. Tapi setelah tahu latar belakang keluarga Yeri, ayahnya menyetujui hubungan mereka."  
"Memangnya apa latar belakang keluarga Yeri?"  
"Hmm.. Yah, keluarganya cukup.. Ahh bisa dibilang sangat kaya. Keluarga Yeri juga menanam saham di perusahaan milik ayah Baekhyun."  
"Apa nama perusahaan ayah Baekhyun?"  
"Kalau tidak salah... Taka Company? Aku juga tidak begitu ingat... Atau Paka Company? Aku tidak begitu tahu, yah kira kira namanya tak jauh dari sana."  
"Ohh.. Baiklah... Thank You... Aku akan menraktirmu dan Jongin lain kali."

Well, perilaku yang sangat tidak bisa ditebak dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Baru saja dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan mulutnya sendiri didepan Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyangka hal itu. Bahkan dia pikir untuk mengobrol berdua dengan seorang Park Chanyeol adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi rasanya hal mustahil itu menjadi mungkin bila ada unsur Baekhyun didalamnya.

.

Chanyeol: "Hallo... Appa..."  
Tn. Park: "Ohh anakku... Kenapa? Tumben kau menelponku... Pasti ada maunya kan?"  
Chanyeol: "hehehe..."  
Tn. Park: "kenapa? Apa lagi? Ingin ganti mobil lagi?"

Yah, kenapa ayah Chanyeol membahas ganti mobil? Ya, Chanyeol hobi sekali mengganti mobilnya tiap 3 bulan sekali. Dan Tuan Park merasa bahwa ini sudah waktunya Chanyeol mengganti mobilnya. Tapi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengganti mobilbya kali ini. Ya, dia tidak ingin jejak wangi tubuh seorang Byun Baekhyun hilang darinya. Yah, Baekhyun sudah pernah menaiki mobil itu beberapa kali.

Chanyeol: "Tidak... Aku ingin bertanya.. Ayah tahu Taka Company?"  
Tn. Park: "Taka Company? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya..."

Ehh? Tidak pernah mendengarnya? Apakah perusahaan ayah Baekhyun tidak sebesar itu? Tapi kenapa ayah Baekhyun sangat menjaga ketat urusan bisnisnya?

Chanyeol: "Ne? Kudengar itu perusahaan besar?"  
Tn. Park: "Perusahaan besar? Taka Company? Ahh... Mungkin maksudmu Haka Company?"  
Chanyeol: "Ohh? Ada yang namanya Haka Company?"  
Tn. Park: "Iya... Perusahaan itu masuk top 10 perusahaan tersukses di Korea tahun kemarin. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan bisnis?"  
Chanyeol: "Haka Company... Siapa pemiliknya?"  
Tn. Park: "Kalau tidak salah, perusahaan itu diurus oleh Haka Group. Pemimpinnya kalau tidak salah bermarga Byun. Kenapa? Kau ingin bekerja disana? Ayah bisa mempekerjakanmu disana setelah lulus. Kau nampaknya tertarik sekali dengan perusahaan itu."  
Chanyeol: "Benarkah?"  
Tn. Park: "Tentu saja... Perusahaan kita pemegang saham kedua terbesar disana. Apa yang tidak bisa ayah lakukan untukmu eohh?"  
Chanyeol: "Setelah lulus? Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu..."  
Tn. Park: "Kau hanya harus menunggu 1 tahun lagi... Tidak mungkin juga aku asal mempekerjakanmu di perusahaan orang lain hanya karena kau anakku. Walaupun kau pintar, paling tidak kau butuh ijasah SMA.  
Chanyeol: "Baiklah appa... Kita bicarakan lagi nanti. Kelasku akan dimulai..."  
Tn. Park: "Eohh.. Belajar yang benar, jangan bolos lagi."  
Chanyeol: "Ne... Appa..."

Panggilan dari kedua ayah dan anak itu berakhir. Ya, sekarang yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Dia berharap Baekhyun segera menghubunginya.

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Beberapa siswa sudah duduk rapi ditempatnya dan masih ada juga yang mengobrol di tempat lain.

Tsrkk... Suara pintu kelas digeser oleh wali kelas tingkat 2A. Ibu wali kelas itu masuk kedalam bersama seorang murid namja yang badannya lumayan tinggi dan kulitnya sangat putih.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak... Hari ini teman lama kita kembali ke sekolah ini."  
"Annyeong... Aku Oh Sehun, mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah ada yang mengenalku. Aku pindah tahun lalu ke Jepang tapi aku kembali lagi bersekolah disini sekarang."

Semua murid membulatkan matanya. Ya, bisa dibilang namja tampan yang memiliki kulit terputih disekolah itu menghilang saat awal masuk tingkat 2 tanpa kabar dan sekarang kembali lagi ke sekolah ini. Sebenarnya maunya itu apa?

"Mmm... Kau bisa duduk dibelakang sana Oh Sehun... Didepan Jongin."  
"Nee.." Jawab Sehun lantang.

Well, diantara murid lain yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai masih ternganga melihat sahabat seperjuangannya ini kembali ke sekolah ini. Ya, mereka kaget. Pasalnya Sehun tidak pernah memberi kabar kepada mereka sejak terakhir Sehun bilang akan pindah ke Jepang.

"Yak, Oh Sehun, kau darimana saja..." Jongin menyapa namja berkulit putih didepannya.  
"Kan sudah kubilang, aku dari Jepang."  
"Itu aku juga tahu bodoh..."  
"Bagaimana? Orang tuamu? Luhan?" Jongin mulai nengintrogasi Sehun.  
"Entahlah, aku sudah tidak tahu kabar dia bagaimana. Mungkin waktu itu adalah akhir bagi hubungan kami."  
"Heh? Kau tidak mau memperjuangkannya?"  
"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi ayahku sulit..."  
"Hmm... Sudah kubilang, hubungan kalian tidak akan berhasil." Chanyeol tiba-tiba ikut ke pembicaraan Jongin dan Sehun.  
"Eii... Bukankah kau sebentar lagi akan berakhir seperti Sehun?"  
"Mwo?"

Yah, bagaimana Kai bisa tahu kalau hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di ambang akhir dari hubungan mereka? Tentu saja, Kyungsoo yang memberitahunya. Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan hal itu ke Kai terlebih dahulu. Kabar Baekhyun akan bertunangan dan pindah sekolah, Kai sudah lebih dahulu tahu sebelum Chanyeol tahu. Kenapa Kai tidak memberitahu Chanyeol? Jawabannya satu. Kai ingin Baekhyun yang memberi tahu Chanyeol dengan mulutnya sendiri. Tapi, sayangnya Chanyeol tidak sabaran, dan hasilnya malah begini.

"Iya kan, Dia akan segera tunangan kudengar..."  
"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Sehun bingung.

Ya, namja kulit putih ini sama sekali tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi dengan kedua sahabatnya ini. Mengenai kabar Chanyeol dekat dan sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun? Sehun mana tahu. Dia saja baru melihat wajah dan mendengar suara kedua temannya ini setelah 9 bulan.

"Kau tahu lah siapa..." Kai hanya menjawab Sehun malas.  
"Eii... Tidak mungkin kan? Benar-benar Byun Baekhyun? Namja yang waktu itu disebut-sebut saat awal masuk? Wahh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar namanya."  
"Yah, kau kira siapa lagi?"  
"Bukankah dia sudah punya pacar?"  
"Eii.. Dia sudah putus..."  
"Emm... Sepertinya pertanyaanku kurang tepat. Bukankah dia straight?"  
"Aku juga tidak nengerti kalau itu. Tanya saja pada Chanyeol."

Chanyeol malas ikut masuk dengan pembicaraan mereka. Rasanya dia harus bicara panjang kali lebar dengan Sehun. Dan itu sangat membuang waktunya. Lebih baik waktunya dia gunakan untuk mencari Baekhyun.

.

Ya, sekarang namja yang dari tadi dibicarakan sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama sang supir untuk menuju ke tempat tinggal barunya di Gyeonggi. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia tidak memiliki ponsel. Dia juga tidak hapal nomor Chanyeol dan sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghubungi mereka selain melalui Baekbeom hyung. Tapi sepertinya untuk berkompromi dengan hyungnya itu sudah tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana ini... Aku rasa aku akan tetap seperti ini hingga akhirnya aku bertunangan dan mengirim undangan kepada Kyungsoo..."

Baekhyun bergumam sendiri. Ya, dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa memberi kabar kepada sahabatnya dan namja yang baru saja resmi jadi pacarnya itu.

Hari ini senin, tentu saja Baekhyun masih berleha-leha dirumahnya. Guru homescholingnya akan datang besok Selasa. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu seperti khusus dibangun untuk tempat tinggal 2 orang saja. Baekhyun hanya bisa menikmati acara tv yang sangat tidak diminatinya sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Serasa seperti di dalam hutan, di rumah itu bahkan tidak memiliki telepon rumah. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghubungi orang luar.

"Bagaimana ini... Entah kenapa rasanya ini lebih sakit daripada dibicarakan dibelakang... Rasa kesepian ini..."

Baekhyun mematikan televisinya dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Dirumah ini bahkan tidak ada pembantu rumah tangga. Ya, Baekhyun harus memasak sendiri sekarang. Dirumahnya hanya ada supir yang siap mengantar jemput guru homescholingnya.

Sekarang Baekhyun menyiapkan panci untuk memasak dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas. Ya, Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak. Tapi paling tidak, dia harus makan. Diapun membuka rak di dapur satu persatu untuk mencari bumbu dapur dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang berkilau disana.

"Woahh... Ramyunn... Kau bagaikan harta karun sekarang."

Ya, dulu Baekhyun sangat jarang makan ramyun karena dia selalu dibuatkan makanan oleh bibi di rumahnya. Tapi, sekarang, satu satunya makanan yang bisa Baekhyun buat hanyalah ramyun. Mie instan yang cukup dimasak dengan air panas dan dibumbui oleh bumbu yang sudah ada di dalam 1 paket bungkusan ramyun itu.

"Waitt... Apakah tiap hari aku akan begini? Tiap hari aku akan makan ramyun?!"

Baekhyun sedikit stress sekarang. Dia hanya bisa masak ramyun. Melihat betapa banyaknya stok ramyun di dapurnya, sepertinya ayahnya sudah tahu, Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun setiap harinya hanya akan makan mie instan? Ususnya bisa rusak.

"Ahh... Bila ingin aku bertunangan, paling tidak biarkan aku sehat supaya calonku bisa melihat tubuh manlyku ini..."

Baru saja Baekhyun menjadi uke kemarin. Hari ini dia sudah membahas ingin menjadi manly. Sebenarnya maumu apa Byun Baekhyun?

.

Chanyeol berkumpul bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Tentu saja Baekhyun yang tidak ada kabar, serta mereka ingin mendengarkan cerita dari Sehun yang sudah menghilang hampir setahun itu.

"Tidak ada kabar dari Baekhyun?" Chanyeol nampak sangat khawatir.  
"Tidak ada... Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke Baekbeom hyung... Tapi dia tidak membalasnya ataupun membacanya." Kyungsoo terlihat bingung juga.  
"Memangnya dia kemana sih?" Jongin nampak bosan membahas masalah ini terus.  
"Dia bilang dia pindah sekolah, aku tidak tahu dia pindah kemana, dia juga bilang dia akan segera bertunangan. Tapi aku pikir dia bercanda, jadi aku tidak bertanya lebih detailnya." Kyungsoo menjelaskan panjang lebar.  
"Mwo?! Chanyeol berpacaran dengan orang yang akan segera bertunangan?" Sehun terkejut.  
"Huhh..."

Ketiga orang disana hanya bisa menatap sehun malas dan menghela napas panjang. Ya, mereka harus menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Sehun apa yang terjadi. Dan mereka sangat malas untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Luhan bagaimana?" Jongin sebenarnya sangat penasaran ingin menanyakan hal ini daritadi.  
"Hmm... Sulit... Orangtuaku akhirnya menyerah denganku yang melawan mereka setiap hari. Mereka akhirnya menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Aku juga masih belum mendapat kabar darinya." Sehun menjawab santai.  
"Jadi sudah hampir 1 tahun kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan antusias  
"Ya begitulah..."  
"Oh Sehun... Sebenarnya, bagaimana caranya kau bisa sabar seperti itu? Tidak bertemu dengannya hampir 1 tahun..?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat ingin menanyakan hal ini. Entah kenapa, melihat Sehun, dia merasa seperti melihat masa depannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa hubungannya dan Baekhyun tidak akan berhasil.

.

.

Sudah hari kedua tanpa kabar dari Baekhyun. Ya, Kyungsoo sudah menyerah untuk menghubungi Baekbeom dan Chanyeol masih frustasi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan kontak Baekhyun. Baekbeom benar-benar tidak mau membantu mereka. Pasalnya, Tn. Byun juga mengancam Baekbeom agar tutup mulut mengenai hal ini.

Sementara itu, yang dicari-cari masih duduk di ruang tengah dengan pakaian sedikit rapi? Ya, hari ini guru homescholing Baekhyun datang. Supir Baekhyun yang biasanya setia berada di depan rumahnya juga sudah tidak ada. Itu tandanya supirnya sedang menjemput gurunya.

Tsk...tsk... Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara berisik dari depan rumahnya. Ya, itu adalah guru homescholing Baekhyun. Satu-satunya orang luar yang memiliki akses untuk menemui Baekhyun. Guru itu diberi kunci rumah Baekhyun, jadi guru itu bisa bebas keluar masuk disana.

"Permisi..."  
"Ne?"  
"Byun Baekhyun?"

Well, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang yang masuk kedalam rumahnya itu. Namja itu sangat tampan. Bahkan dari wajahnya, Baekhyun mengira dia adalah siswa SMA juga. Tapi, nyatanya, namja itu sudah lulusan sarjana.

"Annyeong... Namaku Kris. Aku lulusan psikologi. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjadi guru homescholingmu Byun Baekhyun."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

 **Note: Siapa ya tunangan Baekhyun? Hahaha…. Kayaknya udah ada yang sebut deh di kolom review k** **etebak dong berarti :'v**


	15. Chapt 15 - Who Are You

_**Tepat 14 hari kemudian setelah Baekhyun pindah...**_

 _Hari-hari dijalankan Chanyeol seperti biasa. Ya, Tanpa Baekhyun dan membolos di ruang band. Seperti hari-harinya sebelum dia menjadi lebih dekat dengan namja yang memiliki nama Byun Baekhyun itu._

 _Ya, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masih belum berhasil menemukan cara untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi. Dia sudah coba mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun. Tapi, nampaknya, seisi rumah Baekhyun tutup mulut akan hal itu. Chanyeol juga sempat bertemu Baekbeom. Tapi yang terjadi adalah,_

 _'Hyung... Baekbeom hyung? Benar?'  
'Ne?'_

 _Chanyeol memanggil namja yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Ya, setelah 2 minggu Baekhyun menghilang tanpa kabar, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk memantau rumah Baekhyun 24 jam hari itu. Sampai akhirnya, dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Baekhyun yang dia sangka sebagai kakaknya._

 _'Anda Byun Baekbeom kan?'  
'Ya, anda siapa? Dari seragammu, kau dari JM SHS ya?'  
'Ne...'  
'Ada keperluan apa ya?'_

 _Sebenarnya, Baekbeom sudah curiga bila namja yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini adalah teman Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol jelas-jelas memakai seragam sekolah yang sama seperti yang biasanya Baekhyun pakai. Dan yang lebih parahnya, Baekbeom tahu suara ini. Suara ini adalah suara namja yang waktu itu meminta ijin padanya agara Baekhyun bisa menginap tepat 1 hari sebelum Baekhyun diasingkan waktu itu. Eh? Diasingkan? Ya, Itulah istilah yang Baekbeom gunakan._

 _'Aku teman Baekhyun... sudah sekitar 2 minggu Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Apa dia sakit?'  
'Huh? Kupikir kau sudah tahu? Dia sudah pindah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu itu.'_

 _Baekbeom menjawab dengan santai. Eh? Kenapa? Ya, Baekbeom tidak begitu peduli perihal ini. Dia juga tidak mau begitu ikut campur dengan kehidupan percintaan adiknya itu. Dia hanya lebih suka memikirkan kehidupannya yang sudah damai sekarang. Melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya, menikah, dan hidup dengan damai. Seperti yang Tn Byun inginkan._

 _'Jadi berita itu benar?'  
'Iya, kau pikir itu candaan?'  
'Tapi, itu terlalu mendadak...'  
'Cukup, aku sibuk, aku ingin pergi...'_

 _Ya, Baekbeom memang sibuk. Dia harus segera pergi ke kantor, dia akan ada meeting sekitar 2 jam lagi. Walaupun kantornya dekat, dia harus mempersiapkan presentasinya dengan baik. Walaupun dia pewaris perusahaan, dia juga harus tampil maksimal untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya bekerja di bidang ini._

 _'Maaf, boleh aku bertanya 1 hal lagi?'_

 _Ya, Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi. Selain bertanya kepada Baekbeom yang kebetulan dia temui ini, dia harus bertanya kepada siapa lagi? Mungkin, satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan informasi kepadanya akan Baekhyun hanya dia satu-satunya. Dan kemungkinan untuk bertemu dan menemui Baekbeom lagi adalah kesempatan yang bisa dibilang sangat langka._

 _'Iya?'  
'Baekhyun, bagaimana cara aku menghubunginya?'  
'Huh? Kau ingin menghubunginya? Hahaha... jangan bercanda. Aku rasa dia juga frustasi berada disana, seperti di hutan, tanpa komunikasi, tanpa udara luar. Bila ingin menghirup udara luar, dia harus bersama seseorang yang selalu menjaganya.'  
'Ne?'  
'Boleh aku Tanya satu hal lagi? Dimana dia berada sekarang?  
'Huh, kesempatan untuk bertanya tentang 1 hal terakhir itu sudah kau gunakan tadi. Kau tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu dia berada dimana. Kau tidak menggunakan kesempatanmu untuk hal itu dan malah bertanya hal yang sia-sia.'  
'Ehhmm... baiklah, maaf mengganggu, terima kasih.'_

 _Kenapa Baekbeom tegas seperti itu? Ya, itu sekedar untuk menyadari Chanyeol. Bahwa hidup itu tidak seperti alur cerita drama Korea yang bisa dia mainkan naskahnya. Baekbeom ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa hidup itu harus ada perjuangan._

 _'Ahh iya, mumpung moodku sedang baik...'  
'Ne?'  
'Baekhyun... lebih baik kau segera melupakannya...'  
'Ne?!'_

 _Chanyeol benar-benar tidak paham akan maksud Baekbeom mengatakan pernyataan barusan. Melupakan Baekhyun? Kenapa? Apakah Baekhyun tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi? Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Baekhyun?_

 _'Kalau kau tidak mau melupakannya terserahmu. Intinya, kau akan menyesal.'  
'Ne? Wae?' Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung.  
'Intinya, dengarkan saja saranku. Terserah kau ingin mengindahkannya atau tidak. Bila kau pada akhirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi, kau pasti akan benar-benar merasa marah dan ingin menamparnya, hahahha... Kau tahu? Aku pernah merasakannya sekali, jadi dia harus merasakannya juga, hahahha... sudah ya, aku sudah terlambat.' Baekbeom segera masuk ke mobilnya dan berangkat pergi dari sana._

 _Apakah hal ini lucu? Pembicaraan yang begitu serius ini? Kenapa dia malah tertawa? Lalu kenapa Chanyeol harus menampar Baekhyun bila dia bertemu dengannya lagi? Apakah karena berita pertunangan itu? Tapi kan pertunangan bisa dibatalkan. Lalu, masalahnya apa? Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekbeom hingga Chanyeol akhirnya harus memutuskan untuk menyakiti namja mungil yang disayanginya bagai emas itu?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

Disinilah mereka semua berada, kantin. Ya, mereka berkumpul. Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, dan dimana ada Jongin, pasti ada Kyungsoo juga disana. Dan faktanya, memang Kyungsoolah satu-satunya orang yang kemungkinan bisa mendapatkan kabar mendadak mengenai perkembangan keberadaan Baekhyun. Sudah 28 hari Baekhyun tidak ada kabar.

Clue yang mereka tahu hanyalah, Gyeonggi-do. Gyeonggi-do sangatlah besar. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengetuk setiap pintu rumah dan apartemen serta hotel disana untuk mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk melakukan hal gila itu. Bila dia melakukan itu, bisa-bisa 1 tahun lagi dia baru berhasil menemukan Baekhyun.

"Masih belum ada perkembangan?" Chanyeol selalu menanyakan kalimat ini bila bertemu Kyungsoo  
"Yah, kau tahu..."  
"Aku benar-benar gila sekarang" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya tak karuan.  
"Sudahlah Chanyeol... lupakan dia, masih banyak wanita..." Sehun mulai memanas-manasi.

Ya, itulah yang biasa Sehun lakukan. Tidak ada Luhan, dia bosan. Dia sangat butuh hiburan. Dan memanas-manasi Chanyeol itu adalah sebuah hiburan baginya. Entah kenapa dia sangat suka Chanyeol yang marah tertahan. Eh? Marah tertahan? Kenapa? Ya, Chanyeol kesal dan ingin marah dengan namja albino itu. Kenapa tidak marah saja? Kenapa ya? Karena Chanyeol tidak bisa. Sehun mengucapkan itu berdasarkan fakta. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak karena fakta itu. Chanyeol tidak suka terbawa oleh emosinya sendiri.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun... kau sendiri urus hidupmu."  
"Aku hanya tinggal menunggunya, kau sendiri?"  
"Tidak jauh beda denganmu."  
"Hahahah..."  
"Sudahlah kalian, kenapa percintaan kalian rumit sekali sih" Yah, Kai tanpa dosa malah membuat suasana semakin panas.  
"Diam Jongin!"  
"Waee... aku bahkan baru mulai buka mulut..."  
"Kau membuatku semakin kesal."

Ya, Chanyeol benar-benar sangat kesal. Diapun berjalan pergi dari kantin meninggalkan minuman yang masih tersisa setengah yang dipesannya tadi. Kemana Chanyeol pergi? Kelas? Hei, tidak mungkin. Chanyeol akan bolos. Dia akan pergi ke atap sekolah. Eh? Atap? Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya ruang band? Entahlah, alasannya, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu.

.

.

.

Whusss, angin berhembus kencang diatap sekolah yang berlantai 4 itu. Chanyeol berdiri menatap keseluruh bangunan disekitar sekolahnya yang bisa dijangkau matanya. Memangnya dengan berada di atap sekolah dan melihat sekelili Chanyeol bisa bertemu Baekhyun? Tentu saja tidak. Chanyeol hanya suka saja melihat dari sudut pandang atap sekolah ini. Ya, tempat inilah yang membuatnya pertama kali tertarik pada namja yang memiliki nama Byun Baekhyun itu.

Eh? Atap sekolah? Tertarik dengan Baekhyun? Pertama kali? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa?

.

.

.

 _ **"Flashback sebelum masa orientasi siswa dimulai"**_

Pagi itu Baekhyun telah sampai disekolah dengan pakaian rapi untuk memulai masa orientasi siswa hari pertamanya. Dan Chanyeol? Dia masih merapikan penampilannya. Ya, namja itu sangat ingin terlihat seperti pelajar tulen.

"Bagaimana? Sudah culun?" Tanya Chanyeol.  
"Hmm... kacamatamu agak miring..." Sehun membenarkan posisi kacamata Chanyeol.  
"Begini?" Chanyeol berdiri tegap dengan mata membulat besar kemudian tersenyum layaknya seorang idiot.  
"Hmm... senyummu, itu membuatmu terlihat bodoh." Jongin mulai mengeluarkan pendapat.

Plakk... Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin.

"Bodoh... aku tidak butuh pendapatmu.."  
"Waee..." Jongin mengusap bagian kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat penampilannya melalui kamera depan ponselnya. Dengan kacamata besar, kemeja yang dikancing hingga teraras, senyum orang idiot, yah, penampilan seperti inilah yang diharapkan Chanyeol.

"Sudah bagus?" Chanyeol masih ragu akan penampilannya.  
"Hmm... ahh rambutmu... sini..."

Sehun membetulkan rambut Chanyeol yang tadinya naik keatas hingga sekarang kening Chanyeol seluruhnya tertutup poni. Yah, poni Chanyeol yang model turun kebawah itu membuat Chanyeol 10x lebih mirip idiot daripada anak culun.

"Begini pas... penampilanmu..."  
"Benarkan?"

Chanyeol kembali menyalakan kamera depan ponselnya dan melihat ponselnya. Dia terkejut setengah mati melihat penampilannya yang sekarang.

"Wuahh... Oh Sehun, sebaiknya setelah lulus, kau membuka salon saja, hahaha..."  
"Huhh... aku tidak tertarik..."

Chanyeol masih focus membenarkan poninya. Dia berjalan sebentar kepinggir dan melihat kebawah gedung sekolah. Lebih tepatnya ke arah lapangan dimana para siswa yang baru datang berlalu lalang. Entah kenapa, dia suka melihat pemandangan itu.

Hingga akhirnya ketika dia menengok kebawah melihat satu-persatu siswa yang baru datang itu, dia tidak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan satu orang. Ya, namja itu, Byun Baekhyun. Namja itu menengok keatas tanpa sebab dan Chanyeol merasa dia langsung berkontak mata dengan namja itu.

Glupp... Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia menunggu respon apa yang dilakukan oleh namja itu ketika melihat siswa culun sedang berada diatap sekolah. Ya, biasanya di drama-drama, lokasi siswa culun berada adalah perpustakaan bukan atap sekolah. Biasanya, bila siswa culun berada di atap sekolah, kemungkinannya hanya 2, dia sedang dibully atau dia ingin bunuh diri.

.

.

"Baekhyun, sedang apa kau?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang melamun menghadap langit.  
"Huhh... kurasa hari-hariku akan dimulai jadi lebih berat..."  
"Kenapa lagi? Masalah anak pemilik sekolah?"  
"Yah, kau tahu..."  
"Tunggu, ada sesuatu di bawah jas bagian lengan kananmu."  
"Hah?"

Baekhyun yang daritadi menatap ke arah atas itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus keatas. Ya, Chanyeol yang bodoh itu mengira Baekhyun telah melakukan kontak mata dengannya dan menyapanya. Padahal Baekhyun hanya sedang melamun dan mengangkat tangannya untuk membersihkan noda di jasnya.

"Ehh? Dia menatapku?"  
"Dia melambaikan tangan padaku?"  
"Ehh? Dia menyapaku barusan?"  
"Aku tidak salah lihat kan?"

"Kau bicara apa sih Chanyeol?"  
"Hah? Namja itu, dia melambaikan tangan padaku barusan..."

Chanyeol menunjuk nunjuk kebawah sambal menyuruh Sehun ikut melihatnya. Dan sayangnya, ketika Sehun berada disana untuk melihat namja yang ditunjuk Chanyeol, namja itu sudah lenyap entah kemana.

"Siapa? Kau menunjuk siapa sih?"  
"Kau lama bodoh! Dia sudah hilang."

Chanyeol memukul belakang kepala Sehun pelan.

"Ahhh... Jongin, mana pacarmu? Lama sekali.."

Eh? Chanyeol tidak melihat Kyungsoo? Padahal jelas sekali Chanyeol tadi melihat Baekhyun kan? Dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo disamping Baekhyun? Untuk sekedar informasi, Chanyeol memiliki masalah mengenai pandangan jarak jauh. Dia sudah mendaftar untuk melasik matanya 4 hari lagi. Bukankah Chanyeol pakai kacamata? Harusnya kan terlihat jelas? Kacamata yang Chanyeol gunakan itu kacamata berlensa normal. Dia hanya menggunakannya agar kesan culunnya semakin mendominasi.

"Dia sudah dibawah, ayo turun." Jongin mengambil ranselnya.  
"Luhan juga sudah sampai."  
"Ahh... lama sekali sih mereka daritadi."

Ya, Chanyeol benci menunggu. Bisa dibilang, Chanyeol itu tergolong namja yang tidak sabaran. Dia ingin semuanya serba instan dan ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia ingin sesuatu itu harus ada tepat ketika dia menginginkannya.

.

.

.

"Kyungg…" Kai langsung menuju kearah Kyungsoo.  
"Dimana Luhan?"

Ya, satu hal yang dipedulikan oleh Sehun adalah keberadaan pacarnya itu. Luhan, namja berkebangsaan China yang menimba ilmu di Korea ini. Eh? Kenapa harus susah susah sekolah di Korea? Kenapa tidak di China saja? Entahlah, Luhan hanya ingin saja memiliki status lulusan dari luar negeri.

"Luhan sedang di toilet."  
"Bersama temanmu?" Tanya Kai.  
"Iya… ohh itu dia…"

Seketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu, mata ketiga namja itu menatap kedua namja cantik yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka itu. Ya, seperti ada hembusan angin kencang dan cahaya dari belakang kedua namja itu. Entah kenapa mata Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berbinar-binar. Ehh? Chanyeol juga? Yah, seperti yang kita tahu, Chanyeol gay.

"Eh? Dia Nampak seperti namja yang tadi menyapaku? Apakah itu dia? Atau bukan? Dia menarik juga…" Gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

.

" _ **Kembali ke masa sekarang"**_

Chanyeol masih melihat sekitarnya. Dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa rambutnya menjadi sedikit acak-acakkan. Ya, Chanyeol tersenyum saat itu. Karena saat itu juga dia baru sadar bahwa namja yang saat itu membalas sapaannya adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun dan namja yang pertama kali membuatnya berbinar juga seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya, hari itu dia menyapaku bukan sih… hahaha…"

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa lucu mengingat hal ini. Dia sedikit yakin Baekhyun benar-benar melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Tapi dia tidak yakin Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya untuknya atau bukan. Siapa tahu saja Baekhyun menyapa sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia lihat. Eh?

.

.

.

" _ **Sudah hampir sebulan"**_

Kyungsoo masih berkirim pesan dengan Baekbeom hyung. Walaupun tidak pernah dibalas sih, hanya dibaca saja. Hanya saja, kali ini mukzijat terjadi. Baekbeom membalas pesan Kyungsoo. Ahh bukan membalas, lebih tepatnya dia memberi kabar.

Baekbeom: Baekhyun akan menjemput tunangannya di Bandara Incheon lusa. Hanya itu saja yang bisa kuberi tahu padamu.  
Kyungsoo: Jam? ® * ®= Read  
Kyungsoo: Hyung! ®  
Kyungsoo: Jangan dibaca saja… ®  
Kyungsoo: Beritahu aku lebih detail… ®  
Kyungsoo: Tolong Hyung… ini sudah hamper 1 bulan…®  
Kyungsoo: Eohh? ®  
Baekbeom: Aku tidak tahu jam berapa, intinya lusa di Bandara Incheon, dia akan menjemput tungannya. Dan aku sarankan jangan beritahu hal ini dengan namja yang katanya pacar Baekhyun itu.  
Kyungsoo: Ne? Kenapa?  
Baekbeom: Aku sudah memperingatimu. Bila kau tidak mau mendengarkan saranku, itu terserahmu.

-You are Blocked by user~

"DI BLOCKED?! HEOL!"  
"Wae..wae? Kenapa Kyungg?"  
"Baekbeom hyung memblokir id ku…"  
"Sudahlah, dia bilang apa?"  
"Baekhyun akan ke Bandara Incheon lusa."  
"Kenapa? Dia pindah ke luar negri?"  
"Tidak… dia akan menjemput tunangannya."  
"Hah?!"  
"Rencana tunangannya pasti akan berjalan mulus, semulus pantat bayi. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Byun."  
"Sebenarnya, ayahnya seperti apa sih…" Sehun menimpali.  
"Entahlah… aku juga tidak tahu…"

Kyungsoo dengan sigap mengirim screen shot pembicaraannya dengan Baekbeom kepada Chanyeol. Ya, dia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan peringatan dari Baekbeom. Masa bodo dengan penyesalan. Dia, dan apalagi Chanyeol, pasti sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Persetan dengan penyesalan itu.

Chanyeol: Ini benar kan?  
Kyungsoo: Eohh…  
Chanyeol: Kebetulan sekali aku juga harus ke bandara lusa.

Eh? Chanyeol juga ke bandara? Untuk apa? Tentu saja menepati janjinya. Ingat, ini sudah 1 bulan, lusa adalah tanggal kepulangan Hyewon ke Korea. Chanyeol dan Dongjoo sudah sepakat untuk menjemput Hyewon lusa.

Kyungsoo: Kau ke bandara juga? Ada apa?  
Chanyeol: Urusan pribadi.

Sampai disanalah pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Ya, Chanyeol harus mempersiapkan diri lusa. Bila dia bisa, dia akan berangkat ke bandara subuh-subuh hanya demi Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Baekhyun lagi. Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan agar dia bisa bertemu Baekhyun.

" _ **2 Hari Kemudian…"**_

 _Ingat, nama calon tunanganmu Kang Hyewon. Jangan sampai mengecewakannya. Jemput dia di bandara besok. Ayah akan mengirim foto wajahnya agar kau tidak bingung. Kau harus bertemu dengannya besok. Ayah tidak ingin mendengar alasan kau kehilangan jejaknya atau apapun itu."_

Ya, disinilah Baekhyun berada. Bandara Incheon. Dia duduk sambil memegang selembar kertas bertuliskan Kang Hyewon sangat besar. Sebenarnya dia cukup malu untuk memegang benda seperti ini. Tapi, demi memenuhi permintaan ayahnya, dia tidak boleh kehilangan Hyewon di bandara.

.

.

.

 _ **Kemarin~**_

' _Kau harus ikut denganku berangkat jam 4 pagi…'  
'Ehh, kenapa?'  
'Intinya ikut saja.'  
'Dia baru sampai jam 3 Chanyeol, kau gila ya?'  
'Ada Baekhyun disana….'  
'Baekhyun? Kau masih mencarinya? Kau tidak lupa dengan kesepakatan kita kan?'_

Chanyeol dan Dongjoo sedang duduk di café sambal menikmati kopi. Kenapa mereka berada di kafe? Bukankah mereka harusnya menunggu Hyewon? Ya, Dongjoolah yang memaksa. Mereka sudah memutari bandara selama hampir 9 jam. Chanyeol lah yang memaksanya untuk berangkat jam 4 pagi. Padahal jadwal kepulangan mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang dinaiki Hyewon akan sampai pukul 3 sore.

Chanyeol sudah berlari kesana kemari di 1 bandara itu hanya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kafe.

Pukul 2:35, Chanyeol dan Dongjoo keluar dari kafe dan berjalan menuju gerbang kepulangan dimana Hyewon akan keluar dari sana. Hanya bermodalkan 2 wajah yang mungkin akan dikenal oleh sahabat lama itu, tanpa banner dan sejenisnya. Ya, mereka sepakat untuk tidak memakai banner karena ingin tahu apakah Hyewon masih mengingat mereka atau tidak. Yah, walaupun Dongjoo sudah memberi kabar bahwa dia dan Chanyeol akan menjemputnya.

Nampaknya, Chanyeol sudah mulai menyerah mencari keberadaan namja mungil itu. Dia menunduk lemas dan berjalan seperti orang tanpa nyawa. Ya, Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang yang hidup tanpa harapan. Hingga akhirnya dia terpaku.

Tepat pukul 2:38 siang, Chanyeol terpaku melihat namja mungil yang sudah 1 bulan dicari olehnya sedang duduk manis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di dekat pintu kepulangan. Chanyeol membeku pada tempatnya. Dia serasa seperti melihat hantu. Ya, walaupun penampilan namja mungil itu sedikit berbeda, dengan rambut yang di cat warna coklat tua dan kacamata hitam yang berada di wajahnya. Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas sekali pemilik wajah itu. Ya, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ke arah namja yang sedang duduk itu. Namja mungil itu nampak memakai earphone dan bercuap-cuap tanpa suara dengan mulutnya tanda sedang mendengarkan lagu. Dongjoo yang melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari hanya bisa melihatnya keheranan. Dongjoo pergi ketempat kepulangan untuk menunggu Hyewon. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Menurut jadwal, bila Penerbangan Hyewon tepat waktu, dia seharusnya sampai sekitar 20 menit lagi.

Chanyeol masih terpaku berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter dari namja yang sedang asik mendengarkan lagu itu. Walaupun mereka sudah berkontak mata saat Baekhyun sadar ada orang yang berlari kearahnya, anehnya, dia tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam itu akhirnya habis kesabarannya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya. Masih dengan tatapan tajam dan Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Sebenarnya maumu apa Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol akhirnya muak. Diapun melepaskan earphone yang menyolok di telinga kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak terkejut karena earphonenya dicabut oleh seseorang.

"Maaf, kenapa anda mencabut earphone saya?"  
"Ne?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun tersebut membuat Chanyeol sontak terkejut dan membulatkan matanya besar. Apa Baekhyun bercanda? Hei, ini sudah 1 bulan, pura-pura tidak kenal bukanlah hal yang lucu. Apalagi penggunaan Bahasa formal itu. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Anda kenapa terkejut seperti itu? Ingin mendengarkan juga?"

Baekhyun mencabut earphone yang menyolok ditelinga kirinya dan memasangkannya di telinga kanan Chanyeol. Yah, sebenarnya Baekhyun bingung apa yang sedang namja tinggi disebelahnya lakukan. Wajahnya begitu pucat, sedikit berkeringat, gejala kepanikankah?

"Apakah anda sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Baekhyun ini membuat Chanyeol semakin pucat, dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol tidak tahu, dia tidak mengerti, ahh tidak, dia tidak ingin mengerti akan candaan apa yang Baekhyun perbuat padanya barusan ini. Dia hanya ingin namanya, Park Chanyeol, keluar dari mulut namja mungil itu.

"Baekhyun…"

Air mata Chanyeol terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun semakin panik. Dia tidak mengharapkan respon ini dari namja tinggi yang memanggilnya itu. Apakah lagu melo ini membuat gejala kepanikannya itu semakin buruk? Tapi, yang Baekhyun tahu, melodi seperti inilah yang suka didengar orang untuk menghadapi rasa panik. Ya, itulah yang Baekhyun dapatkan selama belajar dengan guru homescholingnya yang lulusan psikologi itu. Baekhyunpun akhirnya melepas earphone itu dari telinga Chanyeol dan menyimpannya.

"Anda barusan menyebut nama saya?"  
"IYA!"  
"Ne?"  
"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"  
"Ya, itu namaku…"  
"BERHENTI BERCANDA?!"

Air mata Chanyeol semakin mengalir deras. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya Baekhyun akan tetap kukuh melakukan hal ini padanya. Dia sangat ingin candaan yang dilakukan Baekhyun ini berakhir.

"Baekhyun… sebut namaku… kumohon…"

"Ne?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Kubilang sebut namaku!"

"Maaf…"

"Baek…"

"Anda siapa?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

 **Note : Perubahan waktunya banyak banget :'v**


	16. Chapt 16 - Forget

_"Annyeong... Namaku Kris. Aku lulusan psikologi. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjadi guru homescholingmu Byun Baekhyun."_

Ya, itulah yang terjadi tepat pada 1 bulan yang lalu, guru homescholing Baekhyun akhirnya datang dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Disanalah semua masalah dimulai.

"Ne?"  
"Aku guru homescholingmu. Walaupun guru, kau bisa tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung... Ahh ngomong-ngomong, aku berasal dari China dan aku dipanggil khusus oleh ayahmu untuk mengajarmu."  
"Ahh... Begitu, baiklah..."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti sambil menatap namja tinggi dan tampan yang berada di depannya ini. Ya menurut Baekhyun Kris memang jauh lebih tampan dari Chanyeol. Tapi hati Baekhyun tetap pada Chanyeol seorang.

"Panggil aku Kris Hyung saja oke? Kau sudah sarapan?"  
"Ahh... Belum... Aku tidak bisa memasak, jadii..."  
"Kalau begitu, kita sarapan dulu baru mulai belajar, oke?"  
"Ne."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun sangat lapar sekarang. Dan makan makanan selain ramyun merupakan sesuatu bagaikan peti harta karun baginya sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memasak dan Kris yang menawarkan diri untuk membuatkannya sarapan adalah hal yang sangat dia butuhkan saat ini. Perut Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau ingin omorice? Atau Nasi goreng?"  
"Hmm... Omorice saja... Kris seonsaengnim sudah makan juga?"  
"Panggil aku Kris hyung. Aku juga belum makan, jadi aku akan sekalian membuatnya."  
"Ahh... Baiklah... Hyung? Terima kasih.."

Baekhyun bagaikan bertemu malaikat penyelamatnya. Dia akhirnya memakan makanan lain selain ramyun. Padahal sejak dulu dia sangat ingin makan ramyun disaat mendesak. Tapi setelah mengalami kejadian seperti ini, dia menjadi sadar betapa bersyukurnya dia memiliki pembantu rumah tangga di rumahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memasak?" Kris mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.  
"Ne? Aku tidak bisa memasak..." Baekhyun duduk di ruang makan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Lalu kemarin? Kau makan apa?"  
"Ne? Ehmm.. Ramyun..."  
"Makan malam?"  
"Ramyun..."  
"Kemarin kau hanya makan ramyun?!"

Ya, Kris menghentikan acara memasaknya sebentar dan menatap Baekhyun heran. Bagaimana bisa seharian kemarin Baekhyun hanya mengisi perutnya dengan mie instan. Itukan tidak sehat. Bukan hanya tidak sehat, tapi, memangnya kenyang hanya makan ramyun?

"Ya... Aku hanya bisa memasak ramyun..."  
"Hmm..."  
"Kenapa hyung?"

"Begini... aku kan juga membawa bekal setiap harinya. Tapi bila kau tidak bisa memasak, bagaimana bila aku memasak makanan disini juga supaya kita makan bersama. Jadi, aku tidak usah memasak 2 kali."

"Bolehkan? Apakah tidak merepotkan?"  
"Tentu saja tidak..."  
"Ahh... kalau begitu terima kasih hyung.."  
"Eohh..."

Kris melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, 2 piring omorice buatan Kris telah jadi. Ya, Baekhyun yang lapar karena hanya makan ramyun kemarin menghabiskan omorice itu dengan cepat.

"Kau masih lapar?" Tanya Kris heran melihat Baekhyun makan dengan cepat.  
"Tidak... ini cukup untuk sarapan. Terima kasih..."  
"Eohh... kalau kau butuh sesuatu lagi, kau bisa bilang padaku. Setelah aku selesai makan, sesi belajar kita akan dimulai, oke? Jadi kau punya waktu untuk bersiap sekitar 10 menit lagi."  
"Ne, aku sudah siap belajar."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

Entah kenapa, bisa dibilang baru kali ini Baekhyun bersemangat belajar. Bagaimana tidak, gurunya bahkan sudah memasakkannya sarapan. Bila Baekhyun belajar dengan setengah hati, Baekhyun takut akan mengecewakan hati gurunya itu.

Baekhyun duduk disofa sambil menonton acara tv yang tidak ditontonnya. Ya, Baekhyun hanya tidak suka saja suara hening memenuhi rumahnya itu. Hingga akhirnya keheningan itu pecah karena sebuah dari pertanyaan Kris.

"Ohh iya, kudengar kau gay?"  
"Ne?!" Baekhyun tersentak terkejut.  
"Ayahmu yang bilang..."  
"Ahh... itu... iya... apa itu menjijikkan? Aku minta maaf..."  
"Ahh... Tidak, tidak menjijikkan... aku tidak masalah dengan penyuka sesama jenis.."

Eh? Kris tidak masalah? Bagaimana bisa? Ya, ngomong-ngomong Kris juga seorang gay. Dia sudah memiliki pacar di China. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika pertama kali melihat Baekhyun, Dia berbinar. Dia tidak pernah melihat ada namja secantik ini.

"Ahh... begitu..."  
"Kudengar, kau juga sudah punya pacar?"  
"Ne? Ahh... Iya... Darimana kau tahu?"  
"Ahh.. Karena aku yang akan jadi gurumu hingga kau lulus, aku harus tahu semua latar belakang hidupmu... Kudengar namanya Park Chanyeol kan?"  
"Ehmm... Iya.." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

Park Chanyeol. Kris sangat tahu siapa pemilik nama itu. Namja pewaris perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea. Bagaimana Kris tahu? Ya, perusahaan milik Park. Ayah Kris bekerja disana. Lebih tepatnya Tn. Wu adalah bawahan Tn Park. Kris kenal Chanyeol? Tentu saja tidak. Kris hanya tahu tentang Chanyeol dari ayahnya dan Kris tidak ingin berurusan dengan Chaebol.

Tapi, kali ini masalah lain. Baekhyun. Seorang chaebol. Kenapa Kris mau berurusan dengan Baekhyun yang Chaebol itu? Bukan karena uang. Tapi Kris tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Ya, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan namja cantik ini.

"Hmm... Baekhyun..."  
"Ne?"  
"Sebelum aku mulai mengajarmu, boleh aku bertanya?" Kris selesai mencuci piring dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.  
"Uhmm... Tentu saja.."  
"Bagaimana kalau kau putus dengan Chanyeol dan memacariku?"

 _ **"Baekhyun POV"**_

Tunggu... Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Dia bilang dia ingin aku putus dengan Chanyeol dan memacariku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Ini baru 1 jam sejak aku melihatnya. Memang sih dia tampan uhmm... Bisa dibilang lebih tampan dari Chanyeol... Tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana bisa aku mengkhianati Chanyeol. Aku bahkan baru jadi dengan Chanyeol 2 hari yang lalu.

.

.

 _ **"Author POV"**_

Baekhyun tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Kris barusan. Ya, lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak mau berurusan lagi akan hal ini. Dia hanya ingin belajar dengan guru homescholing dengan damai sesuai permintaan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana? Kenapa diam saja?"  
"Ne? Maaf... Aku tidak bisa..."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Uhmm..."  
"Chanyeol?"

Kris duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan sigap menepis tangan Kris itu dan menunduk tanda tak berani menatap namja yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Tatap aku..."

Kris memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Baekhyun akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya dan berkontak mata dengan mata Kris. Baekhyun menatap mata Kris lekat-lekat hingga akhirnya...

Klek... Suara perpaduan antara jari jempol dan jari tengah tangan Kanan Kris membuat Baekhyun terlelap dalam sekejap. Ya, baru saja Kris melakukan Hipnosis terhadap Baekhyun. Eh? Hipnotis? Bagaimana bisa? Ya, Kris lulusan psikologi dan dia mendalami Hypnoterapi. Dan juga, alasan Tn Byun secara langsung memilih Kris sebagai guru homescholing Baekhyun sebenarnya karena Kris ahli hypnoterapi.

"Maaf Byun... Tapi ini adalah tugasku. Aku sudah dibayar untuk hal ini..."

Kris menatap Baekhyun yang terlelap tak berdaya itu. Kris berjalan menuju tas yang dibawanya saat datang kesini. Dia mengambil beberapa buku. Buku tentang hipnosis, buku mengenai data Baekhyun yang telah didata lengkap oleh Tn Byun. Ya, demi kelancaran ini, Kris membutuhkan data lengkap tentang Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun... Mulai sekarang dengar perkataanku dan ulangi dalam hati berkali-kali..."

Kris mengucapkan itu dengan pelan sambil memposisikan tubuh Baekhyun hingga benar-benar rileks. Kris memutarkan lagu relaksasi agar hipnoterapi ini dapat berjalan lancar.

"Byun Baekhyun... Kau adalah seorang Gay... Penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi, kau belum sepenuhnya menjadi gay. Kau memiliki pacar bernama Park Chanyeol. Ingat itu baik-baik. Dia tinggi dan lumayan tampan. Dulu dia satu sekolah denganmu. Kalian sangat akur hingga suatu hari, kalian bertengkar hebat. Chanyeol menyakitimu..."  
"Eughh..."

Baekhyun sedikit mengerang di alam bawah sadarnya. Melihat pergerakkan Baekhyun itu, Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran menatap Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Kris tidak tega melakukan hal ini terhadap orang yang sama sekali tidak membutuhkan hipnoterapi. Sebenarnya Hipnoterapi hanya diperuntukkan untuk orang yang memiliki traumu berat dalam hidupnya. Tapi kali ini Kris membuat orang memiliki trauma berat dalam hidupnya.

"Park Chanyeol... Namja itu memberikanmu pengalaman terberat dan paling menyakitkan yang pernah ada selama kau hidup. Dia menyakitimu dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Dia mengkhianatimu. Byun Baekhyun, kau sudah sangat kecewa berat padanya..."

Kris terdiam sebentar. Dia melihat air mata terjatuh dari mata kanan Baekhyun. Apakah ini tandanya hipnosisnya berhasil? Apakah Baekhyun semudah ini untuk dimanfaatkan?

"Kau tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol. Melihatnya dan bahkan mendengar atau menyebut nama Park Chanyeol akan membuatmu mengingat trauma berat itu. Sekarang ingat-ingat dan bayangkan trauma beratmu bersamanya."

Kris berjalan menuju dapur sebentar untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Ya, untuk Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi sesi hipnoterapi akan segera selesai. Baekhyun pasti akan mengalami sedikit depresi di awal setelah proses ini selesai. Karena dia melewatkan beberapa kejadian yang sama sekali tidak dia alami tetapi terus terbayang di kepalanya.

Kris meletakkan gelas diatas meja ruang tamu. Dia menatap Baekhyun bingung. Sedikit terkejut? Ya, bagaimana tidak. Well, Kris tidak menyebutkan secara jelas bagaimana cara Baekhyun disakiti oleh Chanyeol dan menyerahkan semua imajinasi adegan sakit itu kepada Baekhyun sendiri. Dan Kris juga tidak menyangka bila adegan yang menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun itu adalah... Uhmm... Adegan vulgar? Ya, Kris membeku berdiri menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit berkeringat dan kening yang mengerut serta Gundukkan yang terlihat menggembung di sekitar selangkangan Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun... Sebenarnya adegan apa yang kau bayangkan..." Gumam Kris pelan.

.

.

 _ **"Alam Bawah Sadar Baekhyun"**_

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran. Hari itu mereka damai-damai saja, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mulai membahas sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Baek... Kumohon, percaya padaku..."  
"Tidak... Kau jahat... Kau akan mengkhianatiku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Baek..." Chanyeol mencoba menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.  
"Menjauh dariku!"

Akhirnya air mata Baekhyun menetes. Dia menepis kedua tangan Chanyeol yang meraih kedua tangannya itu. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Dia ingin marah, kesal, kecewa? Semua bercampur aduk.

"Aku janji, ini tidak akan lama..."  
"Pergi saja dengannya, dan jangan kembali lagi!"  
"Baek... Aku hanya akan berpura-pura dengan wanita itu.. Ohh?"  
"Kau bohong! Dongjoo sudah bilang wanita itu adalah cinta pertamamu, bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu. Hatimu hanya dirimu yang tahu, aku tidak mau menunggu ketidak pastian!"

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Dia akhirnya bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu Baek..."

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dan meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Sementara tangan Baekhyun yang lain masih mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir deras.

Malam itu, adalah malam terberat bagi Baekhyun. Sore nya, Baekhyun menerima kabar dari Dongjoo bahwa Chanyeol akan kembali bersama cinta pertamanya dan Baekhyun harus segera melupakan Chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya. Jujur, Baekhyun membeku mendengar pernyataan Dongjoo itu. Tapi menurutnya, pernyataan Dongjoo ada benarnya. Sebelum dia mencintai Chanyeol lebih dalam, lebih baik dia segera meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? Semuanya sudah jelas! Biarkan aku pergi!"

Baekhyun berusaha keras melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang begitu keras pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Baekhyun sangat tidak berniat untuk menatap Chanyeol sekarang. Dia menangis, wajahnya memerah, matanya sembab. Baekhyun masih memikirkan wajahnya yang jelek ketika menangis? Tentu saja tidak! Dia hanya tidak ingin dikasihani oleh Chanyeol.

"Baek... Aku benar-benar..."  
"Mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol dengan sigap membalik badan Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung melumat benda kenyal berwarna merah yang sangat menggoda di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri masih belum merespon apapun. Dia masih menutup mulutnya, menolak lumatan dari bibir namja yang berdiri didepannya.

Chanyeol yang tahu Baekhyun menolak ciuman darinya, akhirnya menggigit bibir namja mungil itu hingga akhirnya benda kenyal berwarna merah itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun menuju kamarnya sambil melumat bibir merah itu. Baekhyun yang tadinya menangis, lama kelamaan berhenti dan ikut menikmati acara lumat-melumat bibir yang dimulai oleh Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun mulai terbawa suasana!

"Baek... Kubilang... Aku mencintaimu..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu dan menyandarkan tubuh namja mungil itu di pintu kamarnya. Dia kembali melumat bibir merah itu dan mengecup setiap inci bagian wajah Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi hidung dan mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghisap habis air mata Baekhyun yang tadinya masih tersisa di sekitar matanya.

"Chanyeollhh..."  
"Eohh..." Chanyeol menghentikan acara mengecupnya sebentar.  
"Kau tidak berbohong kan?"  
"Kubilang... Aku mencintaimu Baek..."

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun, menggiring namja mungil itu keatas ranjang milik Chanyeol. Ya, posisi Baekhyun dibawah, menatap Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya yang bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol menjelajahi setiap inchi wajah, telinga, dan leher Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas merah disekitar leher Baekhyun.

"Eughh... Yeol... Kita tidak akan melakukan itu kan?"

Yah, pertanyaan yang polos sekali dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Disaat seperti ini, dia masih sempat bertanya? Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari namja mungil itu. Perlahan Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos yang masih Baekhyun kenakan, menjelajahi punggung Baekhyun dan badannya hingga akhirnya memainkan benda menonjol berwarna merah muda milik Baekhyun dari balik kaos yang masih Baekhyun kenakan.

"Channghhh..."  
"Kenapa? Kau menginginkannya kan?"

Yah, Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti namja mesum sekarang. Dia mulai melepaskan kaos yang dari tadi dipakainya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Dan melepas paksa kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan. Chanyeol menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun dan menghisap puting merah muda Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Tungguu... Chanhhh... Hentikanhhh..."

Baekhyun tidak tahan, tubuhnya melekuk keatas. Hisapan Chanyeol sangat kuat. Dan juga bagian sekitar selangkangan Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjauh dari Chanyeol, tapi mereka akan melakukan ini? Baekhyun, sebenarnya maumu apa?

Chanyeol menanggalkan celana pendek yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ya, Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dari tadi. Penis Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah sepenuhnya menegak dan ingin dibebaskan. Tapi, Chanyeol mengerti akan kondisi Baekhyun. Dia harus bisa membawa Baekhyun perlahan masuk kedalam alurnya.

"Baek... Ingin melakukannya?"  
"Ne?"  
"Bila kau tidak mau, aku bisa menghentikannya sekarang juga..."  
"Tapi..." Baekhyun ragu-ragu.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku baru saja marah padamu tadi... Tapi sekarang kita akan melakukannya?"  
"Kkk..."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun masih tetaplah Baekhyun. Polos, Chanyeol suka itu.

"Kenapa? Kalau aku hentikan sekarang... Bagaimana?" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.  
"Tidakkk... Jangan..."  
"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura polos.  
"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"  
"Hah? Kau kan tidak hamil Baek... Kita bahkan belum melakukannya..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran.  
"Bukann... Kau tahu kan... Kau sudah terlanjur membangunkannya dan kau harus kembali menidurkannya..."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan menatap kebawah sebentar. Ya, dia bisa melihat gundukkan dibalik celana Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu betul itu akibat dari penis Baekhyun yang pastinya telah ereksi dari tadi.

"Jadi? Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura bodoh.  
"Kenapa bertanya...!"  
"Oke, aku lanjutkan..."

Ya, malam panas itu, mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Kedua pasangan namja itu bersentuhan sepanjang malam tanpa henti hingga mereka kelelahan.

.

.

Paginya, Baekhyun terbangun. Dengan tubuh tanpa busana dan masih terbungkus selimut. Ya, ranjang itu terlihat kotor sekarang. Banyak bekas-bekas benih cinta mereka tadi malam yang terlihat jelas. Baekhyun menoleh kekanan dan melihat bagian ranjang tersebut telah kosong dan terasa dingin. Baekhyun terbangun dan segera mengambil dan memakai pakaiannya yang berserakkan di lantai kamar.

Selesai memakai baju, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar pelan. Matanya membulat lebar seketika terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Chanyeoll..."

Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan seorang wanita yang sedang bertatapan dengannya di pintu masuk apartemen. Uhmm... Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun menghentikan acara melumat bibir yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan dengan wanita yang wajahnya samar-samar itu dalam bayangan Baekhyun. Andai saja Baekhyun tidak memanggil Chanyeol, mungkin tangan Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dibalik pakaian wanita itu telah merobek habis pakaian wanita itu.

"Chanyeol... Kau..." Baekhyun membeku pada tempatnya.  
"Tunggu Baekk... Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat..."

Chanyeol mencoba berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang membeku menunduk berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Dia mencoba meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Tes... Air mata Baekhyun benar-benar terjatuh sekarang. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya.

"Aku ingin pulang, jangan temui aku lagi!"  
"Baekk, biarkan aku menjelaskannya..."  
"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu!"  
"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol baru saja berteriak terhadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar terdiam dan menatap wajah namja tinggi itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Brukk... Chanyeol meninju tembok putih yang berada disampingnya hingga warna putih itu berubah menjadi merah ternoda oleh cairan darah yang mengalir dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah... Oke... Sekarang kau pergi! Aku membiarkanmu pergi sesuai keinginanmu! Kau puas? Dengan begini, hubungan kita selesai. Aku akan memulai kembali hubunganku bersama cinta pertamaku!"  
"Yeoll..."  
"Kau yang menginginkannya kan? Tenang, aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pasanganmu nanti! Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Pergi dan jangan pernah memohon untuk kembali denganku Byun Baek Hyun!" Chanyeol marah besar

Brakk! Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, membanting pintu. Baekhyun tersentak akan apa yang barusan Chanyeol perbuat. Baekhyun lari, dia pergi sejauh mungkin hingga dia tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya dia pergi dan sampai di jembatan Sungai Han...

Byur... Baekhyun menceburkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Ahh..."  
"Hhh...hhh...hh..."

Baekhyun tersadar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ya, tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar berkeringat sekarang. Baekhyun berada dikamarnya. Eh? Dikamar? Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja, Kris yang memindahkannya. Tidak mungkin dia terus membiarkan Baekhyun terlelap dengan posisi duduk di sofa. Tubuh Baekhyun bisa hancur bila seperti itu.

"Kau sudah sadar Baek?"  
"Hhh... Apa yang terjadi padaku?"  
"Hah?"  
"Hari ini... Hari apa?"  
"Selasa Baek..."  
"Berarti kemarin semuanya berakhir ya..."

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat datar, tapi anehnya, air matanya mengalir deras turun ke pipi tembamnya. Baekhyun nampak menyedihkan sekarang.

"Ada apa Baek? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku..." Kris nampak tak tega melihat Baekhyun sekarang.  
"Entah kenapa... Rasanya, disini sakit..."  
"Kurasa, meminta appa untuk mengasingkanku masih belum cukup..."  
"Hnn?" Kris nampak bingung

Ya, dalam pikiran Baekhyun, Baekhyun lah yang meminya ayahnya untuk mengasingkannya sedikit jauh dari Seoul. Karena Baekhyun mengalami trauma besar disana. Yang parahnya, Baekhyun sempat melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Untung saja ada masyarakat yang melihat. Bila tidak, dia pasti sudah tak bernyawa sekarang.

Baekhyun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Jantungnya sakit? Ahh bukan... Dia hanya membuat perumpamaan dari hatinya yang sakit. Baekhyun mengeluarkan airmatanya tanpa henti. Rasanya bila ditotal, air mata itu bisa mengisi penuh 1 gelas air.

"Tenang Baek... Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bermain-main saja dulu, yah, pemanasan... Besok baru kita mulai belajar. Sepertinya mental dan psikis mu butuh istirahat."  
"Tunggu... Hyung..."  
"Ne?"  
"Kau bilang, kau lulusan psikologi kan?"  
"Iya?"  
"Berarti, kau pasti mengerti cara mengurus trauma kan?"  
"Ne?"  
"Aku pernah membacanya disuatu website, jurusan psikologi, biasanya menjadi psikolog yang mengurus mental orang kan?"  
"Iyaa... Lalu?"  
"Bisa kau bantu aku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit merintih.  
"Eohh?"  
"Bantu aku menghilangkan sebagian ingatanku? Bisakah? Aku tahu, kau pasti bisa..."

Well, apakah Kris ketahuan sekarang? Apakah hipnoterapinya gagal? Apakah Baekhyun tahu Kris sengaja melakukan hipnoterapi padanya dan meninggalkan bekas menyakitkan pada ingatan Baekhyun?

"Iya.." Kris menatap serius Baekhyun yang masih terus mengeluarkan air matanya itu.  
"Mataku sakit... Dia terus mengeluarkan air... Dadaku juga sakit... Entah kenapa dia terasa berdenyut tak karuan. Rasanya sakit..."  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku ingin kau melakukannya padaku... Ingatan ini, tentang dia, namja yang kau ungkit-ungkit tadi..."  
"Menghilangkannya?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan mata dan wajah yang basah karena air mata. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Ne? Kau ingin aku menghilangkan ingatanmu?!"

Kris benar-benar merasa seperti orang brengsek sekarang. Tn Byun memintanya untuk menambahkan ingatan di kepala Baekhyun dan sekarang Baekhyun meminta untuk dihilangkan ingatannya. Kris serasa memberantakkan semuanya.

"Tidak bisakah? Hipnoterapi, akuntahu itu... Bukankah lulusan psikologi mendalaminya? Mataku sakit, air mata ini tidak berhenti mengalir."

Baekhyun memohon dengan nampak sangat sembab. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. Penampilannya tidak karuan sekarang.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kris ragu-ragu.

Ya, konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung dan resikonya sangat besar. Kris sebenarnya sedikit tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melakukan hal ini. Tapi Baekhyun sendirilah yang meminta.

"Aku mohon..."  
"Oke baiklah Byun Baekhyun. Karena ini keinginanmu sendiri, kau akan bertanggung jawab oke? Mulai sekarang, sesi terapimu akan dimulai. Dalam terapi ini, kau akan melupakan kejadian serta orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Kau yakin?"  
"Ne."

Jawab Baekhyun sigap. Dia rasanya sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit didadanya dan air matanya yang mengalir tanpa henti. Ya, fakta tersakit. Baekhyun sendirilah yang meminta ingatannya akan Park Chanyeol dihilangkan.

"Oke, sekarang aku akan memulai sesi hipnoterapi, tutup matamu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

 **Note: Ku gak jago bikin enceh huhuhuh T.T Dibayangkan sendiri saja ya**


	17. Chapt 17 - Old Friends

"Baekhyun... sebut namaku... kumohon..."

"Ne?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Kubilang sebut namaku!"

"Maaf..."

"Baek..."

"Anda siapa?"

Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Dia juga terkejut melihat handbanner yang terletak diatas paha Baekhyun. "Kang Hyewon" itulah yang tertulis di banner tersebut.

"Baekhyun! Kau benar-benar tidak bercanda kan?"  
"Hei! Kenapa meneriakki ku!"

Ya, barusan Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sangat tidak suka diteriakki oleh orang lain. Mungkin bila orang yang meneriakkinya itu adalah orangtuanya atau Baekbeom tidak masalah. Tapi ini, orang yang tidak dia kenal?

"Baek... Kau tidak ingat padaku? Park Chanyeol... Eohh? Kita berpacaran..."

Chanyeol mengucapkan status itu dengan mata basah karena air mata. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa namja mungil didepannya ini tidak bercanda dan benar-benar melupakannya. Dia pikir namja mungil ini hanya ingin mengejutkannya saja.

"Ne?"  
"Kau tidak ingat?"  
"Uhmm... Tidak mungkin kau pacarku... Pacarku tidak sejelek dirimu..."

Rahang Chanyeol serasa jatuh kebawah. Apa maksudnya? Baekhyun sudah punya pacar? Hah? Siapa? Pacarnya tidak sejelek Chanyeol? Siapa dia?

"Baekhyun..." Panggil seorang namja dari jauh.

Eh? Siapa yang memanggil Baekhyun? Dongjoo? Ahh tidak... Dongjoo kan sedang menunggu Hyewon di pintu kedatangan. Eh? Apa Hyewon sudah sampai dan Hyewon yang memanggil Dongjoo? Tunggu, Hyewon kan tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Atau, Kris? Ya, Kris!

"Ohh... Kris hyung..." Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri namja tinggi berambut pirang itu.  
"Ehh? Tunggu."

Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun yang beranjak pergi menjauh darinya. Dia meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun. Pemilik tanganpun sontak menoleh ke namja tinggi yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanannya itu.

"Ada apa?"  
"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi memastikan.  
"Maaf, tapi, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu. Aku harus menjemput calon tunanganku, dia seharusnya sudah sampai sekarang. Dan bisakah kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu ini?"

Mata Baekhyun menunjuk ke tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol dengan pasrah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang melangkah semakin jauh dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun nampak menghampiri namja tinggi berambut pirang itu dan pergi menuju pagar dekat pintu kedatangan. Namja tinggi berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri membeku memantau Baekhyun dari jauh.

"Hey..."  
"..." Chanyeol menatap namja itu datar.  
"Kau Chanyeol kan?"  
"Ne?" Merasa namanya disebut, Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh.  
"Aku Kris..."  
"Kau siapa?"

Entah Chanyeol budi atau apa, dia menanyakan lagi siapa namja tinggi yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Kubilang aku Kris..."  
"Kau siapanya Baekhyun?!"  
"Ahh... Aku guru homescholingnya.."  
"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.  
"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat..."  
"Aku tanya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Ahh... Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Chanyeol terlihat kesal.  
"Hah? Aku? Aku hanya mengajarnya pelajaran SMA..." Kris nampak ikut kesal.

Well, kenapa Chanyeol menuduh Kris yang tidak-tidak? Ya, Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa guru homescholingnya itulah yang telah mengubah Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu. Dan Chanyeol ingin namja itu bertanggung jawab.

"Park Chan Yeol !" Terdengar suara wanita memanggil Chanyeol dari jauh.

Wanita itu, dia sangat cantik, dengan rambut dicat coklat bergelombang dan pakaian casual membuat setiap pria tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari wanita itu. Wanita itu lantas langsung memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol.

"Hyewon?" Chanyeol langsung menatap wanita itu heran.  
"Hyewon?!" Kris juga menatap wanita itu bingung.  
"Eh? Kau siapa?" Hyewon menatap Kris bingung.

Ya, Kris tahu wajah Hyewon, tapi Hyewon tidak tahu wajah Kris. Tn Byun lah yang mengirimkan foto wajah Hyewon agar Baekhyun dapat mengenali wajah wanita itu. Kris bertugas sebagai guru homschooling Baekhyun dan mengawal Baekhyun juga harus menemani Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun menemui Hyewon.

"Ahh... Aku yang mengawal calon tunanganmu..." Kris membungkukkan badan sedikit hormat.  
"Eh? Tunanganku? Siapa? Pria yang bernama Baekhyun itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu wajahnya..." Hyewon nampak sedikit panik dan memandang Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir.  
"Tunangan? Baekhyun? Kau tunangan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol ikut terkejut.

Ya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sudah direncanakan untuk bertunangan setelah lulus SMA. Semua informasi berasal dari Kyungsoo. Tapi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menduga bila tulisan Hyewon di handbanner Baekhyun dan Hyewon yang dijemput Chanyeol adalah wanita yang sama. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Hyewon adalah Calon tunangan Baekhyun.

"Ahh... Itu... Lupakan, aku bisa mengaturnya... Ayo pulang, dimana Dongjoo? Kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama..." Hyewon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Tunggu, tapi Tn Byun berpesan agar anda diantar oleh Baekhyun." Kris mencoba menghalangi jalan Hyewon dan Chanyeol.  
"Ahh, soal itu... Bilang saja dia mengantarku jalan ke mall dan aku pergi karena ada urusan. Aku akan menemui dia besok. Oke?"  
"Hmm... Baiklah..."

Yah, Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah menuruti Hyewon. Baekhyun juga tidak mengingat Chanyeol. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Baekhyun bilang dia sudah punya pacar. Apakah ini mimpi buruk?

"Dongjoo.. Ayo pergi..." Panggil Hyewon dari jauh.

Dongjoo berlari menyusul Hyewon dan Chanyeol. Dia menoleh ke namja berambut pirang itu sebentar. Langkah berlarinya berhenti. Dia menatap Kris datar. Eh? Kenapa? Dongjoo mengenal Kris? Dongjoo kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Chanyeol dan Hyewon yang sudah menunggunya. Ahh, mungkin wajahnya hanya terlihat familiar saja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

"Apa?! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menemukannya?! Kau ini bodoh atau idiot Baekhyun?! Aku tidak mendidikmu seperti itu. Hanya untuk menemukan calon tunanganmu saja kau tidak bisa! Apalagi ketika sudah berkeluarga nanti?! Bisa-bisa kau melupakan wajah anak-anakmu!"

Well, amarah Tn Byun memuncak. Dan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya benar-benar menyakiti seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sebenarnya kan Hyewon sendiri yang tidak ingin pulang bersama Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa jadi Baekhyun yang kena marah?

"Tuan... Sebenarnya kemarin kami sudah bertemu nona Hyewon, tapi dia bilang, dia ingin pergi berkumpul bersama teman-teman lamanya. Dia akan datang ke alamat baru Baekhyun di Gangnam nanti siang."  
"Jadi dia yang meminta sendiri?"  
"Ya, begitulah."  
"Baiklah, aku akan memantau nanti. Bila hari ini kau belum bertemu dengannya, kau tahukan apa yang akan terjadi?"

Ancaman tn Byun benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ya, seketika ingatannya akan dipukuli sewaktu kecil terlintas di pikirannya. Baekhyun sering dipukuli ayahnya dengan tongkat golf sewaktu SD. Dulu, Baekbeom lah yang seharusnya menjadi pelampiasan. Tapi, semenjak Baekbeom masuk SMP, Baekbeom jadi lebih jarang berada di rumah, dan satu-satunya target yang tersisa adalah Baekhyun.

Tn Byun memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Semena-mena, emosional, egois, pemarah, dan bahkan membenci anak-anaknya sendiri. Kewajiban mengurus anak seperti Baekbeom dan Baekbeom adalah paksaan. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka memiliki anak, karena menurutnya, anak itu adalah beban baginya. Yah, kau harus keluar uang untuk membiayai anakmu, itulah yang dipikirnya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Baekbeom dan Baekhyun adalah darah dagingnya.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan nona Hyewon. Mereka sudah membuat janji temu." Kris membantu membela Baekhyun.  
"Baguslah kalau begitu, Kris, pantau dia terus."

Tn Byun sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Ya, dia orang sibuk, bahkan untuk bertemu anak-anaknya bila ada keperluan mendesak saja. Lalu Ny Byun bagaimana? Entahlah, dia asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Gomawo... Hyung..." Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Kris karena sudah membelanya.  
"Bukankah sudah sepantasnya aku membelamu?"  
"Tidak, aku memang pantas dimarahi.."  
"Aku tidak ingin kau dipukuli lagi oleh ayahmu seperti dulu. Bukankah kau sudah menceritakannya padaku?"  
"Eohh... Tapi aku pantas menerimanya.."  
"Baekhyun.." Kris meraih kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.  
"Emm?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam menatap Kris.  
"Aku tidak ingin tubuhmu ini memar. Kau tahu? Aku akan melindungi tubuhmu."  
"Jadi kau lebih menyukai tubuhku daripada diriku? Hahaha..."  
"Memangnya tubuhmu dan dirimu beda? Intinya, aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Eh? Kris menyukai tubuh Baekhyun? Ahh, tunggu... Kris menyukai Baekhyun? Apakah mereka berpacaran? Tapi kan Baekhyun calon tunangan Hyewon? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kris memijat bahu Baekhyun. Pijatannya semakin menjalar ke arah bawah, punggung, perut, dan daerah paha hingga dia dengan sengaja menyentuh daerah selangkangan Baekhyun.

"Hyung?!" Baekhyun sontak terkejut bagian privasinya disentuh  
"Wae..."  
"Cukup... Aku ingin kembali ke kamar."

Baekhyun bangun dari sofa merah yang sedari tadi didudukinya dengan nyaman. Ya, hari ini weekend, dia tidak ada jadwal belajar dengan Kris hari ini. Yang biasanya dia lakukan saat weekend adalah jalan-jalan dengan Kris. Dengan Kris saja? Ya, berdua saja lebih tepatnya.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Baekhyun dan Kris telah berpacaran sejak 3 hari setelah mereka berkenalan. Eh? Baekhyun kan baru putus dari Chanyeol? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?

.

.

 _"Hyung... Aku lelah... Bisakah kita lewatkan pelajaran matematika?" Baekhyun mengeluh._  
 _"Tidak bisa Baekhyun... Ayo kerjakan, aku bahkan sudah mengurangi jumlah soal yang harus kau kerjakan."_  
 _"Ayolah hyung..."_  
 _"Hmm..."_  
 _"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang hyung minta bila kita melewatkan pelajaran matematika ini... Eohh? Aku akan memasaki mu ramyun, memijatmu, jadi pembantumu, apapun itu... Aku benar-benar tidak ingin belajar matematika..."_  
 _"Emm... Baiklah... Aku memberimu penawaran kali ini."_  
 _"Apa?"_  
 _"Kalau kau mau menjadi pacarku, kita tidak akan belajar matematika hingga 3 hari kedepan, bila kau menolak, kau harus menciumku sejumlah dengan jumlah soal yang tidak bisa kau kerjakan hingga 3 hari kedepan. Bagaimana?"_  
 _"Eii... Hyung... Itu tidak adil.."_  
 _"Hmm... Menurutku itu sudah adil sih..."_  
 _"Ayolah hyung... Aku tidak gay? Mantan pacarku perempuan, namanya Yeri, kau tahu itu kan? Aku bahkan masih memantau kehidupannya di sosial media..."_  
 _"Yah, bila kau berpacaran denganku, kau bisa berubah menjadi gay..."_

 _Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata_. _Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada laki-laki yang bisa menyukainya. Yah, padahal sebelumnya dia sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Tapi karena Baekhyun sendirilah akhirnya dia kehilangan memori itu._

 _"Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya jadi gay..."_  
 _"Hmm... Aku akan mengajarimu, bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi pacarku? Baekhyun?"_  
 _"Emm... Baiklah, karena aku belum pernah mencoba hubungan sesama jenis.. Lebih baik mencobanya bukan?"_

 _Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak murahan. Tapi lebih tepatnya, dia kelebihan rasa ingin tahu. Dia suka mencoba sesuatu yang baru._

.

.

"Tunggu Baek..."  
"Ne?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya menuju tangga dan berbalik menoleh menatap Kris datar. Kris nampak berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celana kanannya.

"Ini..." Kris menyodorkan ponsel Baekhyun yang sudah tidak disentuh selama 1 bulan.  
"Ohh? Ponselku?"  
"Eohh... Ayahmu memberikannya padaku tadi. Dia juga memberikan kontak Hyewon."

Kris menyerahkan kertas bertuliskan alamat dan angka yang nampaknya seperti nomor ponsel milik Hyewon. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dengan mata berbinar kemudian menekan tombol power cukup lama.

"Tidak akan menyala, baterainya habis..."  
"Eh? Dia hanya memberikan ponsel mati ini?"  
"Iya, kenapa? Kau mau meminjam chargerku?"  
"Eoh? Bisakah?"  
"Tipe ponsel kita berbeda Baek..."

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan lubang colokkan ponselnya memang berbeda dengan ponsel milik Baekhyun.

"Lalu ini bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengeluh.  
"Hmm... Mau ke supermarket? Kita beli charger untuk ponselmu?"  
"Bisakah?"  
"Ayo.."

Kris menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya keluar menuju supermarket terdekat. Diantar oleh supir yang setia berada di rumah Baekhyun, mereka pergi ke supermarket dan ke counter yang menjual charger.

"Ada charger untuk ponsel ini?" Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada pegawai disana.  
"Tunggu sebentar ya..." Pegawai tersebut kemudian membuka lemari dibawah jejeran pajangan ponsel di supermarket tersebut.  
"Memangnya ada yang penting?" Kris menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat ingin buru-buru menyalakan ponselnya.  
"Uhmm... Kau tahu kan... Mantan pacarku, Yeri, aku ingin tahu kabarnya.."  
"Baek... Menurutmu, aku ini apa?"  
"Ayolah, aku tahu aku pacarmu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan melihat kabar mantan? Hahaha..."  
"Baek.."  
"Aku hanya bercanda... Lupakan saja... Aku hanya ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tersenyum.  
"Kyungsoo? Temanmu waktu SMA?"  
"Dia temanku sejak kecil..."  
"Hmm... Begitu, permisi, boleh saya pinjam charger tester?" Kris mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan menghampiri pegawai.  
"Ohh... Silahkan."

Kris mencharge ponsel Baekhyun. Ya, ponsel itu menyala. Beribu-ribu pesan masuk. Ponsel itu bergetar tanpa henti. Termasuk pesan dari Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku harus memformat ponselmu Baekhyun..." Gumam Kris yang nampak mengotak-atik ponsel Baekhyun sekarang.  
"Hyung..."  
"Eoh?!" Kris nampak terkejut dia seperti tertangkap basah melakukan kejahatan barusan.  
"Kau sedang apa dengan ponselku?" Baekhyun melirik layar ponselnya yang telah menyala.  
"Ahh ini... Terlalu banyak pesan masuk, ponselmu jadi bekerja lebih lambat, jadi sedang kuperbaiki supaya dia jadi lebih cepat." Kris mencoba mencari alasan.  
"Tidak, biarkan saja.."  
"Eh?"  
"Aku ingin membalas pesan Kyungsoo, nanti pesannya hilang..." Kata Baekhyun mencoba merebut kembali ponselnya.  
"Tunggu, biarkan aku menghapus beberapa pesan dari operator, oke?"  
"Uhmm... Yasudah, pesan dari Kyungsoo jangan dihapus, ingat!" Baekhyun kembali mengingatkan.  
"Eohh..." Kris mengangguk mengerti.

Yap, Kris hanya menghapus pesan dan beberapa notifikasi yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Bila nama Chanyeol muncul sekali saja di ponsel Baekhyun, bisa-bisa hipnoterapi yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun gagal dan berujung fatal. Memori Baekhyun akan menjadi berantakkan.

Kris selesai menghapus segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan memblokir nomoe Chanyeol kemudian menghapus nomor tersebut dari ponselnya. Kris kemudian mencabut ponsel Baekhyun yang ke charge sedikit dan mengembalikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah?" Baekhyun menerima ponselnya dengan polos.  
"Eohh... Sudah lebih baik, pegawainya sudah memberikan charger baru padamu?"  
"Iya, ayo pulang..."  
"Tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu? Kita hampir tidak pernah ngedate ngomong-ngomong..."  
"Hyung... Aku harus mengurus ponselku.."  
"Jadi aku tidak lebih berharga dari ponsel... Dan aku sudah bilang, bila hanya ada kita berdua, panggil aku Kris."  
"Bukan begitu... Tapi, aku harus mengabari Kyungsoo... Dia sahabatku sejak kecil, kau tahu kan?"

Kris hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menuruti kemauan Baekhyun. Yah, memang status mereka berpacaran. Hanya status. Baekhyun nampak masih menganggap Kris hanya sebagai guru homescholingnya. Ahh tidak, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun menganggap Kris seperti seorang kakak yang mengajarinya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Kris keluar dari supermarket menuju tempat parkir. Dia nampak terpaku pada layar ponselnya dan mengetik tanpa henti disana. Hingga,

Bruk... Baekhyun yang terlalu asik mengetik ponselnya tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan pria yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun oppa?"  
"Sunbae..." Pria itu nampak membungkuk memberi salam.  
"Ohh? Yeri? Kau... Jaeyong?"  
"Aku Taeyong... Sunbae.."  
"Ahh.."  
"Oppa, lama tidak bertemu..." Yeri nampak sedikit terkejut bertemu dengan Baekhyun di parkiran basement supermarket.  
"Ohh.. Kabarmu? Baik kan?"

Baekhyun basa basi menanyakan kabarnya, sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya ' _Kau bahagia kan bersamanya?'_ Tapi, melihat mereka berjalan berdua, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia sudah tau, hubungan mereka pasti baik-baik saja dan Yeri nampaknya bahagia bersama pria yang bernama Taeyong itu.

"Eohh... Kabarku baik... Oppa sedang apa disini? Kudengar kau pindah bulan lalu?"  
"Ahh... Aku membeli charger ponsel. Iya, aku pindah, sekarang aku homescholing."  
"Ahh begitu... Oh iya, kau tidak sadar? Dari tadi ada pria yang mengikutimu?"  
"Hah? Ohh, Kris hyung..."  
"Kau mengenalnya?" Yeri nampak terkejut.  
"Yah, dia sudah menjadi pengajarku selama sebulan ini."  
"Eh?"  
"Yeri?" Kris nampak terkejut melihat Yeri.  
"Ohh? Kalian berdua saling kenal?" Baekhyun nampak bingung.

Ya, Yeri dan Kris memang saling kenal. Lebih tepatnya mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Yeri sering bermain dengan Kris saat dia masih sekolah dasar, karena Kris dulu tinggal di rumahnya selama sekitar 2 tahun. Saat Yeri naik tingkat sekolah menengah, Kris pindah melanjutkan pendidikannya di China.

"Kami saudara.. Ahhahaa.." Kris tertawa canggung merangkul Yeri.

Yeri menatap Kris tajam. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi disini.

"Oppa, kau tidak mungkin menyukai Baekhyun oppa kan?" Yeri bertanya dengan hati-hati.  
"Eh?" Baekhyun bingung.  
"Hah?" Kris ikut terkejut.  
"Tao oppa bagaimana? Kau tidak kembali ke China? Dia menghubungiku seminggu yang lalu dan bilang kau sudah hampir 2 minggu tidak memberinya kabar. Bagaimana kau bisa menelantarkannya seperti itu?" Yeri membeberkan semuanya.

Bagai tersambar petir, Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Yeri barusan. Kris sudah punya pacar? Jadi Kris berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun? Ya, Kris dalam hubungan dengan Tao yang sudah berjalan hampir 2 tahun.

"Tunggu, kau bilang Kris berpacaran?" Tanya Baekhyun.  
"Ohh.. Wae? Kau tidak tahu? Kris itu gay... Jauh jauh dari dia oppa... Dia bahaya, hahaha..." Yeri tertawa.  
"Yeri!" Kris kesal.

Yeri nampak terkejut diteriaki oleh Kris barusan. Taeyong langsung berdiri didepan Kris agar Yeri berada dibelakangnya. Entah kenapa aura Kris terasa seperti ingin memukul Yeri.

"Tunggu, beri aku waktu oke? Hyung, bisa tinggalkan aku? Hari ini saja? Biarkan aku sendiri sebentar.."  
"Kau ingin kemana?"

Baekhyun bicara dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian dia segera berlari tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Ya, walaupun Baekhyun tidak terlihat ingin menangis seperti di drama drama karena ditipu oleh pacarnya sendiri, Baekhyun nampak sangat kecewa. Dia seperti Ditinggikan kemudian dijatuhkan ke dasar terdalam.

Baekhyun memperlambat langkahnya. Dia masih berjalan tanpa arah. Entah kenapa, apakah itu hanya perasaannya, kakinya membuatnya melangkah sendiri ke jalan yang mengarah kerumahnya. Dia berhenti sebentar di taman dan duduk diayunan sambil menikmati angin.

Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek karena dia pikir dia hanya akan membeli charger lalu kembali pulang. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah, Baekhyun kedinginan. Kenapa dia tidak pulang saja? Masalahnya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki kunci rumah. Supirnya tidak ada di rumah? Sejak Kris menawarkan diri menjadi supir dan guru serta penjaga Baekhyun, supir pribadi Baekhyun diberhentikan. Baekhyun benar-benar kedinginan sekarang.

Tap...tap.. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Baekhyun masih berayun di ayunan sambil menatap langit dengan tatapan memandang jauh keatas. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat itu. Paling hanya orang yang ingin berlalu lalang. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih hangat. Ya, orang yang berlangkah mendekati Baekhyun itu melihat Baekhyun mengelus elus lengannya seperti orang kedinginan dan dia memakaikan jas panjang hangatnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Baekhyun sontak terkejut.  
"Baekhyun.."  
"Kau?"  
"Hey Baek bodoh..."  
"Kyungsoo?!"

Ya, Baekhyun terkejut melihat namja tinggi yang tadi dia temui di airport yang mengaku namanya adalah Park Chanyeol itu memakaikan jasnya di tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, Kyungsoo muncul dari balik tubuh namja tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Baek... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo reflek memeluk Baekhyun.  
"Ohh... Kau sedang apa disini?"  
"Tentu saja ingin bertemu denganmu..."  
"Eh? Sebegitu kangennya kah kau denganku? Hahaha..."

Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun sebentar untuk bicara berdua. Ya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka didengar Chanyeol. Walaupun Kyungsoo akan membicarakn tentang Chanyeol sih. Mereka berjalan agak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol duduk. Kyungsoo juga sudah meminta ijin pada Chanyeol untuk bicara dengan Baekhyun sebentar.

"Baek? Kau ini kenapa?"  
"Kenapa apanya?"  
"Kudengar kau tidak mengenalinya?"  
"Siapa?"  
"Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo mulai frustasi.  
"Memangnya dia siapa? Pacarmu?"

Kyungsoo menganga lebar mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun kesambet listrik atau apa sih. Ya, Kyungsoo memang sama sekali tidak tahu bila Baekhyun tidak ingat akan Chanyeol. Tapi, Bagaimana bisa?

"Baekhyun... kau benar-benar Baekhyun kan?"

"Hah? Kau ini kenapa sih?"

.

.

.

"Baekhyunn!" Panggil seseorang dari jauh

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang wanita yang berlari ke arahnya. Eh? Wanita? Siapa? Yeri? Ahh… tidak, Hyewon!

"Hyewon?" Chanyeol menatap Hyewon bingung.  
"Chanyeol? Kau sedang apa disini?"  
"Eh? Bukankah sekarang seharusnya kau belum datang?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Hyewon bingung.  
"Ahh… karena aku tidak ada kegiatan, jadi kuputuskan untuk datang lebih awal. Kita jadi pergi kan?"  
"Tentu…" Jawab Baekhyun sigap.  
"Kyungsoo, aku harus pergi menemaninya, kita biacara lagi lain kali ya…"  
"Hmm… baiklah…"

Baekhyun pun pada akhirnya pergi bersama Hyewon. Yah, sebelum berangkat, mereka kembali ke rumah dulu. Di rumah sudah ada Kris yang menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu. Awalnya Kris ingin meminta maaf. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Baekhyun bergandengan tangan dengan Hyewon.

.

.

Di mobil suasana benar-benar sangat canggung. Ya, walaupun Hyewon tergolong sebagai wanita yang cukup cerewet, entah kenapa sekarang hanya bersama Baekhyun mulutnya tertutup rapat.

"Ahh… Aku belum memperkenalkan diri secara formal… namaku Byun Baekhyun."  
"Ohh.. iya… namaku Kang Hyewon, salam kenal…" Hyewon menjawab dengan canggung.  
"Emm… aku tidak tahu apakah pembicaraan ini sensitive atau tidak untuk dibahas menurutmu, tapi kau calon tunanganku kan? Dan kita bertunangan karena alasan bisnis, apakah kedua orang tua kita tidak bercanda? Hahaha…" Baekhyun mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.  
"Hahaha.. yah, kita terjebak dalam bisnis… ngomong-ngomong, kita seumuran kan?"  
"Yap.."  
"Jadi, aku memanggilmu Baekhyun saja? Atau Baekhyun oppa? Tapi karena kita seumuran, aku merasa aneh memanggilmu oppa hahaha…" Hyewon tertawa kecil.  
"Hmm… kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama apapun yang menurutmu nyaman untuk diucapkan saja, aku tidak masalah… hahaha…"  
"Oh iya, kau mengenal Chanyeol?"  
"Chanyeol? Aku tidak terlalu kenal dengannya, aku juga tidak ingat, tapi nampaknya dia mengenalku. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai pikun ahhaha…" Baekhyun tertawa.

Yah, disaat canggung seperti ini, cara yang paling tepat untuk menghilangkan keheningan adalah dengan membahas sebuah topik yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan kedua belah pihak, contohnya Chanyeol. Dan dengan sedikit candaan mungkin bisa membuat mereka lebih akrab.

"Umm… apakah kau memiliki pengalaman berpacaran?" Hyewon bertanya ragu-ragu.  
"Aku? Ya, aku punya, bagaimana denganmu?"  
"Wahh… aku tidak punya, tolong bimbing aku yah.."  
"Hah? Kau tidak pernah berpacaran? Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

Yah, Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat tahu fakta bahwa wanita cantik yang duduk disampingnya ini sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman berpacaran. Padahal di benak Baekhyun, Hyewon harusnya memiliki pengalaman berpacaran paling sedikit 2 kali.

"Yah, dari dulu hingga kemarin mataku hanya menuju kepada 1 pria…"  
"Siapa?"  
"Park Chanyeol…"  
"Eh? Chanyeol yang tadi?"  
"Yah… tapi itu tidak penting… kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku bilang dari dulu hingga kemarin?"  
"Ahh… iya… kenapa hingga kemarin? Bagaimana dengan hari ini?"

Yah, Baekhyun menyadari ada yang aneh dari kata-kata Hyewon barusan. Kenapa hingga kemarin? Padahal dia baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol kemarin kan? Apakah Chanyeol berubah banyak dari yang terakhir kali Hyewon temui?

"Aku sudah mengubah tipe idealku…"

"Eh? Secepat itu? Kau kan baru kemarin bertemu Chanyeol?"

"Yah, hatiku suka berbelok kesembarang tempat… sekarang, kau lah tipe idealku."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya, kau Byun Baekhyun, aku tertarik padamu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

 **Note: Wahh… udah lama banget delay updatenya, udah 2 minggu yah author gak update.. maafkeun** **lagi bener-bener masa kritis pengumpulan tugas sama mau uts juga** **mungkin mulai sekarang aku updatenya gak berjadwal**


	18. Chapt 18 - Second Meet

"Aku sudah mengubah tipe idealku..."

"Eh? Secepat itu? Kau kan baru kemarin bertemu Chanyeol?"

"Yah, hatiku suka berbelok kesembarang tempat... sekarang, kau lah tipe idealku."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya, kau Byun Baekhyun, aku tertarik padamu."

Baekhyun menatap Hyewon bingung kemudian tertawa lebar dan mengusap kepala Hyewon.

"Hahaha... Kau jangan bercanda, kita baru berkenalan dan pertama kali melihat satu sama lain kemarin.." Baekhyun nampak tersenyum menatap Hyewon.  
"Jangan usap kepalaku, nanti rambutku berantakkan.." Hyewon menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari kepalanya.  
"Ahh... Maaf, memangnya apa yang menarik dariku?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya serius.

Hyewon nampak berpikir sebentar. Dia melihat Baekhyun dari atas kepala sampai kaki. Ya, Baekhyun tampan, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Dia juga lumayan kaya, siapa yang tidak tertarik padanya? Senyumnya juga manis. Dan perlakuan Baekhyun kepada Hyewon barusan juga membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Hyewon berada sedekat ini dengan pria yang akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Um... Kau tampan.."  
"Hahahha... Hanya itu saja?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Hyewon.  
"Umm... Untuk sekarang itu dulu."  
"Hmm... Lalu? Apa yang kau suka dari Chanyeol?"  
"Eh? Maksudmu?"  
"Kau bilang kan kau menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama, apa yang menarik darinya?"  
"Dia? Dia tampan, baik, tapi yang kutidak suka darinya, dia terlalu penurut..."  
"Huh? Penurut?" Baekhyun nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Hyewon.  
"Ya, dia tidak berani menolak."  
"Jadi kau suka pria yang tidak mau menuruti perkataanmu?"  
"Umm... bukan tidak menuruti, tapi sejenis bad boy? Kau tahu, pria seperti di drama-drama mingguan.."  
"Ahh... kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi salah satunya.."  
"Eh?"  
"Aku menolak pertunangan ini."

Well, Hyewon nampak sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Dia menolak pertunangan? Kenapa? Apa Baekhyun sudah menyukai orang lain? Tapi nampaknya Baekhyun tidak punya teman. Satu-satunya yang dekat dengan Baekhyun hanya Kris. Hyewon yakin sekali kalau Baekhyun tidak punya pacar. Tapi kenapa dia menolak? Apa Hyewon tidak begitu cantik dimatanya?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

Baekhyun dan Hyewon berakhir untuk mampir di salah satu restoran di pinggir jalan. Suasana benar-benar menjadi tidak enak setelah Baekhyun bilang dia menolak pertunangan. Ya, Hyewon benar-benar serasa ditolak setelah menyatakan perasaannya. Walaupun secara tidak langsung sih. Tapi, entah kenapa seperti yang sudah Hyewon katakan, dia malah semakin menyukai Baekhyun. Push and Pull, dia suka hubungan seperti ini. Dia suka hubungan yang tidak mengalir seperti air, tapi yang berliku liku.

"Apa alasanmu menolak pertunangan?"  
"Daripada membahas itu, lebih baik pesan makan dulu, kita bicarakan nanti, oke?"  
"Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, aku penasaran-..."  
"Hmm... tunggu sebentar ya."

Baekhyun nampak beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan sambil menunduk dengan wajah datar menuju meja yang ditempati oleh seorang namja yang duduk sekitar berjarak 5 meja dari tempatnya dan Hyewon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambal menarik buku menu yang menutupi wajah namja itu.

"Eh?"  
"Kau mengikuti kami?"  
"Ahh tidak, jangan salah paham..."  
"Katakan saja, aku sudah tahu sejak melihat mobil hitam mengikuti mobilku dari rumah."  
"Baekhyun... maaf..."  
"Chanyeol, sebenarnya kenapa sih kau terus muncul disekitarku?"  
"Eh?"  
"Kenapa kau mengenalku tapi aku tidak mengenalmu?"

Yap, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak tahu alasannya kenapa Baekhyun bisa melupakannya. Hanya Baekhyun seoranglah yang tahu. Tapi nampaknya Chanyeol juga sadar kalau Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Hmm..."  
"Kenapa hanya bergumam?"

Hyewon pun akhirnya ikut menyusul Baekhyun menuju meja yang ditempati Chanyeol. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Hyewon merasa kalau munculnya Chanyeol itu pasti disebabkan olehnya.

"Chanyeol... tolong jangan ikuti aku..."  
"Eh?" Chanyeol menatap Hyewon bingung.  
"Kau mengikuti Hyewon?" Baekhyun ikut bingung.  
"Tunggu, kalian salah paham... Hyewon, aku tidak mengikutimu.."  
"Hah? Kalau kau tidak mengikutiku lalu?"  
"Kau mengikuti siapa? Eii… Tidak mungkin aku kan?!" Baekhyun terkejut.  
"Eohh... Aku mengikutimu Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah datar.  
"Tapi... kenapa? Aku?" Baekhyun nampak sangat bingung.  
"Hhh..."

Chanyeol nampak Menghela napas sebentar. Diapun akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya kemudian merogoh kantong celana Baekhyun dan mengambil ponsel Baekhyun.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Hahha... nampaknya kau masih memiliki kontakku..."  
"Hah?"  
"Temui aku besok siang, aku tunggu di tempat kita bertemu secara resmi pertama kalinya."

Chanyeol mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun ke kantong celananya kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan pergi dari restoran itu. Baekhyun dan Hyewon menatap satu sama lain dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Dia kenapa?"  
"Tidak tahu... bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akrab dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, dia nampaknya sangat mengenalku, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan saat di bandara kemarin, rasanya itu pertama kali aku melihatnya."

"Eii... tidak mungkin kan..."  
"Hah?"  
"Kau punya 2 kepribadian?" Hyewon nampak serius bertanya.  
"Haahhh?!" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya menatap Hyewon bingung.  
"Iya kan? Biasanya, bila dia ingat dan kau tidak, pasti yang bersamanya itu kepribadian keduamu..."  
"Eii... kau bercanda kan?"  
"Hahaha... iya aku bercanda... jadi makan tidak?"  
"Kau tahu? Candaanmu tidak lucu loh... Sudahlah, ayo makan, aku urus masalah Chanyeol nanti."

Pada akhirnya mereka melanjutkan acara makannya. Yah, walaupun di kepala Baekhyun masih penuh akan misteri bagaimana dia bisa tidak mengenal Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol mengenalnya, bagaimanapun juga sekarang dia sedang bersama calon tunangannya dan dia harus menghargai wanita yang sedang duduk dihadapannya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bilang Chanyeol mengikutimu?" Entah kenapa kepala Baekhyun masih dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol.  
"Ahh... Dulu aku, Chanyeol, dan seseorang yang namanya Dongjoo adalah sahabat baik. Hingga suatu hari aku menyukai Dongjoo, kau tahu. Dongjoo cukup tampan.. Walaupun Chanyeol juga tampan sih.. Lalu aku meminta Chanyeol untuk mendekatkanku dengan Dongjoo, karena aku kenal Dongjoo disebabkan oleh Chanyeol. Saat itu ternyata aku baru tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukaiku dan akhirnya dia pindah entah kemana, aku tidak tahu. Dan saat itu aku baru menyadari perasaanku pada Chanyeol..."  
"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau menyukai Chanyeol, tapi kau terpaksa tunangan denganku?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu-ragu.  
"Yah, kira-kira begitu... Tapi aku tidak masalah bertunangan denganmu.."  
"Eh?"  
"Kau tidak begitu buruk sepertinya... Lagipula aku juga sudah bosan dengan Chanyeol. Nampaknya dia memiliki seseorang lain yang lebih berharga.."

.

.

 _ **"Flashback saat Hyewon bersama Chanyeol dan Dongjoo di Bandara"**_

"Ayo jalan-jalan, kalian sudah meluangkan jadwal kalian hari ini kan?" Hyewon menatap Dongjoo dan Chanyeol dengan semangat.  
"Mau kemana? Namsan Tower? Bagaimana?" Dongjoo menyarankan.  
"Ohh? Namsan Tower? Tidak buruk... Aku belum pernah kesana. Chanyeol bagaimana?"  
"Ohh? Kenapa?" Chanyeol nampak tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.  
"Apaan ini? Kau tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami? Kutanya kau setuju kita ke Namsan Tower?" Hyewon mengulang pertanyaannya.  
"Eohh... Ayo kesana." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

Mereka telah sampai di cable car untuk menuju ke Namsan Tower. Walaupun di perjalanan tidak banyak pembicaraan, karena suasana masih amat canggung setelah lama tidak bertemu, tapi Hyewon nampaknya sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri.

"Chanyeol, kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" Dongjoo menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak enak.  
"Eohh? Maaf... aku sedang banyak pikiran..."  
"Ada apa?" Hyewon nampak penasaran.  
"Huh... ayolah, lupakan dulu pikiranmu itu, Hyewon kan sudah lama tidak datang..."  
"Maaf... aku akan berusaha.." Chanyeol nampak buruk.  
"Ceritakan saja apa masalahmu.." Hyewon menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Hyewon dengan wajah yang sangat tidak enak. Bagaimana tidak, wanita yang berada di depannya ini distatuskan sebagai calon tunangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar banyak pikiran sekarang. Lalu Baekhyun juga bilang dia sudah punya pacar. Tapi siapa? Baekhyun saja baru pertama kali bertemu Hyewon hari ini.

"Umm... tadi itu, benar tunanganmu?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu-ragu.  
"Hah? Baekhyun? Kupikir kau temannya... Dia tidak bercerita padamu?"  
"Dia temanku... tapi aku juga tidak yakin..."  
"Eh? Kenapa?"  
"Entahlah... dia hanya terasa berbeda..."  
"Ahh begitu... iya, kami terpaksa tunangan, kau tahu bisnis... tapi aku bisa urus itu nanti. Ayo kita jalan-jalan...cable carnya akan segera sampai"  
"Umm... Hyewon-ah... Kurasa aku harus kesuatu tempat..."  
"Eh?" Hyewon menatap Chanyeol bingung.  
"Chanyeol? Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu mengosongkan jadwal hari ini..." Dongjoo mulai kesal.  
"Maaf... Aku harus mengurus sesuatu, kalian pergi saja, sampai jumpa di lain waktu, aku janji aku akan benar-benar meluangkan waktu untuk kalian nanti, tapi tidak untuk hari ini..."

Chanyeol akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan pergi keluar untuk memanggil taksi, yah, karena yang membawa mobil adalah Dongjoo, mau tidak mau dia harus pulang naik taksi.

"Telepon"

Kyungsoo: "Kenapa?"  
Chanyeol: "Aku sudah bertemu Baekhyun..."  
Kyungsoo: "Benarkah?"  
Chanyeol: "eohh... Tapi ada yang aneh.."  
Kyungsoo: "apa yang aneh?"  
Chanyeol: "Dia tidak mengenaliku.."  
Kyungsoo: "hah? Dia tidak mengenalimu?"  
Chanyeol: "eohh..."  
Kyungsoo: "Hei... Jangan bercanda.. Hahaha..."  
Chanyeol: "aku serius, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita temui Baekhyun sekarang."  
Kyungsoo: "Kau tahu dia tinggal dimana?"  
Chanyeol: "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita akan coba kerumahnya terlebih dahulu, tidak mungkin dia kembali ke rumahnya yang diluar Seoul hari ini kan?"  
Kyungsoo: "Umm... Baiklah.."

.

.

.

"Tapi… anehnya, saat aku memutuskan untuk pulang juga, aku seketika memikirkanmu dan akhirnya pergi ke rumahmu. Dan anehnya, aku melihat Chanyeol disana…"  
"Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaimu.."  
"Kau bercanda? Dongjoo bilang Chanyeol masih menyukaiku, dan bulan lalu aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Chanyeol dan menjadikannya pacarku. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku jadi tertarik padamu."  
"Wahh… wanita… cepat sekali berpindah hati…"  
"Cerewett… Jadi, apa alasanmu menolak pertunangan?"

Hyewon bertanya sambil menjilat eskrimnya. Ya, mereka sedang berjalan di pusat kota Seoul sekarang. Baekhyun membantu membawa barang belanjaan Hyewon. Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan menuju tempat penuh jajanan makanan.

"Umm... simple saja, aku sudah memiliki pacar."  
"Putus dengannya, memangnya pacarmu siapa? Cantik sekali?"  
"Hmm... dia tidak cantik kok..." Baekhyun mengusap kepala Hyewon sambil tersenyum.

Hyewon menatap Baekhyun bingung. Tidak cantik? Kenapa? Padahal pria setampan Baekhyun ini minimal bisa mendapatkan wanita tercantik yang ada di sekolahnya menurut Hyewon. Apakah Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan kecantikkan wanita? Apakah Baekhyun adalah pria seperti di drama-drama Korea yang hanya menilai wanita dari sikapnya? Hal itu benar-benar memenuhi pikiran Hyewon sekarang.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memacarinya? Dia benar-benar tidak cantik? Aku pikir seleramu wanita-wanita berkelas?" Hyewon menatap Baekhyun berharap mendapat jawaban sesuai ekspetasinya.  
"Umm... dia benar-benar tidak cantik, tubuhnya lurus, dia bahkan lebih tinggi dariku, dadanya rata.. bokongnya juga tidak menunjukkan lekukkan seorang wanita..." Baekhyun menatap keatas seperti sedang membayangkan seseorang.  
"Eh? Tipemu seperti itu?" Hyewon sedikit terkejut.  
"Tentu saja dia pasti seperti itu, karena pacarku adalah seorang namja."  
"EHH?! Namja?!"

Hyewon terkejut setengah mati mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Hyewon menghentikan langkahnya dan nampak menunduk menghadap tanah dan berpikir. Baekhyunpun akhirnya ikut berhenti dan mengangkat kepala Hyewon untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Apakah aneh?"  
"Kau tidak benar-benar gay kan?" Hyewon bertanya ragu-ragu.  
"Entahlah..."

Baekhyun akhirnya lanjut berjalan mendahului Hyewon. Hyewon berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu darinya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai pria itu?" Hyewon mulai mencoba mencari tahu lebih dalam.  
"Umm... aku tidak tahu rasa suka itu seperti apa... tapi aku menjadi pacarnya karena kalah taruhan.."  
"Hah? Kalah taruhan?"  
"Eohh... Kau tahu, aku saat itu tidak ingin belajar matematika, dan dia menawarkan bahwa aku tidak perlu belajar matematika selama 3 hari bila aku menjadi pacarnya."  
"Eh? Jadi gurumu gay?!"  
"Sepertinya iya.."  
"Kau masih tetap homescholing? Putuslah dengannya.."  
"Kenapa? Sebegitu inginnya kah kau menjadi pacarku? Hahahah..."  
"Eohh... kau kaya, tampan, dan nampaknya tidak buruk."  
"Bagaimana yah... biar kupikirkan dulu..."

.

.

.

"SMS"

Pcy-nim: Datanglah ketempat kita pertama kali saling menunjukkan identitas, besok jam 2 siang.

"Eh? Pcy nim? Siapa?" Baekhyun menatap ponselnya bingung.

Baekhyun: Maaf... anda siapa?

Pcy-nim: Intinya datang saja besok siang, oke?

...

Tidak ada balasan. Chanyeol melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan menatap tangannya.

"Apakah tangan ini bisa menggenggam tanganmu besok?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersiap. Ya, dia sudah selesai mandi dan makan siang. Sesuai yang dijanjikan, Baekhyun akan pergi menemui pria yang bernama pcy-nim itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya malas keluar rumah hari ini. Hari ini hari libur pertama dan terakhirnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah lamanya, ya, JM High School. Dia menuju ke sekolah itu untuk bertemu Pcy-nim dan juga mengurus surat kepindahan.

Ting...tongg...

"Siapa ya..." Baekhyun beranjak dari posisi duduk nyamannya di sofa, menuju layar kamera cctv apartemennya.  
"Kris hyung?"

Kris nampak berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa hari ini Kris harus kembali ke China, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Bukankah Baekhyun pacarnya? Kenapa tidak peduli? Entahlah, Baekhyun rasanya muak melihat wajah namja yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya itu.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menyalakan fungsi telepon pada kamera apartemennya.  
"Aku ingin bicara..."  
"Aku ingin putus... Lagipula aku akan segera bertunangan.."  
"Eohh... Aku tahu..." Kris menjawab dengan datar.  
"Lalu kau ingin bicara apa lagi?" Baekhyun menatap layar kamera bingung melihat Kris masih setia berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.  
"Buka pintunya sebentar."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan akhirnya menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia melihat Kris berdiri sambil menggenggam secarik kertas di tangan kanannya.

"Aku ingin kau mengambil ini..." Kris memberikan kertas itu kepada Baekhyun.  
"Apa ini?" Baekhyun menatap isi kertas itu bingung.

 **"Isi kertas"**

+86xxxxxxxx

"Ini adalah nomor ponselku di China nanti"  
"Lalu? Untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku?"  
"Aku pikir kau akan membutuhkannya..."  
"Sudah hyung.. Aku sibuk..."

Baekhyun meremas kertas tersebut dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kemudian dia berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya sementara pintu apartemen itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Kris hanya bisa menatap punggung Baekhyun dan kertas yang dibawanya tergeletak begitu saja di dekat rak sepatu.

.

.

"Jadi kau dikembalikan ke sekolah ini?"

Kepala sekolah bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membolak balik kertas yang diserahkan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan kertas lain.

"Ini, ayahku yang menulisnya... Dia sedang ke China." Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas itu.  
"Umm... Kau ingin dikembalikan ke kelas yang lama?"  
"Eohh... Kalau bisa bersama Kyungsoo..."  
"Baiklah... Hanya ini saja kan? Aku akan mengurusnya. Kau sudah bisa pergi sekarang."  
"Ne, terima kasih."

Baekhyun membungkukkan bandannya memberi hormat kepada kepala sekolah. Dia langsung keluar dari kantor dan menuju kearah kantin.

"Baekhyun... Disini..!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun yang nampak kalang kabut saat memasukki area kantin.  
"Kyungsoo... Aku akan kembali kesekolah ini.. Dan sekelas denganmu lagi."  
"Wahh... Baguslah kalau begitu."  
"Itu saja?"  
"Hah?"  
"Responmu? Hanya itu saja?"  
"Ya... Apa lagi? Dari pada bertanya tentang responku, kenapa kau tidak menemui Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Chanyeol? Memangnya Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk bertemu? Seingat Baekhyun kan yang ingin bertemu dengannya adalah pria yang tidak dikenal yang mengirimnya pesan. Tunggu, pria tidak dikenal?

"Ahhh! Pcy-nim? Itu Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun nampak baru sadar.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun bingung. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini selama sebulan kemarin.

"Baekhyun... Kau benar-benar tidak ingat padanya?"  
"Hah? Siapa?"  
"Park Chanyeol..."  
"Chanyeol? Yang kemarin bersamamu itu kan?"  
"Eohh.." Kyungsoo mengangguk.  
"Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dan ingin menanyakan hal ini. Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi? Kenapa Chanyeol mengenalku dan aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan kenapa tingkah kalian begitu aneh bila membahas Chanyeol didepanku?"

Baekhyun menatap 2 namja yang duduk didepannya juga. Ya, Sehun dan Jongin. Dari tadi mereka hanya mendengar pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Bukan begitu... Hanya aneh saja kau bisa melupakan Chanyeol... Kalian kan pacaran..."  
"Sstt... Jongin, kau gila!" Sehun memukul namja yang duduk disebelahnya pelan.  
"Hah?! Aku?! Dan Chanyeol?! Pacaran?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ya, dia belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata yang diucapkan oleh Jongin barusan. Berpacaran dengan pria? Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tapikan Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Kris. Ya, walaupun status mereka berpacaran, secara garis besar Baekhyun hanya menganggap Kris sebagai kakaknya selama dia tinggal sendirian.

"Kau yang menerima pernyataan dari Chanyeol waktu itu..." Kyungsoo menimpali.  
"Mwo?! Aku? Menerima pernyataan cinta? Dari pria?!" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tajam.  
"Baekhyun, kurasa ada yang salah denganmu..."  
"Apa yang salah? Aku masih tetap Baekhyun kok..."  
"Bukan... Tapi otakmu... Bagaimana bisa kau hanya melupakan Chanyeol saja? Kau tidak sedang berpura-pura kan?"  
"Untuk apa aku berpura-pura? Baiklah, aku akan menemui dia sekarang."

Baekhyun beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan tanpa arah mengelilingi 1 sekolah. Ya, clue yang Baekhyun miliki hanyalah tempat mereka saling berkenalan resmi, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu itu dimana. Dia sudah pergi kesegala ruang kelas, bahkan ke tiap toilet yang ada. Lapangan, aula sekolah. Akhirnya Baekhyun menuju tempat parkir.

"Dimana sih, dia tidak ada dimana-mana..." Baekhyun mengelap keningnya yang penuh keringat setelah berkeliling hampir 1 sekolah.  
"Yang belum... Ruang band... Ruang dance... Studio teater... Halaman belakang.." Baekhyun membaca kertas yang berisi tulisan nama-nama ruangan yang ada disekolah  
"Nampaknya halaman belakang yang paling mudah dijangkau dari sini."

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah karena letaknya paling dekat dari tempat parkir. Jujur, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menghentikan semua ini dan menelpon Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya bertemu itu dan menanyakan dimana keberadaannya. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun rasanya ingin tetap mencarinya saja hingga ketemu.

"Halaman belakang yah..."  
"Kalau tidak salah, disanakan tempat para siswa pacaran..."  
"Apa dia tidak salah mengajakku kesana.."

Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat seorang namja tinggi berdiri di pinggir danau. Baekhyun pun segera bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Apa ini..."  
"De javu?"  
"Kenapa terasa familiar?"  
"Aku pernah merasakan situasi seperti ini sebelumnya..."  
"Tunggu... Kenapa aku bersembunyi di balik tembok?"  
"Kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan sih..." Baekhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya.  
"Perasaan seperti apa ini..."

Baekhyun terdiam dan akhirnya mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya. Dia membuka aplikasi chatting dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

 _Baekhyun: kurasa hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuimu..._

Tak lama, balasan pun masuk dari pria yang dari tadi sudah menunggunya.

 _Pcy-nim: kenapa?  
Baekhyun: Aku tidak enak badan... Lain kali saja oke?  
Pcy-nim: baiklah kalau begitu._

Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya dan memasukkan ponselnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan. Entah kenapa terasa seperti latihan mental.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini... Ada yang aneh.." Baekhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya lagi dengan tangan kanannya.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Kau pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya kan?"  
"Byun Baekhyun?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_


	19. Chapt 19 - That Scent

"Kenapa aku seperti ini... Ada yang aneh.." Baekhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya lagi dengan tangan kanannya.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Kau pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya kan?"  
"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan. Dan nampak Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Ahh tidak, bukan berhenti. Tapi sangat cepat hingga dia tidak tahu jantung itu berdetak atau tidak. Bila Baekhyun bisa, dia ingin lari sekarang.

"Aahh..."

1 kata yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung. Dia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu sih?" Chanyeol menatap namja yang berdiri di depannya.  
"Hah?" Baekhyun bingung.  
"Selalu menghindar..."  
"Ehh? Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.  
"Kenapa apanya?"  
"Kenapa kau tidak ingat padaku?"  
"Nah... Itu yang sangat ingin kutanyakan... Kenapa bisa aku tidak ingat padamu?"  
"Kenapa dari tadi kita hanya saling bertanya sih?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada ketus.  
"Karena diotakku ini banyak sekali pertanyaan. Kenapa kau selalu muncul disekitarku, kenapa kau mengikutiku, kenapa aku tidak ingat padamu sama sekali, kenapa kau bisa menjadi pacarku, kenapa jantungku bisa berdebar barusan?" Baekhyun bicara dengan satu tarikan napas.  
"Hhh..."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Baekhyun terlalu melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang bahkan lebih sulit dari soal matematika ujian akhir.

"Kau tau kau adalah pacarku?"  
"Eohh..."  
"Bukankah kau tidak ingat padaku?"  
"Dari Jongin..."  
"Ahh... Kau bisa ingat Jongin?"  
"Tentu saja bisa... Jelas-jelas dia pacar Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo kan sahabatku..."  
"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kau ingat dia?"

Eh? Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba menanyakan Sehun? Yah, Baekhyun kan sudah lama tidak betemu Sehun. Bukankah aneh bila Baekhyun bisa mengenali Sehun yang baru dia temui lagi hari ini tapi dia tidak mengingat Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi pacarnya?

"Tentu saja... Luhan kan sering menceritakan perihal Sehun padaku dan Kyungsoo."  
"Kau bisa ingat Sehun kenapa kau tidak bisa mengingatku..."  
"Kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak ingat padamu."  
"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya selangkah lebih dekat. Diapun meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya dan kemudian melumat bibir merah milik namja yang lebih pendek yang berdiri di depannya itu. Baekhyun yang awalnya terkejut kemudian menutup matanya dan mengikuti permainan Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba, Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia langsung mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

"Ahh..."

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan nampak merintih kesakitan. Chanyeol berdiri membeku di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah Chanyeol telah melakukan kesalahan?

"Baek, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun tanpa berani menyentuhnya.  
"Kepalaku sakit…" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya.  
"Hei, sadarlah, jangan pukul kepalamu seperti itu, bukankah akan terasa semakin sakit?" Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat melihat Baekhyun tersiksa seperti ini. Akhirnya diapun segera menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

"Byun Baekhyun-sshi?" Tanya dokter tersebut.  
"Ne?"  
"Nampaknya ada sedikit kerusakan di otak anda, bila anda lihat. Dibagian ini, seperti ada struktur otak yang Nampak aneh…"  
"Iya?"  
"Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan kepala anda terasa sakit."  
"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Apa karena terbentur?" Chanyeol khawatir.  
"Nampaknya ini tindakan disengaja…"  
"Disengaja?" Baekhyun bingung.  
"Apakah anda pernah mengikuti sesi hipnoterapi sebelumnya?"  
"Ne? Hipnoterapi?"  
"Hmm… hipnoterapi, terapi yang dilakukan dengan hipnotis.. saya rasa anda pernah mendapatkan sesi ini entah darimana, dan anda tidak mengingatnya. Dan yang parahnya adalah, saya rasa anda melakukan hipnoterapi lebih dari sekali."  
"Ne?!" Baekhyun Nampak terkejut.

Ya, memang Baekhyun melakukan hipnoterapi. Tapi, sesi itu ikut hilang bersama dengan ingatannya yang hilang. Jadi, Baekhyun tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal itu. Yang ia tahu adalah, dia tidak bisa mengingat Chanyeol dan entah karena alasan apa, dia merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Anda wali dari Baekhyun?" Tanya dokter itu pada Chanyeol.  
"Saya?"  
"Ya?"  
"Saya temannya…"  
"Hmm… dimana kedua orang tuamu?"  
"Mereka keluar negri…" Jawab Baekhyun bingung.  
"Apakah mereka tahu mengenai hal ini?"  
"Nampaknya tidak…"

Dokter tersebut juga ikut bingung. Pasalnya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap Baekhyun karena tidak ada wali maupun kedua orang tua Baekhyun disana. Yang ada hanyalah seorang Park Chanyeol yang mengaku hanya sebagai teman Baekhyun.

"Hmm… begini saja, untuk sekarang karena tidak ada wali dan orang tua, nama saya dokter Zhang Yixing. Kalian bisa memanggilku dokter Zhang. Ini kartu namaku, bila kepalamu merasakan sakit lagi, kau bisa datang kesini lagi dan bertemu denganku karena aku akan mengkonsultasikan masalah ini dengan beberapa kawan dokterku. Dan bila kau bisa, usahakan datang bersama wali atau orang tuamu. Oke?"  
"Tapi… nampaknya itu sulit… kedua orang tuaku… mereka juga tidak akan peduli…"  
"Bagimana dengan wali?"  
"Hmm… aku juga tidak punya wali, Baekbeom hyung juga tidak akn peduli dengan masalahku. Bagaimana kalua kau saja?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.  
"Aku?!" Chanyeol terkejut dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
"Eohh… kau bilang kita pacarankan?"  
"Tunggu-tunggu… kalian pacaran?!" Dokter Zhang Nampak terkejut.  
"Ne? Ahh.. teman-temanku bilang seperti itu. Mereka bilang aku dan pria ini berpacaran. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak mengenal pria ini sama sekali."

Dokter Zhang Nampak memutar kursinya dan berbalik membuka laci yang berada dibelakang kursinya. Dia nampak mencari-cari kertas kemudian dia kembali mengahadap kedua namja yang duduk didepannya dan mengambil sebuah bolpoin.

"Jadi, kau ingat hal lain, tapi kau tidak ingat pria ini. Dan kau bilang pria ini adalah pacarmu?"  
"Ya, semua orang bilang kalua aku dan dia berpacaran. Bahkan sahabatku sendiri juga terkejut saat tahu aku tidak mengenal namja ini."  
"Apa benar kalian berpacaran Chanyeol-sshi?"  
"Ahh… iyaa…." Jawab Chanyeol ragu-ragu.  
"Tunggu, apakah kau pernah bertemu ahli hipnoterapi atau dokter sejenis… ahh tidak, minimal psikolog? Ahli psikologi?"  
"Psikologi?"  
"Yah, itu minimal, kau pernah menemui orang seperti itu?"  
"Lulusan psikologi termasuk? Guru homeschoolingku, dia lulusan psikologi."  
"Guru homeschooling?"  
"Ya, aku sempat pindah sekolah dan homeschooling sebulan."  
"Tunggu, guru homeschoolingmu lulusan psikologi. Bukankah itu aneh?"  
"Aneh dimana?"

Yah, aneh dimana? Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tahu. Karena itu semua urusan ayahnya. Ayahnyalah yang mengurus semuanya. Dia hanya melakukan apapun yang disuruh. Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu peduli guru homeschoolingnya itu siapa. Yang pasti saat berkenalan dengan Kris dulu. Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan senang bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Kris.

"Guru homeschooling bukankah seharusnya sarjana pendidikan guru?"  
"Eh? Benarkah?"  
"Siapa nama gurumu?"  
"Kris?"  
"Orang barat?"  
"Tidak, dia Asia, nampaknya China, karena kemarin dia bilang dia akan kembali ke China."  
"Kau memiliki kontaknya?"  
"Kontaknya?"

Seketika terlintas di otak Baekhyun bahwa dia telah melempar kertas yang diberikan Kris kesembarang arah. Dan nampaknya kertas itu setelah Baekhyun pikir, tidak mungkin Kris menulis angka sembarangan. Ya, itu pasti nomor teleponnya di China.

"Umm… nampaknya aku sudah membuangnya…"  
"Ne?" Dokter Zhang Nampak terkejut.  
"Waktu itu aku kesal padanya dan saat dia memberikan kontaknya kepadaku, nampaknya aku membuangnya."  
"Hmm… Kris ya, di China, aku akan mencoba bertanya pada kawan dokterku akankah ada yang mengenalnya. Semoga saja aka nada berita baik. Nampaknya kau melaksanakan hipnoterapi dengannya. Bila sudah ada berita baik, aku akan menghubungi kalian, Baekhyun-sshi, Chanyeol-sshi. Bisakah kalian memberikan kontak kalian yang bisa kuhubungi?"

Keduanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuliskan nomor ponsel mereka di sebuah buku kecil seperti notes yang diberikan oleh dokter Zhang. Merekapun mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari ruangan dokter Zhang dan menuju ke kasir untuk membayar biaya pengobatan. Setelah itu merekapun berdebat di mobil selama perjalan pulang.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mengalami apa saja selama sebulan?" Tanya Chanyeol.  
"Aku? Homeschooling… hanya itu saja…"  
"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku secara detail. Alasan ayahmu memindahkanmu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba akan bertunangan?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, kalau tidak salah, nampaknya aku membuat masalah disekolah. Masalah tunangan, itu semua bisnis. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak mencariku? Katanya kau pacarku?"  
"Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu, aku sudah mencarimu, tapi seluruh anggota keluargamu tidak ada yang bisa membantuku, dan satu-satunya clue adalah Baekbeom hyung memberi tahu kau akan ke bandara hari itu dan ternyata kau akan menjemput Hyewon yang merupakan sahabatku dan calon tunanganmu."  
"Sahabatmu? Kau yakin? Bukankah dia cinta pertamamu?"  
"Eh?"

Seketika Chanyeol yang dari tadi bicara serius menunjukkan raut wajah bingung. Tunggu, darimana Baekhyun tahu? Eh? Baekhyun cemburukah? Tapi kenapa? Apakah walaupun otaknya lupa akan Chanyeol tapi hatinya tetap merasakan hal sama.

"Kubilang, bukankah dia cinta pertamamu, kenapa kau malah bilang dia hanya sahabatmu?"  
"Hah? Karena dia memang sahabatku, tunggu, kenapa kau sensitive akan hal itu?"  
"Bukankah kita pacaran?"  
"…"

Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya sebentar. Dia terdiam tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ya, dia bingung akan hal ini sekarang. Mereka memang berpacaran dan belum pernah sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Tapi, Baekhyun kan tidak bisa ingat akan Chanyeol, apakah hubungan seperti itu bisa dilanjutkan?

"Kita berpacarankan? Atau itu dulu? Apakah kita sudah sempat mengakhiri hubungan itu?"  
"Tidak, ya, kita memang berpacaran dan status kita tetap sama. Pacaran!"  
"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa jujur dihadapanku?"  
"Hah? Mengenai apa?"  
"Hyewon kan cinta pertamamu…"  
"Tunggu, biar kupertegas, sebenarnya kau ini hilang ingatan atau tidak sih?"

Ya, Chanyeol semakin bingung. Baekhyun yang sekarang berada di hadapannya benar-benar seperti Baekhyun yang dulu menjadi pacarnya dan menunjukkan sikap cemburu. Ataukah memang tubuh Baekhyun masih mengingat bahwa dia adalah pacar Chanyeol?

"Aku hilang ingatan… ahhh aku pusing…" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol juga ikut frustasi melihatnya. Diapun menghela napasnya panjang dan akhirnya memeluk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tenang. Napas Baekhyun sudah nampak lebih teratur sekarang.

"Tunggu… hhff… hfff.." Baekhyun nampak mempertajam indra penciumannya.  
"Bau ini…" Baekhyun menarik jas yang dikenakan Chanyeol.  
"Aku seperti mengenalnya… hhffffffff…" Baekhyun menarik napas panjang sambal mencium bau jas Chanyeol.  
"Kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menarik jasnya dan memeluknya semakin erat.

Chanyeolpun akhirnya berusaha melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya. Diapun memberikan jasnya kepada baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa lebih leluasa mencium aroma jasnya.

"Ada apa dengan jas itu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.  
"Bau ini… aku kenal…"  
"Itu bau jasku.."  
"Ya, aku sangat familiar dengan bau ini…"  
"Hmm…"

Chanyeol bergumam sebentar dan akhirnya kembali melajukan mobilnya. Kemana mereka akan pergi? Tentu saja apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mungkin melepaskan namja mungil yang sudah sebulan hilang dari radarnya ini.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jelas Baekhyun bingung karena dia dibawa pergi menuju jalan yang kurang dia ketahui. Walaupun masih di daerah Gangnam, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu alamat selain di rumahnya, ya bisa dibilang karena Baekhyun anak rumahan juga. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bermain game dirumah.

"Apartemenku."  
"Hah? Kau tidak mengantarku pulang?"  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Jelas-jelas kan aku sakit tadi…"  
"Baekhyun, berhentilah manja oke?"  
"Tunggu, kita pacarankan?"  
"Ya."  
"Dengan sikap seperti ini… jangan bilang, aku ini… pihak dominan?"  
"Hahh?!"

Yah, Chanyeol cukup terkejut akan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Apakah otak Baekhyun rusak? Kenapa setiap mereka bersama Baekhyun selalu membahas hal ini.

"Hei, jangan bercanda… sejak kapan kau pihak dominan. Jelas-jelas aku selalu mengurusmu."  
"Tapi kau manja seperti wanita…"  
"Heoll… Kau tahu, kau lebih manja bahkan dibandingkan dengan wanita…"  
"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terkejut.

Yah, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat itu. Saat dia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan saat dia diperlakukan seperti seorang wanita oleh Chanyeol. Dia ingin merasakannya tapi dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.

"Tapi kan biasanya aku memperlakukan orang dengan lembut bukan diminta diperlakukan lembut…"  
"Terserah…" Chanyeol mulai lelah.

Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya sebentar. Diapun memasukki sebuah minimarket dan mengambil 1 kaleng kopi dan 1 susu strawberry. Untuk apa? Jelas saja, untuk Baekhyun. Diapun kembali dan menyerahkan susu strawberry itu pada Baekhyun.

"Untukku?" Baekhyun meraih susu strawberry itu.  
"Eohh…"  
"Kau tahu aku suka strawberry?"  
"Kan sudah kubilang aku pacarmu…" Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya sambil meminum kopi miliknya.  
"Ahh…"

Suasana hening di perjalanan. Ya, mereka tidak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan. Karena Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apa-apa akan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa akan Baekhyun yang tidak mengingat dirinya. Hingga, akhirnya, mereka sampai di parkiran apartemen Chanyeol.

"Kau tinggal disini?"  
"Yah, dan kau sudah pernah menginap disini."  
"Aku?!"

Baekhyun nampak terkejut akan perkataan Chanyeol yang berkata bahwa Baekhyun pernah menginap di apartemennnya. Eh? Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Baekhyun sedikit tipe anti sosial dikarenakan ayahnya yang pemilik sekolah itu. Baekhyun tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan teman sekolah karena dia tahu bahwa dia akan dibicarakan dibelakang. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menjadi pacar Chanyeol dan bahkan menginap?

"Kau tidak percaya?"  
"Mmmm…"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Eh?" Baekhyun bingung.  
"Kenapa kau tidak percaya kalau kau pernah menginap disini tapi kau percaya kalau kau adalah pacarku…"  
"Hah? Memangnya kau bukan pacarku?"  
"Kau memang pacarku, tapi kenapa kau percaya?"  
"Aku tidak tahu… kau selalu muncul disekitarku dan itu menggangguku…"  
"Kenapaa… kau gugup? Jantungmu berdegup kencang?"

Chanyeol memajukan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Jarak antara wajah mereka hanya terpaut 5cm sekarang. Chanyeol tersenyum nakal dihadapan Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun membeku dan menahan napasnya. Entah kenapa waktu terasa berhenti.

"Bisakah kau memundurkan wajahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol akhirnya menurut dan memundurkan wajahnya. Dia membuka sabuk pengaman dan segera turun dari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya duduk terdiam disana.

"Kau tidak mau turun?"  
"Hah" baekhyun nampak terkejut.  
"Kenapa melamun? Ayo turun, apartemenku banyak makanan... Kau lapar kan?"  
"Ahh... Eohh... Aku akan menyusul..."  
"Memangnya kau tau apartemenku yang mana?"  
"Ahh... Baiklah aku turun."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Chanyeol. Ya, entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun tidak bisa diajak berkompromi sejak kejadian tadi. Baekhyun merasa dia baru pertama kalinya merasakan hal ini. Perasaan gugup tapi rasa gugup ini menyenangkan. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

"Ini…" Chanyeol memberikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.  
"Eh? Nintendo? Kau punya?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar mengambil nintendo itu dari tangan Chanyeol.  
"Eohh… waktu itu tujuanmu datang kesini hanya untuk memainkan ini."  
"Aku? Ahh… pantas saja… kalau ada nintendo, aku tidak akan menolak."  
"Se tergila-gila itunya kah kau pada nintendo?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.  
"Tentu saja, ini keluaran terbaru, dan yang parahnya, ayahku tidak mengijinkanku membeli ini, padahal aku sudah memohon setengah mati."  
"Kalau begitu untukmu saja.."  
"Hah?!" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.  
"Bukankah mainan itu lebih bisa membuatmu tersenyum daripada kembalinya ingatanmu?"

Well, Chanyeol nampak kesal sekarang. Kenapa? Karena Baekhyun nampak tidak peduli sama sekali dengan ingatannya yang hilang. Sedangkan dengan kemunculan sebuah nintendo, perhatiannya teralihkan.

"Kau cemburu dengan sebuah nintendo? Ahahha" Baekhyun tertawa.  
"Tidak."  
"Eii… jangan bohong. Raut wajahmu jelas-jelas mengatakan seperti itu."  
"Huh, untuk apa aku cemburu dengan sebuah game. Sudahlah, kau ingin makan apa?"  
"Umm… Memangnya kau bisa masak? Kau tidak meracuniku kan?"  
"Hei, untuk apa aku meracuni pacarku sendiri, memangnya aku gila?"  
"Kenapa kau marah? Akukan hanya bercanda…"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Dia ingin mengajak Chanyeol bercanda dan mencoba menghibur Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur iri pada sebuah game. Tapi, nampaknya Baekhyun gagal. Nampaknya Chanyeol sudah mulai marah sekarang.

"Aku tidak marah, tapi kau kan tahu aku pacarmu, aku tidak mungkin meracunimu."  
"Apakah candaanku keterlaluan?" Mood Baekhyun seketika turun.  
"Baekk…"  
"Sudahlah, masakkan aku apa saja…" Baekhyun hanya duduk dengan wajah murung.  
"Kau marah? Aku tidak marah padamu, aku minta maaf." Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun.  
"Aku tidak marah. Kau masak saja, aku makan apapun.."  
"Hhh… Baiklah."

Yah, sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun kesal. Lebih tepatnya mungkin kecewa? Dia sudah tahu sikap Baekhyun. Baekhyun paling tidak suka diteriakki oleh orang. Moodnya pasti jatuh setelah Chanyeol kesal tadi. Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sekarang.

Alhasil, Chanyeol memasak pancake sekarang. Yah, sebenarnya Chanyeol berencana mengajak Baekhyun ke restoran yang pernah mereka berdua kunjungi nanti malam. Dengan harapan ingatan Baekhyun bisa kembali. Tapi, nampaknya sedikit sulit. Chanyeol harus berhasil membujuk Baekhyun agar mood Baekhyun naik lagi.

"Baekhyun… sini, pancakenya sudah jadi, ayo makan."  
"Pancake? Kau bisa buat pancake?" Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan menuju meja makan.  
"Uahh… wanginya… ini saus strawberry?"  
"Eohh…"  
"Uaahhh… kau benar-benar bisa masak?"  
"Hahaha… aku hanya bisa masak beberapa menu, karena aku tinggal sendiri.."

Yah, sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat bisa masak. Dia ingin membanggakan diri kepada Baekhyun. Tapi, karena suasananya sedang tidak memungkinkan, mungkin dia membanggakan dirinya lain kali saja.

"Umm… enak loh.. lain kali masak menu lain, aku ingin makan masakan buatanmu."  
"Eohh… apapun akan kumasak untukmu."  
"Terima kasih… Chanyeol" Baekhyun gugup.  
"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"  
"Tidak ada… Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja, kau mau mengurusku…"  
"Hah?" Chanyeol bingung.  
"Sudah, makan saja…" Baekhyun memotong pancakenya dan menyuapi Chanyeol.  
"Umm… ngomongh-ngomonghh… Kau benar akan bertunanganh?" Chanyeol bicara sambil mengunyah pancakenya.  
"Maksudmu dengan Hyewon?"  
"Ya, dengan siapa lagi, memangnya calon tunanganmu banyak?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat tidak ingin membahas hal ini. Tapi demi masa depan dan kelancaran hubungan dan statusnya dengan Baekhyun, mau tidak mau dia harus mengambil topik ini untuk mengisi suasana.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak ingin aku bertunangan?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangguk menatap Baekhyun polos.

"Bagaimana yah, ayahku yang mengaturnya. Jadi atau tidaknya aku bertunangan dengan Hyewon, semua adalah keputusan ayahku…"  
"Jadi kalau ayahmu membatalkan pertunangannya, kau tidak akan bertunangan dengannya kan?"  
"Yah, secara teknis seperti itu. Tapi kan hatiku tidak ada yang tahu.."  
"Hei Baek… jangan bercanda…"  
"Aku tidak bercanda, hahaha…" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.  
"Kau kan gay.."  
"Darimana, mantan pacarku saja perempuan. Aku saja terkejut saat Kyungsoo dan pacarnya serta temannya bilang aku pacarmu…"  
"Sudahlah, lupakan. Intinya sekarang kau pacarku dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu."  
"Kau serakah sekali… lalu hubunganku dengan Hyewon bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Kenapa kau membuat raut wajah seperti itu… arghhh… intinya hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu. Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol memberikan penekanan.  
"Ne… ne… Park… aku mengerti.."  
"Bagus kalau begitu kita harus cari cara agar pertunanganmu batal.."  
"Tapi, perkataan ayahku mutlak…"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab Baekhyun tetapi malah bangun dari kursinya. Diapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan melumat bibir namja mungil di depannya yang masih kotor karena saus strawberry dari pancake yang dimakannya.

Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya membulat besar saat merasakan benda lunak milik namja di depannya menyentuh benda lunak miliknya. Pada akhirnya diapun terbawa suasana dan melumat balik bibir Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun yang masih belum mendapatkan feeling mengenai perasaannya pada Chanyeol ini reflek membalas ciuman dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyelesaikan sesi lumat melumat bibir.

"Bibirmu asam manis, seperti strawberry." Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.  
"Ini kan karena saus strawberry dari pancake.." Baekhyun mengelap bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.  
"Tidak usah dihapus, nanti kau lupa rasa bibirku seperti apa."  
"Huh… terserah, aku mau minum…" Pinta Baekhyun manja.  
"Umm… tunggu sebentar.."

Chanyeol pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk Baekhyun. Diapun kembali ke meja makan dan meletakkan segelas air itu diatas meja. Tak lama, suara ponselpun berdering. Ponsel siapa? Ponsel Chanyeol.

Chanyeol: "Hallo…"  
Tn. Park: "Eohh, Chanyeol-ahh…"  
Chanyeol: "Appa, ada apa?"  
Tn. Park: "Hmm.. Appa menerima kabar dari sekretaris appa. Dia bilang dia tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang bersama namja. Dan uniknya dia bilang dia melihat namja itu sudah masuk kedalam mobilmu berkali-kali."  
Chanyeol: "Ohh.. maksud appa Baekhyun."  
Tn. Park: "Baekhyun? Sahabat barumu? Bagaimana dia? Sehun dan Jongin saja tidak kau ijinkan masuk mobilmu. Sespecial itukah dia?"  
Chanyeol: "Eohh… yang pernah aku tanyakan pada ayah.."  
Tn. Park: "Maksudmu?"  
Chanyeol: "Byun Baekhyun… marganya Byun.."  
Tn. Park: "Ohh? Byun yang kau maksud? Dia adalah anaknya?"  
Chanyeol: "Yup.."  
Tn. Park: "Tapi berasal dari marga Byun tidak berarti spesial kan? Keluarga Oh bahkan lebih berkuasa… Apa yang membuatnya berbeda dimatamu? Sekretaris appa bilang dia bahkan sudah sering main ke apartemenmu… padahal dia baru mulai melihatnya sekitar mulai dari 2 bulan lalu berkeliaran di sekitarmu.."

…

Chanyeol: "Tentu saja dia spesial…"

Chanyeol: "Karena dia pacarku."

Tn Park: "Apa?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_


	20. Chapt 20 - Find Him

Chanyeol: "Tentu saja dia spesial..."

Chanyeol: "Karena dia pacarku."

Tn Park: "Apa?!"

Eh? Ayah Chanyeol terkejut? Tentu saja. Selama ini yang Tn Park tahu, cinta Chanyeol bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadap sahabat masa kecilnya Hyewon. Darimana Tn Park tahu? Jelas saja dari sekretarisnya. Sekretarisnya selalu mengikuti perkembangan Chanyeol sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Bahkan mengenai Chanyeol yang menyukai Hyewon sekretarinya ketahui melalui Dongjoo.

Chanyeol: "eohh appa... Ada apa?"  
Tn Park: "kau benar-benar serius berpacaran dengannya? Bukankah kau menyukai Hyewon?"  
Chanyeol: "Hah? Hyewon? Darimana appa tahu? Tapi itu tidak penting, aku sudah tidak menyukainya.  
Tn Park: "Jadi sekarang kau bersama Byun?"  
Chanyeol: "Eohh... Apakah itu mengganggumu appa? Bila aku menyukai sesama jenis?"

Chanyeol bertanya ragu-ragu. Jelas, selama ini di keluarga Park belum pernah ada hubungan percintaan sesama jenis. Chanyeollah yang pertama menjalaninya. Bagaimana dengan kakaknya Chanyeol? Park Yoora? Huh, hubungan percintaan sangat tidak penting bagi kakak satu-satunya itu. Park Yoora sedang sangat fokus dengan karirnya di dunia broadcasting.

Tn Park: "Ahh... Appa tidak masalah dengan siapa kau berpacaran. Intinya jaga pasanganmu dan hubunganmu baik-baik. Hubungan kalian tidak ada masalahkan? Apa ayahnya tahu kau berhubungan dengannya?"  
Chanyeol: "Yah... Ayahnya tahu, dan itulah masalahnya.."  
Tn Park: "Kenapa? Byun tidak mengijinkan hubungan sesama jenis?"  
Chanyeol: "Hmm… aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dia sudah punya calon tunangan."  
Tn Park: " Calon tunangan? Siapa? Apakah appa kenal?"  
Chanyeol: "Hyewon…"  
Tn Park: "Mwo?!"

Well, bagaimana Tn Park tidak terkejut. Hyewon, Tn Park sangat tahu kalau keluarga Hyewon lumayan berpengaruh di dunia bisnis. Ahh tidak, tapi benar-benar berpengaruh. Yah, sekarang Tn Park mengerti kenapa Tn Byun berniat menjodohkan anaknya dengan Hyewon.

Chanyeol: "Kenapa?"  
Tn Park: "Hmm… bisnis ya?"/  
Chanyeol: "Iyaa, Baekhyun bilang begitu…"  
Tn Park: "Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung Chanyeol-ahh…"  
Chanyeol: "Appa?! Kau membiarkanku dicampakkan begitu saja?"

Yah, dengan Chanyeol yang sudah bercerita panjang lebar kepada ayahnya ini. Dia pikir ayahnya akan membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, nampaknya Tn Park sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mencampuri urusan kehidupan percintaan Chanyeol.

Tn Park: "Urusan percintaanmu, kau uruslah sendiri.."  
Chanyeol: "Hhh… appa… apakah kau mengenal kenalan dokter psikolog?"  
Tn Park: "Ada apa? Ka stress karena hal itu? Hahaha…"  
Chanyeol: "Bukan… Baekhyun lupa ingatan ayah… tapi yang dia lupakan hanya diriku… kami sudah mengunjungi dokter di rumah sakit. Dan dokter itu berspekulasi kalau Baekhyun mendapatkan hipnoterapi dari ahli psikologi…"  
Tn Park: "Dia lupa ingatan? Hanya dirimu?"  
Chanyeol: "Eohh…"  
Tn Park: "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada Suho?"

Suho? Yah, Suho adalah sepupu Chanyeol. Kim Junmyeon. Sudah bergelar professor. Dia sudah menjadi dokter psikolog terkenal di Korea. Mendalami pendidikan di luar negri dan lulus di umur yang sangat muda. Ya, Kim Junmyeon yang sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Dokter Suho di rumah sakit yang dia miliki sendiri. Yaitu Rumah Sakit Koko yang sudah memiliki banyak cabang di Korea bahkan hingga ke luar negri.

Chanyeol: "Eii… ayah tahu kan aku tidak pernah akur dengannya…"  
Tn Park: "Ayah pikir, satu-satunya cara adalah bertanya pada Suho… ayah akan mengirim kontaknya nanti, itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa ayah lakukan."  
Chanyeol: "Tidak ada cara lain? Suho hyung dan aku sudah tidak pernah bicara sejak aku pindah waktu itu. Nampaknya juga dia tidak suka padaku karena aku tidak pernah mendengarkannya."  
Tn Park: "Coba hubungi dia, kau kan sudah dewasa… bicaralah baik-baik."  
Chanyeol: "Eohh… baiklah appa, terima kasih…"

Akhirnya sambungan dan pembicaraan antara Park ayah dan anak berakhir setelah sekitar 30 menit. Baekhyun bahkan sudah tertidur di sofa setelah makan pancake karena menunggu Chanyeol yang terlalu lama mengobrol dengan ayahnya.

Chanyeolpun memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kamar tamu dan menyelimutinya kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun. Diapun duduk dan menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat cukup lama.

"Haruskah aku menghubungi Suho hyung?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar. Bisa dipastikan getaran itu berasal dari notifikasi pesan dari ayahnya yang mengirimkan kontak Suho. Alhasil Chanyeolpun langsung menghubungi Suho.

Suho: "Ne.. Dengan Dokter Suho.."  
Chanyeol: "Hyung…"  
Suho: "Siapa ya?"  
Chanyeol: "Chanyeol…"  
Suho: "Chanyeol?... siapa Chanyeol… hmm… Chan..yeol…"

Yah, Suho sudah sangat lama sekali tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Bahkan bisa dibilang wajah Chanyeol sudah samar-samar di otaknya. Apakah ini karena Suho terlalu banyak belajar? Intinya Suho belum bisa ingat dengan sepupunya yang bernama Chanyeol ini.

Chanyeol: "Sepupumu… Park Chanyeol…"  
Suho: "Ahh… Chanyeol, yang masih SD?"  
Chanyeol: "Aku sudah SMA hyung…"  
Suho: "Ohh… ada apa? Bukankah kau tidak suka padaku? Hahaha…"  
Chanyeol: "Hyung… lupakanlah masalah itu eohh… maklumi aku yang masih kecil…"  
Suho: "Yaaa…. Ada apa? Aku sibuk…"  
Chanyeol: "Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin bercerita…"  
Suho: "Hah? Bercerita?!"

Bagaimana Suho tidak terkejut. Sepupunya yang sudah lama tidak menghubunginya itu tiba-tiba datang dan ingin bertemu untuk bercerita. Mereka bahkan sudah hampir tidak berkomunikasi sekitar 7 tahun? Yah, intinya mereka sama sekali tidak akrab. Suho juga sibuk, permintaan Chanyeol sungguh tidak masuk akal baginya.

Chanyeol: "Eohh… Apakah hyung ada waktu?"  
Suho: "Kau pikir aku pengangguran?"  
Chanyeol: "Bukan hyung… aku akan membayarmu… ini penting.."  
Suho: "Kau ingin bercerita apa sampai membayarku?"  
Chanyeol: "Intinya luangkan waktu untukku, oke? Besok sore…"  
Suho: "Hhh… Akan kukabari nanti, aku harus mengecek jadwalku."  
Chanyeol: "Eohh… hyung… terima kasih, kabari aku nanti."  
Suho: "Yaaa…."

Chanyeolpun akhirnya memutus sambungannya dengan sepupu yang sudah lama tidak dihubunginya itu. Yah, demi Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus mencoba segala cara. Dia tidak mau Baekhyun terus seperti ini, kehilangan ingatan dan tidak jelas.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini.."

Chanyeol bicara menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur. Chanyeolpun merogoh kantong celana Baekhyun dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia membuka social media dan akun chatting milik Baekhyun. Well, tidak ada yang aneh. Pengirim pesan terakhir Kyungsoo. Itu sudah pasti. Lalu ada Hyewon, kemudian, Unknown? Siapa ini? Chanyeol memencet ruang chatting itu dan membaca beberapa isi pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Soal matematika? Besok jam 4 sore? Tugas halaman 61? Guru homeschooling Baekhyun kah?"  
"Hmm… tidak ada yang aneh disini, tapi kenapa Baekhyun jadi seperti ini? Perbuatan ayahnyakah?"  
"Tidak, ayahny tidak mungkin setega itu kan?"  
"Tunggu, tapi kalau menurut Baekbeom hyung, sepertinya ayahnya lah yang paling memungkinkan untuk berbuat hal seperti ini…"  
"Tunggu… ahhh.. hahhaah…" Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

" _Apakah Chanyeol jadi gila karena tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan diriku? Apakah dia sudah kehabisan akal? Apakah ada hal lucu? Kenapa dia tertawa?"_

Yap, itulah yang Baekhyun katakana dalam hati sekarang. Baekhyun tidak tertidur. Dia terbangun tepat saat Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya. Dia sadar bahwa namja tinggi itu memindahkannya ke kamar tamu. Baekhyun juga mendengar seluruh pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Jadi itu maksudnya..."  
"Sayangnya aku tidak menyesal.."  
"Nampaknya Baekbeom hyung satu-satunya orang yang bisa kutanya akan hal ini sekarang."

 _"Huh? Baekbeom hyung? Untuk apa dia mencari hyung... Kenapa? Apa hubungannya?"_

Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di meja. Diapun keluar dari kamar tamu dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri untuk berbenah.

Setelah yakin bahwa Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan meraih ponselnya yang dibuka-buka oleh Chanyeol tadi. Dia mencoba mencari aplikasi apa saja yang di cek oleh namja tinggi itu.

"Eh? Hanya aplikasi chatting?"  
"Ahh.. Iya.. Dia juga membaca chattingku dengan Kris hyung.."

 _Ting_

Suara notifikasi masuk dari ponsel Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?"  
"Start chatting with your friends?"  
"Aplikasi apa ini?"

Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan notifikasi itu akhirnya mengklik notifikasi itu dan terbukalah aplikasinya.

"Meet strangers?"  
"Aku memakai aplikasi seperti ini? Hahaha..."  
"Haruskah ku uninstall?"

Baekhyun menggeser aplikasi tersebut dengan jempol kanannya dan hampir menguninstall aplikasi tersebut hingga notifikasi lain masuk

 _Ting_

 _Pcy-nim added you as a friend._

 _Accept or not_

"Hah? Pcy-nim? Bukankah itu nama Chanyeol yang kusimpan di kontak ponselku?"  
"Tunggu, ini aplikasi apa?"

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian pada masa lalu. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak berhasil. Yang ada kepalanya sakit karena dia pukul sendiri.

"Ahh.. kepalaku… Kenapa aku memukul kepalaku sendiri… bodoh Baekhyun…"  
"Memangnya dengan memukul kepala ingatanmu bisa kembali?"  
"Ahh sudahlah, aku tidur saja.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_

" _Baek…"  
"Baekhyun…"  
"Sadarlah… oeyyy…"  
"Kenapa kau masih mau berpacaran denganku?"  
"Jelas-jelas aku sudah mencampakkanmu.."_

 _Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terjatuh._

" _Aku mencintaimu yeol…"  
"Tidak, jangan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku muak denganmu."_

 _Chanyeol membalikkan badannya berusaha untuk pergi tapi Baekhyun malah menggenggam pergelangan kaki Chanyeol dan menangis._

" _Yeol… kumohon… bila tidak ada kau, lebih baik aku mati saja.."  
"BYUN BAEKHYUN! SADARLAH!"_

"Oii… Baekhyun!"  
"Baekkk!"  
"Baekhyun!"  
"Ohh… ahh… apa itu tadi…" Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya.  
"Kau mau tidur sampai berapa lama lagi?"

Yap, itu tadi hanya mimpi. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit ketakutan. Kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca dan air matanyapun jatuh ke pipi gumbalnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya.  
"Tidak... Di mimpiku... Kenapa kau membenciku?"  
"Aku?!"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Dia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang Baekhyun mimpikan saat tidur tadi. Tapi Baekhyun sudah tidur cukup lama. Ya, 15 jam. Itu waktu yang sangat lama untuk tidur dalam sehari. Apakah Baekhyun kelelahan?

"Kenapa dimimpiku kau begitu menyeramkan?" Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang.  
"Itu hanya mimpi Baek.."  
"Tapi mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata."  
"Baek... Percayalah padaku.." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun sudah tenang sekarang. Napasnya sudah teratur. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat penasaran sebenarnya apa yang Baekhyun mimpikan tentang dirinya. Membencinya? Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir dia akan bisa membenci Baekhyun.

"Ayo sarapan… kau sudah tidur terlalu lama, kau tahu, 15 jam.."  
"Mwo? Aku tidur selama itu? Heol… Ayo sarapan."

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju ruang makan dimana Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan roti panggang beserta terlur untuk dimakan.

"Tapi… Baekhyun-ahh… sebenarnya kau mimpi apa?" Chanyeol penasaran.  
"Eohh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol polos sambil mengunyah makanannya.  
"Kau bilang kau mimpi buruk tentangku, memangnya aku kenapa di dalam mimpimu?"  
"Umm… Dimimpiku, kau membenciku, kau berusaha untuk menjauh dariku…" Raut wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah.  
"Ahh.. begitu… lupakan saja mimpi itu… lagipula bagaimana bisa aku membenci namja sepertimu Baek. Kau terlalu imut untuk dibenci… ahahhaa.." Chanyeol mencubit pipi kanan dan kiri Baekhyun.  
"Eishh… sakit.." Baekhyun mengelus kedua pipinya.  
"Sudah, habiskan, setelah sarapan, kau mandi, kita akan ke rumah sakit."

Yah, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan hari ini. Pasti ke rumah sakit yang dihubungi oleh Chanyeol kemarin malam. Ahh tidak, lebih tepatnya rumah sakit dimana sepupu Chanyeol berada. Ya, sepupu yang Chanyeol hubungi kemarin.

.

.

.

"Umm… Chanyeol-ahh? Kau membawa orang lain?" Tanya Suho yang menatap Baekhyun tajam dari kepala sampai kaki.  
"Eohh.." Chanyeol mengangguk polos.  
"Bukankah kau ingin bercerita, tapi ada orang lain?" Suho bingung.  
"Dia pacarku."  
"Huh?! Pacarmu? Namja?!"

Yah, Suho terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi penyuka sesama jenis? Ya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Suho sekarang. Apakah karena alasan ini Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghubungi Suho dan ingin menceritakan semuanya dengan harapan Chanyeol kembali straight? Ya, itulah yang Suho yakini sebagai alasan Chanyeol menemuinya.

"Eohh…" Chanyeol mengangguk.  
"Lalu, kenapa kau kesini? Kau ingin bercerita kau berubah jadi gay dan ingin dikembalikan menjadi straight?"  
"Bukan…" Chanyeol menggeleng.  
"Lalu?" Suho bingung.  
"Umm… sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu, ini Baekhyun."  
"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kudengar dari Chanyeol, anda adalah sepupunya."  
"Ahh… ya, aku sepupunya."  
"Umm… bisakah dia menggunakan bahasa lebih santai? Dia kan sama sepertiku hyung…"  
"Umm… terserah, kau boleh bicara lebih santai. Jadi tujuan kalian datang kesini apa?"

Suho mulai menatap komputernya dan nampak menggerak-gerakkan mouse disana.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan kami?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal yang melihat Suho sibuk dengan komputernya.  
"Aku mendengarkan kok, aku akan mencatat cerita kalian."  
"Jadi, Baekhyun lupa ingatan dan dia hanya lupa tentangku, menurut dokter yang sebelumnya kami temui, dia terkena hipnotis dalam sesi hipnoterapi yang tidak Baekhyun sadari."  
"Mwo? Hipnoterapi?"  
"Eohh…"  
"Siapa?"  
"Ehh?"  
"Siapa yang melakukan hipnoterapi terhadapnya?" Tanya Suho serius.  
"Aku tidak tahu, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu."  
"Tidak adakah orang ahli psikologi yang berkeliaran disekitarmu?" Tanya Suho menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.  
"Umm.."

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Wajah seseorang terlintas dikepalanya. Kris. Ya, hanya Kris seorang. Tapi kenapa semua dokter malah menanyakan hal yang sama dan orang yang terlintas di kepala Baekhyun hanya Kris. Yah, Baekhyun tahu Kris tidak akan berbuat hal semacam itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Kris bisa dibilang sebagai mantan pacarnya.

"Hmm.. Kris hyung?"  
"Kris? Kau mengenalnya?" Suho nampak terkejut.  
"Ne… dia dulu menjadi guru homeschoolingku…"

" _Eii… tidak mungkin Kris yang sama kan? Kris ada banyak kan? Tidak mungkin namja ini mendapat sesi hipnoterapi dari Kris… asistenku… tidak mungkin kan? Peluang Kris ini adalah orang yang sama kecil. Berapa juta orang yang memiliki nama Kris di dunia ini yang masuk jurusan psikologi. Tidak, tidak mungkin orang yang sama."_

Yup, Suho mengobrak-abrik lacinya untuk mencari fotonya bersama Kris. Dia benar-benar takut kalau yang membuat Baekhyun menjalani sesi hipnoterapi adalah mantan asistennya sendiri. Yah, sebenarnya dulu Kris memang sangat tertarik dengan hipnoterapi. Tapi Kris tidak mengerti cara melakukannya dan Suholah orang yang mengajarinya.

"Jangan bilang Kris yang ini?"

Suho menunjukkan fotonya bersama Kris 3 tahun lalu. Yah, dimana Kris sedang magang di rumah sakit Suho dan Kris ditugaskan menjadi asistennya.

"Ohh..! Benar, ini Kris hyung. Anda mengenalnya ternyata?"  
"Kacau sudah.." Kata Suho pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya.  
"Kenapa Hyung?" Chanyeol bingung melihat Suho memijat kepalanya.

Ya, Suho merasakan beban besar ditubuhnya sekarang. Dia yang mengajarkan hipnoterapi pada Kris. Dan sekarang dimana Kris? Dia tidak tahu, yang pasti disuatu tempat di China dan dia tidak peduli. Dan yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengembalikan Baekhyun seperti semula. Tapi bagaimana caranya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Kris lakukan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kris.. dia dimana sekarang?"  
"Huh?"  
"Kau tidak tahu dia dimana?"  
"Kalau tidak salah dia ke China…"  
"Kontaknya? Kau ada?" Suho panik.  
"Umm.. nampaknya sudah hilang…"  
"Ehh? Hilang?"  
"Ohh.. Aku sedang kesal hari itu. Dia akan kembali ke China kalau tidak salah, dia memberikan kontaknya. Tapi aku meremasnya dan membuangnya sembarangan."  
"Hmm… satu-satunya jalan adalah menghubungi Kris."  
"Eh?"  
"Ingatanmu yang hilang. Tanyakan pada Kris."  
"Dia ada hubungannya dengan hal ini?" Baekhyun bingung.  
"Dia yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Nanti aku akan mencoba mencari cara untuk menghubunginya. Kau juga berusahalah mencari kontaknya."  
"Jadi solusinya hanyalah menemukan namja bernama Kris itu hyung?"  
"Eohh.." Suho mengangguk.  
"Hhh…" Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

Chanyeolpun mengantarkan Baekhyun kerumahnya. Ya, sesuai cerita Baekhyun, dia membuang kertas berisi kontak Kris di apartemennya. Sekarang satu-satunya harapan adalah bahwa pembantu rumah tangga Baekhyun tidak mengira itu sampah dan membuangnya ketempat sampah.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung membuka apartemennya dan apa yang dia dapat? Hyewon sedang duduk disofa menonton TV langsung berlari kearahnya dan menggenggam lengannya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun malah menoleh kebelakang menatap Chanyeol memberikan isyarat padanya agar membantunya melepaskan genggaman Hyewon. Tapi, nampaknya Chanyeol tidak peka.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?"  
"Eh?"  
"Aku harus mencari sesuatu.."

Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi langsung mengelilingi rumah Baekhyun mencari sesuatu seperti kertas yang diremas.

"Kau melemparnya kemana Baek?" Chanyeol berteriak sambil mencari-cari di kolong sofa.  
"Kau sedang apa disini Chan?" Hyewon bingung melihat Chanyeol yang merangkak mengelilingi rumah Baekhyun.  
"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol masih focus mencari kertas itu.

Baekhyun ikut merangkak mencari disekitar dapur dan pintu depan. Hyewon menatap kedua namja ini semakin bingung. Sedang apa kedua orang ini datang-datang malah merangkak mengelilingi rumah? Mencari sesuatu?

"Kalian sedang apa?"  
"Bukan urusanmu.."

Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit dan menatap Hyewon. Diapun akhirnya menggiring tubuh Hyewon untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Jangan Tanya lagi, lebih baik kau duduk tenang saja disini. Oke?" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua pundak Hyewon.  
"Kalian mencari sesuatu kan?"  
"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang berteriak sambil mencari.  
"Mau kubantu?"  
"Tidak usah…" Jawab Baekhyun menyenteri kolong rak sepatu dengan cahaya ponselnya.

Hyewonpun akhirnya tidak mempedulikan kedua namja itu dan menonton tv sambil menyicipi buah anggur yang tersedia di kulkas Baekhyun.

"Hyewon… sudah berapa lama kau disini?"  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Apakah bibi datang untuk membersihkan rumah?"  
"Umm… sepertinya tidak, saat aku datang saja apartemenmu masih kotor."  
"Kotor? Ini bersih kok…"  
"Eii… jelas saja bersih, karena aku yang membersihkannya." Hyewon membanggakan diri.  
"Mwo?!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menatap Hyewon tajam. Yah, Hyewon membersihkan apartemen Baekhyun. Itu berarti kertas tersebut sudah dibuang Hyewon ketempat sampah.

"Selesai sudah…" Baekhyun terduduk dilantai lemas.  
"Kau benar-benar sudah menghabiskan semua kotoran disini?" Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan Hyewon sehingga menghalangi pandangan Hyewon terhadap TV.  
"Iya, minggir, aku tidak bisa menonton."  
"Bagaimana ini…" Baekhyun pasrah.  
"Kalian kenapa sih…"

Hyewon semakin kesal melihat kedua namja yang ada didepannya. Berkeringat, tidak jelas dan mengabaikannya. Ya, Hyewon tidak suka diabaikan. Apalagi oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Ahh, kenapa kau membersihkan apartemenku?!" Baekhyun kesal.  
"Tentu saja karena kotor… kenapa marah-marah sih?!" Hyewon ikut kesal.  
"Cukup, jadi, kita harus mencari ketempat pembuangan sampah diluar? Nampaknya sampahnya sudah diangkut…"  
"Hah? Sampah?"  
"Eohh… karena kau kita kehilangan kontaknya."  
"Jadi kalian mencari sampah?"  
"Iya… Baekhyun membuang kertas penting dan saat kembali nampaknya kau sudah membersihkan apartemennya."  
"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang sih?!"  
"Hah?" Chanyeol bingung.  
"Aku tidak membuang sampah diluar, aku menumpuk semua sampah di tong sampah dapur."  
"Mwo?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung bangkit menuju dapur.  
"Biar aku saja yang cari."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari tong sampah. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menatap Chanyeol yang mencari remasan kertas itu di tempat sampah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau membuangnya disini."  
"Kalian saja tidak ada yang mau memberitahu kalian mencari sampah, aku mana tahu!" Hyewon benar-benar kesal sekarang.  
"Ketemu!" Chanyeol mencairkan suasana.

Baekhyun langsung merebut kertas itu dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kantong celananya dengan harapan nomor tersebut dapat dihubungi. Diapun menekan nomor tersebut dan mendengarkan nada sambung. Setelah sekitar 40 detik dia menunggu, tidak ada jawaban.

"Tidak diangkat." Kata Baekhyun melepaskan ponselnya dari telinganya.  
"Ini panggilan internasionalkan?"  
"Eohh.."  
"Apakah dia sibuk? Coba aku hubungi."

Chanyeol merebut kertas tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun dan mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Kris masih saja tidak menjawab panggilan itu.

"Nomornya benarkan?"  
"Tentu saja.. dia yang memberikannya.  
"Apakah dia sedang bekerja?"  
"Entahlah, coba kuhubungi lagi."

Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi namja tinggi yang bernama Kris itu lagi dengan harapan agar dia bisa mengembalikan ingatannya dan memperbaiki semuanya seperti semula.

Kris: "Hello…"  
Baekhyun: "Kris hyung?"  
Kris: "Baekhyun?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meet Strangers"**_


	21. Chapt 21 - Memories

Kris: "Hello..."

Baekhyun: "Kris hyung?"

Kris: "Baekhyun?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pernah berharap bahwa Kris benar-benar meninggalkan kontaknya untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga tidak pernah berharap bahwa Kris sebenarnya meninggalkan kontaknya untuk alasan ini.

Baekhyun: "Hyung, kau ada dimana?"  
Kris: "Aku? Tentu saja China, aku sudah bilang padamu.."  
Baekhyun: "Kau benar-benar di China?!"

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terkejut. Tapi dia meninggikan nada bicaranya karena dia tahu rasanya sudah tidak ada harapan akan ingatannya lagi. Chanyeol yang mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun akhirnya langsung merebut ponselnya dan marah pada Kris.

Chanyeol: "Kau? Yang bernama Kris kan? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?"  
Kris: "Ohh? Chanyeol? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"  
Chanyeol: "Apanya yang bisa? Kutanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?!"  
Kris: "Aku hanya melakukan sedikit sentuhan pada ingatannya.. Apa ada masalah?"  
Chanyeol: "Masalah kau bilang? Ini bencana!"  
Kris: "Hahaha... ini bukanlah bencana. Kau tinggal mencoba membuatnya mengingat dirimu lagi. Apa itu sulit?"  
Chanyeol: "Hah?!"  
Kris: "Kau merasa orang special baginya kan? Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa membantunya dengan mudah agar dapat mengingatmu kembali hahaha..."

Tut...tut...tut... Chanyeol mematikan panggilan karena kesal setelah mendengar tawa dari Kris. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol bingung. Yah, wajah Chanyeol nampak seperti orang yang tidak ingin diajak bicara sekarang. Umm, seperti wajah singa yang akan mengamuk?

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit..."  
"Hah?" Baekhyun terkejut.  
"Kita harus bertemu Suho hyung."  
"Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih?!" Hyewon kesal karena tidak dihiraukan dari tadi.  
"Bukan urusanmu" Chanyeol menatap Hyewon tajam.

Hyewon menatap balik Chanyeol dengan tajam. Kenapa bukan urusan Hyewon? Baekhyun kan calon tunangannya. Memangnya salah bila Hyewon ikut penasaran dengan apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Hyewon tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Baekhyun itu calon tunanganku, kau tidak berhak membawanya kesana kemari!" Hyewon kesal.  
"begini saja, Baekhyun, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu. Kau setuju untuk bertunangan dengan Hyewon?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.  
"Umm, aku tidak setuju untuk bertunangan dengan Hyewon. Tapi karena orang tuaku memaksa, apa boleh buat."  
"Jadi, sekarang kau memilihku atau Hyewon?"  
"Untuk sekarang... aku ikut denganmu Chanyeol. Maaf Hyewon, aku akan menjelaskan hal ini nanti, ketika masalah sudah selesai." Baekhyun pada akhirnya pergi mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang meninggalkan Hyewon.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi untuk beristirahat di apartemennya agar besok bisa menuju ke rumah sakit. Ya, satu-satunya cara adalah berkonsultasi dengan Suho. Dokter yang mengerti akan hal ini dan mengetahui cara kerja Kris. Sejujurnya Chanyeol malas untuk berhubungan dengan Suho yang sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya. Tapi demi Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus melakukan segala cara.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Suho kebingungan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus apa. Dia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana dengan nasib ingatannya ini. Haruskah dia menyerah untuk mengembalikan ingatannya dan mencoba hidup seperti biasa. Yah, kalua dia memang pernah menyukai Chanyeol, pasti rasa itu akan muncul kembali seiring waktu dia terus bersama Chanyeol. Tapi, yang Baekhyun takutkan adalah, bagaimana bila perasaan itu tidak akan pernah muncul kembali?

"Tadi kami sudah berhasil menghubungi Kris." Jawab Chanyeol datar.  
"Lalu?"  
"Dia menyuruh kami mengurus hal ini sendiri." Wajah Chanyeol Nampak marah.  
"Hmm... sebenarnya aku ada cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Baekhyun. Tapi, cara ini tidak efektif dan belum tentu berhasil." Jawab Suho sambil membuka laci dan mencari berkas.

Ya, sebenarnya sejak kemarin Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Kris, Suho bergadang semalaman mencari cara untuk menyempurnakan hipnoterapi yang pernah dia pelajari. Bagaimanapun juga, Kris adalah mantan asistennya. Suho jelas merasa sangat bertanggung jawab akan apa yang telah dia perbuat. Dia tidak menyangka, ilmu yang dia ajarkan kepada asistennya malah disalah gunakan seperti ini.

Suho sudah berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa informasi cara membatalkan hipnoterapi kepada korban yang terkenanya. Tapi, karena dia belum pernah mencobanya, kemungkinan berhasil akan sangat kecil dan bahkan bisa saja orang yang menjadi pasien melupakan ingatan itu secara permanen.

"Lakukan saja hyung!" Chanyeol bersikeras.  
"Mwo?!" Suho terkejut.  
"Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun."  
"Tapi bagaimana bila ingatannya hilang permanen?" Suho nampak khawatir.  
"Tidak, aku yakin dan percaya pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol nampak gigih.  
"Kau sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun? Kau tetap ingin melakukannya?" Suho menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Mata Baekhyun nampak tidak fokus. Entah kenapa Baekhyun takut untuk melakukan hal ini. Yah, dia tidak ingin kehilangan ingatan itu secara permanen tapi dia juga tidak ingin merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal seperti ini terus. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatannya.

"Baek... kenapa diam saja?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir.  
"Aku t-takut." Baekhyun nampak gemetar.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku disini, aku akan menemanimu."  
"Tetap saja, bagaimana bila ingatanku tentangmu hilang secara permanen?"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kita sudah berusaha. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Tangan Baekhyun terasa dingin padahal suhu ruang kerja Suho bisa dibilang tidak begitu dingin sedingin tangan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengalah dengan egonya. Di hatinya dia tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan ini. Baekhyun nampak ketakutan. Tapi di sisi lain, keserakahan memenuhi dirinya. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun mengingatnya dan dia bisa terus bersama Baekhyun. Dia merasa Baekhyun yang sekarang terlalu berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang pernah dia kenal.

"Baiklah kalua begitu, aku akan menjalani prosedurnya." Jawab Baekhyun setelah berpikir cukup lama.  
"Hmm, aku memperingatkan kalian, seluruh tanggung jawab ada pada diri kalian. Aku sudah bilang bahwa ini masih belum sempurna dan ada kemungkinan Baekhyun bisa menghilangkan ingatan yang hilang itu secara permanen."  
"Eohh hyung, aku tahu. Aku tidak peduli. Intinya sekarang, mencoba lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali." Chanyeol bersikeras.

Suho akhirnya menyerah untuk meperingati saudaranya itu. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi menuju ruang yang tertutup oleh tirai di ruang kerjanya. Kursi selonjor berbahan kulit serta selimut tipis sudah terpampang rapi disana. Ruang yang beraroma khas pewangi yang tercampur dengan bau rumah sakit itu terlihat sangat rapi dan hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

"Hyung, kau memiliki ruang seperti ini?" Chanyeol nampak terkejut setelah Suho membuka tirai tersebut lebar-lebar.  
"Eohh... kupikir aku harus membuang seluruh barang disini dan menggantinya dengan tempat istirahatku. Tapi nampaknya tidak jadi setelah hal ini terjadi." Suho nampak membersihkan kursi untuk diduduki Baekhyun.  
"Kau pernah menghipnotis orang lain juga?" Chanyeol penasaran.  
"Tidak, aku menggunakan ruang ini sebagai uji coba saat bersama Kris. Tapi, saat itu gagal dan aku tidak pernah mencobanya lagi. Tidak kusangka Kris berhasil melakukannya."

Suho bersiap dan meletakkan beberapa berkas dimeja untuk dibaca sebagai panduannya dalam melakukan hal ini. Dia tidak menyangkan bahwa dia harus melakukan hal ini lagi. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencoba melakukan hipnoterapi lagi. Apalagi ini bukan menghilangkan ingatan dan trauma, melainkan mengembalikannya lagi. Apakah dia bisa?

"Baekhyun-sshi? Kau bisa duduk disini."  
"Ne.."  
"Rileks saja, oke?"  
"Ne..." Jawab Baekhyun datar.  
"Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.  
"Hei, ini bukan lahiran istrimu, kau bisa keluar. Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu." Suho mulai muak melihat kelakuan pasangan gay ini.  
"Eii... hyung... aku tidak akan mengganggu..."  
"Aku serius, kau harus keluar, ini membutuhkan suasana tenang. Oke? Kau mengertikan maksudku?"  
"Ne..ne.. aku akan keluar. Tenang saja Baek, aku akan kembali kalua kau sudah selesai."

Chanyeolpun menyerah dan akhirnya keluar dari ruang kerja dan berjalan berkeliling taman rumah sakit mencari angina sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan hipnoterapinya. Suasana di ruang kerja Suho benar-benar sangat canggung setelah Chanyeol keluar. Yah, Suho tidak kenal dengan Baekhyun dan dipertemuan pertama mereka, dia sudah sangat merasa bersalah.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho mendadak.  
"Ne?" Baekhyun terkejut.  
"Dia anak yang baik, jangan pernah sakiti hatinya. Semua yang dia lakukan itu tulus." Suho melepaskan jas dokternya.  
"Ne." Baekhyun mengangguk.  
"Ingat, hipnoterapi tidak bisa dihentikan di tengah jalan. Jadi katakan padaku sejujurnya kalua kau ingin menghentikan ini sekarang juga atau tetap ingin melanjutkannya." Suho duduk dikursi yang terletak disamping kursi selonjor Baekhyun.  
"Aku sudah yakin, kita lakukan saja."  
"Okay. Tutup matamu dan duduklah serileks mungkin."  
"Aku akan memulai hipnoterapi."

Klek... Suho menjentikkan jarinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

"Baekhyun, kau sudah sadar?" Chanyeol nampak khawatir melihat Baekhyun masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Sudah 2 jam sejak sesi hipnoterapi yang dilakukan Suho berakhir, tapi masih ada belum ada tanda tanda kesadaran dari Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun tidak sadar ketika Suho menyelesaikan sesi hipnoterapinya. Entah bisa dibilang gagal atau tidak, Suho tidak mengerti. Yang pasti, ingatannya kembali atau tidak, kesadaran Baekhyun adalah prioritas utama.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terduduk menatap Baekhyun tanpa henti. Yah, Baekhyun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Yang bisa Chanyeol lihat adalah, Baekhyun beberapa kali menggerakan jemarinya. Walaupun hal itu terjadi, mata Baekhyun tetap tertutup.

"Baek..." Chanyeol berdiri ketika melihat pergerakan dibalik kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup.  
"Arghhh..." Tangan Baekhyun reflex menyentuh kepalanya.  
"Kau sudah sadar? Aku akan memanggil Suho hyung, tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan dimana Baekhyun dirawat.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya pelan selama beberapa kali. Diapun menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan dan mengangkat tangannya ketas. Dia melihat tangannya sendiri. Entah kenapa dia berlaku seperti orang kebingungan. Diapun menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri. Tak lama, Chanyeolpun kembali bersama Suho dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana? Ada kabar baik?" Suho menatap Baekhyun penasaran.  
"Bagaimana Baek? Ingatanmu kembali?" Chanyeol ikut antusias.  
"..." Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dan Suho datar tanpa ekspresi.  
"Hei Chanyeol, dia kenapa?"  
"Entahlah... Baek, bagaimana?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam.  
"Chanyeol?"  
"Eohh... kau ingat aku?" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak terkejut. Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Wajah Baekhyun nampak rishi ketika tangannya dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka disentuh oleh Chanyeol. Suho yang melihat hal itu entah kenapa nampak kecewa.

"Baek.. kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bingung.  
"Siapa kau berani memegang tanganku?!" Baekhyun marah.  
"Hah?!"  
"Kenapa aku berada disini?" Baekhyun menatap Suho yang memakai jas dokter.

Suho dan Chanyeol hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain. Yah, dari raut wajah suho, Chanyeol sudah bisa membacanya. Hipnoterapi yang dia lakukan pasti gagal. Tapi, bukankah bila gagal yang hilang hanyalah ingatan yang di hipnoterapi oleh Kris? Kenapa sekarang Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda?

"Kau menjalani hipnoterapi? Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Suho ramah.  
"Hipnoterapi? Aku? Untuk apa?" Baekhyun nampak seperti mengintrogasi Suho.  
"Baek..." Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata.  
"Kau siapa? Darimana Kau tahu aku Baekhyun. Kau dokternya kan? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Baekhyun nampak marah.  
"Kau tidak ingat?"  
"Hah? Aku terakhir berada di rumah bersama calon tunanganku... Siapa namanya, Hyewon? Ya Hyewon. Calon tunanganku. Dimana dia?" Baekhyun nampak bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia segera pergi keluar dan tampak kebingungan. Chanyeol dan Suho hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ya, mereka sudah tahu bahwa hipnoterapi yang dijalani Baekhyun berujung gagal. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan berakhir seperti ini. Mereka pikir Baekhyun hanya akan melupakan sebagian ingatan akan Chanyeol yang lama. Mereka tidak menyangka bila Baekhyun akan melupakan Chanyeol seutuhnya.

.

.

"Baek... Aku sudah mendengar dari Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun khawatir.  
"Kalian semua kenapa sih. Siapa sih Chanyeol itu. Kenapa hanya aku yant tidak tahu. Apakah ada kamera tersembunyi disini?" Baekhyun nampak kesal.  
"Heol..."  
"Baekkie oppa ~ Kepalamu masih sakit?"

Hyewon tiba tiba datang dan merangkul Baekhyun dari belakang. Ya, Hyewon sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Baekhyun sementara waktu. Kedua orang tua mereka juga sudah setuju. Lagipula, dengan tinggal bersama, orang tua mereka yakin bahwa mereka bisa menjadi lebih akrab dan menjalin rasa 1 sama lain.

"Euhh... Kau menjijikkan." Kyungsoo menatap Hyewon sinis  
"Mwo?!" Hyewon menatap Kyungsoo tajam.  
"Sudah kalian berdua, kenapa selalu bertengkar sih. Dan Hyewon, bisa berikan aku waktu? Aku harus mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabatku. Bisakah kau memberikanku waktu untuk ngobrol berdua saja dengannya?" Pinta Baekhyun ramah.  
"Eohh... Baiklah, aku berada di kamar saja."  
"Okay, terima kasih."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menatap Hyewon yang mau menurut padanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun menyukai Hyewon? Dari tingkahnya nampaknya dia mulai terima terima saja Hyewon berkeliaran disekitarnya. Atau Baekhyun memang sudah ikut menyetujui pertunangan bisnis yang direncanakan oleh ayahnya? Kyungsoo bingung. Dia memang harus selalu berada di pihak Baekhyun. Entah apa pilihan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo akan mengikutinya. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini Kyungsoo memiliki pikiran lain. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun seperti dulu. Saat berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan tidak ada Hyewon di kehidupannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.  
"Kenapa kau terus menanyakan hal itu sih?"  
"Aku benar-benar ingin kau kembali seperti dulu. Kau terlihat berbeda sekarang."  
"Memangnya apa yang berbeda? Aku tetaplah Baekhyun sahabatmu. Kehilangan sedikit ingatan tidak masalah bagiku."  
"Terserahmu Baek... Apa kau akan kembali ke sekolah?"  
"..."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa rasanya dia tidak ingin kembali ke sekolah. Entah alasannya apa, hanya Baekhyun yang tahu. Dia tidak ingin kembali bersekolah disana. Tapi bila terpaksa apa boleh buat. Setahu Baekhyun, ayahnya sudah mengurus surat agar Baekhyun kembali bersekolah. Yah, walaupun Baekhyun hanya tinggal meneruskan bisnis milik ayahnya, ayahnya tidak ingin Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tertinggal di bidang pendidikan."

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak kembali sekolah?"  
"Aku akan ke sekolah. Ayahku sudah mengurusnya. Mungkin minggu depan aku akan kembali sekolah."  
"Kau harus sabar ya. Sekarang satu sekolah membicarakanmu."  
"Mwo?!" Baekhyun terkejut.  
"Yah, murid yang keluar masuk sekolah seenaknya. Itulah statusmu sekarang."

Ya, memang Baekhyun keluar masuk sekolah seenaknya. Semua orang juga tahu itu bisa dilakukan karena Baekhyun adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bisa dia lakukan di sekolah itu. Semua murid juga iri padanya.

"Sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Aku akan lulus dengan biasa saja dan menjalankan kehidupanku dengan baik." Nada Baekhyun datar.  
"Kau benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan Hyewon?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo datar. Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir. Apakah masa lalu lebih menyenangkan daripada yang sekarang. Apakah dengan menuruti keinginan ayahnya masa depan Baekhyun sudah pasti terjamin. Apakah hanya dengan Hyewon dia bisa bahagia. Kenapa dia merasa melewatkan suatu hal yang penting dalam kehidupannya. Hatinya terasa kosong, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Ding..ding... Telepon Baekhyun berbunyi menyadarkan Baekhyun dari tatapan kosongnya. Pada layar ponsel barunya terpampang nomor telepon tidak dikenal yang menghubunginya. Yah, Baekhyun memang belum memberi tahu semua orang kalau nomornya ganti dan ponselnya baru. Dia tidak mau repot repot memindahkan kontak di ponsel lamanya ke ponsel barunya. Jadi dia biarkan Kyungsoo yang mengabari nomor ponsel barunya dan bila ada keperluan barulah Baekhyun menerima panggilan dari temannya.

Baekhyun: "Halo?"  
Chanyeol: "Baek.. Aku Chanyeol..."  
Baekhyun: "kau lagi?!"

Nada Baekhyun terkesan terdengar ketakutan? Jijik? Terkejut? Malas? Intinya Baekhyun sudah bosan menerima panggilan dari orang yang sama. Yah, Baekhyun sudah kesekian kali menerima panggilan dari Chanyeol dan sudah kesekian kali juga Baekhyun memblokir nomor Chanyeol. Eh? Diblokir? Kenapa? Entahlah, hanya Baekhyun yang tahu alasan kenapa dia memblokir nomor Chanyeol.

Chanyeol: "aku minta maaf Baekhyun. Bila hal ini membuatmu risih. Aku sungguh minta maaf.."  
Baekhyun: "Bila kau tau kau salah, pergilah dari hidupku."  
Chanyeol: "Aku minta maaf... Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukannya..."  
Baekhyun: "Chanyeol... Aku bukanlah Baekhyun yang dulu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena kau berteman dengan Kyungsoo yang notabenenya sahabatku. Karena itu aku masih meladenimu."  
Chanyeol: "Orang memang bisa berubah Baek.."  
Baekhyun: "..."  
Chanyeol: "Baek?"  
Baekhyun: "..."  
Chanyeol: "Kau masih disana? Halo?"  
Baekhyun: "..."  
Chanyeol: "huhhh... Nampaknya diblokir lagi..."  
Baekhyun : "Bisakah kau menunggu?"  
Chanyeol: "eohh?!"  
Baekhyun: "sebentar saja, tidak akan lama..."  
Chanyeol: "Apa maksudmu Baekhyunahh?"  
Baekhyun: "Untuk sekarang, pergilah dari hidupku."  
Chanyeol: "Baek... Aku bilang aku minta ma-"

Tut...tut...tut...

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun. Yah, Baekhyun tidak mau berlama-lama nengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Dia kembali memblokir nomor Chanyeol yang baru.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau membawa ponsel lamaku kesini?"  
"Iya. Tapi kau harus memberitahuku apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menuju ke lemari sebelah tv untuk mengambil ponsel lama Baekhyun.  
"Dia meminta maaf." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada rendah.  
"Lagi?!"  
"Eohh..."  
"Kau sama sekali tidak mau menyelesaikan ini dengannya? Kasihan dia..."  
"Dia yang mengejarku." Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.  
"Tegaskan padanya kalau kau sudah tidak ada apa-apa dengannya dan tidak mengenalnya."  
"Aku sudah menegaskannya tapi dia terus mengejarku."

Kyungsoo yang sudah mengambil ponsel lama milik Baekhyun segera memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Entah untuk alasan apa Baekhyun membutuhkan ponsel lamanya itu, Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

"Kenapa Chanyeol begitu keras kepala sih. Dan kau kenapa juga keras kepala. Kenapa tidak membiarkannya saja.."  
"Aku sedang tidak mau berada didekatnya."  
 _'Sedang tidak mau? Apa maksudmu Baek?' Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati._  
"Mau sampai kapan kalian begini terus?"  
"Entahlah..."  
"Argghhh..."

Kyungsoo mulai frustasi dengan kedua orang temannya yang sama-sama keras kepala ini. Ya, Kyungsoo sebagai penengah dan penghubung antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai lelah akan drama ini. Dia kehilangan waktunya untuk bersama Jongin karena meladeni Baekhyun dan Jongin kehilangan waktu untuk bersama Kyungsoo karena meladeni Chanyeol.

Ting... Suara notifikasi masuk saat ponsel lama milik Baekhyun dinyalakan kembali. Baekhyun lantas melihat notifikasi yang muncul itu.

 _'Meet Strangers'_  
 _'Anda memiliki 1 permintaan teman baru.'_

Baekhyun segera membuka notifikasi itu dan melihat isinya.

 _'pcy61 ingin menjadi temanmu'_  
 _Terima/Tidak Terima_

Entah kenapa dari kedua tombol yang muncul itu, tombol terima lah yang dipilih Baekhyun. Entah jari Baekhyun yang bergerak sendiri atau jarinya bergerak sesuai keinginannya, hanya Baekhyun yang tahu.

.

.

 _'Baconee04 menerima permintaan pertemananmu.'_

Ya, notifikasi itulah yang masuk dan diterima pada ponsel Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati. Ada apa ini? Baekhyun menerima permintaan pertemanannya? Banyak pertanyaan di pikiran Chanyeol sekarang yang ingin dia tanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Jongin bingung melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum menatap ponselnya.  
"Baekhyun menerima permintaan pertemananku..."  
"Mwo?!"  
"Aku juga tidak yakin ini sungguhan... Tapi lihat." Chanyeol menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Jongin.  
"Apakah dia salah tekan tombol? Kau tidak bisa senang dulu. Untuk sekarang Baekhyun bukanlah Baekhyun yang dulu."  
"Eohh... Aku tahu... Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap menunggunya."

.

.

"Baek... Ayolah, sampai kapan kau begini terus?"  
"Kyungsoo... Sudah kubilang. Aku akan menuruti kata ayahku saja. Lagipula Hyewon tidak buruk kok. Aku juga tidak menikah dengannya. Tapi hanya bertunangan, dan itu juga masih lama."  
"1 tahun itu tidak akan lama Baek.."  
"Tenang saja, semua masalah akan beres kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.  
"Kau benar-benar serius?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Yah, Kyungsoo masih belum benar-benar mau menerima pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. Entah kenapa dia merasa kata-kata itu hanya keluar dari mulutnya bukan hatinya dan keinginannya. Seakan-akan Baekhyun terpaksa melakukannya. Tapi bila Baekhyun sudah berkeinginan seperti itu, Kyungsoo bisa apa. Sebagai sahabat sejak kecilnya, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa hanya dirinyalah tempat dimana Baekhyun berpaling ketika membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Karena hanya Kyungsoo orang yang paling tepat yang dapat membuat Baekhyun tenang dan nyaman.

"Aku serius. Kenapa kau bertanya terus sih? Kau tidak setuju?"

"Bukan tidak setuju Baek... Tapi... Ahhh... Ya! Aku tidak setuju! Lalu bagaimana! Aku harus apa?!" Kyungsoo jadi kesal.

"Hei.. Kyungsoo-ya... Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku?"

"Eohh?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 **NOTE: FINALLY UPDATE ! :')**


	22. Chapt 22 - Decision

"Aku serius. Kenapa kau bertanya terus sih? Kau tidak setuju?"

"Bukan tidak setuju Baek... Tapi... Ahhh... Ya! Aku tidak setuju! Lalu bagaimana! Aku harus apa?!" Kyungsoo jadi kesal.

"Hei.. Kyungsoo-ya... Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku?"

"Eohh?"

Kyungsoo bingung mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya sudah berapa lama dia mengenalnya? Pertanyaan seperti itulah yang sekarang terlintas di benak Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ini kenapa? Kyungsoo terasa seperti bicara dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana.

"Baek... Kau..."  
"Eohh... Kau mengerti kan? Maksudku barusan?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.  
"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tidak bisakah kau kembali seperti dulu saja?" Nada Kyungsoo memelas.

Baekhyun frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Yah, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo melewatkan kode sekeras itu darinya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak kehilangan ingatannya. Ya! Baekhyun malah mengingat semua ingatannya secara detail bahkan ingatan yang hilang sekalipun juga kembali. Tapi dia ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan Chanyeol. Awalnya dia ingin menipu Kyungsoo juga, tapi dia kasihan melihat Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo yang sudah bodoh seperti ini tidak mengerti kodenya, mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun harus tetap mengikuti alur dan membiarkan Kyungsoo ikut bermain disini.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, lupakan. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat."  
"Sekarang kau mengusirku?!" Kyungsoo kesal.  
"Eohh.." Angguk Baekhyun.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita itu?!" Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah kamar Baekhyun dengan kasar.  
"Biarkan saja... Aku tidak masalah dengannya.."  
"Lalu kau bermasalah bila ada aku disini?!"  
"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin istirahat."  
"Sudahlah Baek... Aku pulang saja.." Nada Kyungsoo kecewa.

Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang kesal. Dia tidak menyangka sekarang Baekhyun telah menelantarkannya demi seorang wanita yang bahkan Baekhyun baru saja kenal. Yah, sebenarnya tidak masalah bila Baekhyun bersama Hyewon. Hyewon cukup oke, cantik, mulus, kaya, baik? Ya, kira kira, begitulah anggapan orang akan Hyewon bila melihatnya sekilas.

"Huh... Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak peka sekali sih, harus berapa banyak kode yang kuberikan padanya." Baekhyun mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang tidak panas sambil menyalakan tv.

Hyewon yang mendengar suara tv yang menyala dari ruang tamu langsung sadar bahwa pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pasti sudah selesai dan ini adalah saat-saat yang tepat untuk berdua bersama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Panggil Hyewon sambil menuju ruang tamu dan segera duduk disamping Baekhyun.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Kau sudah menerimaku?"  
"Hah?"  
"Menjadi pacarku... Kudengar kau hilang ingatan... Kau mau jadi pacarku? Aku sudah pernah menanyakan itu dan kau menolakku, mungkin dengan hilangnya ingatanmu, jawabanmu akan berubah?" Hyewon mulai semakin mendekati tubuh Baekhyun.

 _'Kenapa dia? Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup cepat?'_

"Tunggu!"

Suara Baekhyun yang lantang membuat Hyewon terkejut dan menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat memfokuskan dirinya ke arah lain, namun tidak pada mata Hyewon. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kau masih butuh waktu?".  
"Tidak... Bukan, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu..."  
"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun segera meraih kedua tangan Hyewon, digenggamnya tangan hangat itu. Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Hyewon lekat-lekat dan sedikit memajukan wajahnya hingga akhirnya dia menutup matanya dan mendekatkan benda lunak diwajahnya mendekati benda lunak yang dilapisi lipstik pink pada wanita yang berada dihadapannya.

' _Deg! Apa ini?!'_

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya sebelum kedua bibir manis itu bersentuhan. Dia segera memundurkan tubuhnya dan bangkit dari sofa pergi menuju kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mondar mandir layaknya cacing kepanasan.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bingung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Diapun beridir didepan kaca yang memiliki tinggi seukuran tubuhnya dan menatap dirinya dari kepala sampai kaki dari pantulan kaca tersebut. Tanganya secara perlahan bergerak menuju kearah dada sebelah kirinya mencoba merasakan apa yang terjadi disana. Rasanya aneh, seperti ada kereta cepat yang melaju disana.

"Aku gay? Atau straight?"

Yap, itulah yang dibingungkan oleh Baekhyun sekarang. Dia benar-benar bingung akan perasaannya. Dia menyukai Chanyeol, tapi kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika bersama Hyewon? Apakah karena Hyewon wanita? Tapi hal yang sama juga pernah terjadi pada Baekhyun ketika bersama Chanyeol. Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?!" Teriak Hyewon dari luar kamar yang tidak bisa memasuki kamar Baekhyun karena dikunci  
"Eohh? Tidak apa-apa, kita bicara lagi nanti, aku ingin istirahat sebentar.." Jawab Baekhyun dari dalam kamar.

Yah, sekarang Baekhyun bingung dengan getaran di dadanya dan segala yang ada dipikirannya. Seketika terlintas wajah Hyewon yang cantik dipikiran Baekhyun, tubuhnya yang ideal, dadanya yang besar, serta tubuhnya yang melekuk sempurna.

"Aishh... Baekhyun, kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri.  
"Sebenarnya aku ini apa?"  
"Kenapa perasaanku aneh?"  
"Hyewon? Chanyeol?"  
"Aku ini straight atau gay?"

Baekhyun dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa. Dia tidak tahu jati dirinya sendiri. Dia juga tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun, dia bingung. Kyungsoo yang sangat tidak peka mau tidak mau ikut masuk dalam permainan, jadi dia tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo. Padahal, Kyungsoolah satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuk menjadi tempat curhatan Baekhyun.

"Hmm... Siapa yang harus aku hubungi..."

Seketika terlintas nama Yeri dipikiran Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun membayangkan wajah Yeri di otaknya dan jadinya tanpa dia sadari menuju ponsel miliknya dan mencari kontak dengan nama Yeri disana. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi nalurinya lah yang mengantarnya hingga kesini.

"Yeri?"  
"Bisakah dia?"  
"Yah, mungkin dialah satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti.."  
"Tapi, hubunganku dengannya. Arghh ini lah sebabnya aku benci wanita..." Baekhyun mengacak-acak ranbutnya frustasi.

Pada keputusan akhir, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengambil ponselnya dan nencoba untuk menghubungi Yeri. Yah, Baekhyun sudah melakukan sebisanya. Dia mengirim pesan kepada Yeri. Tapi nampaknya Yeri mengabaikan pesannya. Ya, pesan dari Baekhyun hanya dibaca dan tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Yeri. Hingga pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelpon Yeri.

Baekhyun: "Halo? Yeri-ya?"  
Yeri: "Eohh, Wae-yo?"  
Baekhyun: "Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya.."  
Yeri: "Kenapa? Kita tidak dalam hubungan dimana aku harus mengangkat telepon darimu kan oppa?"  
Baekhyun: "Ya, itu memang benar... Tapi aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat..."

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sekarang sangat benar-benar malu hingga jalan akhirnya adalah harus meminta pendapat pada Yeri. Dia pikir, hubungannya dengan Yeri yang berakhir akan membuat Yeri benar-benar lenyap dari kehidupannya.

Yeri: "Pendapat apa?"  
Baekhyun: "Bisakah kita bertemu? Di Cafe yang biasa kita kunjungi? Aku yang traktir..."  
Yeri: "Aku tidak masalah oppa mau menraktirku atau apa, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk. Aku sudah menjadi panitia acara festival sekolah dan aku harus mengurus beberapa properti yang dibutuhkan."  
Baekhyun: "30 menit... Hanya 30 menit waktu untuk mengobrol... Bagaimana? Oke?"  
Yeri: "Hmm... Benar 30 menit kan?"  
Baekhyun: "Eohh.."  
Yeri: "Baiklah, aku akan kesana setelah berganti baju."

Tut... Yeri langsung menutup telponnya setelah bicara seperti itu. Yah, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan perilaku Yeri yang begitu dingin padanya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah perasaannya. Dia bingung. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban atas semua ini.

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kring... Suara lonceng yang bergelantung di pintu cafe

"Eohh... Yeri-ya~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan melihat Yeri masuk kedalam cafe bersama pacarnya.

Yeri yang melihat Baekhyun kemudian langsung menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada dan duduk di hadapannya. Taeyong hanya bisa pasrah melihat pacarnya duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan mantan pacar Yeri.

"Benar 1 jam kan?" Tanya Taeyong lagi.  
"Eohh.. 1 jam, kau berjalan-jalan saja sebentar. 1 jam lagi kau bisa kembali lagi."  
"Okay, aku pergi dulu ya..."  
"Eohh.. Hati-hati..."

Taeyong pun pergi. Ya, sebenarnya Baekhyun bingung. 1 jam? Baekhyun kan hanya bilang 30 menit. Kenapa jadi 1 jam? Apakah ada yang ingin Yeri sampaikan? Apakah Yeri sengaja bilang lebih lama karena takut cerita Baekhyun tidak selesai dalam 30 menit?

"Kenapa 1 jam?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.  
"Yah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga dengan oppa..."  
"Ahh..." Baekhyun mengangguk.  
"Jadi, apa yang ingin oppa bicarakan?"  
"Ahh... Sebelum itu, minum dulu kopinya, mumpung masih hangat."  
"Eohh... Terima masih oppa.."

Yeripun meminum kopi yang sudah dipesan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Yah, melihat Yeri yang meminum kopi itu, Baekhyun sudah merasa lebih tenang untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Untuk sekarang Baekhyun akan menganggap wanita yang berada di hadapannya ini bukanlah mantan pacarnya, melainkan teman wanitanta.

"Yeri-ya... Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu menyukaiku dulu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.  
"Hubungan kita sudah terjalin lama dan sudah berakhir. Tapi kau baru menanyakannya sekarang? Hahhaha..." Yeri tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.  
"Eohh.. Aku tahu mungkin pertanyaan ini sangat terlambat untuk ditanyakan padamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu..."  
"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba penasaran?"  
"Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya ingin tahu."  
"Well, kau tampan, kaya, kudengar-dengar juga kau baik, apa yang kurang darimu oppa?" Yeri tersenyum.  
"Itu saja? Tidak ada yang lain?" Baekhyun heran.  
"Sebenarnya ada lagi yang lain, tapi mungkin kau tidak ingat..."  
"Apa itu?" Baekhyun penasaran.  
"Waktu itu...

 _ **Flashback hari pertama masuk sekolah menengah pertama setelah masa orientasi siswa selesai**_

 _"Bagaimana ini... Aku terlambat."_

 _Anak perempuan berseragam sekolah berdiri di dekat gerbang masuk sekolah yang sudah ditutup rapat. Tak lama kemudian, ada mobil hitam lain yang berhenti didepan gerbang. Pintu penumpang terbuka dan seorang anak lelaki turun dari mobil itu._

 _"Ahh... Terlambat lagi ya..."_

 _Ya, anak laki-laki yang turun dari mobil dan terlambat juga itu adalah Baekhyun. Yeri yang melihat Baekhyun juga terlambat hanya bisa memperhatikan gerak-geriknya._

 _"Bagaimana ini..."_

 _Yeri panik berjalan mondar-mandir disekitar gerbang sekolah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sementara itu Baekhyun sibuk mencari jalan masuk untuk melompati pagar._

 _"Oii.." Panggil Baekhyun._

 _Yeri yang merasa terpanggil akhirnya menoleh. Ya, didepan sekolah itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun memanggil sembarang orang kan? Kalau iya, dia pasti dikira gila._

 _"Aku?" Yeri bingung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri._  
 _"Eohh.. Kau... Kau terlambat juga kan?"_  
 _"I-iya.."_

 _Sebenarnya bila Baekhyun mau, dia bisa saja langsung meminta satpam sekolah membukakan gerbang untuknya. Tapi, Baekhyun cukup kasihan melihat Yeri yang panik dan kebingungan di depan gerbang sekolah. Lagipula, dari seragamnya juga sudah terlihat bahwa Yeri adalah anak baru. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mencoba membantu anak baru itu._

 _"Sini, naik ke pundakku." Baekhyun berjongkok dan menepuk kedua pundaknya._  
 _"Ehh?" Yeri bingung._  
 _"Kubilang naik kepundakku, aku akan menggendongmu untuk melewati pagar. Setelah itu, kau akan membantuku naik kesana." Baekhyun menunjuk keatas pagar._  
 _"Ahh.. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Yeri masih takut._  
 _"Tenang saja, aku sudah pengalaman."_

 _Mau tidak mau, Yeripun akhirnya setuju dan naik ke pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk bangkit dan juga berjinjit agar Yeri bisa segera naik keatas pagar. Yah, bisa dibilang, Yeri tidak terlalu enteng untuk digendong oleh Baekhyun yang berbadan kecil itu._

 _"Maaf, aku berat ya?" Tanya Yeri mulai kasihan merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang gemetar mengangkatnya._  
 _"Tidak, cepatlah naik..."_  
 _"Baiklah.."_

 _Yeripun berhasil naik keatas pagar. Sementara Baekhyun duduk ditanah bercucuran keringat karena kelelahan. Yeri membutuhkan waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia bisa berada diatas pagar._

 _"Ayo naik.." Yeri mengulurkan tangannya._  
 _"Kau anak baru kan?" Tanya Baekhyun untuk basa-basi sambil menggenggam tangan Yeri._  
 _"Eh? Iya.."_  
 _"Ohh.. Lain kali jangan telat, kalau telat lebih baik kau pulang saja, peraturan disekolah ini sangat ketat."_  
 _"Ahh.. Ne..." Jawab Yeri sopan._

 _Baekhyun pun berhasil sampai keatas pagar. Kemudian, diapun melompat ke tanah yang beralaskan rumput._

 _"Kau bisa turun?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk Yeri._  
 _"Ahh.. Ne... Terima kasih..." Yeri menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan turun._

 _Baru saja Yeri sampai melompat ditanah dan menyeka keringatnya sebentar, dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi anak laki-laki yang membantunya tadi sudah berlari menjauh. Yeri sebenarnya cukup kecewa karena tidak berhasil berbasa-basi dengan Baekhyun yang telah membantunya itu. Dan lebih parahnya, dia tidak sempat menanyakan nama dan kelasnya. Diapun menoleh ke tanah yang dia duduki. Disana terdapat nametag kuning bertuliskan nama seseorang yang terjatuh._

 _"Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _-_ _ **Flashback end-**_

"Jadi kau menyukaiku karena aku membantumu meloncati pagar? Hahahha..." Baekhyun tertawa.  
"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu... Lebih tepatnya, aku menyukaimu setelah beberapa lama memperhatikanmu." Jawab Yeri jujur.  
"Memperhatikanku?" Baekhyun bingung.  
"Awalnya aku hanya tertarik padamu, aku sering melihatmu dilapangan saat pelajaran olah raga dari jendela kelas, aku juga sering melihatmu melewati gerbang saat masuk dan pulang sekolah..."  
"Lalu?"  
"Lama-lama, aku jadi terobsesi padamu. Aku bahkan meminta ijin ke toilet dan berjalan memutar melewati kelasmu hanya untuk melihatmu. Lalu jantungku yang awalnya biasa saja melihatmu bermain bola di lapangan jadi berdegup kencang. Apalagi saat kau menatapku. Sebenarnya aku tahu kau hanya melihat kearah kelas, tapi aku merasa kau menatapku saat itu."  
"Hah? Aku menatapmu? Dari lapangan?" Tanya Baekhyun.  
"Eohh... Saat itu jantungku benar-benar berdegup kencang. Dan saat itulah aku memutuskan bahwa aku menyukaimu."  
"Ahh begitu rupanya."  
"Kau sudah mengerti kan?"  
"Eohh..." Baekhyun mengangguk.  
"Sudah 30 menit waktumu bertanya dan kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya kan?"  
"Iya.."  
"Jadi, sekarang giliranku yang bertanya. Untuk apa kau menanyakan semua ini?"

Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Yeri. Sebenarnya mudah saja bila Baekhyun mau dia akan memberitahukan segalanya kepada Yeri. Tentang dirinya yang bingung akan arah seksualnya atau dirinya yang tidak bisa membedakan perasaannya dengan Hyewon dan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Bolehkah aku skip menjawab pertanyaan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.  
"Eii... Bukankah itu tidak adil?"  
"Umm... Bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya... Kau tahu kan aku straight?"  
"Straight? Maksudmu?"

Yeri tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun. Straight? Lurus? Apa maksudnya. Yah, Yeri memang tidak tahu straight yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun adalah perihal seksualnya. Yang Yeri tahu, Baekhyun pernah berpacaran dengannya. Jadi, Baekhyun jelas saja tidak memiliki keanehan dengan perihal seksualnya.

"Menyukai lawan jenis..."  
"Hah? Oppa sedang melantur? Jelas saja! Memangnya oppa menyukai sesama jenis?!  
"..."

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Yah, pertanyaan Yeri barusan benar-benar tidak bisa dia jawab. Dia sangat bingung. Apakah Yeri bisa membantu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa oppa diam saja? Jangan-jangan yang barusan kukatakan itu benar? Eii... Tidak mungkin kan?" Yeri bingung.  
"Sebenarnya aku bingung."  
"Mwo?" Yeri nampak terkejut.  
"Aku tidak tahu aku ini straight atau gay..."  
"MWO?!"

Yeri benar-benar terkejut akan pengakuan Baekhyun barusan. Ya, bagaimana bisa, mantan pacarnya yang sudah dia pacari 3 tahun belakangan ini membuat pengakuan padanya bahwa dia bingung akan jati dirinya yang straight atau gay.

"Oppa kan straight? Buktinya dulu kita pernah pacaran..."  
"Yah, mungkin itu dulu... Tapi untuk sekarang aku bingung..."  
"Memangnya ada pria yang menarik bagimu?"  
"Tentu saja ada, kalau tidak ada, bagaimana bisa aku menyebut diriku seorang gay..."  
"Kalau begitu oppa gay."

Yeri meyakinkan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa mereka berdua menjadi lebih akrab. Yah, Baekhyun merasa hubungan oppa dongsaeng lah yang memang cocok bagi mereka berdua. Yeri akan mendengarkan dan memberikan solusi bagi masalah Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Baekhyun ingin kembali ke masa-masa dulu dia sering jalan bersama Yeri.

"Tapi... Jantungku berdebar... Ketika aku bersamanya.."  
"Siapa? Pria itu?" Tanya Yeri antusias.  
"Bukan, wanita..."  
"Mwo?!" Yeri terkejut.  
"Aku juga bingung... Sebenarnya aku ini maunya apa. Maka dari itu, aku mengajakmu bicara agar kita bisa saling bertukar pikiran dan aku mencari solusinya."  
"Aku mengerti. Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya siapa pria dan wanita itu? Bukan murid sekolah kita kan?" Tanya Yeri pelan.  
"Chanyeol dan sahabat kecil Chanyeol."  
"MWO?! Chanyeol sunbae?!"

Yeri terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya. Pasalnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah curiga bahwa pria tertampan idaman para wanita di sekolah itu adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Bila kaum hawa di sekolah tau akan hal ini, para wanita di sekolah bisa ribut setengah mati.

"Eohh... Sebenarnya tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini. Tapi karna kau orangnya... Aku tahu kau tidak akan membeberkan hal ini."  
"Aku mengerti... Jadi kau menyukai mereka berdua?"  
"Aku tidak tahu, aku bingung."  
"Hmm... Kalau begitu, pertanyaanku begini saja. Bila kau tinggal serumah dengan seseorang. Siapa yang kau pilih? Chanyeol? Atau wanita itu?"  
"Tentu saja Chanyeol... Karena aku sudah nyaman dengannya. Kalau kau membandingkannya dengan wanita itu, aku bahkan baru mengenal wanita itu belum sampai 1 bulan."  
"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau lebih memilih Chanyeol." Jawab Yeri singkat.  
"Ehh? Itu saja? Kesimpulannya... Chanyeol? Padahal aku membingungkan hal ini setengah mati."  
"Pilihlah yang lebih nyaman denganmu..." Jawab Yeri.  
"Tapi, aku kan baru mengenal Hyewon sebentar saja. Bila aku mengenalnya lama dan nyaman dengannya bagaimana?" Baekhyun masih ragu.  
"Sebenarnya, semua bergantung pada pilihan oppa sendiri. Mengenai dirimu yany gugup saat wanita itu ada di dekatmu dan dirimu yang sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Diantara kedua itu, salah satunya itu pasti hanyalah rasa yang bersinggah sementara dan akan pergi seiring berjalannya waktu."  
"Benarkah? Apakah perasaan gugupku pada Hyewon hanya sementara saja?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Yah, menurutku, karena Oppa baru saja menjadi gay, karena kita juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk membicarakan ini, pasti ada hasrat dalam diri oppa untuk melakukan hal itu dengan wanita. Iya kan? seperti menyentuh dada wanita dan hal lain sebagainya..."  
"Heol~ Perkataan mu barusan sepertinya jujur sekali ya..."

Kring~ Suara bel yang bergantung di pintu berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang masuk. Pria berambut pirang yang mengantar Yeri tadi telah datang untuk menjemput Yeri. Tepat 1 jam waktu yang dijanjikan, Taeyong berjalan menuju meja dimana Baekhyun dan Yeri berada.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" Tanya Taeyong sopan terhadap Baekhyun.  
"Eohh... kupikir aku sudah tahu jawabannya... terima kasih Yeri-ya~. Dan juga Taeyong, terima kasih karena sudah membiarkan Yeri mengobrol sebentar denganku.."  
"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa sunbae..." Jawab Taeyong canggung.  
"Lain kali kalau oppa butuh solusi bisa hubungi aku saja, aku siap memberikan saran hahaha... bagaimana pun juga hubungan kita sekarang seperti oppa dongsaeng kan?" Yeri tersenyum lega.  
"Eohh... aku pergi dulu ya, ada yang harus aku lakukan..."  
"Hati-hati sunbae..."  
"Hati-hati oppa.."

Baekhyun segera pergi keluar kafe dan memanggil taksi. Kemana dia pergi? Pulang. Tentu saja dia harus meluruskan beberapa hal dengan Hyewon. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita itu terus berada di rumahnya dan dia juga tidak bisa memberikan harapan palsu terhadap wanita itu. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah pria baik-baik, dia tidak mau membuat hati orang terluka. Yah, walaupun Chanyeol sudah menjadi korbannya...

.

.

.

bip...bip...bip... Suara kode kunci pintu apartemen berbunyi. Baekhyun telah sampai dirumahnya dan langsung menuju ke ruang tamu. Hyewon berada disana, berduduk santai diatas sofa coklat berbahan kulit di ruang tamu sambil mengunyah keripik kentang dan menonton acara variety show di tv. Yah, memang wajah Hyewon yang tersenyum dan tertawa sekarang nampak sangat cantik bagi Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun harus meluruskan masalah ini.

"Hyewon-ah..." Panggil Baekhyun.  
"ohh... Baekhyun oppa? Kau sudah pulang?" Hyewon langsung bangkit duduk dengan posisi yang benar dan mengecilkan suara televisi.  
"Eohh... bisakah kita bicara serius sekarang..." Baekhyun menatap Hyewon dalam-dalam dan duduk disamping Hyewon.

 _'Ada apa ini? Apakah Baekhyun akan menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku sekarang? Apakah aku sudah berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun? Apakah akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan hal yang kuinginkan?'_

Baekhyun menuju dapur, mengambil 2 gelas air dan diletakkannya di meja ruang tamu. Yup, 1 untuknya dan 1 untuk Hyewon. Baekhyun berjaga-jaga kalau pembicaraan ini akan panjang atau mungkin dia menyiapkan air itu untuk hyewon yang memungkinkan akan kesal padanya.

"Hyewon-ahh..."  
"Eohh oppa... katakanlah, ada apa?" Hyewon antusias.  
"Kupikir, mulai sekarang kau bisa berhenti memanggilku oppa, lagipula kita juga seumuran kan?"  
"Eohh? Kenapa? Maksudmu? Kau ingin ke tahap lebih lanjut?" Hyewon nampak terkejut dan tersenyum.  
"Tidak... cukup Baekhyun saja. Byun Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama itu."  
"Kenapa? Ada apa? Selama ini kau tidak masalah bila aku memanggilmu oppa..." Hyewon nampak bingung.  
"Yah, itu semua karena aku memang tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal ini. Tapi aku ingin meluruskan hal ini sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau mengikuti perkataan ayahku dan aku tidak mau dijodohkan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi sekedar teman saja bagimu. Lagipula aku mengenalmu belum lama dan juga aku sudah punya pacar." Terang baekhyun.  
"Pacar? Siapa?" Wajah Hyewon nampak tidak senang.  
"Chanyeol..."  
"Bukankah kau lupa ingatan? Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa?" Hyewon nampak terkejut.  
"Sejujurnya aku tidak lupa ingatan, ingatanku telah kembali dan aku hanya ingin hidup seperti remaja remaja biasanya. Bersekolah dengan biasa saja, berpacaran dengan biasa saja dan menikmati masa-masa itu dengan nyaman. Tidak bisakah kau membantuku? Tinggalkan aku, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati wanita baik-baik sepertimu." Terang Baekhyun.

Well, sebenarnya dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan dan menjelaskan hal seperti ini di depan Hyewon sudah termasuk menyakiti hatinya. Yah, walaupun Baekhyun tidak membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut dan tidak membiarkan Hyewon jatuh lebih dalam ke dalam perasaanya. Tapi tetap saja Hyewon merasa tersakiti. Wanita yang rapuh sepertinya dan tidak suka akan penolakan dan pemberontakan atas keinginannya.

"Tidak bisakah oppa melupakan Chanyeol saja?" Tanya Hyewon lirih..

Yah, Hyewon tahu bahwa pernyataannya barusan merupakan hasil dari keserakahannya. Dia juga sudah tahu jawaban Baekhyun tanpa menanyakan hal ini. Tapi entah kenapa mulutnya masih saja menanyakannya. Sekedar memastikan hal yang sudah pasti.

"Maaf Hyewon-ah..." Nada Baekhyun rendah.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu.. aku pergi, semoga hubunganmu berjalan dengan lancar.." Hyewon tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Eohh?" Baekhyun bingung.  
"Kubilang semoga hubunganmu berjalan dengan baik dengan Chanyeol. Kita tetap bisa menjadi teman kan? Lagi pula kau orang baik-baik dan menarik kok. Menjadi temanmu pasti menarik.. hahaha..."

Yah, wajah tersenyum dan tawa Hyewon barusan terasa canggung dan terlihat palsu. Tapi itulah yang bisa ditunjukan oleh Hyewon semaksimal mungkin. Paling tidak, dia masih mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri juga merasa tidak enak dan dia tahu bahwa Hyewon terlalu memaksakan. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus bisa percaya dengan wanita itu.

Hyewonpun pada akhirnya pergi dari apartemen itu dan menghilangkan jejaknya dari tempat Baekhyun. Sekarang apartemen itu terasa sangat kosong, hanya ada Baekhyun sendiri yang terduduk diruang tamu dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pada akhirnya diapun mengambil ponselnya.

"Hmm.. meet strangers..."  
"Pcy61 ya..."

Baekhyunpun membuka aplikasi meet strangers kembali dan membuka room chat bersama pcy61 yaitu Chanyeol. Well, Baekhyun ingin mengontak Chanyeol, tapi mengingat dia tidak memiliki kontaknya dan sudah memblokir nomor Chanyeol, satu-satunya cara adalah mengirim pesan melalui aplikasi itu.

Ting~ Suara notifikasi ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya tiduran saja di ranjangnnya tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun pada akhirnya meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja belajarnya. Matanya membulat besar. Betapa terkejutnya dia membaca preview notifikasi yang masuk. Ya, pesan dari Baekhyun lah yang masuk. Chanyeol segera menekan notifikasi itu.

Baconee04: Hei, Park Chanyeol...  
Baconee04: Bagaimana bisa sih kau begitu bodoh...  
Baconee04: Temui aku sekarang!

Chanyeol bingung. Kenapa Baekhyun malah mengatainya bodoh? Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

pcy61: Dimana?  
Baconee04: Tentu saja apartemenku!  
pcy61: Ada apa?  
Baconee04: Kau pikir, kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengirimu pesan lewat aplikasi ini dan bisa tahu kalau pcy61 adalah dirimu?

...

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. Benar juga, Baekhyun yang lupa ingatan, mana mungkin tahu tentap perkenalan mereka melalui aplikasi meet strangers dan username pcy61 itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Yang Baekhyun lupa ingatan tahu hanyalah dia adalah pacar Chanyeol tetapi dia tidak percaya akan hal itu. Hal ini berarti...

pcy61: Ei... jangan bercanda... kau Kyungsoo ya?! Hahaha... aku tidak mudah tertipu.  
Baconee04: Kau benar-benar sebodoh itu?  
pcy61: Tidak mungkin kan ingatanmu kembali? Jangan bercanda...  
Baconee04: Menurutmu untuk apa aku mengirimu pesan lewat aplikasi ini bila aku tidak tahu apa-apa akan dirimu? Yeol~

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_


	23. Chapt 23 - Forever (END)

pcy61: Ei... jangan bercanda... kau Kyungsoo ya?! Hahaha... aku tidak mudah tertipu.  
Baconee04: Kau benar-benar sebodoh itu?  
pcy61: Tidak mungkin kan ingatanmu kembali? Jangan bercanda...  
Baconee04: Menurutmu untuk apa aku mengirimu pesan lewat aplikasi ini bila aku tidak tahu apa-apa akan dirimu? Yeol~

Deg...

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar terpaku menatap layar ponselnya. Ei.. tidak mungkin kan. Itulah kata-kata yang berputar di kepala Chanyeol sedari tadi. Chanyeol bingung, kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ini terlalu random dan tidak bisa ditebak. Chanyeol belum memperkirakan situasi seperti ini. Apakah Chanyeol begitu bodoh?

pcy61: Ingatanmu benar-benar kembali?  
Baconee04: Menurutmu?  
pcy61: Jangan main-main Baek!  
Baconee04: Kenapa kau malah marah?!  
pcy61: Kubilang jangan bercanda denganku!  
Baconee04: Terserah kalau menurutmu bercanda!

 _\- You've been blocked by Baconee04 -_

Chanyeol benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia belum siap menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun menipunya? Memangnya bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang itu sangat menarik baginya. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, semudah itu dia dipermainkan oleh Baekhyun. Walaupun mungkin Baekhyun memang bercanda, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan dan melewati batas.

"Apa sih, aku memberi kabar baik tapi responnya malah seperti itu!" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri dikamarnya.

Sekarang Baekhyun bingung harus berbuat apa, sendirian dirumah benar-benar membosankan. Dia pikir Chanyeol akan langsung pergi ke apartemennya, dan mengajaknya bicara kemudian hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti sedia kala, tapi ternyata reaksi Chanyeol malah membuat Baekhyun kesal.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke sekolah. Dia masuk seperti biasa dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Yup, semua orang di sekolah memperhatikannya, Baekhyun adalah anak yang berkuasa di sekolah, ahh tidak tetapi anak dari seseorang yang berkuasa di sekolah. Mata-mata sinis dan mulut yang bergerak membicarakan Baekhyun dari belakang. Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya berjalan santai menuju atap sekolah. Yah, hari pertama Baekhyun kembali ke sekolah, tujuannya hanyalah atap.

Bruk... Baekhyun menutup pintu atap sekolah dengan keras. Baekhyun sudah muak mendengar suara dari kanan kiri telinganya, suara bisik yang tidak berbisik sama sekali. Suara mulut mulut yang mengeluarkan kuman. Dia sudah muak dengan semua orang yang membicarakannya di sekolah. Apalagi ketika dia mendengar nama Yeri, mantannya disangkut pautkan dengan kembalinya di sekolah. Yah, Baekhyun mendengar ada orang yang bahkan membicarakannya bahwa Baekhyun berhenti sekolah karena putus dengan Yeri dan kembali ke sekolah karena kembali berpacaran dengan Yeri. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal pikirnya.

"Ada apa sih dengan manusia zaman sekarang... huh..." Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tanah dan menutup mata

Tidak lama kemudian ada Bayangan gelap yang menutupi teriknya cahaya matahari yang menyinari tubuhnya. Baekhyun sangat sadar bahwa ada orang yang berdiri didekatnya. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak ingin membuka matanya. Malas? Mengantuk? Bukan, melainkan Baekhyun takut. Yup, dia takut bahwa yang menghampirinya adalah Chanyeol. Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol pasti akan marah habis-habisan.

"Kau tidak mau membuka matamu? Aku tahu kau sudah bangun.." Sapa seorang pria dengan suara berat.

Yup, suara berat dari seorang pria yang sangat Baekhyun kenal. Suara terendah yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat takut membuka matanya. Kata-kata dari namja itu barusan menyiratkan nada akan kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan butuhnya penjelasan. Baekhyun pada akhirnya perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Benarlah Park Chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau tidak kelas...?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.  
"Aku lebih membutuhkan penjelasan darimu daripada dari guru." Wajah Chanyeol serius.  
"Bisakah kita bicara nanti... seketika aku ingin mengikuti pelajaran Kimia..."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mencoba kabur, tetapi Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan pada akhirnya kedua tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menatap Namja yang lebih pendek itu dalam-dalam, sementara itu Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menatap kearah lain, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku butuh penjelasan sekarang!" Chanyeol mulai kesal.  
"Kau marah?" Tanya Baekhyun takut.  
"Kau takut padaku?" Chanyeol mulai melemahkan eratan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Huff ~ Angin berhembus kencang di atap sekolah. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih saja bertatap dalam keheningan. Entah kenapa Chanyeol ingin sekali marah kepada namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini. Tapi dia berusaha menahan emosinya dan mencoba meminta penjelasan dari namja itu.

"Bukan begitu... aku hanya ingin ikut pelajaran Kimia..." Suara Baekhyun semakin pelan.  
"Aku akan mengajarimu Kimia, tetaplah bersamaku hingga jam makan siang."

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Baekhyun dan berpindah meraih kedua pundak Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun kemudian menduduk paksakan Baekhyun dengan mendorong kedua pundaknya dan langsung berbaring diatas paha Baekhyun seakan kaki Baekhyun adalah bantal kepunyaannya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.  
"Biarkan aku memejamkan mata sebentar.." Nada Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun kebingungan sekarang. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang dingin seperti ini. Chanyeol yang selama ini adalah Chanyeol yang hangat dan tidak pernah marah padanya sekalipun. Bahkan jika Chanyeol kesalpun, menurut Baekhyun Chanyeol yang sedang kesal adalah hal yang lucu, karena Chanyeol secara tidak sadar akan melakukan hal yang menghangatkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak benar-benar marah kan? Aku hanya bercanda... Aku ingin mengejutkanmu, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ini keterlaluan..." Baekhyun mulai angkat suara.  
"Sudah Baek, aku ingin tidur sebentar oke?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun benar-benar bingung. Chanyeol benar-benar marah sepertinya, itu pikir Baekhyun. Haruskah dia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol tidur hingga jam makan siang?

"Yeol... sebenarnya saat itu di rumah sakit, hipnoterapi untuk mengembalikan ingatanku berhasil. Dan masalah aku mengencani Kris, itu adalah taruhan dan jangan anggap itu serius. Lalu disaat aku tidak mengenalmu saat kau menjemput Hyewon, aku benar-benar lupa ingatan dan tidak mengenalmu. Aku minta maaf bila aku tidak bisa mengenalimu. Aku juga minta maaf karena berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu saat ingatanku kembali. Aku hanya ingin membuat beberapa kejutan untukmu, tapi nampaknya kejutan tak berencana itu tidak berhasil karena aku memang bukan orang yang terbiasa untuk membuat kejutan bagi seseorang. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk berdua denganmu dan bicara banyak, aku juga tidak sanggup terus mengabaikan telepon dan pesan darimu. Aku juga bahkan tidak tega terus memblokir nomormu. Tapi itu semua bagian dari rencana yang tidak kuduga. Hingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku padamu dan aku menambahkan mu sebagai teman melewati aplikasi meetstrangers itu dan berkomunikasi denganmu lewat aplikasi itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Chanyeol ah~"

Huff... Hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Setelah Baekhyun berbicara menjelaskan panjang lebar, suasana hening dan daun yang bergesekan yang dapat terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Yup, Baekhyun sudah menduga hal ini. Dia sudah siap menerima segala kemungkinan yang ada, Chanyeol tidak mungkin mau menerima pria yang menyebalkan sepertinya.

"Kau boleh marah bila kau mau, dan kau juga boleh memutuskanku, aku tahu aku memang tidak pantas untukmu, kau adalah pria yang ba-" Kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong

Chanyeol membuka mata lebar-lebar langsung bangkit dan memutus pembicaraan Baekhyun dan langsung melumat bibir namja yang sedari tadi berbicara panjang lebar itu. Baekhyun pun terkejut dan langsung menutup matanya menikmati suasana yang ada sekarang. Entah kenapa didalam otaknya setelah menerima lumatan bibir Chanyeol, pikiran dan dirinya serasa tenang. Baekhyun merasakan bahwa dia berada di puncak langit tertinggi dan tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya bila dia terjun bebas dari sana.

Chanyeol perlahan menaikan tangannya dan memeluk Baekhyun pelan. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang menikmati suasana ini. Akhirnya pautan mereka terpisah setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan acara melumat-lumat bibir. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam dan memeluknya erat.

Perlahan-lahan, daerah pundak kemeja tipis Chanyeol terasa hangat. Yup, Baekhyun membasahi baju Chanyeol dengan air matanya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya, padahal dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis bila semuanya terungkap.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu Baek..." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan  
"Tapi kemarin dan tadi kau marah kan?" Baekhyun masih menangis  
"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya butuh penjelasan." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun.  
"Ish.. Jangan dilepas pelukannya!" Baekhyun menarik Tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya kembali.  
"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bingung.  
"Mukaku jelek bila menangis." Wajah Baekhyun cemberut.  
"Hahah... tidak Baek, bagaimanapun rupamu, kau tetap yang terindah di mataku."  
"Aku tidak mau kau melihat mata bengkakku.."  
"Tidak apa-apa..." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan.  
"Tapi, apa kau benar-benar tidak marah?" Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti menangis mulai ragu-ragu.  
"Eohh... Aku tidak marah, aku lah yang merasa egois setelah mendengar semua penjelasanmu."  
"Syukurlah..." Baekhyun akhirnya tenang.  
"Tapi Baek, sebenarnya kejutan seperti apa yang ingin kau-"  
"ffttt...fffttttt...fffttttt..."

Kata-kata Chanyeol terpotong seketika mengeran suara nafas Baekhyun yang begitu damai dan tenang itu. Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukanya dengan Baekhyun dan menatap wajah namja itu. Baekhyun tertidur. Yup, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Wajah Baekhyun yang begitu polos itu ketika sedang tertidur. Pada akhirnya Chanyeolpun duduk menggantikan posisi Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur di pahanya hingga Baekhyun terbangun.

Matahari semakin bersinar terik, cuaca serasa semakin panas. Sementara itu Chanyeol masih tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum menatap wajah namja yang tertidur diatas pahanya sambil memainkan rambut namja itu. Hingga pada akhirnya namja yang tertidur itu mulai kepanasan dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun nampak terkejut.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Yang tadi itu mimpi?!" wajah Baekhyun ragu.  
"Apanya mimpi?" Chanyeol bingung.  
"Kau marah kan?"  
"Hah... Baekhyun... bahkan setelah ciuman tadi kau menganggap semua itu mimpi? hffttt..." Chanyeol bicara dengan nada sedikit kesal.  
"Aa... Tadi kita benar-benar melakukannya ya..." Jawab Baekhyun polos dan wajahnya mulai memerah.  
"Kenapa kau jadi merah seperti tomat begitu hahaha..." Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi gumbal Baekhyun.  
"Bukannya begitu, aku hanya malu..." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.  
"Setelah semua yang telah kita lakukan kau masih merasa malu?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan namja di depannya ini.  
"Sudahlah, aku ingin ikut pelajaran Kimia..." Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangun tetapi Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya.  
"Sudah kubilang, aku yang akan mengajarimu Kimia. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam 1 siang, kau tidak lapar?"

kruukkk... Suara perut Baekhyun berbunyi tepat sesaat setelah Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu. Yah, Baekhyun tidak makan sejak kemarin malam. Dia tidak bisa memasak makanannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya dia berangkat sekolah dengan perut kosong.

"Ayo makan, kita bolos saja hari ini. Jjajangmyeon atau Tteopokki?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun.  
"Ayam!" Baekhyun malah memberikan jawaban lain.  
"Hahha... aku memberikan 2 pilihan tapi kau malah memberikan jawaban lain, yasudahlah, ayo kita makan ayam." Chanyeol berusaha untuk bangun tetapi Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas pahanya sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk bangun.  
"Baek... bangun... kalau kau terus tiduran aku tidak bisa bangun..." Chanyeol menatap mata namja itu dalam-dalam.  
"Apanya yang tidak bisa bangun? Kau sudah bangun dari tadi..." Baekhyun tersenyum licik.  
"Hah?" Chanyeol bingung.

Bola mata Chanyeol pun bergerak ke arah lain. Yup, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk memangku Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah bermain tangan dibawah sana. Kaki Chanyeol memang keram, tapi apa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasakan pergerakan di bawah sana? Baekhyun yang dari tadi memainkan benda milik Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Baek, kau mesum ya..." Chanyeol tersenyum licik.  
"Sudahlah, ayo pergi makan." Baekhyun dengan acuh tak acuh meninggalkan Chanyeol.  
"Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab akan ini?!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan menjauh.  
"Kau kan sudah terbiasa melakukannya sendiri, selesaikan dirimu sana!"  
"Aishh... Byun Baek..."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Ayamnya enak?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun mengunyah makanannya dari tadi. Ya, bagi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun makan dengan lahap saja sudah membuatnya kenyang. Wajah Baekhyun yang sangat lucu ketika mengunyah makanan sangat tidak dapat di lewatkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"  
"Aku ingin melihatmu makan..." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun seakan hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya yang ada di dunia ini.  
"Makan, aku tidak mau makan sendiri..." Baekhyun memberikan 1 drumstick ke Chanyeol.  
"Sebelum mengurusiku, bersihkan dulu noda di bibirmu ini..."

Baekhyun berhenti melahap makanannya ketika Chanyeol langsung membersihkan sekitar bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Chanyeolpun menjilat ibu jarinya dan merasakan rasa bumbu bbq yang berasal dari mulut Baekhyun itu. Diapun mengambil ayam yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun dan mulai makan.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Baekhyun masih makan dengan lahap.  
"Eohh..." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Entah kenapa rasanya Chanyeol hanya ingin menghabiskan harinya hari ini bersama Baekhyun, dia merasa hari ini seperti mimpi. Dia merasa bahwa tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan kedua untuk menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan seperti ini bersama Baekhyun. Seketika lamunannya buyar saat Baekhyun menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu! Kyungsoo, aku lupa memberitahunya bahwa ingatanku sudah kembali..."  
"Ohh? Kyungsoo, tidak usah, nanti aku saja yang memberi tahu." Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat tidak ingin momen ini terganggu.  
"Ahh, baiklah.." Baekhyun kembali makan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan mampir di apartemen Baekhyun. Yup, dia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Hari terbahagianya bersama Baekhyun tanpa ada gangguan dan keributan apapun.

"Baek..." Chanyeol yang duduk di meja pantry memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan jus.  
"Eohh..." Jawab Baekhyun lembut.  
"Bisakah kau terus bicara jujur kepadaku?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.  
"Eohh? Tiba-tiba?" Baekhyun bingung dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.  
"Entah kenapa bila kau terus jujur seperti tadi, aku percaya hubungan kita akan lacar terus..."  
"Benarkah... tapi kalau aku bohong demi kebaikan bagaimana Yeol~ ?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol terdiam berpikir sebentar. Dia memang tidak suka kebohongan, tapi berbohong demi kebaikan? Apa itu termasuk?

"Sudahlah, Yeol... jangan dipikirkan begitu keras. Intinya kan sekarang kita sudah bersama."

Ting...Tong... Suara bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi.

Chanyeol pun berinisiatif menuju ke arah pintu dan mengintip siapa yang ada diluar. Kyungsoo! dan Kai! Yup, siapa lagi? Kedua orang itu butuh penjelasan. Apalagi Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar kesal dan menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Baekhyun sekarang. Dia sangat tidak sabaran dan rasanya ingin memukul kepala temannya itu

"Maaf, Kyungsoo, hari ini kami sedang tidak menerima tamu.." Jawab Chanyeol.

 _'Chanyeol'? Bagaimana bisa? Aku dan Baekhyun yang sudah berteman lama ini, tapi Chanyeol duluan yang... arghh... aku butuh penjelasan!'_

"Baek! Buka pintunya! Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari luar.  
"Aishh..." Chanyeolpun terpaksa membuka pintu karena dia merasa Kyungsoo sudah sangat berisik dan dia takut tetangga lain merasa terganggu.

Seketika pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke dalam tanpa melepaskan sepatunya. Chanyeol hanya bisa melihatnya masuk kedalam dan kehabisan kata-kata. Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam dan memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"YA!" Kyungsoo kesal.  
"Kyungsoo-ya ... sakit..." Baekhyun mengusap bagian kepala yang dipukul oleh Kyungsoo pelan.  
"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulnya!" Chanyeol marah.  
"Ya! Kenapa kau meneriaki Kyungsoo!" Kai ikut kesal.  
"Aduh, kalian berisik!" Yang punya rumah mulai kesal.

Akhinya mereka semua terduduk diruang tamu dan mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun yang ingin mengejutkan Chanyeol itu. Tapi, entah kenapa, Kyungsoo masih merasa semua ini tidak masuk akal.

"Baek! Kenapa kau ikut menipuku juga?! Kau kan cukup menipu Chanyeol?!" Kyungsoo kesal.  
"Aku sudah memberikan beberapa pentunjuk padamu bahwa aku tidak kehilangan ingatanku. Tapi kau begitu bodoh hingga tidak mengerti kodeku!" Baekhyun ikut kesal.  
"Lagipula untuk apa dengan kode! Kau kan cukup memberitahuku!"  
"Aku hanya ingin hilangnya ingatanku terasa nyata... kau pasti berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol kan tadi malam..." Baekhyun menebak.  
"Ahh, soal itu. Aku yang menghubungi Kyungsoo duluan Baek... karena kau tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan lewat aplikasi meet strangers dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Jawab Chanyeol datar.  
"Sudahlah, yang penting semua sudah kembali seperti semula kan? Kyung, kau akan tetap disini, biarkan saja mereka berdua dan kita jalan-jalan berdua oke?" Kai sudah mulai bosan.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo yang sudah puas mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun pergi bersama Kai untuk berjalan-jalan. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk santai di sofa berbahan kulit di ruang tamu Baekhyun sambil menonton TV.

"Tapi Baek..."  
"Eohh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.  
"Aku tidak ingin kau mengucapkan itu lagi..." Nada Chanyeol serius.  
"Apa?" Baekhyun bingung kemudian dia mendekat pada Chanyeol dan berbaring diatas pahanya.  
"Di atap, kau ingat? Ketika kau bilang aku ingin memutuskanmu..."  
"Eohh... aku ingat.."  
"Aku tidak ingin kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam.  
"Kenapa? Hubungan kita belum tentu berjalan mulus juga nantinya...hahhaa..." Baekhyun bercanda.  
"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" Chanyeol cemberut.  
"Iya, iya... Park Chanyeol -sshi, aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk memutuskanmu lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Chanyeol.  
"Kau tidak boleh menyuruhku untuk memutuskanmu dan aku juga tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu untuk memutuskanku, begitu pula, kau tidak boleh memutuskanku dan aku tidak akan pernah memutuskanmu." Terang Chanyeol panjang lebar.  
"Jadi yang kau mau apa..."

Suasana hening sebentar. Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Begitu pula Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun sudah tersirat dari raut wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol seketika menundukkan kepalanya dan memajukan wajahnya kemudian mencium bibir merah milik namja yang sedari tadi berbaring diatas pahanya itu. Well, acara lumat melumat bibir itu berlangsung lama. Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol sangat menyukai benda lunak yang berada di wajah Baekhyun itu.

"Yang kuinginkan ya..."  
"Emmm..."  
"Kita bersama selamanya..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Meet Strangers"**_

 _ **[END]**_

 **Notes:**

 **Finally end gaes, tamat :').** **Gak kerasa FF ini udah menemani hidup selama 345 hari :').** **Buat yang udah baca dari awal sampe abis dan udah kasih review/ comment thank you banget. Thank you juga buat yang udah support ff ini, walaupun sempat tersendat di pertengahan tahun 2018 karna author sibuk banget .-. .** **Maaf kalau misalnya ada banyak typo, karena jari ini mengetik sekuat tenaga :').** **Kasih pendapat dan saran kalian ya, apakah alurnya kurang gregret, ato endingnya kurang enak ato dipaksakan, dan sejenisnya. Jadi bisa buat pembelajaran juga di ff berikutnya.**

 **Next aku ada project buat ff lagi, ada**  
 **Chanbaek lagi (yaoi)**  
 **Chanyeol aja (straight), woman leadnya bikinan sendiri :')**  
 **Baekhyun aja (straight), woman leadnya bikinan sendiri :')**  
 **enaknya bikin yang mana dulu ya? Aku ikutin yang ada di komen aja, yang banyak peminatnya aku up duluan.**


End file.
